Sedução
by Priscilla Florencio
Summary: O fuzileiro naval Harry Potter conhece o regulamento do início ao fim e o cumpre com precisão. Mas quando uma missão termina em tragédia, todo o seu pelotão é afastado por duas semanas. Para a sua sorte, Harry encontra uma ruiva estonteante e percebe que regras, principalmente as da sedução, apenas existem para serem quebradas. Livro de Tawny Weber. [Adaptação]
1. Preface

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **SEDUÇÃO**

 _Adaptação - Livro de Tawny Weber. UA_

* * *

 **Tópico:** Tenente Harry Potter.

 **Status:** Duas semanas de licença obrigatória.

 **Missão:** Se distrair de qualquer maneira.

 **Obstáculo:** Uma deliciosa tentação.

O fuzileiro naval Harry Potter conhece o regulamento do início ao fim e o cumpre com precisão. Mas quando uma missão termina em tragédia, todo o seu pelotão é afastado por duas semanas. Para a sua sorte, Harry encontra uma ruiva estonteante e percebe que regras, principalmente as da sedução, apenas existem para serem quebradas.

A cientista Ginny Weasley só pensa em sexo. Em parte, por causa de seu trabalho, mas, sobretudo porque deseja um homem que faça o seu sangue ferver. Ela tem apenas uma restrição: não namorar militares. Mas o corpo fascinante de Harry exala prazer por todos os poros, e Ginny não consegue resistir. Ela estava a um passo de atingir o nirvana quando descobre que ele é um fuzileiro. E se uma regra é quebrada, é praticamente certo que outras também serão...

* * *

 **PROVOCAÇÃO**

Queria um homem que a mantivesse acordada a noite inteira gemendo de prazer. Que a enlouquecesse de desejo, que a levasse às nuvens como jamais sonhara. Queria orgasmos. Muitos, muitos orgasmos.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite.

E aquela, compreendeu, era a chave. Uma noite de paixão e loucuras. Uma noite de sexo quente, delicioso, com um homem que satisfizesse cada desejo seu... Um homem que a faria derreter.

Uma noite seria espetacular.

Uma noite seria o bastante.

– Isso é loucura – sussurrou contra os lábios sedutores de Harry.

– Concordo – disse ele, traçando-lhe o contorno do lábio inferior com a língua e, então, mordicando-o. Quando a ouviu soltar uma exclamação surpresa, deu-lhe um beijo mais suave. – Mas certas loucuras são deliciosas...


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _E aqueles que morrem por seu país encontrarão uma sepultura honrada,_ _pois a glória ilumina o túmulo do soldado, e a beleza pranteia os corajosos..._ – Joseph Drake

Um estrondo pairou no ar enquanto sete armas explodiram sucessivamente. Um, dois, três. Vinte e um tiros. Com uma expressão impenetrável no rosto, os membros da guarda de honra levaram as armas aos ombros e mantiveram-se eretos e rígidos como os carvalhos que se enfileiravam ao longo do cemitério.

O silêncio profundo foi, enfim, interrompido pelo som de corneteiro. O tenente Harry Potter se manteve em posição de sentido, estreitando os olhos contra o brilho do sol matinal. As palavras do capelão sobre honra, bravura e sacrifício envolveram-no como uma brisa suave, instigando de leve, insinuando, mas sem realmente exercer impacto.

Não houve menção ao senso de humor de Cedric, nem ao fato de que ele sempre levava uma cobra de borracha nas missões para quebrar a tensão. Sempre costumava ir diretamente ao McDonald's para comprar batata frita no minuto que havia chance. O capelão não sabia que, antes de pular de um avião, Cedric beijava infalivelmente a foto da mãe, esfregando em seguida um amuleto de prata de coelho. Não mencionaria o quanto ele adorava a praia. Não importando o quanto a missão deles fosse complexa, bastava que estivessem de folga e Cedric ia à praia – sol, surfe e garotas de biquíni. Costumava dizer que era sua recompensa pelos tiros que levava regularmente.

Mas, esse não era o Cedric que estavam homenageando no momento.

Ali, no Cemitério Nacional de Arlington, o tenente Cedric Digorry era um soldado. Ali, a tradição sagrada de honrar o nobre guerreiro, focava-se no serviço prestado, na dedicação e no sacrifício ao país.

Com o pelotão inteiro dos fuzileiros navais presente, Harry mantinha-se ombro a ombro com a sua equipe. Seus companheiros de esquadrão. Os homens com quem servia, lutava e treinava. Preparados para oferecer o sacrifício máximo por seu país.

Logo mais à noite, celebrariam em homenagem a Cedric, o homem. O companheiro de pelotão de elite, o parceiro, o amigo. O piadista.

Ele endureceu o maxilar e percorreu o caixão coberto com o olhar antes de desvia-lo para as árvores a distância. Agora, o capitão dava início ao ritual de dobrar o tecido vermelho, branco e azul. Enquanto o capelão dizia as palavras finais de conforto, o capitão pousou gentilmente a bandeira dobrada nas mãos da Sra. Digorry.

Harry fixou, então, o olhar nesse triângulo de tecido e não o desviou enquanto o funeral era encerrado. As pessoas ao redor se moveram, começando a se dispersar, mas ele permaneceu onde estava. Não conseguiu sair dali.

Eles tinham passado juntos pelo treinamento de Demolição Subaquática, que levava os soldados ao limite físico e psicológico. Ele, Cedric e Ron. Todos vaidosos, determinados a ultrapassar os próprios limites, para serem super-heróis. Os "Três Amigos", como o restante da equipe os chamava. Inseparáveis.

Um homem corpulento se aproximou, interrompendo-lhe o rumo dos pensamentos. Grato pela distração, Harry dirigiu a atenção ao almirante. Com o cabelo tão branco e reluzente quanto o uniforme, o homem mais velho era de estatura maior do que o próprio 1,85 m de Harry, em uns cinco centímetros.

– Tenente – saudou-o, o almirante Weasley num tom sério –, sei que esta é uma perda difícil para você e, sua equipe. Os meus sinceros sentimentos.

– Obrigado, senhor – as palavras de Harry soaram tensas enquanto observava a mãe de Cedric alisar gentilmente a bandeira dobrada, como se corresse os dedos pelo rosto do filho. Encolheu-se por dentro quando a viu perder o controle e soluçar trêmula com o rosto de encontro à bandeira.

Ansiando por manter algum tipo de distância, desviou o olhar para o arvoredo ao longe, onde carvalhos se enfileiravam, fortes e altos. Eram provavelmente simbólicos. Mas ele estava tendo dificuldade em encontrar consolo.

– Nunca fica mais fácil – comentou o almirante.

– E deveria? – perguntou Harry, olhando para o homem mais velho. Seu superior. Seu orientador e mentor.

– Não – o almirante lançou um olhar às árvores e suspirou. Tornou a estudá-lo. – Mas é algo que você vai enfrentar novamente. De um jeito ou de outro. Não deixe que isso atrapalhe o seu caminho.

Assim, como se não importasse tanto? Harry quis protestar.

Quis dizer que era um absurdo achar que era fácil deixar a perda de seu companheiro de luta, de seu amigo, de lado. Mas os anos de treinamento, o respeito pelo homem que o recrutara para os fuzileiros, eliminaram tal pensamento quase antes de ter se formando. Em vez disso, apenas inclinou a cabeça para indicar que saberia lidar com a situação.

Evidenciando que esperava exatamente aquilo, o almirante maneou a cabeça. Então, olhou ao redor do cemitério.

– Tenente-comandante – suas palavras foram carregadas pela brisa, acima de relva branda e dos murmúrios da multidão que ia se dispersando.

Ronald Prewett, o comandante da equipe de Harry e o terceiro amigo ficaram imediatamente a postos. Com uma palavra gentil e um toque no ombro da Sra. Digorry, o almirante Weasley se virou e atravessou o gramado na direção de ambos.

– Senhor?

– Vou conceder uma licença aos dois.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar. Bastaram dois segundos, o cenho levemente franzido e um gesto de ombros para saber que os dois homens estavam de pleno acordo. Não queriam sair de licença.

– Senhor?

– Duas semanas de licença remunerada a partir de agora.

Pela segunda vez desde que entrara para a Marinha Americana – e ambas as vezes num período breve de tempo –, Harry quis protestar contra uma ordem. Não queria uma licença. Precisava de uma distração. Trabalho. Uma missão. De preferência algo que incluísse explodir grandes construções e disparar grandes quantidades de munição.

A fúria era como uma tempestade se formando em seu íntimo, crescendo, ganhando força.

Precisava de uma válvula de escape. O estande de tiro resolveria. Ou a academia de ginástica da base.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o almirante acenou com a cabeça e, prosseguiu num tom grave:

– Vocês acabaram de concluir uma missão tensa e, perderam um dos seus. Espero que tenham lugares para ficar fora da base, pois deixarei um aviso nos portões, informando que vocês estão de licença até o dia 17 de setembro.

Por um segundo, a habitual fachada charmosa de Ron ruiu, e a mesma raiva com que Harry se esforçava em lidar, evidenciou-se nos vividos olhos azuis dele. Num instante, essa emoção desapareceu e seu sorriso – aquele que convencia tanto amigo quanto inimigo a pensarem que era um bom sujeito – se abriu.

– Parece que é o momento de uma viagem até em casa. O meu pai vai ficar feliz. Obrigado, senhor. Sei que a equipe vai vibrar com a licença remunerada.

O talento de Ron para mentir era digno de nota. Tinha uma habilidade tão grande para parecer sincero que, quando aliada àquele sorriso, valia ouro. Ao menos quando não se era o objeto de sua mentira. A verdade era que a equipe ficaria extremamente contrariada, Ron detestava visitar sua casa e o pai odiava recebê-lo. Mesmo assim, ele ainda sorria como se tivesse acabado de receber uma Medalha de Honra do Congresso.

Era por esse motivo que Cedric apelidara Ron de "Espertalhão". O Harry de "Escoteiro" ele, sempre fizera tudo da maneira certa e, sua vida inteira fora focada em estar preparado. Em se tornar o melhor fuzileiro que pudesse ser. E quanto a Cedric? Ele era o "Piadista". A última coisa que dissera, antes que aquela bomba o explodisse ao meio? Toc Toc!

 _Toc Toc!_

Apertando os lábios, Harry olhou fixadamente para as linhas escuras e esguias do caixão.

Ron se desculpou para ir informar aos demais sobre a licença, deixando-o a sós como o almirante. O restante das pessoas que haviam comparecido ao funeral se dispersava, civis que se recostavam uns aos outros, com ombros caídos enquanto atravessavam o extenso gramado.

– Potter? – disse o almirante em tom inquiridor. Como se houvesse alternativa. Ron, assim como o almirante, era superior a Harry. Ele aceitou a ordem e, portanto, já era fato.

– Sei que posso arranjar algo para fazer – disse numa voz quieta. Não iria para casa. Porque, não tinha uma família para visitar. Pelo menos, não considerava a irmã da sua falecida mãe como família. Portanto, era menos bem-vindo no estacionamento de trailers onde seus tios moravam, do que Ron em sua luxuosa mansão.

Os rapazes iriam se reunir mais tarde no JR's, o bar e clube noturno local que Cedric curtia. Depois disso, Harry planejava viajar pela Califórnia mesmo. Subiria a costa de caminhonete, iria dar uma olhada em Alcatraz, na ponte Golden Gate. Qualquer coisa.

– Vejo você no dia quinze.

Harry franziu a testa.

– Achei que tivéssemos recebido ordens para permanecer fora da base até o dia 17.

Ele havia entendido mal?

Ora, eram apenas dois dias, mas, como faziam parte da licença remunerada, iria aproveitá-los afinal, já que não havia escolha.

– No dia quinze, haverá a minha festa de aposentadoria. Espero você lá. Poderá conhecer a minha filha – com isso, o almirante se afastou com um sorriso austero e um tapa no ombro, que teria desequilibrado um homem mais fraco.

E Harry ficou ponderando suas últimas palavras.

Conhecer a filha do almirante?

 _Droga._

* * *

 _Quente._

Havia muitas coisas para se sentir grata na vida. Bons amigos. Um corpo saudável. Chocolate.

Eram todas boas.

Mas não tão boas quanto a visão de um homem bonito e quase totalmente despido. O tipo de homem que deixava uma mulher bastante ciente de todas as suas partes femininas.

O homem que caminhava à beira do mar era desse tipo, refletiu Ginevra Weasley, enquanto suas partes femininas lhe garantiam exatamente isso. Bonito, atlético e, uma vez que parecia não notar como as mulheres o devoravam com os olhos quando passava, tão humilde quanto era sexy.

Alto, ela podia apostar que o corpo dele combinava perfeitamente com o seu, com sua estatura de 1,70 m. As pernas compridas venciam a areia enquanto ele andava em direção ao oceano, exibindo ombros deliciosamente largos e um notável abdome firme. Tinha o tipo de porte musculoso, ágil e bem definido, que evidenciava força física, mas não era corpulento como um fisiculturista.

O cabelo era escuro, negro, um tanto curto demais para o gosto dela, e tinha um leve indício de ondulação. Ginny enrolou uma mecha do próprio cabelo com o dedo, imaginando que um homem que cortava o cabelo tão rente não gostaria nem um pouco da aparência dela quando o tempo úmido deixava sua cabeleira num estado lastimável. Não conseguia ver os olhos dele àquela distância, mas era dono de sobrancelhas escuras e grossas, como as que davam um ar intenso e sexy a um homem. Ou tinha uma genética abençoada, ou o sol do verão passado havia lhe dado um bronzeado leve, uniforme e de ar natural.

Ela se perguntou se a sua pele era igualmente dourada por baixo do calção de banho azul que ele usava. Seria pedir demais que uma grande onda o envolvesse e a ajudasse a dar uma espiada?

Não custava nada torcer por isso...

O moreno desconhecido era uma combinação poderosa de vários elementos atraentes e, com certeza, faria uma mulher forte e independente gemer de desejo.

No mínimo, em pensamentos.

Gemendo mentalmente, Ginny protegeu os olhos contra os arcos brilhantes de sol que se refletiam do Pacífico e interferiram na sua apreciação da personificação da virilidade, enquanto ele mergulhava no mar.

Chegou a invejar a água que escorreu por aquele corpo rijo e, firme como uma rocha.

– Quer uma toalha?

– Hum? – murmurou ela pegando distraidamente o tecido macio que lhe foi entregue. Franzindo a testa, olhou para a toalha de praia vermelha e, então, para o irmão. – Para que isso?

– Para enxugar o seu queixo.

– Bobo – rindo, Ginny lhe atirou a toalha de volta e tornou a sentar-se em sua cadeira de praia, afundando os dedos dos pés na areia morna. – Estou transpirando por causa do sol. Não estou acostumada com um calor destes, na segunda semana de setembro.

E nem a ver um homem sexy o bastante para fazê-la babar, admitiu a si mesma.

– Claro. É o calor – Colin era um mestre do sarcasmo, e suas palavras soaram secas como a areia abaixo dos pés de ambos. – Você não está em um relacionamento?

Ainda enquanto ignorava a pergunta com um aceno de mão, desviou os olhos abruptamente da água. Não soube por quê. Mesmo que estivesse num relacionamento, olhar não era trair. E àquela altura, ele e Dean eram apenas colegas que haviam saído juntos algumas vezes. Amigos – sem vínculo adicional –, sem compromisso.

– Não estou no que se pode chamar de um relacionamento amoroso. Está mais, para uma amizade – admitiu.

Havia se baseado em apenas uma meia dúzia de encontros, somando-os a uma amizade já sólida para tentar torná-la algo a mais.

Uma relação mais significativa. Era verdade que havia três meses que estivera tentando argumentar consigo mesma para levar isso adiante. Se havia algo em que era boa, era em argumentar.

– Para ser sincera – acrescentou –, não sei exatamente o que temos.

Colin baixou os óculos escuros de lentes avermelhadas para estudá-la. Tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos-mel que os seus, mas fora abençoado com cílios espessos, ao passo que ela tinha que recorrer a um rímel apropriado para lhe dar volume. Havia sido tão fácil odiá-lo por isso.

– Você se mudou para o outro lado do país por causa de um cara. Isso me parece coisa de um relacionamento amoroso sério.

Ginny levou a garrafa de água mineral aos lábios, sorvendo um gole, e olhou novamente para o mar.

Tudo o que conseguia ver do moreno nadador era o cotovelo, surgindo daqui e dali. Por que isso a excitava, muito mais, do que a ideia de ver Dean inteiro, despido?

O que a levava a seu velho dilema. Gostava de tudo em Dean. O homem era brilhante, um dos mais notáveis cientistas especializados em Psicoacústica. Havia estudado sob a orientação de Dean durante dois anos enquanto ele estivera em Nova York, antes de ter se mudado para a Califórnia para assumir a direção do Instituto de Ciência. Tinham muito em comum, gostavam da companhia um do outro e sempre havia assunto de sobra para conversarem.

O único problema era que não se sentia sexualmente atraída por ele. E não conseguia se imaginar em um relacionamento, sem sexo. Sem paixão. Sem excitação, orgasmos e trocas de carinho espontâneas. Julgava esses fatores tão importantes num relacionamento quanto a sinceridade e diálogo.

– Me mudei para o outro lado do país para uma oportunidade de emprego, única. Isso é o mesmo que uma carreira para mim – declarou, colocando a garrafa de água de volta na areia. – Estou totalmente entusiasmada por esse cargo. Vou fazer pesquisas aprofundadas, destinadas a promover a recuperação sexual de vítimas de abuso através de mensagens subliminares, programação neurolinguística e tecnologia de ondas cerebrais. E conseguirei ser o rosto do projeto _Recuperando a si Mesmo_. Eu vou me reunir com investidores, promover o projeto e, fazer a diferença na maneira como ele é visto pela imprensa.

– Você é uma especialista em Física Acústica com uma especialização secundária em Psicologia. Como isso a levou a se tornar Relações Públicas também?

Ginny reagiu com uma careta ao tom irritado do irmão.

– Mostre um pouco mais de incentivo, sim? – disse, atirando-lhe uma toalha. – Isso me trouxe de volta à Califórnia e, portanto, você deveria estar agradecido. Investidores querem conversar com alguém que esteja envolvido no projeto, trabalhando nele. Sou melhor em assuntos sociais do que Dean e, como o projeto se concentra mais em sexualidade feminina, é melhor que eu seja a porta-voz e representante.

– Em outras palavras, o Dr. Certinho não é tão bom em falar sobre sexo quanto você?

Ginny sorriu largamente, mas, conforme pensou a respeito, seu sorriso diminuiu. Sim. Dean era excelente na ciência do sexo. Mas e, quanto a falar a respeito? A praticar? Não tinha tanta certeza.

– Só estou provocando você. Estou muito feliz que tenha voltado para casa – Colin deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar divertido, então. – Com você aqui, falando publicamente sobre sexo o tempo todo, nossos pais vão para de pegar um pouco no meu pé. Assim, agradeça ao Dr. Certinho por mim, está bem?

O sorriso de Ginny desapareceu por completo.

– Eles vão ter um ataque de nervos, não é? – murmurou.

– Exato.

Na época em que começara o terceiro ano primário, Ginny já soubera de três coisas. A primeira, era que ela era bem mais esperta do que a maioria. A segunda, era que não se encaixava perfeitamente nos moldes adotados onde quer que fosse. Nem nos de convívio com as crianças da sua idade, nem nos planos dos pais para ela e, tampouco nos moldes que sua psicóloga infantil denominou como _normas da sociedade._

E a terceira, era que o pai nunca a amaria. Após alguns anos explorando a primeira descoberta e, tentando esconder a segunda, finalmente compreendeu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação à terceira. Refugiando-se nos estudos, aos 13 anos, com uma coleção de prêmios escolares, um salto em duas ou três séries e, um calendário repleto de atividades normais, aceitáveis e extremamente entediantes, acabou cansando da mesmice.

Em consequência, parou de sociabilizar e começou a perder aulas. Recorreu à comida pouco saudável e ao açúcar em busca de consolo. Descobriu mais maneiras de se rebelar do que gostaria de recordar. E até o presente, ainda não sabia se o pai notara alguma dessas coisas.

Porém, ele notou quando, aos 16 anos, ela foi parada pelos policiais militares da base, bêbada e seminua, na companhia de um guarda da Marinha Americana, 13 anos mais velho. Esse foi o segundo ponto de virada em sua jovem vida. Não se importou com a fúria do pai. A maneira com esbravejou e ficou desgostoso, mal havia penetrado em sua crise de ressaca. Percebendo isso, o almirante tratou de mostrar de uma vez por todas, de quem ela havia herdado a inteligência. Numa voz gélida, garantiu que, na vez seguinte em que ela saísse da linha, estaria fora da sua casa e não faria mais parte da família. Ela deu de ombros, dizendo que não se importava. Ele maneou a cabeça, como se esperasse exatamente essa resposta e, então, acrescentou que enviaria Colin para estudar num internato no exterior.

Colin. A pessoa que amava verdadeiramente Ginny. Que aceitava a irmã como era e vibrava com sua energia e espontaneidade. De quem ficaria afastada até que ele tivesse 18 anos segundo a vontade do pai.

Sim. O almirante era um homem intimidante.

– Não se estresse com isso – aconselhou-a Colin num tom gentil, obviamente acompanhando-lhe o rumo das reminiscências. – Nossa mãe está radiante com a sua volta e, o nosso pai vai acabar cedendo eventualmente. Talvez não gostem dos temas que você vai abordar, mas o prestígio por você aparecer na TV e o fato de saberem que você estará participando de festas grandiosas e bilionárias como uma _socialite_ vão acabar dobrando os dois de uma vez.

– Claro, desde que ignorem a parte em que vou falar em público sobre sexo – ela soltou um suspiro. Por mais que quisesse agir de uma maneira dura e desprovida de emoções em relação aos pais, havia uma parte de si que ainda ansiava – com o desespero de uma criança pequena – por aprovação. Mas, não mudaria o seu jeito de ser para obter isso.

– Dá quase para sentir pena deles – Colin riu. – Não somos exatamente o ideal de filhos perfeitos, certo? Para facilitar as coisas para os dois, quando vou encontrá-los para o almoço de domingo, finjo ser heterossexual. Não é nada fácil para o principal modelo da Sassy's Fancy, uma revista só para homens. No mês passado, mencionei o meu ensaio fotográfico para a Calvin Klein e parecia que eu havia tentado cantar o garçom, ou algo assim, porque os dois quase engasgaram à mesa.

– Talvez eles se concentrem mais, em vez de na parte relacionada ao sexo em si, no fato de que este projeto de pesquisa ajudará potencialmente vítimas de abuso a superarem seus medos – ponderou Ginny.

Quando o irmão a olhou como se tivesse passado diretamente de ingênua a iludida, ela enrugou o nariz.

– Bem, chega de falar em quanto deixamos nossos pais orgulhosos – Colin sacudiu a mão no ar, dando a entender que deviam ignorar tanto o assunto em questão quanto a culpa que Ginny começava a demonstrar. – O que está se passando entre você e o Dr. Certinho?

– Você sabe muito bem que o sobrenome de Dean, é Thomas – corrigiu-o ela pela enésima vez, seguindo a deixa dele e inclinando-se para pegar o filtro solar.

Ao contrário de muitas ruivas, não tinha problema para se bronzear. Tinha tendência a sardas, porém, se tomasse sol demais.

– E não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós para ser franca. Ele é uma amor de pessoa. Inteligente, agradável e com uma grande capacidade de se comunicar, de dialogar. Um homem que gosta de conversar sobre sentimentos. O que é melhor do que isso?

– Alguém que faça você sentir coisas sobre as quais vale a pena falar? – arriscou Colin num tom sério.

Sim. Ela deu um suspiro. Exatamente.

– Quanto foi que você ficou tão esperto? – lançou um olhar curioso ao irmão.

Esparramado sobre uma toalha de praia turquesa, parecia bonito, e francamente vaidoso demais, para oferecer reflexões tão profundas. Atlético, era um homem que ganhava a vida mantendo a boa aparência.

– Querida, apenas por que não sou gênio como você, não significa que não sou inteligente.

E não era a pura verdade?

Uma onda de contentamento tomou conta de Ginny. Até poderia ter recusado a oferta de trabalho que a levou de voltar para San Diego. Mas, não se tratava apenas do emprego dos seus sonhos como também da chance de morar perto do irmão novamente.

Não houvera como resistir. Haviam crescido como filhos de militar e, a única coisa estável na vida de ambos tinha sido o fato de poderem contar um com o outro. E embora ela não buscasse muito a estabilidade nos tempos atuais, precisava de amor. Precisava sentir-se importante. Especial. Ainda que fosse apenas para uma pessoa – mesmo que essa pessoa fosse seu irmão.

Como se tivesse sido instigada pelas palavras de Colin, seu olhar foi até o mar, à procura do belo espécime masculino outra vez. Ali _estava_ um homem que faria uma garota sentir coisas sobre as quais valeria a pena falar. Deixou que a visão do corpo dele, forte e confiante enquanto vencia as ondas, a acalentasse. Que a fizesse esquecer a tensão e as preocupações.

O moreno, então, saiu da água. E um tipo novo de tensão tomou conta dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, todos os pensamentos coerentes desvaneceram. Cada célula do seu ser se concentrou, como um raio laser, no corpo dele.

O corpo espetacular...

Músculos bem definidos, desde o topo da cabeça sexy, até os pés másculos e bem feitos. O homem era uma obra de arte. Não parecia do tipo obcecado pelo físico, cujo único objetivo era esculpir os músculos, mas era dono de um porte atlético natural. E irradiava puro magnetismo.

Por ele, se sentia sexualmente atraída. Com ele, pode se imaginar facilmente suplicando por mais...

– Sabe, posso ter questionado seu bom senso e o seu corte de cabelo ao longo dos anos – comentou Colin pensativo –, mas nunca vi defeito na sua visão. Aquele é um homem e tanto.

– É razoável – desdenhou Ginny como se seu corpo não estivesse em brasa só em olhar para o moreno.

– Razoável? _Apenas_ _razoável_? – replicou o irmão num tom indignado, como se ela tivesse insultado todos os homens bonitos do mundo. – O que Nova York fez com você? Disse que não está em um relacionamento, mas ainda está sentada aqui. Por que não vai até lá fazer uma tentativa?

– Por que é justamente o contrário. Eu _estou_ num relacionamento.

– Não seria _pensando_ em manter ou não, um relacionamento?

– Seja como for, tenho que continuar pensando até chegar a uma decisão antes de fazer alguma maluquice – retrucou ela. – Como dar em cima de um completo estranho, só por que ele é bonito.

– Esse seria o melhor motivo para dar em cima dele, o fato de ser bonito. A menos que ele não seja o seu tipo.

– Acho que ele não é o seu – riu Ginny, admirando o nadador sexy. Um homem que irradiava tanta energia sexual, que a fazia se perguntar quantas horas seriam necessárias para tentar suas posições favoritas do _Kama Sutra_. Mas, será que seria _gay_? Isso seria um crime contra todas as mulheres.

– Vamos descobrir? – sugeriu Colin enquanto o homem caminhava na direção de ambos, ou porque havia deixado suas coisas ali perto, ou talvez em resposta aos intensos sinais que Ginny estava lhe enviando mentalmente.

– Colin – disse por entre dentes, desejando subitamente estar de volta num avião rumo a Nova York. Ou enterrada na areia. Qualquer uma das alternativas seria melhor do que esperar o que sabia que estava por vir. – Não se atreva.

– Você disse "se atreva"? – Colin abriu um sorriso largo e totalmente malicioso.

– Colin! – Ginny estendeu a mão sem demora para segurar o braço do irmão, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

– Oh, com licença – disse num tom educado enquanto se erguia elegantemente. – Você tem um minuto?

O nadador viril diminuiu o passo, caminhando na direção de ambos. Seus olhos – sim, eram tão incríveis quanto todo o restante dele – passaram por Colin para se fixar em Ginny.

Seu olhar teve o efeito de um delicioso banho sensual, envolvendo-a com seu calor. Eram olhos de um intenso e maravilhoso tom verde.

Ginny poderia jurar que sentiu o mundo à sua volta oscilar. Ou talvez seus olhos estivessem simplesmente ofuscados pelo exemplo de perfeição masculina logo adiante.

– Sou Colin – disse seu irmão, adiantando-se depressa com um sorriso efusivo para estender a mão. Acenou com a cabeça na direção dela, acrescentando: – Essa é minha irmã, Ginny.

– Harry – apresentou-se o homem numa voz possante e agradável que tinha apenas um quê de sotaque sulista.

– Fiquei me perguntando se você gostaria de se reunir a mim, a nós, para tomar alguma coisa – Colin inclinou-se para pegar uma garrafa de água mineral da caixa térmica, oferecendo-a. – Seria um grande favor. Você poderia ajudar a resolver uma discussão entre mim e a minha irmã.

* * *

Harry lançou um olhar ao rapaz sorridente e à garrafa de água e, então, pousou os olhos na _sereia sexy_ sentada descontraidamente numa cadeira de praia. Parecia um presente de despedida do verão passado, tão quente quanto a estação em si. Com uma bela cabeleira ruiva e pele dourada, deixou-o com água na boca.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, não teria hesitado em promover um aproximação. Mas em vez de oferecerem conforto e paz, as duas semana anteriores, tinham servido apenas para lembrá-lo da dor da perda. Para a tornarem pior. Havia ficado alguns dias no apartamento de Ron. Depois dele ter acabado de retornar de uma visita à sua casa, Ron havia sido uma péssima companhia. Silencioso, apagado, distante, mergulhado no tipo de humor sombrio que sempre o dominava quando lidava com a família. Assim, Harry escapara para a praia.

O sol não havia ajudado. Nem tampouco o surfe. E tinha certeza de que conversar com estranhos seria igualmente inútil. _Simplesmente dê um desculpa e vá embora_ , disse a si mesmo.

– Que discussão? – ouviu-se perguntando em vez de seguir o próprio conselho.

– Ginny acha que um encontro equivale a um jantar e um cinema – disse-lhe o homem que o parou, baixando os óculos escuros de lentes avermelhadas pelo nariz para revirar os olhos com ar cômico. – Entediante, não é? Na minha opinião, acho que tem mais a vez com um clube e dança. O que você acha?

Com a garrafa de água mineral a meio caminho da boca, Harry fez uma pausa para encará-lo. _O cara estava dando em cima dele_?

Tentado a rir, ele lançou um olhar perplexo à ruiva. O sorriso que ela deu em resposta foi como um raio de sol que o tirou do buraco negro onde nem sequer se dera conta de que estivera escondido.

– Ambas as coisas – disse com convicção. – Jantar e dança. Sou do tipo tradicional.

– Ah – o sorriso do homem não diminuiu, nem a sua atitude mudou. Mas a maneira como maneou a cabeça deixou claro que entendera a mensagem de que não fazia o tipo de Harry em absoluto. – Então, acho que estamos num impasse.

– Você terá que desculpar Colin – falou a ruiva. – Ele é do tipo que segue a linha "quem não arrisca não petisca".

– Não posso culpá-lo por isso.

– Você é muito gentil – disse ela com um sorriso luminoso.

Ao primeiro olhar, seus traços não tinha uma beleza tradicional. Olhos quase grandes demais para o rosto eram encimados por sobrancelhas bem delineadas. O maxilar era forte, os lábios cheios continham uma curva sensual que instigou ainda mais o libido subitamente despertado dele.

A tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha destacava-se no ombro com o cabo e as folhas se entrelaçando até o bícepes. O corpo, sexy o bastante para deixar um homem agradecido pelo verão e praias, era sensacional. Realçado por um pequeno biquíni lilás que lhe favorecia as curvas bem feitas, era um corpo que o fez desejar que a tivesse conhecido num outro momento.

Um momento em que pudesse cobri-la com toda a atenção que merecia.

Ele era o tipo de homem que construíra sua carreira fazendo a coisa certa. Que vivia de acordo com as regras. Não apenas fazia tudo de acordo com a sua cartilha, mas a checava duplamente para garantir que as regras que seguia eram exatamente como as escritas.

Pragmático?

Funcionava para ele.

Ao menos, fora assim até então.

A imagem de Cedric passou por sua mente, desconcertando-o por um instante. A última coisa que vira do amigo foi seu sorriso largo, alegre, um momento antes do estilhaço ter atingido seu capacete.

Cedric havia seguido as regras.

A equipe inteira as seguia, à risca.

Ainda assim, haviam perdido um integrante.

Assombrado pela lembrança, Harry desviou o olhar para o oceano, tentando reencontrar a paz. As águas azuis, porém, não tiveram o efeito balsâmico de acalmá-lo. Como que por vontade própria, seus olhos tornaram a pousar na ruiva estonteante.

Ela não parecia ser do tipo que seguia regras.

Talvez fosse exatamente o que ele precisava no momento.

Observou-lhe a pele dourada do abdome firme, notando as tiras finas que lhe prendiam a parte debaixo do biquíni aos quadris arredondados. Seu corpo se manifestou de imediato, o sangue correu mais depressa pelas veias. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, sentia-se vivo.

Fora até ali para superar a dor e se refazer.

E por mais que parecesse tentador se perder num corpo exuberante e convidativo como o de Ginny parecia, sabia que seria insensatez. Um homem esperto que lutava contra seus fantasmas evitava substâncias e atividades que viciavam. Álcool, drogas, jogatina. Mulheres lindas, sexies. Qualquer coisa que o deixasse entorpecido e lhe permitisse esquecer as lembranças.

Seu corpo protestava veementemente em contrário à sua racionalização. Ao longo de dez anos na Marinha Americana, contudo, já havia feito seu corpo passar coisas piores do que ignorar uma mulher bonita. Acabaria superando.

– Obrigado – disse, enfim, dividindo o sorriso entre o casal de irmãos. – Mas tenho que ir.

Antes de poder mudar de ideia, ergueu a garrafa de água para enfatizar o agradecimento e afastou-se. Arrependeu-se mais e mais a cada passo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Alguns esclarecimentos pela escolha de personagens da trama: Como, o foco da história vai ser inteiramente no Harry e na Ginny, então, não me apeguei em mudar muito a versão original do livro de Tawny Weber, apenas é claro alguns detalhes, portanto nesse caso, a Ginny tem apenas um irmão, que é o Colin. E Ron, não é um Weasley. Não sei, se haverá mais mudanças no decorrer na história... Por isso, se tiverem alguma duvida, ou critica quanto a isso, por favor, me falem, pois gostaria muito de saber. E se encontrarem erros também, peço desculpas, pois não há betagem na história. Eu mesma acabo revisando, antes de postar, mas as vezes algumas coisas podem escapar.

Por enquanto isso é tudo pessoal, até a próxima atualização. Um grande abraço.

E por favor, se estiverem gostando ou não, mandem reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

– Dean, pensei muito a respeito disto que quero lhe dizer – Ginny manteve a voz baixa para tentar manter a conversa entre ambos em privacidade, oculta do restante dos clientes que jantavam no restaurante.

Após sua conversa com Colin na praia naquela tarde, havia se dado conta de que teria que lidar com o assunto antes que começasse a trabalhar na semana seguinte.

– Valorizo a nossa amizade. É muito importante para mim. Mas, acho que não devemos arriscá-la tentando transformá-la em algo a mais.

Depois de proferir palavras tão constrangedoras, ela conteve a respiração e aguardou a resposta de Dean. Os sons ao redor pareceram subitamente amplificados: garfos batendo em pratos, os passos dos garçons no piso cerâmico e até o ruído das _tortillas_ ainda quentes sendo colocadas no molho.

Sem que o sorriso se apagasse do rosto bonito, Dean passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e, então, sorveu um gole de água. Estava ganhando tempo para lidar com a própria reação, percebeu Ginny pesarosa.

– Sei que vamos ficar bem. O nervosismo é natural, antes de se dar um grande passo num relacionamento. Não deixe que isso preocupe você.

Não. A expectativa era natural. A excitação também. E, com certeza, o nervosismo, caso estivessem em circunstâncias do tipo "Ele vai gostar de me ver nua?" e "Ele estará disposto a posições criativas?". Mas aquela inquietação, a vontade de correr, a voz ao fundo de sua mente gritando "não"? Nada disso era normal.

O que precisava dizer, para deixar seus sentimentos claros? Não queria magoá-lo.

De qualquer modo, precisava esclarecer a situação. Após a sua reação de manhã ao "moreno sexy da praia", como ainda se referia em seus pensamentos ao pedaço de mau caminho chamado Harry, não haveria meio de aceitar um relacionamento sem sexo. A química, o desejo, a paixão eram fatores fundamentais. Tivera de se conter para não perseguir o homem pela praia, atirar-se aos pés dele e lhe implorar que a deixasse compensá-lo pelo comportamento estranho do irmão. Uma massagem completa naquele corpo viril seria uma boa maneira.

Ora, havia ficado tão excitada pensando nele, que acabara tendo dois orgasmos no chuveiro enquanto se preparara para sair para jantar. Era evidente que o subconsciente estava lhe enviando uma forte mensagem de que ela e Dean não se destinavam a ser um casal.

Mas ele não estava dando atenção ao seu subconsciente. Nem às suas palavras, aliás. O que isso dizia sobre a sintonia de ambos? Dean tinha o costume de acreditar ignorar algo de que não gostava para que o problema gerado acabasse desaparecendo. Tendo tentando isso por vezes o bastante e, ainda com os pais, para provar que não ia dar certo, ela podia ao menos ser compreensiva.

– Querida, nós sempre nos divertimos muito juntos – disse Dean animadamente, sacudindo o garfo no ar como meio de indicar que era desnecessário se preocupar. O cabelo castanho reluzia com os reflexos dos lustres coloridos em formato de _pinãta_ , e os dentes perfeitos faiscavam. – Formamos um ótimo par. Estamos em total sintonia. Nossos interesses, objetivos, valores, todos se encaixam. Isso é o que conta, certo?

Ginny obrigou-se a curvar os lábios num sorriso de assentimento. Porque, naquele aspecto, ele estava certo. Ambos estavam em sintonia e se divertiam juntos. Mas não era o bastante.

– Isso tudo é importante – deixando de lado as _enchiladas_ que mal havia tocado, buscou a mão dele em cima da mesa, cobrindo-a com a sua. – Mas essas são coisas que formam uma forte amizade. Não uma...

Ginny não conseguiu prosseguir. Ansiou por dizer tudo que a estava incomodando, mas as palavras custavam a sair. Assim, sorveu um gole de sua _margarita_ de romã – a terceira – e se perguntou o que fazer. Como poderia dizer que não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse sexual por ele? Havia se especializado na arte de avaliar mensagens subliminares na parte central do cérebro que controlava reações sexuais. Estava prestes a começar num cargo que exigia pleno envolvimento, tanto nos bastidores tanto como porta-voz; teria de falar em público sobre como reparar e estimular reações sexuais. Como poderia trabalhar com indivíduos submetidos a testes e esperar que pessoas que sofreram trauma sexual confiassem nela e quisessem que as ajudasse se não conseguia nem sequer falar sobre as suas próprias necessidades sexuais?

– Ouça – disse Dean, entrelaçando as mãos de ambos. – Sei o que está preocupando você. Aquela chama mítica não está ardendo entre nós. Você acha que deveria haver alguma energia, alguma manifestação física de atração.

Ginny teve de se conter para não atirar as mãos no ar e dizer "Eureca"!

– E você não acha isso? – havia trabalhado por tempo o bastante na área da saúde sexual para saber que havia homens que não conseguiam ter desempenho algum. Outros tinham o libido tão fraco que não se interessavam por sexo. Não achava, porém, que Dean se encaixava nessa categoria. Era um estudioso e aficionado por trabalho, com certeza. E um tanto deslocado socialmente às vezes. Mas se tivesse problemas, não os esconderia. Se fosse o caso, faria o próprio diagnóstico e mergulharia num tratamento, usando a si mesmo como caso de estudo durante os testes.

– A nossa espécie foi feita para ter ligações sexuais – ela resolveu mudar a abordagem do assunto para o campo científico, em vez de mantê-lo no pessoal, e relaxou de imediato. – Você conhece as estatísticas tão bem quanto eu. As chances de um relacionamento romântico durar sem sexo são mínimas.

– Veja bem, relacionamentos baseados em atração sexual não duram. Explodem, quentes e intensos e, então se apagam com a mesma rapidez que começaram. – Dean se inclinou para a frente sobre a mesa e suas palavras soaram tão sinceras quanto o ar veemente em seu rosto. – É melhor construir um relacionamento em emoções mais sólidas, e duradouras, como amizade e interesses semelhantes. Temos os mesmos valores, os mesmos objetivos na vida. Isso importa mais que meia dúzia de orgasmos insignificantes.

Bem, claro. Se fossem insignificantes, Ginny podia lhe dar razão. Quem precisava disso? Penso perplexa.

– Somos cientistas que nos especializamos em saúde sexual – prosseguiu Dean. – Inserir os elementos físicos no nosso relacionamento não será problema. E quando fizemos isso, será de uma maneira bem pensada, prática e comedida. Exatamente como deve ser entre dois cientistas inteligentes focados num relacionamento a longo prazo.

Ora, isso não era _sexy_?

Ginny esvaziou o copo de _margarita_ , percebendo que o amargor da romã se igualou ao de sua boca. Era a impressão que passava? A de uma mulher que se contentaria com praticidade e comedimento. Na cama? O último lugar onde seria comedida, era na cama...

Dean devia ter notado sua inquietação, pois sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse impedi-la de dizer algo.

– Pense a respeito – sugeriu, apertando os dedos de leve antes de tornar a pegar o garfo. – Nesse meio tempo, não se preocupe conosco. Acabe de se instalar no seu apartamento, aproveite o fim de semana. Talvez queira rever os lugares que costumava frequentar. Seria divertido, certo? Você não tem um evento de família para ir neste fim de semana?

– A festa de aposentadoria do meu pai, no domingo – assentiu ela, contraindo o rosto mentalmente. Como isso poderia ser divertido? A única coisa pior teria sido uma câmara de torturas... Contendo um suspiro, fez um sinal para o garçom, pedindo outra _margarita_.

– Simplesmente esqueça esse assunto por ora. Deixe que o seu subconsciente trabalhe nisso. Vou esperar um pouco antes de voltar a falar a respeito.

Dean pareceu tão sincero, tão gentil que Ginny sentiu um aperto no peito por ter de deixar a situação clara. Afinal, não iria mudar de ideia e, quanto antes ele conseguisse aceitar isso, melhor, pois, desse modo, poderiam retomar a amizade da madeira como fora de início. Suspirando, enfim, e, não vendo outra escolha, entreabriu os lábios para dizer que já tomara sua decisão.

Como se adivinhasse sua intenção, Dean apressou-se a dizer:

– Enquanto isso, já lhe contei sobre a onda mais recente de manifestações de malucos que o instituto está recebendo?

– A brigada das mulheres amargas está protestando contra o sexo outra vez? – ela decidiu ceder no momento, deixando-o mudar de assunto. Isso fazia parte da arte da comunicação. Interpretar os sinais a fim de saber quando falar ou quando deixar o barco correr à espera de uma ocasião mais oportuna.

Levando em conta a maneria que ele contornou o assunto, se recusou a ouvir e usou uma linguagem corporal evasiva, era melhor que ela deixasse a questão de lado. Por enquanto.

Dean fez um gesto de assentimento.

– Oh, ouvimos protestos da brigada de mulheres praticamente toda a semana. Mas, desta vez, foi algo diferente. Um europeu queria nos oferecer uma verba para estudar raiva e agressão.

– Existem muitos estudos nesse área – comentou Ginny e sorriu para o garçom enquanto ele substituía seu copo vazio pelo novo drinque.

– Não com o foco de usar mensagens subliminares e manipulação de ondas cerebrais para incitar raiva.

– Incitar? Os congestionamentos de trânsito da cidade já não são o bastante para isso?

Depois de franzir a testa por um instante, Dean sorriu e, então, sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ao que parece, não. Esse cavalheiro ofereceu uma grande soma de dinheiro. Tanto que cheguei a ficar tentado. Mas é claro que estamos tão envolvidos com o projeto atual que nossa reputação ficaria abalada se o deixássemos a esta altura.

Ora, ainda bem que ele estava preocupado com a reputação profissional. Ginny não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de que Dean e o foco do instituto pudessem ser comprados. Segurou o garfo com tanta força que deixou a marca na mão, mas conseguiu conter a raiva e se abster de um comentário mordaz. Deixando o fato de estarem saindo juntos, a amizade e o restante de lado, ele ainda era o seu chefe. Chamá-lo de ganancioso e mercenário não seria nada sensato.

Havia aceitado o cargo no instituto porque queria ajudar as pessoas. Porque sabia o poder que a satisfação sexual podia oferecer e acreditava realmente que todos mereciam uma chance de desfrutar esse tipo de prazer. Não para ganhar dinheiro, seja para quem quer que tivesse mais verba a investir.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o moreno _sexy_ e bonito que vira na praia à tarde. Enquanto se permitia relembrar a imagem das nádegas dele, tão firmes e sólidas por baixo da sunga, a raiva se desvaneceu.

 _Aquele_ era o tipo de homem que inspirava fantasias e deixava uma mulher bastante ciente de sua própria feminilidade. Mas para mulheres com problemas na área, quer resultantes de condicionamento ou de abuso, esse deleite estava fora do alcance.

Era uma pena que não tivesse tido a chance de descobrir se, na realidade, o moreno estonteante era tão sedutor e irresistível quando nas fantasias. Poderia ter chamado isso de incentivo ao trabalho.

Ou apenas de sexo incrível.

Uma hora e meia depois, Ginny pagou o taxista e desceu na calçada incrustada de conchas diante do JR's. O clube noturno e bar ficava em frente a um longo trecho de praia e estava iluminado como um parque de diversões.

Não soube ao certo porque fora até ali. Com certeza, não precisava de outro drinque. Mas também não queria ir para casa. E a ideia de passar mais tempo com Dean, fazendo de conta que tudo estava às mil maravilhas, foi o bastante para fazê-la sentir-se sufocada, frustrada. Queria dançar. Relaxar numa multidão de desconhecidos. E o JR's era o único clube que conhecia bem o suficiente para se sentir segura. Um ponto de encontro habitual de pessoas ligas à Marinha local, não era que não ficasse tumultuado, agitado. Mas tinha três grandes vantagens. Era um lugar conhecido e, portanto, sabia o que poderia esperar quando passasse pela entrada. Estava ali para dançar e, se alguém tentasse obter mais alguma coisa, o seu cartão com saída livre de apuros, também conhecido como "menção ao nome do seu pai", desencorajaria invertidas indesejadas. Finalmente, jamais se envolveria com um militar. Jamais. Tivera anos demais de convivência com um militar, enquanto crescera, para saber que a prioridade de um marujo era a sua carreira perigosa e geralmente secreta. E, embora respeitasse as opções profissionais dos outros, não tinha o menor interesse em ficar em segundo plano na vida de ninguém.

Ainda assim, entra no clube foi como mergulhar de cabeça no caos. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A música estava tão alta que podia senti-la, em vez de apenas ouvi-la, reverberando por seu corpo. O calor de uma multidão de gente dançando era um desafio para o ar-condicionado. As luzes piscavam, produzindo efeitos visuais ao redor com seus fachos luminosos.

Talvez devesse ter ido direto para casa.

Mas teria enlouquecido lá, com apenas os pensamentos e a culpa como companhia. Colin saíra para um encontro e, como ela estava de volta havia apenas três dias, ainda não tivera a chance de fazer amizades. Assim, estava por conta própria.

E precisava de ação. De movimentos. Algo para livrá-la da tensão sexual que a estivera dominando a tarde inteira. Uma vez que não teria como encontrar o desconhecido sensual da praia, concluíra que faria a segunda coisa melhor para aliviar a tensão do corpo.

 _Dançar_.

Quando estava prestes a se adiantar até as luzes brilhantes da pista de dança, pronta para se sacudir nos saltos do seu par de Manolos favoritos, um homem no bar chamou sua atenção.

Harry?

O pedaço de mau caminho que vira na praia?

Um sorriso malicioso curvou seus lábios ao vê-lo.

Era tão tentador vestido e seco, quanto havia sido molhado e seminu. Usando jeans e uma camiseta simples que lhe destacava os ombros largos e fortes, dava a impressão de alguém que queria apenas um drinque e ficar algum tempo a sós. Era uma pena para o moreno sexy, porém, uma vez que uma _vampe loira_ estava deslizando lentamente as garras pintadas de vermelho pelo peito dele. Seria esse seu tipo? Oferecida, ousada e com seios fartos? Ele segurou a mão da loira, impedindo-a de descer mais por seu corpo e sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela não recuou.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, para conter a vontade de rir da gama de emoções que passou pelo rosto dele. Irritação, confusão e um quê de humor. Pobre sujeito, era provável que não tivesse percebido que aquele era um bar frequentado pela Marinha. O que significava que mulheres persistentes e desesperadas se concentravam numa única coisa: em fisgar um marujo.

Ele parecia estar precisando ser salvo.

Abrindo caminho pela multidão, Ginny adiantou-se na direção do bar. O volume da música era um tanto mais baixo ali, mas a cacofonia de vozes não ajudava. Ela estava a uns dois metros de distância quando Harry a notou. Um brilho de satisfação surgiu em seus intensos olhos verdes, o que a fez arrepiar-se de imediato. Ficou contente por ter hesitado. Ficar toda excitada por causa de um estranho não era algo ruim. Mas não era nesse ponto de sua vida que estava no momento. Apesar do que havia dito a Colin, nutria sentimentos por Dean. Sentimentos que mereciam ser explorados. E não podia dar vazão ao que sentia por um homem enquanto outro exercia um impacto imediato em suas femininas. Não era certo.

Mas podia deixar Harry ali, à mercê da loira oferecida?

Como se percebesse a batalha interna que ela travava, Harry lhe lançou um olhar de desespero. Apenas moveu os lábios, mas a palavras silenciosa ficou clara: _Depressa_. Ginny sorriu consigo mesma, mas seus pés tornaram a se mover.

Passando pela loira, posicionou-se atrás de Harry. Olhos pesadamente maquiados pousaram sobre ela, ignorando-a com um piscar de cílios postiços.

Medidas mais drásticas seriam necessárias, compreendeu. Avisando a si mesma para não se excitar demais, aproximou-se mais e passou o braço pelo ombros musculosos de Harry. Era como aço. Sólido, forte, rijo. Ficou com água na boca. Afim de fazer algo antes que acabasse babando, inclinou-se para lhe roçar o rosto com beijo amistoso. Ele tinha uma fragrância agradável que lembrava o oceano. Fresca, envolvente, inebriante.

– Ele está comigo – declarou e acenou a cabeça de lado para que a loira se afastasse.

– Ele não está usando aliança.

A expressão de Ginny não mudou. Tudo o que fez foi curvar a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. De maneira possessiva. Então, inclinou o corpo para diminuir ainda mais o espaço entre ambos. Quer soubesse o que ela estava fazendo ou se decidiu usá-la como escudo, o fato foi que Harry a abraçou pela cintura, estreitando-a ainda mais junto a si.

Aquele toque fez com que uma onda de desejo a percorresse. Os mamilos ficaram imediatamente rijos, comprimindo-se contra a blusa, e um calor úmido espalhou-se por suas partes mais sensíveis. Pelo fato de esta sentado na baqueta do bar, a cabeça de Harry estava na altura do ombro dela. Se virasse a cabeça, seus lábios poderiam roçar os seus mamilos.

Ginny teve de se esforçar para que a respiração voltasse ao normal, para que a visão se desanuviasse. Mas não pôde fazer nada quando seus músculos internos se contraíram e as partes femininas se manifestaram.

– Como falei – repetiu ela, tão logo percebeu que sua voz estava firme. –, ele está comigo.

Nem um pouco satisfeita, a _vampe loira_ forçou um sorriso, cerrando os dentes com tanta força que a veia de seu pescoço saltou, mas acabou dando de ombros.

– Certo. Divirtam-se – lançando um olhar de desafio a Ginny, a loira recostou-se em Harry, exercendo tanta pressão com seu corpo que o silicone pulou para fora nas laterais da blusa decotada. Abraçou-o, então, pelo pescoço, puxou-lhe a cabeça e depositou-lhe um beijo molhado na boca chocada.

– Apenas para o caso de mudar de ideia – disse a loira quando o soltou.

Cerrando os dentes, Ginny teve de se conter para não estender a mão por cima do ombro dele e arrancar o sorriso do rosto da loira com um safanão. Quer fosse algo de sua natureza, ou uma característica das ruivas em geral, o fato era que tinha propensão para a raiva. Mas o ciúme era uma emoção nova. Tentando reprimi-la, concluiu que era uma emoção da qual não gostava.

Ainda assim, fechou o punho e estreitou os olhos enquanto encarava a outra mulher. Com seu 1,70 m e frequentadora assídua de academia de ginástica, teve certeza de que era perfeitamente capaz de enfrentá-la.

– Bem, acho que vou me reunir com as minhas amigas agora – disse a loira parecendo um tanto intimidada.

Nada como um boa mensagem subliminar.

Percebendo que ainda cerrava o punho, Ginny respirou fundo para se acalmar e afrouxou os dedos. Então, para que o restante do corpo também relaxasse, retirou o braço dos ombros de Harry e colocou alguma distância entre ambos. Tocá-lo foi algo que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele. Teve de respirar fundo novamente a fim de recobrar o controle suficiente para adquirir uma expressão amistosa e virar-se para olhá-lo.

– Obrigado – ele sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto observava a loira atrevida se afastar. Foi como se receasse que ela pudesse voltar subidamente para agarrá-lo se parasse de acompanhá-la com o olhar até que estivesse a uma distância segura. – Essa não estava disposta a ouvir um não.

– É uma palavra difícil para algumas pessoas aceitarem – concordou Ginny com uma careta, pensando no seu encontro do jantar. – Passei a maior parte da vida enquanto crescia tentando fazer as pessoas ouvirem quando dizia não. Ou sim. Ou qualquer coisa, na verdade.

Tentou rir para dissipar o constrangimento por ter sido um comentário pessoal demais com um desconhecido. A comunicação era importante. Mas era uma via de mão dupla, não um aterro emocional de um só lado. Harry, porém, não pareceu pouco à vontade. Apenas... Curioso.

– Você não me parece do tipo que fica choramingando – comentou depois de estudá-la por um longo momento.

– E não sou. E você é do tipo bom de conversa, certo? – disse ela, divertida e aliviada. Embora o moreno instigasse a imaginação feminina e fizesse uma mulher ter de se conter para não agarrá-lo, ela odiaria achar que estava no mesmo barco que a loira oferecida, com sua abordagem agressiva aos homens.

– A boa conversa faz parte do jogo, não é? – ele deu de ombros. – Mas não faço jogos.

 _Oh, interessante..._ Se o corpo sexy de Harry já não tivesse atraído a atenção dela, a ideia de descobrir se o homem era autêntico – ou se aquela declaração era simplesmente um jogo em si – já a teria convencido de que ali estava alguém que valia a pena conhecer melhor.

– Deve ser difícil ser um homem que não faz jogos, num ambiente como este – fez um gesto ao redor, indicando as luzes, o bar e a pista de dança apinhada mais além. – Aqui, como na vida, quase todos estão sempre fazendo um jogo de algum tipo.

Ele olhou ao redor do bar com uma expressão neutra. Como se estivesse um tanto perdido. Como se não tivesse certeza de como fora parar ali. Parecia magoado com algo, notou Ginny com um aperto no peito ao estudá-lo melhor. Quis abraçá-lo com força. Deixá-lo descansar a cabeça em seus seios enquanto lhe afagasse o cabelo.

Seus mamilos endureceram como se ela estivesse se preparando para fazer exatamente isso.

O que acontecera para deixá-lo tão magoado? Talvez, se o encorajasse a conversar, acabasse se abrindo. Desabafando a fim de poder começar a superar o problema, qualquer que fosse.

Suando a recém-saído da pista de dança, um sujeito tentou passar por Ginny para pedir um drinque junto ao balcão. Ela se espremeu entre o corpo de Harry e a banqueta. Agora, não era a música que reverberava por seu corpo. Era desejo – quente, intenso, premente. Não havia nada de errado nisso. Era uma mulher de carne e osso com uma apreciação saudável de sua sexualidade. Isso não significava que iria tomar alguma atitude em relação à sua poderosa atração por Harry.

Talvez.

* * *

Harry observou a ruiva sexy de perto, refletindo sobre seu comentário. Não gostava de pensar em si mesmo como alguém que fazia jogos. Mas ela estava com a razão. Quase todos faziam jogos de um jeito ou de outro. Ora, os militares chamavam os seus de jogos de guerra. Testes ferrenhos de homem contra homem. Ou até de homem contra si mesmo. Os exercícios de resistência e força não eram espécies de jogos?

E as reflexões em que estivera mergulhado quando aquela loira surgira do nada para abordá-lo sem a menor sutileza? Haviam sido um jogo, puro e simples, as tentativas de convencer a si mesmo que havia exagerado na dimensão do impacto que Ginny lhe causara. Que ela, não era tão sexy, bonita e atraente quanto se lembrava.

Mas e agora que estava bem ali à sua frente outra vez? O impacto era o mesmo, se não ainda maior, atingindo-o em cheio, surpreendendo-o, exigindo uma reação imediata.

A personalidade dela era tão convidativa e exuberante quanto a aparência. Os longos cabelos ruivos, pele dourada e olhos castanhos-mel expressivos, acima de um corpo capaz de deixar um homem de joelhos para lhe dispensar todas as atenções possíveis.

Ao relembrar a maneira como a vira na praia, com todas as curvas deliciosas de seu corpo realçadas por um minúsculo biquíni lilás, sentiu o fogo do desejo se reavivar. E agora estava sedutora de um jeito diferente, em um vestido turquesa solto de decote alto, mas que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra e de comprimento até um pouco abaixo da coxa. As pernas quase totalmente expostas eram sensacionais, longas e bem torneadas acima de saltos muito altos.

– E então – disse Ginny após uma longa pausa, um tanto ofegante, fazendo-o perguntar-se no que estivera pensando. Em que tipo de jogos. E se o incluíra em seus devaneios. Talvez nu.

– E então... – repetiu ela, pigarreando e lhe lançando um sorriso amigável, mas não de flerte. – O que traz você a um clube como este? Não me parece o seu tipo de lugar.

– Por que não?

– Os frequentadores são da Marinha, na maioria – explicou ela, fazendo um gesto ao redor. – É um ponto de encontro de soldados e marinheiros. Muita gente o evita, a menos que esteja a serviço da base naval de Coronado.

Harry franziu a testa antes de tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

– Acha que não pertenço a este lugar?

Não soube como avaliar aquilo. Havia entrado para a Marinha no dia seguinte à formatura do ensino médio e achara seu nicho. Seu lugar no mundo. Com os fuzileiros, encontrara uma família, um lar. Nunca quisera ser outra coisa.

– Oh, eu não sei. Você tem o corpo e a, bem, energia para ser um marinheiro – comentou Ginny num tom de provocação enquanto o percorria de alto a baixo, e havia um brilho de admiração nos grandes olhos castanhos. Provando que estava vivo e em plena forma, o corpo dele reagiu de imediato. Com uma ereção ganhando forma...

– Mas? – indagou ao notar que ela prolongou um pouco o olhar quando lhe observou o jeans. Mais alguns segundos e notaria o efeito que lhe exercia.

– Mas você não tem aquele tipo de coragem arrogante que geralmente associo a soldados – disse ela, ainda ofegante, encontrando-lhe, enfim, o olhar.

– Coragem arrogante, hein? Isso é um pré-requisito, algo que vem junto com o uniforme? – ele sorriu amplamente. Ron tinha razão. Talvez estivesse esgotado. Gostou mais do som daquilo do que ficar mergulhado em pesar.

E por qualquer que fosse o motivo, gostou do fato de que Ginny não soubesse que era um marujo. Com ela, não era o tenente Potter, fuzileiro condecorado pela Marinha Americana, rádio operador, linguista e companheiro de equipe de elite. Não era uma arma constantemente aperfeiçoada, um combatente altamente treinado. Não era um soldo militar, ou o integrante de uma lista de oficiais.

Era apenas um homem.

E isso era algo tão estimulante.

– Acho que a coragem arrogante já faz parte do pacote, é algo intrínseco. Mas é provável que um uniforme ajude.

– E você gosta de uniformes? – ele deveria ter imaginado. A maioria das mulheres gostava. Nem sequer ia além para saber o que havia por trás do uniforme. Muitos dos rapazes não se importavam. Tiravam proveito de qualquer isca que funcionasse. Harry era mais seletivo, porém. E fico estranhamente decepcionado em saber que Ginny não era.

O barman entregou-lhe outra cerveja gelada, recolhendo a anterior. Harry maneou a cabeça num gesto de agradecimento e levou o gargalo da garrafa aos lábios, determinado a tirar um pouco do gosto amargo da boca.

– Não faz o meu estilo, na verdade.

A sede prontamente esquecida, ele baixou a garrafa devagar. Ela não dava a mínima para uniformes? Era isso mesmo?

Notando-lhe o ar perplexo, Ginny sorriu.

– Não me entenda mal. Admiro os homens e mulheres que servem a pátria. São fantásticos. Mas quando se trata de relacionamentos, prefiro manter distância de uniformes.

– Relacionamentos? – ele franziu a testa. As mulheres sempre usavam essa palavra. O assunto em questão havia sido sexo com um soldado e não havia como contestar, os fuzileiros faziam tudo melhor, incluindo sexo. Ou eram um atrativo irresistível para as mulheres com um soldo e benefícios de soldado sem o trabalho diário de serem esposas.

Deu-se conta de que essa devia ser a primeira vez desde que ingressara na Marinha Americana que flertava com um mulher que estava concentrada apenas nele. Não nas emoções e adrenalina associadas aos esquadrões de elite dos fuzileiros navais. Sim, essa ideia de ser um homem comum, era bastante atraente. Não considerava uma mentira dizendo não pertencer à Marinha. Fora o que ela presumira, afinal. Estava apenas deixando o barco correr.

– Sim, relacionamentos – riu Ginny, despertando-o de volta para a conversa. – Gosto desse conceito.

Até que ponto gostava? Ao de estar desesperadamente à procura de um? Harry franziu o cenho. Ela já _estaria_ num relacionamento? E teria ido àquele clube sozinha se estivesse? Nunca se podia ter certeza com as mulheres. Não soube se seria sensato perguntar a respeito. Uma vez que o assunto tivesse se iniciado, poderia tomar um rumo indesejado.

– Mas a maioria das mulheres daqui – prosseguiu ela, fazendo outro gesto para englobar o clube – Está focada na meta, não no relacionamento.

– E qual é a meta?

– Fisgar. Estão aqui para fisgar marinheiros – ela se aproximou mais para não ter que gritar as palavras, e Harry ficou ciente do calor de seu corpo, de seu perfume e imagens de sol, surfe e sexo povoaram-lhe a mente. – Algumas, como aquela loira, só estão em busca de aventura. Outras querem alguém que tome conta delas.

– Isso é cinismo puro – observou Harry. Embora as palavras espelhassem seus pensamentos, não pôde conter o riso. – Vocês, mulheres, não deveriam defender e ajudar umas às outras? Você sabe, aquela história de irem ao banheiro em bando, os códigos das garotas, os segredinhos de amigas e irmãs?

Com os olhos sorridentes, Ginny se inclinou ainda mais na direção dele. Harry quase conteve a respiração para não ser tentando por seu delicioso perfume feminino. Coco, especiarias, um quê de uma essência floral, enfim, uma fragrância exótica e puramente feminina.

Então, lembrou a si mesmo de que era um soldado, um fuzileiro, não menos. Tinha força de vontade o bastante para manter o libido sobre controle.

– Oh, acredite, se aquela loira fosse uma amiga, eu teria distraído você enquanto ela fincasse o anzol na sua boca – garantiu Ginny com um riso. – Mas, nesta noite, foi você que pareceu estar precisando de ajuda.

Confuso, Harry a estudou. E via um ar solidário nos olhos dela. Como se tivesse enxergado através da sua alma e quisesse apagar a dor ali.

Deus do céu, ele se achava num estado caótico. Quando foi que deixou as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Havia sido capturado pelo inimigo uma vez. Haviam ficado furiosos com sua recusa implacável de demonstrar emoções, ou revelar informações. Mas, nessa noite, bastavam três cervejas e uma ruiva sexy, e já conseguia desvendar seus segredos?

Deu-se conta de que tinha três alternativas. Dizer adeus e se afastar antes que ela quisesse ir mais a fundo. Abrir-se e partilhar as emoções confusas que fervilhavam em seu íntimo. Ou distraí-la.

Mas ele nunca desistia e não era do tipo que gostava de fazer confidências.

Assim, a opção a escolher era a terceira.

– Em que categoria você se enquadra? – perguntou, cedendo à vontade que o estivera consumindo desde que a vira à tarde e tocando-a. Apenas as pontas do cabelo sedoso, que envolveram seus dedos com seu calor e maciez.

– Acho que não me enquadro em categoria alguma. É fácil demais passar a ser ignorado depois que recebe um rótulo, não?

Bonita, sexy e inteligente? Ela poderia muito bem estar usando uma placa avisando que era perigosa.

De uma mulher com tanta percepção e perspicácia era melhor guardar distância e o mais depressa possível. Quando as defesas de um homem estavam baixas, era aconselhável manter as ameaças no nível mínimo. Pelo canto do olho, notou que Ron e um grupo de fuzileiros navais entraram na casa noturna. Agora que seus companheiros de equipe estavam ali, Ginny descobriria quem ele era num instante. Ainda assim, acho que era melhor apressar-se a desapontá-la antes que se sentisse tentado a cometer uma estupidez qualquer.

– Todos podem se enquadrar em categorias. A única questão é: você é do grupo das que só estão em busca de aventura? Ou das que querem alguém que tome conta delas? – perguntou Harry num tom quieto. – E se não é o uniforme que atrai sua atenção, o que um homem tem que mostrar? Seu extrato bancário?

Pronto. Aquilo deveria deixá-la furiosa. Harry tomou sua cerveja com apenas um pouco de pesar pelo fato de estar afastando o que poderia ter sido o encontro mais incrível da sua vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pessoal, peço desculpas pela demora da atualização. Mas, esse começo do mês foi bem corrido no trabalho, que ainda bem, pois as vendas estão melhorando na loja onde trabalho. Por falar nisso, vou contar para vocês, eu sou projetista, me formei em 2013 em Design de Interiores, e por isso, trabalho em uma loja de móveis, fazendo projetos técnicos, e as coisas por lá, não estavam muito boas, por causa da crise. Porém, agora, está voltando ao normal. Graças a Deus.

Enfim, agora vamos, ao que interessa... Nessa capitulo, um encontro inesperado entre o Harry e a Ginny, mas não se preocupem, as coisas vão ficar mais quentes, no próximo... Agora depende do que vai esquentar, será que vai ser o temperamento da Ginny? HAHAHA

O capitulo 3 já está no forno, quase, quase lá...

Por isso, por favor, mandem reviews! Quero saber, o que você acharam desse capitulo... Não sejam tímidos!

 **Isinha Weasley Potter** – Ah, fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário Isi! Que bom que você está por aqui, e espero que você continue gostando... E volte mais vezes! Adoro, receber seus reviews! Um grande abraço!


	4. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

A explosão de raiva de Ginny era como uma obra de arte. Primeiro, os olhos dela faiscaram como um fogo escuro. Depois, estreitou-os como se estivesse tentando decidir onde esmurrá-lo. Harry não se importaria. Mereceria o que recebesse. Afinal, agiu como um cretino.

– Venha. Lá fora – disse ela, maneando a cabeça na direção da saída.

Sem saber se a ouvira direito, Harry franziu o cenho, confuso, enquanto Ginny abria caminho entre ele, a banqueta do bar e os três sujeitos que bloqueavam seu caminho.

O grunhido dele se perdeu em meio ao barulho do clube. Com ela estava de salto alto, seus lábios ficaram próximos o bastante para beijá-la. Os seios, cheios e macios debaixo daquele vestido leve, roçavam seu peito. Percebeu que não era um gesto deliberado. Era experiente o bastante para saber. Mas foi um gesto sensual, que o deixou excitado como nunca.

– Venha – disse ela novamente, mas, dessa vez, acenando com a mão para chamá-lo.

Ainda atônito, mas com o lado racional de seu cérebro a mil, devido à sensação dos seios dela deslizando junto a seu peito, Harry seguiu-a. Com o olhar acompanhando-lhe os movimentos dos quadris, enquanto rumavam na direção da saída, nem mesmo quando desviou brevemente seu caminho até onde os amigos esperavam.

– Estou de saída – disse, acenando com a cabeça na direção das costas de Ginny.

Ron seguiu-lhe o gesto, ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar impressionado e fez um gesto positivo com ambos os polegares.

– Fico contente em ver que você está usando bem o seu tempo – disse com um sorriso largo antes de rumar para o centro do barulho do clube para se divertir ao seu estilo habitual.

Harry não se sentiu mal em dispensar o amigo por ora. E uma vez que o tenente-comandante estava usando uma camiseta com dizeres que anunciavam aos quatros ventos que era um membro dos fuzileiros navais em letras garrafais, também não experimentou culpa alguma por não fazer apresentações.

Por um instante, ocorreu-lhe que, se reunir a Ron e ao restante dos rapazes, talvez fosse mais sensato do que seguir Ginny até a saída do clube. Aqueles homens eram treinados para lhe darem cobertura. Mas certas missões tinham de ser conduzidas sozinho.

Saindo pelas portas do clube para o ar quente da noite, concedeu-se um momento para se adaptar à ausência do barulho. Nada melhor do que o silêncio, com um pouco dos sons do oceano ao fundo, para relaxar.

Ginny estava parada um pouco além da entrada do clube, no início da construção pintada de branco, onde um caminho de madeira se curvava na direção do oceano. Com os punhos cerrados junto aos quadris, respirou fundo, ainda com os dentes cerrados, os olhos faiscando.

– Tem certeza de que quer tirar satisfações comigo em particular? – perguntou ele antes de lhe dar chance de dizer algo. Abriu seu sorriso mais charmoso para indicar que sabia o que, o aguardava e que não protestaria contra a furiosa retaliação. – Não quer testemunhas?

– Na verdade, achei que você estava precisando tomar um pouco de ar. Você sabe, para tirar a idiotice causada por testosterona na sua cabeça antes que pudesse fazer um comentário ainda mais imbecil – então, com a fúria se dissipando dos seus olhos, Ginny riu.

Riu? Onde fora parar a raiva e indignação? Era como mercúrio, mudando tão depressa que ele tinha dificuldade em acompanhá-la.

E, Deus do céu, como era tentadora... Era sexy e divertida, dona de tanta energia que o fazia sentir-se vivo novamente. Não tinha certeza de que queria se sentir assim outra vez, contudo. Talvez fosse melhor a ideia de dar meia voltar e, tornar a entra no clube. Ou pegar a caminhonete e ir embora, pensou, tocando as chaves no bolso.

– Não que você não mereça ouvir um sermão – ela deu de ombros, chamando a atenção involuntariamente para os braços bem torneados que dourara ao sol pela manhã na praia. – Mas acho que alguém que é esperto o bastante para saber que faz um comentário grosseiro, não deve tê-lo feito sem um bom motivo.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se como se esquivaria dessa.

– Acertei em cheio, não foi? Você está aborrecido com algo e, então eu apareço, uma completa estranha, me intrometendo e especulando como se tivesse o direito de atrapalhar a sua privacidade. Assim, você me deu o troco. Nada mais natural.

– Você é de verdade?

– Por quê? Porque não tive um ataque de nervos – Ginny inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e as longas mechas dos cabelos roçaram-lhe os cantos do rosto. – Acha mesmo que as mulheres são fáceis de ser enquadradas em categorias?

– Acho que foi nesse ponto que entrei em apuros – disse Harry pensativo. Ainda não acreditava muito na história de que não havia jogos envolvidos ali. Mas sentia-se estimulado o bastante para querer ver se ela era capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. – Quer dar uma caminhada?

Ela estreitou os olhos para observá-lo e, então, olhou para o caminho estreito de tábuas que levava à praia. Mulheres sensatas não passeavam com estranhos e, portanto, Harry entendeu. Mas, como havia uma festa acontecendo na praia, o que parecia um casamento ou algo assim, Ginny deve ter concluído que havia pessoas o bastante ali para estar segura ao seu lado.

Ainda assim, lançou-lhe mais um olhar com um ar pensativo. Como se estivesse ponderando algo além da segurança. Por um momento, agiu como se houvesse o risco de ele tirar um machado de junto às costas, ou algo semelhante. Em seguida, ergueu o queixo e abriu um largo sorriso.

– Claro.

Tão logo chegaram ao trecho onde as tábuas de madeira davam lugar à areia acetinada, ela se apoiou num pé para retirar o sapato e, depois, fez o mesmo com o outro. Incerto sobre quando se tornara um cavalheiro, Harry segurou-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio. Seus dedos eram delicados, macios. Quentes e fortes.

Os tipos de dedos que produziriam sensações incríveis de encontro à sua pele nua. Baixando-lhe o zíper e envolvendo sua ereção. Acariciando, guiando...

 _Droga!_ Tão logo a viu descalça, não apenas recolheu a mão como colocou uma distância segura entre ambos. A mulher era uma tentação.

– Não vai tirar os seus sapatos também?

– Não – a fim de pôr um fim na conversa, seguiu pela praia, e os tênis afundaram na areia, que entrou até nas meias. Não importava. Teve a sensação de que era melhor não se livrar de nenhuma peça sequer do seu vestuário.

Embora não tivesse a lábia de Ron nem seu rosto refinado, as mulheres sempre o haviam paquerado. Paquerar de volta era algo que sempre dependia de três coisas.

O momento certo. Se ele tivesse acabado de sair de uma missão e precisasse descarregar a energia acumulada. Ou se estivesse prestes a iniciar uma missão, o que lhe dava o pretexto incontestável para encerrar o breve relacionamento.

Química. Muitos dos rapazes com quem servira saíam com qualquer ser que se movesse. Para aumentar a quantidade de garotas na sua lista de conquistas, pela emoção barata, para massagear o ego. Por qualquer que fosse a razão. Harry não mantinha contagem de conquistas, não buscava emoções baratas, nem sentia a menor necessidade de massagear o ego. O que queria era química. Paixão. Algo quente e intenso, como era o restante de sua vida.

O mais importante a levar em conta, no entanto, nessa questão de envolvimentos, era a perspectiva de compromisso. Os anos de treinamentos como fuzileiro naval haviam aguçado seus instintos, e os anos evitando compromisso lapidaram sua habilidade de discernir as intenções de uma mulher – mesmo que ela própria as desconhecesse.

O momento certo e a química não importavam nada se a perspectiva de compromisso da mulher fosse voltada para longo prazo.

A ruiva deu um sorriso. Seus lábios cheios se curvaram de uma maneira maliciosa, sexy, e não importou o fato de não dirigir aquele sorriso instigante a ele. Seus músculos ainda se retesaram, os sentidos entraram em alerta e outra ereção surgiu. Sim, havia química de sobra entre ambos. Era o momento em que aquilo estava acontecendo e as assustadoras perspicácia e percepção dela que o preocupavam.

– Senti falta da praia – comentou Ginny após alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa pela beirada da água.

– Onde esteve?

– Em Nova York – ela lhe dirigiu um olhar maroto, e seus olhos brilharam sob o luar. – Não dá para perceber pelo meu sotaque?

Antes do treinamento para ingressar nos fuzileiros, Harry havia servido como criptógrafo. Em termos civis, um linguista. Falava espanhol, russo, persa e árabe fluentemente. E, vez ou outra, o seu próprio idioma de maneira decente.

– Conheço muitas pessoas de diversos lugares – comentou. – De fato, a origem da maioria é mais fácil de identificar pelo sotaque. Mas você não tem nenhum.

– É mesmo? Não tenho nenhum sotaque?

Ele riu diante daquele tom afrontado.

– Sou um especialista – assegurou. – Pode acreditar quando digo que você não tem sotaque.

Em seguida, talvez pelo fato de estar começando a se descontrair pela primeira vez desde que vira o capacete de Cedric explodir, decidiu se exibir um pouco.

– Aposto que se mudou muito quando era criança. E não apenas pelos Estados Unidos. A sua entonação é arrendondada demais para ser puramente americana. Europa. Talvez Ásia?

Ginny ficou imóvel de repente, ciente da música alta da festa adiante na praia, e pousou as mãos na cintura.

– Colin foi à sua procura e disse algo a você hoje à tarde? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Harry riu. Não havia muitos meios de entretenimento num navio no meio do oceano e, assim, criara um jogo para adivinhar de onde os rapazes vinham. Cedric costumara chamá-lo de "Diga de onde é esse sotaque em dez palavras ou menos".

Seu riso dissipou-se. A lembrança não era mais tão dolorosa, porém. Talvez fosse a tranquilidade da praia à noite, com o calor balsâmico ao redor. Ou a companhia.

– Seu irmão não me contou nenhum segredo seu – garantiu. – Já falei, sou bom em sotaques.

– Você é esperto! – ela soltou um riso, um som tão cativante e misterioso quanto o próprio oceano. – Aposto que é uma habilidade valiosa. O seu trabalho está ligado a idiomas?

– Sim – mas Harry não queria falar sobre seu trabalho. Queria escapar disso no momento. Observou-a mergulhar os pés na água da beira do mar e chutá-la descontraidamente, espirrando gotas para cima. Como seria sentir-se tão livre? Tão à vontade consigo mesmo, com a vida? – E quanto a você. É psicóloga, ou algo assim?

– Como falei, esperto – cumprimentou-o ela, enquanto chegavam perto do grupo de convidados da festa. Pessoas se espalhavam pela praia, dançando sob as luzes de tochas, mergulhando de roupa e tudo no mar... E em alguns casos, sem roupa alguma. – Tenho um especialização secundária em Psicologia, na verdade. Mas, não pratico.

– O que você faz?

– Até recentemente, eu trabalhava num laboratório particular em Nova York como especialista em física acústica.

– É mesmo? – disse ele no mesmo tom admirado que ela própria havia usado antes.

Uma cientista? Com uma especialização secundária em Psicologia? Tocou as chaves da caminhonete no bolso novamente, calculando que poderia deixar a praia e estar ao volante em questão de minutos.

– Sim – confirmou ela num tom de certa reprimenda e com um riso. – Me especializei em Psicoacústica.

O que era aquilo? Conversa de divã?

Ele se apoiou nos calcanhares por um instante, avaliando o efeito retardador que a areia teria em sua fuga.

– E Psicoacústica é... – perguntou hesitante.

– A definição técnica do estudo da percepção do som, medindo a reação psicológica e fisiológica a sons.

– Então, você faz pesquisas?

– Pesquisas, desenvolvimento de projetos – assentiu, dando de ombros antes de olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Minha pesquisa atual concentra-se em sanar problemas, que interferem na saúde sexual e, também em aumentá-la através de mensagens subliminares, programas de neurolinguística e tecnologia de ondas cerebrais.

Interessado, um tanto confuso e, uma vez que ela mencionou sexo, totalmente aberto ao assunto, Harry voltou a sossegar no lugar e disse num tom encorajador:

– Me fale mais a respeito.

Pelo olhar divertido que Ginny lhe dirigiu, ficou claro que soube que parte ele queria que, ela abordasse mais.

– Se empregada da maneira correta, a mensagem subliminar oferece a oportunidade de passar pelo fator crítico do cérebro e falar diretamente com o subconsciente. É onde as mudanças acontecem. Não apenas mudanças como a de uma pessoa parar de fumar, ou superar o vício em açúcar, por exemplo. Mas, mudanças físicas reais. Quando o trauma ou o condicionalmente são fortes demais para uma pessoa superar, a melhor maneira de se fazer mudanças é num nível subconsciente. Essa pode ser uma ferramenta bastante poderosa de ajuda a vítimas de abuso, para que vençam bloqueios, corrijam disfunções sexuais, recubram a confiança emocional.

Levando em conta o entusiasmo na voz dela e a maneira como estava radiante, era evidente que ali estava uma mulher que tinha paixão pelo seu trabalho. Ele lhe lançou um olhar inquiridor.

– Está falando no uso do som como terapia psicológica?

– Sim. É algo mais profundo do que isso e deve ser feito em conjunto com a psicoterapia em vez de substituí-la, mas você compreendeu a ideia geral da maneira correta.

Harry gostava de um pouco de música agradável durante o sexo quando possível, mas aquilo era um tanto peculiar. De qualquer modo, estava ficando excitado só em ouvi-la, com aquela voz um tanto rouca e repleta de paixão e, entusiasmo – mesmo que fosse para falar de trabalho, em vez de algo mais pessoal, como a evidente atração entre ambos.

– Como passou do campo de Física Acústica para o da saúde sexual? – indagou curioso.

– Enquanto estava estudando Psicologia, fiz um estágio numa clínica que ajudava vítimas de abuso. Era de cortar o coração – disse num tom sério, olhando o mar. – Anos, vidas inteiras sofriam o impacto de um único acontecimento e, não importando quanto essas pessoas quisessem superar isso, ou quanto tenhamos tentado ajudá-las, havia coisas que a mente simplesmente não as deixava vencer.

Harry não disse nada. Não conseguiu. Sua própria mente estava voltando para a missão, para o último momento em que vira Cedric. Ginny tinha razão. Era extremamente difícil tirar certas coisas da mente.

– Estou deixando você entediado, não é? – ela o olhou com um expressão preocupada, e o luar cintilou sobre seus lábios cheios, agora curvados num ângulo inclinado, com um ar cabisbaixo.

– Ora, claro que não. Estou fascinado. Além do mais, gosto de mulheres que tem esse entusiasmo por sexo – Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Disse certo. O entusiasmos por sexo é sempre bem-vindo – a voz de Ginny soou tão sedutora quanto a noite que envolvia a praia.

– E quanto ao que eu disse de errado?

Ela abriu um sorriso doce, com um expressão de empatia e profunda compreensão, o qual disse a ele que ali estava uma mulher que se importava realmente com os outros. Não apenas com seu trabalho. Mas, com as pessoas, buscando meios de ajudá-las, de lhes tornar as coisas melhores.

E a julgara de certa forma intimidante pela maneira como captava tudo, mas era simplesmente perceptiva, a seu jeito espontâneo.

Tentando recobrar o controle sobre o libido e o fogo que o consumia, Harry concentrou-se no cenário ao redor. Alguns metros antes da beira da água, um amontoado de grandes pedras marcava o fim da praia. Acima da duna que havia ao lado, uma ampla tenda branca abrigava a maior parte dos convidados da festa de casamento. Agora, uma música romântica ecoava dali até a espuma branca que se formava suavemente sobre as ondas.

– Gostaria de se sentar? – perguntou ele, fazendo um gesto na direção das pedras. – Ou já quer voltar?

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, e ele desejou poder fazer isso no lugar dela. A pele acetinada reluziu, úmida, sob as pequeninas luzes brancas da tenda. Sabendo que, se a puxasse para si, como gostaria, estaria acabando com a noite, obrigou-se a ser paciente e deixá-la decidir.

– Podemos sentar por alguns minutos – concordou Ginny, enfim.

Aguardando que ela se acomodasse nas pedras lisas, observou-a ajeitar os sapatos no chão ao seu lado, perguntou-se o que estaria pensando. O que a fizera decidir ficar.

– Então você adora seu trabalho – comentou Harry apoiando o quadril na pedra, de modo que ficou em parte de frente para ela e em parte de frente para o mar. – Pelo que mais tem paixão?

Ginny brincou com as folhas finas e altas do pouco de mato que crescia entre as pedras. Pareceu triste de repente, embora estivesse com os olhos baixos e ele não pudesse ter certeza. Mas, foi como se tivesse lhe tocando em algum ponto sensível sem saber.

Antes que o assunto tomasse outro rumo, ela ergueu os olhos intensos para fitá-lo.

– Sabe, acho que não tenho tido paixão em nada, além do trabalho há um longo tempo. Aprendi bem cedo que a minha paixão exuberante por certas coisas na vida era um problema. Assim, a canalizei. Foquei no mais importante. Primeiro, na escola, depois na minha carreira.

Suas palavras foram ditas num tom corriqueiro, mas tão triste. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um tolo por ter mergulhado em autocomiseração da maneira como fizera. Por ter tentando se esconder em vez de ter continuado a enfrentar a vida como ela.

Deveria lhe perguntar sobre o passado. Descobrir o que a magoara tanto, como superara isso. Confortá-la para lhe dar chance de desabafar.

Mas, a simples ideia lhe pareceu mais dorosa do que qualquer quantidade de munição ou de tortura por parte do inimigo poderia ter sido. Sentimentos, emoções, abrir o coração. Era um homem de ação. Assim, passou para a segunda alternativa e a outra maneira de oferecer conforto. Seu corpo vibrou silenciosamente.

Ergueu-lhe a mão, admirado com a sua suavidade. Dedos longos e esguios estremeceram. Viu-a respirar fundo enquanto retesava a mão e, então, erguia o queixo. O corpo dele reagiu prontamente, desafiando o controle que sempre mantinha com tanta facilidade.

– Dedicar-se apenas ao trabalho não é algo bom, não importando quanto uma pessoa goste do que faz – comentou. – Deve dividir essa paixão. Espalhá-la entre outras coisas. Talvez um hobby.

– É bom ter um hobby – concordou Ginny num tom manso, com uma expressão paciente e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Como se ele fosse o menino que a estivesse entretendo com suas palavras inteligentes. Não era exatamente a imagem que quisera transmitir. – Mas, acho que eu gostaria de ter paixão em relação a outras coisas também – acrescentou, e suas palavras quase foram encobertas pelo som das ondas quebrando na areia.

Ou seria o som do coração descompassado dele?

* * *

Ginny se deu conta de que estava em apuros. Afundando depressa, até o pescoço, gritando por socorro.

Conhecia os sinais.

O coração estava disparado e os pés formigavam, avisando-a para correr.

A expectativa a envolvia por inteiro, deixando-a com o estômago em nós. Pairando entre o pavor e o desejo. A esperança e o medo se entrelaçavam, tornando-lhe impossível saber qual dos dois deveria seguir.

A mente gritava-lhe em alerta, mas o corpo desejava aquele homem. Com todo o ardor. Seus mamilos endureceram contra a frente do vestido, e um calor úmido espalhou-se entre suas coxas. Teve de fazer um tremendo esforço para não vencer a pequena distância entre ambos e se estreitar naqueles braços fortes, correr os lábios e a ponta da língua por seu pescoço másculo. Não tinha dúvida de que as sensações seriam fantásticas.

Contendo-se antes de se abanar com a mão para tentar esfriar a pele febril, lutou desesperadamente para manter o controle.

Era o momento de arranjar um pretexto e ir embora. Da maneira como as emoções formavam um turbilhão em seu íntimo, tinha poucos minutos para escapar antes de acabar sucumbindo. De fazer algo realmente estúpido. E passara muito anos evitando incluir ações estúpidas ao seu repertório.

Orgulhava-se disso. Mas uma parte marota de sua mente sussurrou-lhe que havia sido boazinha por tempo demais. Merecia ser um pouco levada. Ao menos um pouquinho, de vez em quando.

Principalmente agora.

Então, Harry inclinou-se para frente, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais próximos nas pedras onde estavam sentados. Ela arregalou os olhos. O pulso ficou tão acelerado que a deixou com a cabeça zonza.

– Sei que é cedo demais – disse ele numa voz um tanto rouca que a arrepiou de imediato –, mas preciso provar o gosto dos seus lábios.

Toda a racionalização anterior de Ginny se desvaneceu, junto com sua resistência. O desejo levou a melhor, percorrendo-a por inteiro.

Quando ele lhe roçou os lábios com os seus, não se preocupou com mais nada, nem com uma possível estupidez cometida, nem com o fato de estarem numa praia pública.

O hálito de Harry era quente, seus lábios macios. Os dedos gentis que correram pela pele acetinada de seu ombro, como um sussurro, eram a doçura personificada. Sentiu-se como uma princesa de um conto de fadas, sendo beijada pela primeira vez pelo príncipe.

E ele era incrível.

De dar água na boca, de roubar o fôlego, disparar o coração. Delicioso... E era evidente que não tinha o menor problema em ir em busca do que queria, compreendeu ela conforme as carícias em seu ombro nu se acentuaram. Estremeceu com o contato daqueles dedos firmes e, hábeis em sua pele. Ficou com a respiração em suspenso quando ele deslizou a mão mais para baixo, roçando, mas não tocando realmente as curvas no início de um dos seios.

O coração batia tão forte, que se admirava por não o estarem ouvindo. Queria muito aquele homem. Como nunca quisera tanto nenhum outro em sua vida. Havia se comportado demais, durante anos. Sempre ponderara suas atitudes cuidadosamente, jamais magoando os outros. Mergulhara de cabeça na carreira, determinada a fazer algo na vida de que se orgulha-se.

Havia um homem que a queria em sua vida. Um homem bom, gentil, com quem podia conversar por horas a fio, sem nenhum assunto do qual quisesse fugir.

Mas, queira mais.

Queria um homem que a mantivesse acordada a noite inteira gemendo de prazer. Que a enlouquecesse de desejo, que a levasse às nuvens como jamais sonhara. Queria orgasmos. Muitos, muitos orgasmos.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite.

E aquela, compreendeu, era a chave. Uma noite de paixão e loucuras. Uma noite de sexo quente, delicioso, com um homem que satisfizesse cada desejo seu... Um homem que a fazia derreter.

Uma noite seria espetacular.

Uma noite seria o bastante.

– Isso é loucura – sussurrou contra os lábios sedutores de Harry.

– Concordo – disse ele, traçando-lhe o contorno do lábio inferior com a língua e, então, mordiscando-o. Quando a ouviu soltar uma exclamação surpresa, deu-lhe um beijo mais suave. – Mas, certas loucuras são deliciosas...

Sem dúvida.

Ginny o abraçou pelo pescoço, apoiando-se no peito sólido e musculoso dele, soltando um gemido de deleite. Aquele contato era bom demais...

Harry recuou, enfim, estudando-a com os olhos intensos. Como se estivesse tentando enxergar dentro do seu coração, através da sua alma. Como se estivesse desvendando todos os seus segredos, descobrindo cada desejo.

Em seguida, abriu um sorriso sensual, satisfeito. Como se tivesse, se dado conta de como tornar cada um daqueles desejos uma realidade.

Ali estava, de repente, uma perspectiva _assustadora_. E mais assustador ainda era o fato de saber, que Harry era perfeitamente capaz daquilo.

Oh, como o queria. Ansiava por arrancar-lhe a roupa e correr as mãos por seu corpo rijo, viril. Por tocar, provar. Sentir. Oh, como queria senti-lo... Entregar-se com abandono às sensações naquela noite. Desfrutá-las. Viver.

– Já quis alguma coisa que sabia, que não deveria ter? – perguntou numa voz quase inaudível sob o som das ondas do mar. Traçou-lhe os contornos do lábio inferior com a ponta do dedo e, então, com um suspiro, sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Algo que soube que era melhor nem sequer cogitar, mas que o deixou tentado demais?

– Não.

 _Devia ter imaginado_. Sem poder evitar, Ginny soltou um riso e pousou a fronte no ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

– Mas, sei como é querer tanto _alguém_ – disse Harry numa voz tão séria e intensa que a fez erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele afagou-lhe o rosto com ternura e, então, afundou os dedos em seu cabelo ruivo. Segurando-lhe a cabeça com gentileza, olhou-a nos olhos.

Ginny estremeceu, seu coração tornando a disparar.

O olhar dele era hipnótico. Penetrante. O luar banhava-lhe o rosto másculo e bonito, dando-lhe um ar misterioso e quase mágico. Como se tivesse saído de uma das fantasias dela, enviando pelo universo, como recompensa por ter sido uma boa menina por tanto tempo. Uma chance de ser levada apenas brevemente e, então, voltar ao seu comportamento exemplar.

Queria Harry, queria explorar aquela deliciosa e forte química que havia entre ambos. Ele afagou-lhe o couro cabeludo suave e sensualmente, com os dedos entrelaçando-se em suas mechas ruivas. As sensações que a dominavam eram maravilhosas. O corpo vibrava, os sentidos estavam aguçados. Era como se cada toque fosse amplificado, excitando-a como nunca. Mais do que imaginara possível.

– Não acha melhor conversarmos sobre isso? – perguntou numa tentativa desesperada de ser prática e lógica. – Para termos certeza de que sabemos, o que estamos fazendo?

– Doçura, eu garanto que sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

Como se quisesse provar o que dizia, ou apenas silenciá-la, Harry segurou-lhe a nuca, posicionando-lhe o rosto em sua direção.

Entrelaçou a língua com a dela, exigindo uma resposta, encorajando-a a liberar toda a paixão.

Ginny o abraçou ainda mais pelos ombros e sua mente desistiu da batalha de ser racional, deixando-se mergulhar nos prazeres oferecidos. Para que ficar conversando a respeito?

Quem precisava de mais esclarecimentos quando a comunicação entre seus corpos era mais do que clara?

 _Nirvana sexual_ , era o que o corpo dele prometia.

O dela só pôde responder com expectativa.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui está, mais um capítulo inteirinho para vocês... Espero, que gostem deste, afinal, as coisas estão ficando, cada vez mais intensa entre esses dois... E bem, há muita, muita e muita, coisa para acontecer, esse é apenas o começo do começo... Tem muita água para rolar... Ou nesse caso, muita "Sedução"... HAHAHA

Como não há reviews, para responder... Infelizmente, eu me despeço por aqui... Até a próxima galera! E que na próxima haja, reviews, para serem respondidos... Me contem, o que estão achando? Aprovando essa adaptação, não, sim, talvez? O que? Me digam! Falem! Vamos lá!

Um grande abraço, ao estilo da _"Sra. Weasley quebra costelas"_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Harry passara boa parte da sua vida sob pressão. Lapidara seu corpo para torná-lo uma arma forte, potente, pronta para enfrentar e vencer qualquer perigo.

Teve certeza de que jamais se sentiu tão fora de controle quanto nesse momento. Era como se Ginny tivesse se tornado um súbito vício, que não conseguia largar.

– É tão bom tocar você – suspirou ela, segurando-lhe os ombros e, então, deslizando as mãos por seus músculos bem definidos, para lhe sentir os contornos dos bíceps. – Você é tão forte. Grande.

– Você ainda não viu nada – disse ele com um riso rouco.

– Então me mostre – desafiou-o Ginny. Usando as unhas, percorreu-lhe os braços e ombros com suavidade e o puxou para mais junto de si.

Ele soltou um grunhido por causa das carícias e da demonstração de iniciativa. Aquela era uma mulher que indubitavelmente sabia o que queria e, não deixava que a timidez a impedisse de obter nada. Havia algo mais sexy, do que isso? Ainda assim, era melhor que fossem a algum outro lugar. Uma vez que vivia na base naval e, estava atualmente de licença, ficara hospedado na casa de Ron. Portanto, essas opções estavam descartadas. Um hotel parecia algo vulgar naquelas circunstâncias. A casa dela?

Ginny se inclinou para frente, pressionando os seios suavemente em seu peito para lhe depositar beijos delicados ao longo do maxilar. Quando chegou à orelha e lhe mordiscou o lóbulo, seu hálito quente o fez soltar outro grunhido.

Ele não conseguiria se controlar até terem encontrado algum lugar. Precisava tê-la. Ali mesmo. Agora.

Estreitando os olhos, observou a praia escura. As chances de serem apanhados eram mínimas. Para diminuí-las ainda mais, levantou-se e ergueu-a nos braços consigo.

– Uau! – exclamou ela ofegante, abraçando-o automaticamente pelo pescoço.

Harry estreitou-a junto a seu peito e contornou as pedras, carregando-a até as sombras além, longe do alcance de possíveis olhares curiosos.

– Assim está melhor – disse satisfeito quando a formação de pedras bloqueou a festa, as luzes e os convidados. Sentou-se com gentileza numa das pedras de outro lado, cuja altura lhe deixou os seios ao alcance da boca. Colocou-se entre as pernas dela, exatamente onde queria estar. – Perfeito.

Antes que Ginny pudesse comentar algo, ou pior, protestar, tomou-lhe os lábios com um novo beijo. Tinha um gosto tão doce. E um perfume delicioso, com um toque qualquer de morangos.

Repousou as mãos nos joelhos dela por um momento, aquecendo-lhe a pele antes de subir e lhe acariciar as coxas. Viu-a estremecer, ficar com a respiração em suspenso. Como era sexy... E tinha uma pele tão macia.

Era como a sua válvula de escape. Quando a tocava, tudo em sua mente se desvanecia. Todos os pensamentos sombrios, o vazio. Era como se o frio e a desolação do mês anterior desaparecessem. Em vez disso, tinha um único foco de interesse. Prazer. Senti-lo. Proporcioná-lo.

E mantê-la totalmente concentrada naquela paixão entre ambos, para que não pensasse em deixá-la diminuir. Porque tinha certeza de que, se ela o parasse, acabaria perdendo a cabeça e bancando o tolo com uma estupidez qualquer.

Como implorar.

Prosseguindo com o beijo voluptuoso, entrelaçou a língua com a dela numa cadência erótica, afagando-lhe as pernas sob o vestido. Segurou-lhe a parte detrás da coxa, ajeitando-a sobre a pedra onde estava sentada para que as pernas repousassem junto aos seus quadris. Com a ponta dos dedos, contornou-lhe a beirada da calcinha de maneira provocante. Primeiro, mais junto à coxa e, então, avançando, até lhe chegar perto do centro da feminilidade, com movimentos circulares, lentos. A um dado momento, quando seus dedos desceram mais uma vez, insinuou-os sob o elástico da calcinha. Adorou a maneira como a sentiu estremecer, expectante por seu toque, mas suas carícias ainda não se tornaram tão íntimas.

Percebia quando estava ofegante, provavelmente com o coração disparado, tomada por um desejo que se refletia no ardor com que correspondia ao seu beijo. Enquanto lábios estimulavam e as línguas se encontravam com puro erotismo, ficou evidente que ambos lutavam para manter o controle. Ela lhe instigava um desespero que nunca sentira antes. Tinha um gosto que ia além das palavras. Tão delicioso e incrível...

E seu corpo curvilíneo o atraía como nunca, seu calor envolvendo-o. Precisava de mais. Tinha se senti-la. Insinuou os dedos novamente sob o elástico da calcinha e, dessa vez, desfez o pequeno laço na lateral que a mantinha no lugar. Puxou-a.

Ginny soltou um gemido abafado quando a calcinha deslizou por suas pernas, enquanto Harry a mudava de posição sobre a pedra para livrá-la da minúscula peça. Ansiando por tocá-la, ele colocou a calcinha no bolso de trás do jeans. Sem demora, entreabriu-lhe as pernas e voltou a buscar-lhe as partes mais secretas e, enfim, mergulhou os dedos em seu calor úmido. Com os movimentos, a saia do vestido subira, expondo-lhe o corpo tentador a seu olhar ávido enquanto a tocava. Era uma visão deliciosa. Tentando-o, excitando-o ainda mais.

Não tinha o poder e nem queria resistir à tentação quando surgia na forma de Ginny. Querendo ver-lhe a reação, fitou-a nos olhos quando lhe encontrou o ponto mais sensível. O gemido abafado dela o encheu de tanto prazer quanto o seu próprio toque. Ela arqueou os quadris, como se quisesse intensificar a pressão da massagem. Sempre disposto a deixar uma dama feliz, ele fez exatamente isso. Ginny soltou um gemido em meio a um suspiro entrecortado, em meio ao beijo ardente que trocavam, e estendeu as mãos, afagando o peito dele devagar, sentindo os contornos dos músculos, fazendo-o desejar livrar-se da roupa para ver o que faria em seguida.

Seu toque era perfeito. A medida certa de delicadeza e pressão enquanto descia mais as mãos, ao longo do abdome musculoso dele. Harry conteve a respiração, querendo que ela descesse mais, que o tocasse com a mesma intimidade com que a estava tocando. Que dessem o máximo de prazer um ao outro.

Deixou-lhe os lábios por um momento, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço macio, sentindo-lhe a fragrância agradável do cabelo, ficando cada ves mais excitado enquanto seu toque se prolongava.

– Você é uma delícia... – sussurrou, beliscando-lhe suavemente o clitóris intumescido. Foi com disparar um gatilho. O corpo inteiro dela se retesou, a respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante.

Harry podia apostar que ela se tornava quase insaciável uma vez que o fogo do desejo se alastrava. O bastante para saborear ao máximo tudo que ele tinha a oferecer, para desfrutar cada instante, para lidar com a intensidade do próprio apetite sexual que o dominava.

* * *

Ginny estava em brasa. Tomada por uma paixão incrível, excitada como nunca. Deixando a cabeça pender, recostou-a na rocha que havia atrás, enquanto ele a penetrava com um e, depois, dois dedos, escorregando-os habilmente por seu calor úmido.

Estava a mercê de Harry, que controlava a intensidade do seu prazer, que o aumentava mais e mais. _Oh, sim, mais prazer_. _Mais_.

Ela pressionou o corpo contra a mão dele e seus quadris ondularam, arqueando-se, para acentuar ainda mais os movimentos de seus dedos. Ofegante, com a mente rodopiando, fechou os olhos e concentrou todo o seu ser no toque experiente de Harry. Nas sensações que lhe proporcionava. O cheiro fresco do oceano se mesclou à colônia máscula e sutil dele, fazendo com que tudo parecesse ainda mais surreal.

E a excitasse ainda mais.

Os ruídos das pessoas festejando, do outro lado das pedras, causou-lhe nervosismo, a preocupação com a possibilidade de alguém ir naquela direção acrescentou uma nova dimensão às sensações. Estranhamente, a noção do perigo a deixou eufórica e a fez sentir-se ainda mais ousada.

Jamais fora exibicionista. Nunca lhe atraíra a ideia de ser beijada em público e muito menos a de ter orgasmos onde alguém pudesse flagrá-la a qualquer momento. Mas aquilo era...

 _Deus do céu_.

A respiração ficou acelerada enquanto Harry a estimulava habilmente com seus dedos. Sensações abrasadoras percorriam seu corpo, dando-lhe a impressão de que se desfazia em lava incandescente. Mal conseguia pensar com clareza agora e manter o fôlego. Todo seu ser se concentrava em Harry. Em seus dedos, na pressão.

 _Oh, sim, na pressão_.

Aflita para que ele se sentisse tão bem quanto a estava fazendo sentir-se, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos, enquanto a afagava com deliciosa intimidade, e correu as mãos por seus ombros e braços musculosos. Era um corpo incrível. Uma obra de arte.

Queria tocá-lo por inteiro, explorar-lhe os contornos másculos, deliciar a si mesma e a ele com tudo que pudesse lhe oferecer. Mas recostada com abandono naquela rocha, não tinha forças para se mover agora. Não enquanto Harry estava lhe dando tanto prazer com seus dedos experientes. Estava tão concentrada nisso que mal notou que ele insinuou a outra mão por baixo do seu vestido em direção aos seios, só percebendo quando segurou um e o apertou para lhe sentir a maciez.

– Oh, Harry... – sussurrou ofegante, inebriada, olhando para as estrelas brilhante acima com a visão turva.

Harry esfregou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar. As sensações de deleite explodiram entre o clitóris e o seio com incrível intensidade. Com um gesto ágil, ele lhe abriu o fecho dianteiro do sutiã sob o vestido solto. As alças deslizaram pelos braços dela e, detestando a sensação do confinamento, puxou o sutiã aberto com pressa pelo lado de um dos braços e o deixou cair no chão, sem se importar onde pararia.

Segurou, então, a cabeça de Harry com ambas as mãos, guiando-o para si. Viu o brilho febril do desejo em seus olhos verdes por um instante antes de beijá-lo na boca com sofreguidão, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Beijando-a com idêntico ardor, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua, ele manteve o mesmo ritmo nas carícias que lhe ministrava por baixo do vestido vaporoso. Com uma das mãos lhe estimulava o seio, girando o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador e, com a outra, lhe explorava o centro da sua feminilidade da mesma cadência. Os dedos moveram-se mais depressa por seu calor úmido e escorregadio, penetrando, massageando o clitóris, até que Ginny achou que iria desfalecer de tanto prazer.

O clímax que a arrebatou foi tão intenso que não pôde conter um grito extasiado. Ciente de que havia gente mais além na praia, esforçou-se para conter mais gritos e gemidos, conseguindo abafá-los.

Tudo à volta rodopiou: sua cabeça, as estrelas, o deleite que envolvia seu corpo.

Antes que pudesse se recobrar, antes que os espasmos que a percorreram cessassem, Harry se moveu. Ela percebeu vagamente o som de um invólucro sendo aberto enquanto ele se preparava.

Suas coxas se entreabriram como que por vontade própria, como se implorassem por senti-lo por inteiro naquela mesma posição.

Em vez disso, porém, Harry segurou-a, erguendo-a da pedra e virando-se ao mesmo tempo, de maneira que foi ele a se recostar na rocha.

Ginny soltou uma exclamação surpresa e, então, deliciada, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Circundou-o pela cintura com as pernas ainda trêmulas depois do êxtase fabuloso.

Com suas mãos grandes e fortes, ele segurou-a pelas nádegas, posicionando-a. A ponta aveludada da rija masculinidade tocou-lhe a parte mais sensível, ansiando por avançar.

– Preparada para um pouco de paixão? – perguntou rouco.

– Claro – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço na expectativa do que prometia ser fantástico. – Porque até agora tudo foi brando demais.

Ele deu uma risada descontraída que a fez sentir-se ainda melhor do que até então.

Em seguida, penetrou-a, lenta e firmemente.

Ela estivera enganada.

Nada poderia tê-la feito se sentir melhor.

Foi como se cada célula nervosa se movesse e se concentrasse entre suas pernas e cada sensação de seu corpo estivesse ligada ao deleite produzido pelas longas arremetidas dele.

Harry se movia devagar, com o corpo ondulando apenas ligeiramente. As mãos grandes e quentes que seguravam as nádegas dela com firmeza intensificavam as sensações, as pontas dos dedos roçando-lhe a pele sensível na parte mais interna com estimulante intimidade.

– Você vai gozar para mim – disse Harry numa voz tensa, quase torturada, enquanto suas arremetidas se tornavam mais e mais rápidas. Frenéticas.

Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Ginny foi arrebatada por um clímax intenso instantaneamente. Sussurrando o nome dele sem parar, ofegando, entregou-se a um prazer tão absoluto que não houve lugar para mais nada. O brilho das estrelas acima ofuscou-se, o murmúrio do oceano desvaneceu-se, deixando-a ciente, apenas do deleite que se espalhou por seu corpo.

Quando, enfim, voltou das nuvens, encontrou os olhos intensos e verdes de Harry estudando-a, enquanto prosseguia com as arremetidas ritmadas e foi tomada por um imenso contentamento. Ele era tão incrível...

Estava magnífico, no auge da excitação, ofegando, mas parecendo determinado a prolongar o prazer de ambos ao máximo possível. Embora o ninho de amor improvisado de ambos ficasse numa praia pública, Ginny teve a sensação de estar num mundo mágico. Como se aquele lado das pedras os abrigasse da realidade cotidiana. De repercussões ou escolhas. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, dando-lhe espaço para cobrir seu pescoço de beijos molhados.

Foi como se ele estivesse mudando o cenário de escaldante para quente, levando-a de volta ao mundo real, à plena consciência. Ao ar morno da noite, ao som das ondas. Ao contato de suas mãos nos ombros dele, tão largos e sólidos sob suas palmas. E à ereção tão rija e latejante dentro de si.

– Mais algum? – murmurou para provocá-lo.

– Pelo menos, mais uns dois – prometeu ele, ofegante, mantendo o mesmo ritmo de seu corpo.

Ginny soltou um riso eufórico. Duvidava. Não se imaginava tendo mais dois orgasmos tão cedo. Mas, Harry a estava possuindo com tamanha dedicação que ansiou para que lhe provasse que estava equivocada...

– Está contando vantagem – provocou, afagando-lhe o cabelo rente à nuca.

– Segure-se firme. A prova está a caminho...

Sem deixar de apoiá-la pelas nádegas, inclinou a cabeça e encontrou-lhe o mamilo através do tecido fino do vestido, sugando-o com vontade. Ginny estremeceu e soltou gemidos entrecortados repetidamente, ao mesmo ritmo das arremetidas de Harry.

A tensão se formou novamente num crescendo, e ela cedeu ao poder que ele tinha sobre seu corpo. Não havia dúvida de que ali estava um homem que adorava um desafio e, se lhe prometera mais dois orgasmos, ora ela os desfrutaria de bom grado!

Ele prosseguiu com seu intento, mordiscando-lhe agora um mamilo e depois o outro através da seda molhada do vestido. Ginny deixou a cabeça pender para trás mais uma vez, como se flutuasse no ar. Os mamilos estavam túmidos, latejantes, e as sensações espalharam-se dali até as partes mais sensíveis do seu corpo. Longos espasmos percorreram seu corpo, em onda após, onda de deleite.

– Esse foi um – disse Harry, ofegando, triunfante.

Enquanto Ginny se recuperava de mais um mergulho vertiginoso no êxtase, deu-se conta de que ele estava dando todas as cartas. E não era algo ruim, uma vez que não podia se queixar de quanto havia sido beneficiada... Mas, não era do tipo passiva e tinha as suas próprias cartas na manga. Queria que ele fosse arrebatado pelo mesmo prazer que estava lhe proporcionando. Repetidamente também. Queria enlouquecê-lo, fazê-lo gemer seu nome sem parar, levá-lo a um ponto em que não teria como manter o controle. Nem que tentasse. Queria senti-lo explodir de prazer, saber que o deixava tão louco por ela, quanto ela ficava por ele.

Mas, na atual posição em que estava, não havia muita alternativa, pois, caso se movesse ou se inclinasse para tentar usar as mãos ou os lábios, poderia acabar caindo sentada na areia. Ou pior, atrapalharia a posição perfeita que ele encontrara em que lhe afagava o clitóris com seu membro a cada arremetida que dava.

Só podia contar com os quadris, que ele segurava. Ainda assim...

Recorrendo aos exercícios de Pilates que fazia três vezes por semana, contraiu os músculos internos e flexionou os glúteos para poder segurá-lo com firmeza enquanto deslizava dentro dela.

Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. De agradável surpresa. E um grunhido satisfeito. Sua arremetida seguinte foi forte e profunda. Então, deu um gemido abafado e não pôde mais manter o controle.

Oh, então pensara que podia resistir, não era? Ginny abriu um sorriso malicioso. E tornou a contrair os músculos em torno dele, dessa vez ondulando os quadris.

Os movimentos a levaram a mais um orgasmo e foi o quanto bastou para que, enfim, Harry também se entregasse com abandono ao próprio êxtase.

Deu arremetidas rápidas, frenéticas. Um prazer intenso dominou-os simultaneamente, seus corpos se movendo como um só.

Ginny deixou a cabeça desabar no ombro dele e os músculos de suas pernas ficaram trêmulos demais para que conseguisse continuar circundando-o pela cintura. Assim, desceu-as, até que os dedos tocaram a areia macia. Sentia-se como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, recebido uma massagem corporal completa e se entupido de chocolate, tudo de uma só vez.

Totalmente incrível...

Harry se moveu um pouco, mas não a soltou. Os sons da música, das vozes da festa de casamento na praia foram carregadas até ambos pelo ar da noite, acima do murmúrio das ondas.

Subitamente, a realidade voltou com grande impacto, penetrando nas brumas do deleite sexual. Fez com que Ginny ficasse ciente de que estava praticamente nua, embora o vestido mantivesse sua decência intacta. De que acabara de ter vários orgasmos acompanhados de gemidos incontroláveis com um quase estranho, numa praia pública, com um grupo de pessoas festejando não muito longe dali.

Deus do céu, o que estivera pensando?

Aonde fora parar o seu bom senso?

E por que não tinha dúvida de que, havendo escolha, teria feito tudo novamente? O que isso dizia a seu respeito? E tomada por repentina encabulação, contraiu mentalmente o rosto e não pôde deixar de se perguntar, o que Harry estaria pensando ao seu lado. Além de se sentir grato por um sexo esplêndido?

Sentindo frio de repente, embora a temperatura não tivesse mudado, soltou-se do abraço. Incapaz de encará-lo, esfregou os braços com ambas as mãos e olhou demoradamente ao redor à procura da sua roupa de baixo.

– Bem, acho que você cumpriu o que prometeu – disse numa voz tão trêmula quanto seu riso. Teria passado as mãos pelo cabelo, mas, depois de submetido à brisa do mar e às mãos de Harry, acho que devia estar mais volumoso que o do palhaço Bozo. Limitou-se a entrelaçar os dedos.

Sobressaltou-se quando Harry pousou as mãos em seus braços. Olhou-lhe o rosto automaticamente, encontrando-lhe o olhar. Acalentada pela tranquila afeição que viu naqueles olhos verdes, sentiu parte da tensão se dissipar. Por que estava envergonhada? Por causa de sexo saudável entre duas pessoas que o partilhavam de mútuo acordo? Sentiu uma súbita impaciência em relação às inibições atípicas e tolas que a haviam dominado.

E desejou que essa impaciência fosse o bastante para afastá-las.

Harry soltou-lhe um dos braços e ergueu a mão para lhe traçar o contorno do lábio inferior com o polegar. Uma carícia gentil seguida de imediato por um beijo igualmente gentil. Quando recuou um pouco, ela suspirou.

– Eu diria que ambos cumprimos o que prometemos, um ao outro – disse ele num tom manso.

Provavelmente, as palavras não foram destinadas a tranquilizá-la, nem tiveram uma intenção específica, mas Ginny sentiu-se mais tranquila assim mesmo. Deram-lhe a sensação boa de que Harry não fazia mau juízo a seu respeito e de que ele saíra de seu normal tanto quanto ela própria.

– Acho que sim – ela, enfim, abriu um sorriso largo, já livre da tensão anterior e dominada por uma onda de alegria. – Talvez você queira entrar de volta no clube para encontrar aquele amigo com quem falou rapidamente, não é?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa por ouvir a resposta. Harry não a fez esperar demais.

– Não. Mas, podemos entrar e tomar um drinque se você quiser – Harry não se mostrou muito entusiasmado, mas não a soltou e, portanto, ela deduziu que não estava muito animado pelo drinque, mas não tinha nada contra a companhia.

Respirou fundo. Tinha dito a si mesma "apenas um noite". E já havia provado que não era uma garota casta que precisava de um anel de noivado para uma noite de sexo quente – ora, não precisou nem mesmo de um jantar! Assim, não havia nada que a impedisse de desfrutar a sua noite _inteira_.

– Quer ir até o meu apartamento? – sugeriu. – Tenho que chamar um táxi.

Um sorriso vagaroso e sexy curvou os lábios de Harry. Do tipo que lhe iluminava os olhos e fazia com que Ginny quisesse abraçá-lo com força porque era irresistível.

– Estou com a minha caminhonete aqui – soltando-a, ele tirou a calcinha dela do bolso do jeans e a estendeu. – Acho que vai querer isto. Guardei-a no bolso para que não ficasse cheia de areia.

– Ora, você é um autêntico cavalheiro – sorriu ela, pegando a calcinha de renda branca.

– Você já sabe disso. E gosto de pensar que as únicas marcas que vai ter nas suas coxas, são da minha barba de um dia.

Ginny prendeu o fôlego. O coração disparou. E seu corpo, que deveria estar saciado o bastante para durar um longo tempo, vibrou.

– Então, vamos ver se podemos fazer com que isso aconteça logo – Ginny vestiu rapidamente a calcinha e estendeu a mão.

Quando Harry a segurou e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos, ela deu início a um mantra mentalmente: _Uma noite, uma noite, uma noite_.

Uma noite e tanto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Outro capítulo gente, em menos de um dia! Viu só, sou muito boazinha, não acham? E por sinal, esse capítulo foi um dos melhores, uma noite e tanto para esses dois... Mas, como eu disse antes, tem muita coisa pela frente ainda... Então, aguardem...

E até o próximo pessoal... Por isso, eu quero muitos reviews eim! Afinal, postei dois capítulos seguidos pra vocês! Então, comentem!


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Todos os lugares que Harry olhava estavam desertos. Armas disparavam à sua volta, faiscantes e altas. A missão de resgate rápido não tinha transcorrido conforme o planejado. Sem problemas. Os fuzileiros estavam sempre preparados. Ele enviou uma mensagem pelo rádio para reportar a emboscada, enquanto Cedric e Ron tiravam o lançador de foguetes do receptáculo._

 _–_ _Toc, toc – Cedric abriu um largo sorriso._

Harry sentou-se abruptamente na cama. Um punho se ergueu furiosamente, o outro desceu até a altura do quadril em busca da arma. Mas, seu quadril estava nu.

Assim como o restante dele.

Estremecendo, limpou o suor que escorria por sua testa e concentrou-se em se situar rapidamente.

Nu. Em uma cama. Com um corpo feminino sexy e quente aninhado sob o lençol, junto ao seu. O sol ao amanhecer se filtrava pela janela sem cortinas. Além de uma cômoda larga, de uma pilha de caixas de mudanças e da cama de casal onde estavam, não havia mais nada no quarto

O apartamento de Ginny. Onde ele se encontrava havia dois dias incríveis, repletos de sexo e erotismo. Virou a cabeça para o lado. Ela estava deitada sobre o lençol de cetim, onde havia desabado após a mais recente explosão de paixão de ambos. Com o rosto para baixo e as longas mechas ruivas espalhadas ao redor, deixando-lhe apenas parte da tatuagem de rosa no ombro à mostra, estava profundamente adormecida. Levando em conta que haviam dormido um total de seis das 52 horas anteriores, não era de se admirar.

Mas sentia-se gratificado.

Precisando de ar fresco e espaço após o pesadelo, saiu da cama silenciosamente e, pegando o jeans, deixou o quarto. Contornou caixas de mudança, ainda enfileiradas e etiquetadas junto à parede da sala de estar. Não estivera brincando ao dizer que acabara de se mudar de Nova York. A maior parte de suas coisas, exceto por algumas peças grandes de mobília, ainda estava empacotada.

Calculava que ela devia ter se mudado para ali uma ou duas semanas antes. A maioria das mulheres não teria aberto as caixas, pendurado as cortinas e enchido o apartamento de objetos pessoais àquela altura?

Não que houvessem conversado muito, mas ficara com a impressão, durante um dos intervalos de descanso entre as ardentes sessões de sexo, que Ginny não estava com pressa para se instalar ali. Por quê? Estaria sentindo falta de Nova York? Não era fã do sol da Califórnia? Sabia que ela já morara ali antes, mas não em que época. O que a levou a partir? O emprego serio o bastante para fazê-la ficar dessa vez?

E por que ele se importava tanto?

Importar-se, querer saber se ela estava ali havia muito tempo, curiosidade sobre seu passado, presente e futuro. Eram todas coisas que estavam fora dos seus limites. Eram péssimas ideias para um homem que jogava roleta russa para viver.

Atravessando o piso cerâmico mexicano da sala de estar, contornou a mesa de jantar com passos silenciosos e foi até a pequena cozinha, que ficava separada apenas por um balcão. Os únicos objetos visíveis eram uma cafeteira elétrica, uma panela e duas taças para vinho. Inclinou-se na pia e meteu a cabeça debaixo da torneira, deixando que a água fria dissipasse o remanescente da náusea que o sonho ruim causara.

Não havia usado sexo para amortecer as lembranças, mas, se tivesse sido o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso, com certeza não teria adiantado de nada. Sacudindo a água do cabelo curto, usou uma folha de papel-toalha para enxugar o rosto e olhou pela janela para o pequeno jardim abaixo, na área comum do prédio baixo. Flores coloridas de aspecto tropical desabrochavam entre as folhagens, inocentes e convidativas.

Sentiu-se feliz, vivo e tomado por um peculiar contentamento em relação a Ginny. Ela o fazia rir. Ao observá-la nas poucas vezes em que dormira, fora dominado por uma espécie de paz que o deixara assustado. Seu corpo curvilíneo era um mar de prazeres, em que queria mergulhar e explorar repetidamente.

Mas, seu lugar não era ali.

Era avesso a relacionamentos, para começar. E, embora Ginny tivesse dado a entender que também não estava em busca de um relacionamento, era o tipo de mulher que desejaria ter um. Ou talvez o tipo de mulher, com o qual ele conseguia associar relacionamentos.

Deveria voltar à base naval dali há dois dias. Era provável que estivesse fora do país em mais uma missão antes do final da semana seguinte. E ela não queria envolvimentos com integrantes da Marinha. Ao menos quando eram sinceros o bastante para deixá-la saber que era da Marinha, antes que houvesse algum tipo de envolvimento, pensou ele com uma pontada de culpa.

Era tempo de pôr um fim naquilo. De dizer adeus e voltar à vida real. Desviou os olhos do jardim abaixo e pousou-o em suas mãos. Mãos que poucas horas antes haviam explorado e acariciado o delicioso corpo de Ginny por inteiro. Que eram tão competentes com uma arma, quanto para fazê-la gemer e suspirar com um esplêndido orgasmo. Mãos, que _eram_ armas.

Recordou a dor profunda no rosto da mãe de Cedric durante o funeral. Seu único consolo era o de que ninguém ficaria tão arrasado se ele próprio acabasse parando num caixão coberto por uma bandeira. Os únicos parentes próximos que tinha eram seus tios Dursley's, e que num casos desses, ficariam satisfeitos por finalmente terem se livrado do sobrinho inútil, e provavelmente estariam ocupados demais comemorando, para comparecer.

Era melhor desse jeito.

Era melhor não se envolver com ninguém. Não pedir a ninguém que corresse o risco de se afeiçoar, de acabar tendo de enfrentar a dor.

Era mais fácil.

* * *

Ginny acordou com um misto de gemido e suspiro baixo e se espreguiçou languidamente. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo vibrava de satisfação. Mal podia se mover, nem sequer sabia se já queria despertar. Só que, dormindo, acabava perdendo toda a diversão. E, com toda a certeza, gostava de se divertir nos braços de Harry.

Com mais um suspiro contente, virou-se de costas, afastou o cabelo do rosto e olhou para o restante da imensa cama. Estava vazia.

Franziu a testa. Onde estaria Harry? Seu cinto ainda estava em cima da cômoda, e os sapatos, junto à porta. Devia ir procurá-lo, mas antes, precisava ficar um pouco a sós. Devia descobrir por que se sentia tão vazia, ao acordar e não vê-lo ao seu lado.

Era tolice, disse a si mesma. O que haviam partilhado, fora apenas uma aventura de uma noite que acabara se estendendo um pouco. Ela não se tornaria um clichê, começando a desejar que ele quisesse algo mais. E não se perdoaria se fosse a responsável por romper esse pacto. Era evidente que, caso Harry tivesse mudado de ideia, ela também não diria "não".

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente, tentou desembaraçar algumas das mechas lisas, desejando também, conseguir desanuviar a mente, dissipar a confusão. Queria que seus pensamentos voltassem a ficar ordenados da maneira como tinha de ser.

E se os dois conversassem?

Mas, havia notado que Harry não era do tipo que gostava muito de conversar. Talvez porque seus lábios tenham ficado tão ocupados fazendo outras coisas. Coisas deliciosas... Que levaram a um prazer indescritível.

 _Oh, alto lá!_ Ginny se abanou profusamente. Hora do banho. Talvez a água fresca acalmasse seus pensamentos, e seu corpo, para que pudesse recobrar a concentração.

Descendo da cama com menos elegância do que o costume, o contraiu o rosto por causa da deliciosa sensibilidade entre suas coxas. Ao que parecia, seus exercícios da academia de ginástica não serviam para tonificar músculos sexuais. Os poucos passos até o banheiro fizeram com que novas pontadas de prazer a percorressem. E estas servindo de lembrete para a razão de tomá-lo. Tratou de ingerir o seu anticoncepcional. Antes de entrar no chuveiro, viu seu reflexo no espelho.

O cabelo era como um halo avermelhado, emoldurando um rosto que quase resplandecia com os remanescentes do êxtase. Os lábios estavam um tanto inchados, as pálpebras pesadas. A pele inteira do torso e mais abaixo, fora do alcance visual do espelho, estava avermelhada devido ao contato da barba por fazer de Harry. Era prova de que não havia uma só parte de seu corpo que ele não tivesse beijado. Reverenciado. Acariciado de maneiras sobre as quais apenas havia lido. Prova do incrível prazer que lhe proporcionara.

Arrepiando-se por inteiro, ela ligou o chuveiro, não preocupando-se em regulá-lo para que água saísse quente.

Meia hora e vários arrepios depois, voltou ao quarto e franziu a testa. Por que Harry ainda não entrou? Não que se julgasse tão irresistível, que ele não conseguisse ficar com as mãos longe nem por pouco tempo, mas...

Encaminhou-se até a sala de estar que ainda não tinha um ar familiar e deu-se conta da tensão que se formou em seus ombros. Ele estava sentado junto à mesa de jantar, lendo o jornal com os pés descalços apoiados numa cadeira. Bem, se estava descalço, não se preparara para sair correndo a qualquer momento, certo?

– Olá – Harry dobrou o jornal e sorriu.

Foi amistoso o bastante, mas, de repente, Ginny sentiu-se como se tivesse voltado para debaixo de água fria do chuveiro.

– Achei que deveria deixar você dormir um pouco. Deve estar cansada.

– É muita gentileza sua – ela fechou melhor o cinto do robe de seda e se adiantou mais pela sala. Devia beijá-lo? Agir de maneira casual? Não soube ao certo. – Mas, você também não dormiu muito. Não está cansado?

– Estou acostumado a dormir pouco.

Por causa do trabalho? Por não gostar de dormir?

– Por quê?

Harry levantou-se e deu de ombros com um sorriso antes de estreitá-lo em seus braços.

– Bom dia – murmurou e, então, beijou-a nos lábios.

Ginny se esqueceu por completo da sua pergunta. Droga, se esqueceu até do próprio nome, naqueles momentos em que ele entrelaçou a língua com a sua, numa voluptuosa cadência.

– Está com fome? – perguntou-lhe ele, enfim, de encontro aos lábios.

– Com fome?

– Sim. Estou faminto. Achei melhor esperar para preparar algo para nós. Está pronta para comer?

– Hum, claro – ela permaneceu no lugar, um tanto confusa, enquanto ele lhe deu um beijo breve na ponta do nariz e, então, soltou-a para se encaminhar à cozinha ao lado.

Seria ótimo fazerem uma refeição juntos, disse a si mesma seguindo-o, pois teriam a chance de partilhar também algum tempo que não estivesse ligado a sexo.

Assim que a viu se aproximar, ele lhe fez um sinal para que voltasse.

– Vá se sentar e relaxe. Leia o jornal. Eu cuido disso.

Um homem que cozinhava e não esperava ajuda?

Ora, ora, ora... Surpresa demais para protestar, Ginny girou nos calcanhares e foi se sentar no sofá da sala anexa. Continuou sem palavras. Ele a havia mandado embora da própria cozinha. Para cozinhar para ela. Devia estar irritada, ou eufórica?

Para uma mulher que se orgulhava de suas habilidades na arte da comunicação, estava tendo grande dificuldade para saber como conversar com Harry no momento. Era evidente que o fato de não conseguir saber como se sentia em relação a cada pequena coisa não ajudava.

Era melhor parar de se preocupar e apenas desfrutar a experiência, concluiu, enfim.

Embora aqueles dois dias de puro erotismo, paixão e sexo ardente tivessem sido memoráveis, até os coelhos precisavam fazer uma pausa de tempos em tempos. Com os joelhos moles ao recordar o último tórrido idílio de ambos naquela noite, ajeitou o robe de seda melhor em torno de si e observou Harry preparar ovos mexidos do outro lado do balcão da cozinha.

O que era mais sexy? Um homem na cozinha lhe preparando especialmente algo delicioso e nutritivo? Ou sua figura irresistível, apenas de jeans, com o botão aperto e descendo até a altura de seus quadris estreitos e bronzeados? Deus do céu... Ginny suspirou, apoiando o queixo na mão. O corpo do homem era a personificação da perfeição masculina. Músculos puros, sem um grama de gordura em lugar algum. Os ombros eram largos, a pele dourada sob o sol matinal que adentrava pela janela.

– Eu nem sequer sabia que havia ovos na geladeira – comentou, esforçando-se para despertar a mente de seu torpor sexual. Desviou o olhar do corpo tentador dele e pousou-o mais atentamente no balcão de divisão entre a cozinha e a sala. Uma garrafa de suco de laranja, um pacote de torradas, um tigela com uvas, um pote de geleia.

– Você foi até o mercado?

– Apenas até o apartamento ao lado. Pedi algumas coisas emprestadas à sua vizinha.

Com a frigideira na mão, ele se virou para olhá-la. Ginny sentiu sua pele se arrepiar por inteiro enquanto as ondas de calor sexual a percorriam mais uma vez.

– Desculpe. Eu deveria ter tido alguma coisa aqui para você comer. Um hóspede tendo de sair em busca de ingredientes para o seu café da manhã? Isso é negligenciar as normas da boa etiqueta. – Ela se sentiu culpada enquanto se levantou. Harry estreitou os olhos e, então, o brilho ardente os iluminou. Dando-se conta de repente que a frente do robe estava toda aberta, ajeitou-o com mãos trêmulas. A respirações e o pulso se aceleraram.

Perdera a conta do número de orgasmos que haviam partilhado, da variedade de maneiras que haviam dado prazer um ao corpo do outro. Não deveria estar reagindo desse jeito. Ficando tão excitada tão facilmente. Não deveria saber mais a respeito dele antes de sentir tão mais do que desejo? Não deveriam ter passado muito mais tempo juntos, vestidos, antes de começar a desejar lhe proporcionar orgasmos durante o Halloween, o Natal e, oh, certamente, orgasmos no Dia dos Namorados?

– Gosto de cozinhar. Além do mais, você me deu o jantar ontem à noite – Harry deu de ombros, ignorando o pedido de desculpas repleto de culpa que ela quase esquecera que fizera antes de mergulhar em seus devaneios e preocupações.

Ele dividiu os ovos mexidos em dois pratos, acrescentou torradas e colocou-os no balcão. Ginny franziu a testa diante da ordem tácita – o homem era bom nisso –, mas pegou os pratos assim mesmo e colocou-os na mesa. Contornou o balcão para ir pegar os talheres, enquanto ele levava o suco, a geleia e as uvas para a mesa e sentava.

– Ontem, eu lhe servi _fettuccine_ e legumes no vapor que tirei do freezer da geladeira a aqueci – riu ela, enquanto posicionava os talheres ao lado dos pratos. Puxou uma cadeira, mas, antes que pudesse sentar, Harry segurou-a pela cintura e acomodou-a em seu colo.

Rindo, deliciada, Ginny abraçou-o pelo pescoço e virou a cabeça de lado. O cabelo ainda molhado causou uma sensação de frio contra a pele nua onde o robe de seda tornou a ficar aberto.

Os olhos verdes de Harry escureceram até um tom de floresta à meia-noite, repletos de desejo. Ela conhecia aquela expressão agora. Sabia quais eram as promessas que continha nela. Harry era exigente na cama. No chuveiro. E no balcão da cozinha às 2h00 da manhã. Onde quer que fizessem amor, era como se ele tomasse completamente conta do próprio ser dela, extraísse cada gota de prazer que podia oferecer e encontrasse um meio de retribuir com ainda mais.

– Aposto que os ovos mexidos ficariam deliciosos se eu os comesse em cima do seu abdome – disse-lhe Harry ao seu ouvido, numa voz rouca, sedutora. – Aquele _fettuccine_ com queijo derretido estava irresistível desse jeito...

Era o que acontecia quando uma mulher não tinha um estoque de calda de chocolate e chantilly disponível, pensou Ginny entre divertida e arrepiada com o timbre sedutor daquela voz e as lembranças tórridas de uma refeição erótica como nunca fizera antes.

Quase deixou escapar que gostaria de estar com a despensa melhor preparada da vez seguinte, mas, felizmente, ele tomou seus lábios e a beijou demoradamente. Com volúpia e extrema habilidade.

Ginny correspondeu com uma paixão que jamais se esgotava. Ao contrário, alastrava-se numa combustão instantânea e parecia cada vez mais intensa.

Ele, enfim, interrompeu o beijo por um instante para arquear uma sobrancelha de maneira sugestiva na direção de seu prato na mesa.

Ginny hesitou. De repente, não soube por que não queria. Levando em conta a intensidade de suas reações ao homem – e talvez por causa disso mesmo –, não soube onde encontrou forças para resistir, mas subitamente não sucumbir pareceu a coisa mais importante do mundo. Precisava de um pouco de distância, percebeu. Um pouco de espaço para compreender melhor aquele... O quê? Não era um relacionamento, era? Nem sequer sabia o sobrenome dele. O que fazia para viver. Não era que não tivessem conversando ao longo desses dois dias. A maior parte das palavras trocadas, porém, tivera mais a ver com erotismo do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu detestaria arruinar o sabor dos ovos mexidos com o gosto do meu sabonete líquido – declarou, soltando um ligeiro riso, como se aquilo tivesse sido uma piada em vez de uma óbvia desculpa.

Harry não se queixou, porém, nem sequer insistiu no assunto. Apenas sorriu, deixou-a levantar de seu colo e pegou os talheres. Aguardou até que estivesse sentada na cadeira oposta para começar a comer.

O homem era perfeito. Como isso era possível?

Não era.

Ela ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e, quando os joelhos de ambos se roçaram, continuou a sentir aquela corrente eletrizante percorrendo-a.

– De onde você é? – perguntou após alguns momentos, depois de sorver um gole de suco.

Deu-se conta de repente de que, embora soubesse exatamente de quanta pressão Harry gostava que aplicasse quando o acariciava, do que precisava fazer para enlouquecê-lo de paixão, desconhecia praticamente tudo a seu respeito.

– Nasceu na Califórnia?

– Não. Nasci e cresci na Carolina do Sul, mas agora sou uma espécie de nômade.

Ginny aguardou. Mas, aquilo foi tudo. Ele não disse mais nada a respeito, não explicou. Apenas continuou fazendo a refeição.

Mas, como assim?

– Um nômade, hein? Isso significa que está apenas visitando a Califórnia, ou vai ficar aqui por uns tempos?

Ele terminou os ovos mexidos e, então, lançou um olhar inquiridor ao prato dela, o que a levou a pegar obedientemente um pouco dos ovos mexidos com o garfo.

– Vou ficar aqui por uns tempos. Gosto do clima do Sul da Califórnia.

– E temos praias maravilhosas – comentou Ginny com um sorriso, lembrando-se de onde haviam se conhecido. E arrepiou-se um pouco ao relembrar que também tinham feito amor pela primeira vez numa praia.

Harry não retribuiu o sorriso, contudo. Seus olhos ficaram sérios, sua expressão mudando repentinamente. Como se alguém tivesse fechado um livro abruptamente diante de seu rosto. A dor que ela percebera no bar do clube estava de volta ali, irradiando-se dele como algo quase palpável.

Haviam passado dois dias partilhando de seus corpos e de sensações fabulosas. Com certeza, havia sido uma experiência mútua, uma troca plena.

Queria lhe perguntar o que estava magoando tanto e porque estava se escondendo dessa dor. Antes de poder encontrar as palavras, viu que a expressão de Harry tornou a mudar e que tinha agora uma expressão marota no olhar. Ele levou a mão ao pote de geleia, pegando um pouco com a ponta do dedo indicador.

– Quer provar? – perguntou, esticando o dedo. – Sua vizinha disse que é de ameixa. Caseira. Feita com os frutos das próprias ameixeiras do seu sítio.

Em meio ao brilho divertido em seu olhar, havia um desafio. Puramente sexual, tentador. Ginny não pôde resistir. Inclinando-se para frente, envolveu-lhe o dedo com os lábios devagar e o sugou. Deliciosa... A geleia doce tinha um quê de azedinho que não deixava que ficasse enjoativa. Depois de sugá-lo, passou a ponta da língua em torno do dedo dele, até a metade, fitando-lhe o tempo todo os olhos, ciente do brilho de desejo que continham.

– Mais? – perguntou-lhe rouco.

Uma sensação de poder como nunca experimentara antes dominou Ginny. Esse homem a levava às nuvens, mas, demonstrava que o agradava igualmente. Já perdera as contas também de quantas vezes o vira no auge do êxtase em seus braços. E tudo com poucas horas de sono. E depois de ter se saciado tanta vezes, bastava que ela passasse a língua por seu dedo e estava ardoso outra vez.

Totalmente excitado.

Levantando-se da cadeira, Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu o cinto do robe.

Deixou que a seda deslizasse suavemente por seu corpo até o chão.

– Linda – gemeu Harry deliciado. Inclinou-se para frente com a intenção de puxá-la até seu colo, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não, era a sua vez de dar as ordens.

– Tire a roupa – mandou.

Ele sorriu largamente e se levantou, livrando-se sem demora do jeans, esperando para ver o que ela provaria em seguida com seus lábios carnudos...

Ginny passou a geleia em torno dos mamilos dele. Então, sugou-os até removê-la por inteiro. Satisfeita, viu a maneira como enrijeceram sob seus lábios ávidos. Correu a outra mão pelo quadril estreito dele, afagando-lhe as nádegas musculosas.

Tornando a mergulhar os dedos no pote de geleia, Ginny ficou de joelhos e deslizou os lábios pelo abdome de Harry. Seu corpo era um banquete para olhos, lábios e mãos. Cada pedacinho era um deleite. E queria prová-lo por inteiro.

– Nada disso – falou ele com um riso tenso, segurando-lhe os dedos grudentos, antes que pudesse passar o doce do desjejum pela sua ereção. – Isso atrapalharia o que tenho planejado para a seguir.

– Mas eu quero saborear – protestou ela com um sorriso levado. Com a mão ainda presa, inclinou-se para soprar suavemente na direção do sexo rijo.

A reação foi instantânea.

Ergueu os olhos para estudá-lo, notando-lhe a expressão carregada de desejo no rosto másculo. Mas, não lhe libertou a mão.

Assim, ela começou a lhe ministrar suas carícias ousadas sem a geleia.

Primeiro, apenas com a língua, circundando-lhe a ponta da masculinidade delicadamente, depois percorrendo-a por inteiro, de alto a baixo e voltando. Ele soltou-lhe os dedos para agarrar seu pulso, evidenciando um ligeiro tremor na mão grande. Ginny passou, então, a sugar, gentilmente em princípio, fazendo-o soltar um gemido torturado.

Antes que pudesse tomá-lo por inteiro na boca quente e macia, Harry a puxou para cima pelo pulso, erguendo-a. Levou-lhe, então, a mão ainda repleta de geleia aos lábios e sugou-lhe os dedos um a um, deixando-a ofegante. Sem lhe dar chance de reagir, segurou-a pela cintura, virou-a de costas para si e a apoiou contra a mesa.

– Você é a mulher mais deliciosa do mundo – murmurou-lhe junto à nuca e, então, deslizando os lábios até seu ombro, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo caminho.

Abraçando-a por trás, ambas as mãos foram até os seios dela. Os dedos giraram, torceram, massagearam ambos os mamilos ao mesmo tempo até deixá-los latejando de prazer. Ginny roçou-lhe a ereção repetidamente com as nádegas enquanto seus quadris ondulavam quase como que por vontade própria em seu anseio pelo êxtase. Querendo mais e, uma vez que ele tinha as mãos ocupadas, levou a própria mão até entre as coxas, preparando-se para o deleite que sabia que Harry iria lhe proporcionar.

– Minha – protestou ele, usando uma das mãos para cobrir a dela, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos para que lhe estimulassem o centro da feminilidade em uníssono.

Ginny gemeu baixinho, cada vez mais ofegante, mais ciente do calor úmido que se espalhava por entre suas coxas, do fogo que percorria seu corpo. Antes que não pudesse suportar mais a doce tortura, deixou-se conduzir de bom grado enquanto Harry a inclinava mais sobre a mesa. Apoiou as mãos na madeira sólida, enquanto ele, após, apenas mais uma breve pausa para pegar mais um invólucro do bolso do jeans no chão, lhe ergueu os quadris por trás, posicionando-a para recebê-lo. Mesmo já sabendo quanto ele era grande, forte e incrível, ainda soltou uma exclamação surpresa, quase arquejante, quando a penetrou.

Ondulou os quadris sem parar, acompanhando-lhe as arremetidas. Com uma mão ainda segurando-a pelo quadril, Harry deslizou a outra por entre as coxas dela, estimulando-lhe o clitóris.

As arremetidas e as carícias se intensificaram até que Ginny gritou de prazer. Seu corpo explodiu em deliciosos espasmos. Estrelas espocaram por trás de seus olhos fechados enquanto gemia e sussurrava o nome dele sem parar.

Harry percebeu o exato instante em que ela se contraiu repetidamente em torno dele, em onda após onda de prazer, e aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das arremetidas entregou-se plenamente ao próprio êxtase.

Saciada, Ginny desabou sobre a mesa, tentando recobrar o fôlego, ordenar os pensamentos, lembrar do próprio nome.

– Tenho que ir – murmurou Harry inesperadamente, roçando-lhe o alto das costas com os lábios.

– Não – protestou Ginny. Queria levantar a cabeça, virar-se na mesa e segurá-lo pelos braços. Mas não teve forças.

Deu-se conta de que ele se moveu, mas ainda não conseguiu abrir os olhos.

– Ouça, tenho um lugar para ir hoje à noite – disse-lhe numa voz subitamente distante, como se tentasse colocar espaço entre os dois.

Um indício de pânico causou um nó no estômago de Ginny, mas antes que a sensação se alastrasse, ouviu-o prosseguir.

– Mas devo estar livre lá pelas 23h, no máximo meia-noite. Eu vou voltar.

Ginny forçou-se a virar o rosto para poder olhá-lo. Quis protestar. Dizer que devia lhe perguntar a respeito em vez de apenas informá-la.

Poderia até ter tido seus próprios planos.

Ela franziu a testa.

 _Tinha_ planos.

– Vou estar ocupada hoje à noite – disse ao se dar conta de que era domingo. Não soube ao certo o que queria mais. Manter o compromisso, provando que aquela relação, ou o que quer que fosse, não era unilateral e ambos tinham direito a dar as cartas. Ou agarrar uma desculpa para não ir à festa de aposentadoria do almirante e ter mais uma noite de sexo ardente.

– Muito ocupada?

Ginny soltou um suspiro. Havia prometido ao Colin que iria à festa do pai de ambos. E prometera a si mesma que, caso se mudasse de volta para a Califórnia, se esforçaria ao máximo para se entender com os pais.

– Sim, muito – fazendo uma careta por ter de descer das nuvens do nirvana sexual, ela virou-se na mesa, ficando ainda deitada, mas de costas. Harry percorreu-lhe o corpo nu com olhos que logo brilharam com um fogo que jamais se extinguia. – Tenho um evento de família para ir.

Hesitou apenas um segundo antes de acrescentar:

– Mas, posso estar de volta antes da meia-noite.

Ele fechou o zíper do jeans, meteu a barra da camiseta na cintura e tornou a observá-la com um longo olhar. Como se soubesse exatamente o que estava lhe oferecendo. Não apenas sexo. Mas confiança. Uma chance de ver aonde aquilo os levaria. E, admitiu a si mesma com um suspiro, enfim soerguendo-se da mesa, uma montanha de expectativas.

Pôde ver a hesitação nos olhos dele. Sabia que estava ponderando tudo aquilo, pesando prós e contras, porém mais provavelmente calculando quanto tempo levaria para correr até a porta da frente.

Harry se aproximou mais da mesa onde ela agora estava se entre suas pernas e segurando-lhe a cintura.

Fitando-lhe longamente os olhos, inclinou, enfim, a cabeça e beijou-a nos lábios. Foi um beijo terno, suave, como se fosse uma promessa, uma aceitação e, pela primeira vez, não a fez pensar em sexo. E sim em assuntos do coração.

– À meia-noite, então – disse ele, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de se encaminhar até a porta.

E, de um momento para o outro, Ginny se sentiu irremediavelmente envolvida. Não sabia nada sobre ele além do nome e de que era sensacional na cama. E de que seria capaz de lhe confiar sua vida.

Confiança. Aquilo era o mais importante.

Com a exceção de Colin, nunca havia confiado em nenhum homem em sua vida. Depois de crescer com um pai emocionalmente – e em geral fisicamente – ausente, mas controlador, e com uma mãe que nunca se dera ao trabalho de partilhar coisas importantes, como o lugar para onde se mudariam da vez seguinte, ou quando, porque não quisera ouvir reclamações, Ginny tinha a tendência de exigir uma grande quantidade de informações das pessoas. Talvez isso a tornasse também um tanto controladora, mas gostava de saber tudo que pudesse antes de tomar decisões.

E ali estava, com um homem que não havia lhe dito nada.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ela apertou os lábios que ainda tinham gosto de geleia de ameixa. A porta da frente se fechou atrás de Harry.

– Temos um encontro – sussurrou para as paredes do apartamento vazio.

* * *

 **N/A:** E mais um capítulo postado, apesar de não ter reviews para responder... Ainda não desisti de vocês pessoal... Afinal, é como dizem, a esperança é a última que morre... Menos o Harry, ele não morre nem com um Avada Kedavra HAHAHA...

No capítulo seguinte, será a festa de aposentadoria do Almirante, muitas coisas irão acontecer... E muitas coisas serão reveladas também... Então...

Até a próxima pessoa...


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

– Saúde, amigo! – exclamou Ron, batendo o copo de cerveja de leve de encontro a de Harry na festa de aposentadoria do almirante. O tilintar de vidro se perdeu no mar de vozes bem moduladas, de música entediante de câmara e do ruído quase inaudível do ar-condicionado da mansão. – Deve ser dito, o velho tem estilo.

Harry deu de ombros. Havia crescido como pobre o bastante para saber apreciar o fato de que, ao usarem copos ali na festa em vez da habitual e vulgar garrafa de cerveja, o sujeito do bufê incumbido de lavar a louça não ficaria sem serviço e sem seu meio de sustento. Para além disso, no entanto, a opulência mais o confundia do que impressionava. E de que adiantava? Os ricos se preocupavam mais em ostentar sua fortuna, do que os caras fortes em ostentar os seus... Músculos.

Nem sonharia em dizer isso a Ron, naturalmente. Em comparação aos Prewett, a família dele, o almirante Weasley não vivia num lugar muito melhor que o estacionamento de trailers dos tios, onde Harry crescera.

– O que acha que ele vai fazer agora que está aposentado? – perguntou Ron num tom corriqueiro, enquanto olhava ao redor, observando a multidão de convidados. – Colocar uma daquelas camisas floridas e ficar cuidando do jardim?

– Espero que alguém tire fotos – Harry riu. Depois de mais um gole de cerveja, deu de ombros. – Ele mencionou que vai dar consultoria em Washington D.C. e, talvez iniciar alguns programas aqui na base naval.

Ali estava algo excelente em Ron. Não se importava com o fato do almirante e Harry terem uma relação um pouco mais próxima. Por outro lado, o tio de Ron era senador e o pai possuía metade do Norte da Califórnia, o que lhe assegurava seus próprios contatos influentes.

– Para que se aposentar, então? – indagou ele. – A aposentadoria foi feita para uma pessoa relaxar, certo? Não é como estar de licença remunerada diariamente?

Harry fez uma careta. Aquilo era relaxar demais, ao seu modo de ver. Como aquela festa. Esse tipo de evento não era do seu feitio. Olhou ao redor, à procura de um garçom e outro copo de cerveja.

Ao contrário dos pobres civis que se viram obrigados a usar smokings, ele e Ron, juntamente com outros oficiais, tiveram permissão para usar os uniformes brancos de gala. Não eram como a farda de serviço, mas semelhantes o bastante para fazê-lo sentir-se confortável.

– Senhor – o garçom fez uma ligeira mesura, enquanto trocou o copo vazio dele por um repleto de cerveja gelada.

Harry moveu os ombros contra o tecido restritivo do uniforme. Ao menos, costumava se sentir confortável antes. Pela primeira vez, era como se o uniforme não lhe caísse bem.

– O que está havendo? – perguntou Ron, trocando o próprio copo. – Você está inquieto como nunca desde que chegamos.

– Quero apenas ir embora assim que possível. Este tipo de festa não faz o meu estilo.

– Amigo, você tem que festejar onde houver música tocando – o sorriso de Ron desapareceu tão logo as palavras saíram da sua boca. Essa era a frase favorita de Cedric.

Harry olhou para o próprio copo de cerveja. Haviam sido treinados para isso. Haviam embarcado em toda e qualquer missão, cientes, de que havia não apenas a possibilidade, mas a probabilidade, de que, cedo ou tarde, um deles não voltaria. Então, qual a razão do drama emocional? Por que não diminuía? Por que não passava?

– Potter, Prewett, fico contente que tenham vindo – declarou o almirante num tom alto, social e caloroso. Em contraste à voz autoritária e seca que costumava usar para vociferar ordens. Não havia muita diferença, na verdade, a não ser pelo sorriso largo no rosto.

– Parabéns pela sua aposentadoria, senhor – disse Ron. – A base não será a mesma sem o senhor.

Ele, de fato, tinha traquejo social, e o almirante se deixou convencer.

– Dei o melhor de mim para deixar um marca forte – declarou ele antes de dirigir a Harry um olhar indulgente, que o deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. – E gosto de pensar que estou deixando para trás um legado. Que a minha influência continuará, se entendem o que quero dizer.

– A marca de um grande líder é o impacto que deixa em suas tropas – concordou Ron.

Harry não teve que olhá-lo para saber que, sob aquele tom condescendente, o amigo estava rindo consigo mesmo.

– E, falando em legados – prosseguiu o almirante, voltando a adquirir aquele sorriso social –, Potter, há alguém que quero lhe apresentar.

– Senhor? – _Droga_. Ele não queria conhecer ninguém.

– Minha filha. Uma jovem adorável. Articulada, brilhante e está ocupando um excelente cargo. É descomprometida, tem um sólido portfólio e, sendo minha filha, é bem versada nos requisitos necessários para apoiar o lar de um militar.

Era evidente que Weasley não estava acostumado a bancar o Cupido.

E Harry desejou fervorosamente que não estivesse fazendo isso no momento. Não era obtuso. Sabia o jogo que o almirante estava fazendo. O velho gostava da história dele. Fuzileiro naval, linguista, soldado condecorado que havia triunfado depois de uma infância ruim. A palavra "genro" estava praticamente escrita na sua testa.

O único detalhe era que não tinha a menor intenção de se casar.

– Lamento, senhor – disse logo –, será ótimo conhecer sua filha, mas não vou convidá-la para sair. Já estou saindo com outra pessoa.

Foi somente quando viu o choque no rosto de seu superior que Harry se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que dizia não. Retesou os ombros automaticamente. Não era como se tivesse recusado uma ordem, disse a si mesmo. Tudo o que fez foi contornar a honra duvidosa de concordar com um encontro às cegas com a filha do almirante.

– Arthur, querido – falou a Sra. Weasley, dirigindo um sorriso de desculpas a Harry antes de ignorá-lo com aceno de cabeça. – É a hora do brinde.

– Excelente – Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele. – Você vai esperar, é claro. Eu gostaria de terminar essa conversa.

O hábito quase levou Harry a fazer uma continência.

– Sou um soldado, não um capacho – resmungou irritado por entre dentes, tão logo que o almirante se afastou o bastante para não ouvi-lo.

– E qual é o problema? Você pode conhecer a filha dele, bancar o gentil e, em seguida, voltar para o seu ninho de paixão com aquela ruiva sexy outra vez.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O quê? Não acha que consegui deduzir, por que você está com esse ar desejoso a noite inteira? – Ron deu risada. – A verdade está praticamente estampada na sua cara. Fico surpreso que esteja conseguindo tomar cerveja, com um anzol tão fincado na sua boca.

Seria tão inútil negar quanto tentar alimentar um chacal para salvar a pele. Além do mais, pensou Harry com grande desconforto, nem sequer sabia se não havia sido mesmo "fisgado" de certa forma.

Porém, foi poupado de ter que pensar em uma resposta, adequada graças ao som alegre, de um tilintar da leve batida contra as taças de cristal.

Foi a primeira vez que se sentiu grato pela iminência de um discurso. Sua gratidão durou cerca de cinco minutos.

– Odeio política – falou por entre dentes.

– Se você quer chegar a algum lugar, conseguir com que alguma coisa seja feita, tem que fazer o jogo – Ron deu de ombros como se isso não tivesse importância. Mas torceu os lábios, um indicação amarga de que também achava o jogo lastimável.

Harry ignorou as aclamações monótonas ao microfone e deixou que os pensamentos voltassem a girar em torno de Ginny. Tão logo esse brinde estivesse terminado, a despeito de quem o almirante quisesse que conhecesse, iria embora dali. Queria vê-la. Conversar com ela. Provar-lhe o gosto doce dos lábios e da pele mais uma vez, tocá-la, tê-la em seus braços por inteiro.

Não era de surpreender, uma vez que não conseguia tirá-la dos pensamentos. Exceto a parte em relação a querer conversar. E isso era provavelmente de causar choque, não apenas surpresa.

Todavia, por mais que as coisas tivessem sido escaldantes entre ambos, sabia que ela não ficaria mais satisfeita com apenas sexo, não por muito mais tempo. Já arriscara algumas perguntas, dando a entender que queria conhecê-lo melhor. Lembrava da irritação dela naquela manhã. Era evidente que esperava mais. E, se ele a queria, teria de oferecer mais.

Mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro, inquieto, com a sensação de que o uniforme o aprisionava de repente. Falar sobre seu passado não era, nem nunca fora problema. Mas, naquelas circunstâncias, contar sobre o que fazia? Precisaria de uma grande dose de charme para conseguir fazê-la se despir outra vez, depois que revelasse que não apenas era da Marinha, mas um fuzileiro naval.

Mas, ao menos tinha a certeza de que já omitira a verdade por tempo demais. Não conseguiria mais prosseguir desse jeito.

– Bem, é agora... – murmurou Ron com um sorriso malicioso.

Reconheceu o homem primeiro. Cabelo loiro avermelhado, num corte moderno, um smoking com lapelas de couro de jacaré, indicando que era customizado e um anel de rubi no dedo mínimo que faiscou quando ele acenou amistosamente para a multidão.

Colin?

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Trabalharia com eventos e estava ali como parte do entretenimento? Harry se perguntou, o que teria deixado de notar naquele primeiro dia na praia quando ficara embasbacado por Ginny.

Observou enquanto o homem loiro se virava para ajudar alguém a subir até o pequeno palanque. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de mãos delicadas. Ficou claro que precisou dar um puxão em quem quer que estivesse do outro lado para que a pessoa se movesse. Apesar de intrigado, Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir, intimamente divertido. Havia alguém ali que não gostava das luzes dos holofotes.

Então, enquanto as pessoas aguardavam, ele, enfim, viu quem Colin estava tentando fazer subir no palanque ao fundo da sala.

O cabelo dela era de um tom ruivo intenso, assemelhando-se a labaredas de fogo e, cascateava na forma de mechas soltas por sobre o ombro nu, onde se via a tatuagem de uma rosa. O elegante vestido longo preto realçava-lhe as curvas esculturais do corpo de estatura alta, devido aos sapatos de salto. O tecido dava a ilusão de que o modelo do vestido era solto, mas a envolvia de uma maneira que atraiu os olhos dele para os contornos tentadores dos seios arredondados e da cintura fina.

Seios que o haviam deliciado ainda naquele dia pela, manhã. Cintura que segurou inúmeras vezes para puxá-la para si e estreitá-la no calor dos seus braços, observando-lhe o ritmo maravilhoso de vaivém do corpo ao longo da sua ereção.

Ginny.

A sua deliciosa tentação.

Desviou os olhos dela para o homenageado da noite, subitamente notando a semelhança no formato do rosto, no arco das sobrancelhas.

O arrepio na nuca que costumava se manifestar, como um sinal de alerta, fez com que os pelos ficassem eriçados.

Ginny era a filha do almirante?

 _Droga._

* * *

Ficando subitamente no centro de todos os olhares, Ginny manteve a expressão neutra e os ombros retos. Odiava essas coisas. Sua mãe era tão inclinada a sociabilizar, quanto seu pai era mandão, o que significava que tivera de comparecer a vários eventos sociais por ano.

Uma vez que Molly Weasley, sempre frequentara as altas rodas, organizando ou comparecendo a eventos dos mais entediantes. O único lado bom havia sido que, exceto por garantir que os filhos comparecessem e se comportassem adequadamente, o almirante e a esposa tinham vivido ocupados demais para fazer alguma coisa, exceto ignorá-los a noite inteira.

Em se tratando dos pais, se acostumara a achar que era melhor ser ignorado. Mas, havia esquecido como tudo isso era enfadonho.

– Esconda o tédio – sussurrou Colin. Graças aos saltos dela, o irmão teve apenas que se inclinar de leve em sua direção, de modo que seu comentário não foi notado por ninguém mais. O que foi providencial, pois a mãe de ambos fazia questão de seguir o protocolo, as normas de etiqueta impecável.

– Estou _morrendo_ de tédio – sussurrou Ginny de volta, com os lábios mal se movendo por trás do sorriso congelado.

Na verdade, o que mais a dominava era a expectativa. Lançou um olhar ao relógio de pé ornamentado num canto à esquerda do pequeno palanque montado na imensa sala de estar dos pais e, suspirou discretamente. Faltava apenas uma hora para a meia-noite. Isso se traduziria em alguns discursos entediantes, mais aclamações ostentosas ao brilhantismo do seu pai e a habitual resposta pomposa dele para encerrar as celebrações, qualquer que fosse dessa vez. E então, ela estaria livre.

Para voltar para o seu apartamento e, esperar por Harry.

Havia ficado tão agitada depois que ele saíra pela manhã que resolveu, enfim, abrir as suas caixas de mudança. Admitia que abrira a primeira caixa à procura do seu babydoll favorito, uma peça sensual de renda preta e cetim vermelho. Mas, depois de algumas horas, havia transformado o quarto quase vazio e impessoal num oásis confortável. Um oásis que ficaria feliz em partilhar durante mais dois dias de êxtase sexual.

A imagem de Harry surgiu em sua mente, os olhos verdes intensos, o corpo esplêndido acima do dela. Tão incrível...

Tornou a suspirar, mas, dessa vez, uma onda suave de calor sensual envolveu-a, como sempre acontecia quando pensava em ambos juntos, no prazer absoluto que encontravam um nos braços do outro.

Mal podia esperar para tocá-lo outra vez. Para sentir o corpo dele fazendo parte do seu, ambos ondulando na mesma cadência erótica, febril. Mas primeiro, antes de se permitir tudo isso, os dois se sentariam para uma conversa.

Embora as coisas fossem maravilhosas entre eles, não faria mais sexo com um estranho. Àquela altura, conhecia o corpo de Harry tão bem quanto o seu próprio, mas não sabia de mais nada a seu respeito. Fatos eram fatos. Em termos emocionais, ele lhe era um completo desconhecido.

– Por que o Dr. Certinho não está aqui para distrair você?

Uma enxurrada de culpa, profunda e cortante, atravessou a névoa sexual em que Ginny estivera pairando. Não tinha motivos para se sentir mal. Não havia compromisso algum entre ela e Dean, nem concreto, nem tampouco implícito. Era tolice se sentir culpada. Apenas porque passara as duas noites anteriores, praticamente numa maratona sexual com o homem mais passional e incrível que já conhecera, em vez de telefonar para aquele que queria torná-la sua amada?

Contraiu o rosto. Não. Não havia razão para culpa.

A cotovelada leve e quase imperceptível de Colin, lembrou-a de que ele aguardava uma resposta. Como não se encontrava exatamente no momento propício para falar sobre sua confusão emocional, Ginny deu de ombros e recorreu ao senso de humor.

– Está brincando? Trazer um acompanhante para um evento de família? – sussurrou em zombeteiro horror. – Isso jamais seria uma boa ideia.

– Mas ajudaria você a decidir se quer ter um relacionamento com ele ou não – apontou o irmão. – Que outro jeito melhor de ver como o sujeito é de verdade do que fazê-lo enfrentar o nosso velho? Caso se intimide, você verá que é um fraco. Se fizer logo amizade, é um panaca.

Ela deu de ombros. O único parâmetro que queria em relação a seu pai, era o de que o homem com quem se envolvesse, não fosse em nada parecido com aquele que lhe deu origem. Exceto por isso, não se importava nem um pouco com o seu comportamento diante do almirante.

Estava prestes a pedir ao irmão que lhe desse cobertura, tão logo o brinde terminasse, a fim de poder ir embora, quando notou o gélido ar de reprovação no olhar da sua mãe. Cutucou Colin sutilmente, que endireitou os ombros de imediato, e ambos dirigiram os sorrisos falsos até o centro do palanque. O almirante começou o discurso.

Ginny resolveu não pensar em mais nada por ora e sentiu parte da tensão de dissipar. Concentrou-se nas palavras, ouvindo seu pai agradecer a uma lista de dignitários, oficiais e amigos políticos por seu apoio durante a carreira dele ao longo das quatro décadas anteriores.

Inclinou-se na direção de Colin.

– Você acha que ele vai nos incluir? – sussurrou.

– Não – murmurou o irmão de volta. – A única maneira de sermos citados num discurso, será se ele falar sobre as lutas e desafios que teve de enfrentar.

– Tão logo que isso acabar, vou ir embora.

– Não tão depressa. Lembre-se que fazemos parte da fila de recebimento dos cumprimentos. Terá que esperar e sorrir até que todos tenham feito sua veneração, ou seja, cumprimentando o nosso pai. Além do mais, acho que deve mesmo ficar – acrescentou Colin com um sorriso maroto. – Aposto que isso deixará a sua noite ainda melhor.

– Tenho certeza de que ficará.

O quanto antes saísse dali e pudesse ver Harry. Olhou sorrateiramente para o relógio de pé, vendo que já eram 23h30.

Por que o almirante não poderia ter feito um brinde derradeiro a toda a sua glória passada num horário mais razoável, em vez de prolongar a festa ao máximo e obrigar todos a ficar ali até tão tarde? Ela olhou ao redor. Os convidados eram idosos, na maioria. Era provável que quisessem leite morno e a cama macia, ao invés de um discurso tedioso e champanhe.

Observando a multidão, seu olhar passou rapidamente por um rosto em particular. Então, um alerta disparou em sua mente e seu olhar voltou tão rapidamente na mesma direção, que ela deve ter perdido alguns cílios.

Harry?

Com a testa franzida, sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

 _O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

Então, seu foco aumentou. E uma onda de horror a dominou, gelando-a por inteiro.

 _Não!_

Seu olhar se alternou abruptamente entre o uniforme e as medalhas que faiscavam no peito dele e, então, observou-lhe o rosto e os homens à sua volta. _Fuzileiros navais_.

O grupo de elite da Marinha Americana.

O homem que a enlouquecera de prazer, que a fizera até acalentar pensamentos sobre permanência e ansiar por um relacionamento, que a levara a querer brincar de casinha – nua – era, a única coisa proibida a seu ver, para ter um envolvimento com alguém. Ele era um militar... Um militar de elite que, até então, estivera sob o comando do pai dela.

Como era possível que não tivesse enxergado os sinais?

Por que Harry não lhe contara?

E quando, afinal, esses discursos terminariam para que pudesse sair correndo dali?

* * *

Harry acompanhou cada expressão que passou pelo rosto de Ginny. Choque. Depois, incredulidade. E logo, fúria. Então, ela adquiriu um ar frio e distante, neutro, como se tivesse, se fechado em si mesma.

 _Droga_.

Por mais que quisesse evitar, quaisquer ideias casamenteiras do almirante, em relação à filha e a ele, estava igualmente determinado a continuar desfrutando da paixão avassaladora que só encontrou nos braços de Ginny.

 _Depressa!_ Pensou, olhando na direção do almirante, que ia prolongando o discurso. Quanto mais tempo Ginny tivesse para mergulhar em sua evidente mágoa, mais difícil seria de convencê-la a lhe dar ouvidos.

Finalmente, o oficial agora aposentado, ergueu a sua taça de champanhe num último agradecimento. Harry acompanhou distraidamente o restante dos convidados, também erguendo a sua. Mas, seus olhos não deixaram Ginny. O que foi bom, pois logo a multidão começou a se mover, ela desapareceu no meio das pessoas. Era evidente que o fato de ter crescido sob a influência militar lhe ensinara algumas coisas.

Harry por sua vez, tinha um longo treinamento a seu favor. Notou a direção que ela tomou e, contornando a multidão pela lateral, interceptou-a, antes que chegasse à principal saída.

Colocou a mão em seu ombro com apenas pressão o bastante para não deixá-la escapar. Ginny soltou um som sibilante por entre os dentes que se assemelhou ao ruído de água fria sendo atida em labaredas.

Harry afastou a mão.

– Surpresa – disse num tom comedido, lembrando subitamente que estavam cercados pela família dela e os seus próprios superiores. E não precisava que ninguém soubesse de detalhes sobre o relacionamento de ambos. – Eu não fazia ideia de que você era a filha do almirante Weasley.

– E eu não fazia ideia de que importava a você, quem era o meu pai – a frieza na voz dela, espelhou-se ao do olhar. Ele jamais teria imaginado que uma mulher tão ardente, pudesse se mostrar tão gélida.

– E não importa – declarou, saltando fora da armadilha. Ficou em alerta, sabendo que havia mais por vir, escolheu as palavras com cuidado. – Não me dei conta de que tínhamos interesses em comum.

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar especulativo, que o fez desejar estar com o equipamento de combate.

– Eu também não. Essa é uma daquelas coisas que geralmente surge durante uma conversa. Outra coisa que nunca tivemos.

Harry se moveu para tornar a lhe bloquear a saída.

– Aonde você vai?

– Estou indo embora.

Harry já nadou em pleno Oceano Ártico uma vez e, jurava que não estivera tão gelado quanto o tom dela. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, fez um gesto na direção das portas-janelas abertas que havia à esquerda de ambos.

– Por que não vamos por ali? – sugeriu. – Podemos conversar.

– Não – com os lábios tão apertados que estavam brancos, ela respirou fundo e, então, soltou o ar devagar. – Não, obrigada. Prefiro não sair para o pátio. Prefiro não conversar. Quero ir para casa.

– Vou com você.

– Não, prefiro ir sozinha.

Antes que Harry pudesse argumentar, foram interrompidos.

– Tenente – o almirante saudou-o com um sorriso mais largo que Harry já vira estampado em seu rosto. A taça de champanhe vazia que segurava podia explicar parte da euforia, mas o fato de estar aposentado também deveria contribuir.

– Senhor – ele colocou-se um pouco de lado para que o almirante pudesse conversar com a filha. Mas, ao invés de palavras, o sorriso de Weasley diminuiu e tudo o que dirigiu à filha foi um maneio de cabeça.

Então, provando que uma dúzia ou mais brindes não haviam afetado sua percepção, alternou o olhar entre ambos.

– Vocês já se conhecem?

Harry aguardou que Ginny respondesse.

– Trocamos um olá na praia há alguns dias – respondeu ela, enfim, ao pai.

– E então?

– E então, nada – disse Ginny num tom tão seco quanto a fisionomia.

Harry não compreendeu a razão da evidente tensão entre pai e filha. Ginny era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais inteligente que já conheceu. Além disso, era dona de uma vivacidade incrível, de pura energia. E com seus cabelos vibrantes, rosto expressivo e entusiasmo, ela resplandecia.

Até agora.

Seu lado vivaz continuava intacto. O cabelo era o mesmo, e os expressivos olhos castanhos também. O sorriso, emoldurado por lábios cheios pintados de rosa-escuro, não se modificou. Mas era como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão e a desativado. E isso era a última coisa que deveria acontecer a uma mulher daquelas.

Mesmo furiosa com ele, ela ainda soltava poucas faíscas. Como uma mulher geniosa que aprendeu a controlar seu temperamento. Mas e agora? Harry alternou um olhar entre ela e o almirante. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo entre os dois?

– Falei a você para ficar pelo menos durante uma hora, após as celebrações para cumprir alguns deveres sociais específicos que solicitei – disse Weasley à filha, alternando o olhar entre seu rosto e sua bolsa, que ela segurava com tanta força de encontro a si, que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

– E eu falei que viria comemorar a sua aposentadoria, como a minha mãe pediu. Mas, que teria que ir embora tão logo o evento estivesse terminado.

Harry começava a ter a impressão de que aquele não era um relacionamento amoroso entre pai e filha.

– Eu lhe dei uma ordem, mocinha. E espero que seja obedecida – o almirante fez um gesto para Harry. – Felizmente, vocês dois já quebraram o gelo. O tenente Potter é um dos meus protegidos. Gostaria que vocês passassem algum tempo juntos, para se conhecerem melhor.

E ali estava a óbvia tensão, pensou Harry, ainda perplexo.

Deu um passo à frente, colocando-se sorrateiramente entre pai e filha. Antes de poder abrandar a situação, Ginny abriu um sorriso glacial e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Lamento. Já passamos tempo o bastante juntos, nos conhecendo melhor, e descobrimos que somos incompatíveis. Agora, se me darem licença...

O sorriso frio englobou a ambos antes que ela girasse nos calcanhares e, se afastasse.

E logo deixou a sala.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais chocado.

Harry, ou o pai dela.

O almirante ficou com o ar, de quem não tinha tanto charme quanto acreditava.

– Com licença – disse ele num tom tenso, antes de ir atrás da filha.

Harry achou mais sensato permanecer onde estava. Nenhum dos dois acharia a sua presença bem-vinda àquela altura.

Mas, não a deixaria ir. Harry olhou ao redor atentamente.

Pronto.

Adiantou-se pela grande sala de estar até um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

– Desculpe – disse sem se importar com o protocolo, ou com boas maneiras, até então. – Colin, preciso conversar com você.

O irmão de Ginny arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de quem Harry era. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, notando o uniforme e, então, sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

– Sim, precisamos conversar.

Ele desculpou-se jovialmente com o casal em sua companhia e, então, fez um gesto na direção das portas-janelas que davam para o pátio da mansão. O mesmo lugar onde Ginny se recusou a ir, para conversarem. Pelo menos, um dos irmãos Weasley estava disposto a ouvi-lo.

– Eu não sabia que você era da Marinha – disse Colin tão logo passaram pelas portas-janelas. Com aceno elegante, indicou que se sentassem no balanço largo.

– Faz diferença? – perguntou Harry, sem querer se sentar, porque via aquilo mais como um interrogatório do que um bate-papo amistoso.

Recostando-se confortavelmente no encosto de madeira do balanço, com um pé dobrado sobre o joelho, Colin pareceu não se importar.

– Para mim, não.

– Mas, faz diferença para Ginny – deduziu Harry. – Por que ela não disse nada logo de início?

– Bem, vocês não tiveram exatamente uma conversa aprofundada lá na praia – Colin estudou-o atentamente, arqueou as sobrancelhas e, então, acrescentou: – A não ser que vocês tenham tido um pequeno _tetê-à-tête_ depois do encontro na praia... Foi isso?

Fuzileiros navais não se deixavam dobrar tão facilmente. E obviamente, um negação ou confirmação não se fez necessária, visto que, Colin tirou prontamente as suas próprias conclusões.

– Oh, isso é interessante. Onde vocês se encontraram novamente? E acabaram se... Entendendo? Pelo visto, sim. Não foi à toa que ela estava com aquele olhar sonhador a noite inteira. Deve ser por isso, então, que ela não quis trazer o Dr. Certinho para à festa.

– Quem?

– Apenas um cara – Colin sacudiu a mão no ar, descartando o assunto. – Não tem a menor importância. O que importa é saber dos detalhes. Quando vocês ficaram juntos? Onde estiveram e, quais são as suas intenções? Essas são perguntas que precisam de respostas.

– Que cara? – persistiu Harry, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro de modo que adquiriu uma posição um tanto intimidante. – Qual é o tipo de relacionamento dele com Ginny? Estão envolvidos? É alguém de quem ela gosta de uma maneira especial?

– Se esse fosse o caso, ele estaria aqui.

Por sua vez, ponderou Harry, ele estava ali, mas não com Ginny. Havia uma mensagem em alguma parte daquilo.

– Por que ela não gosta de militares?

– Bem, você conheceu nosso pai – pela primeira vez, a fachada descontraída de Colin desmoronou, mostrando uma camada de dor e amargura por baixo. Harry viu essa mesma expressão nos olhos de Ginny no bar, quando falara sobre militares. Parecia que o almirante não era um dos pais mais legais do mundo.

– Desculpe – Colin recobrou o habitual charme e levantou-se. – De verdade. Acho que você seria bom para Ginny.

– Então, por que está pedindo desculpas?

– Porque ela não vai mais falar com você. Lamento – repetiu Colin. Mas Harry não aceitava aquilo. E o que ele não aceitava, mudava.

– Ouça, você é um ótimo sujeito – explicou Colin. – E Ginny merece alguém assim, sem dúvida. Mas ela jamais vai ter um relacionamento com um militar – ele hesitou, como se estivesse preocupado com a reação de Harry. – Lamento.

Harry sentou-se no balanço, observando o outro homem afastar-se.

Até três semanas antes, havia adorado seu trabalho. Treinara para o que fazia, abraçava e vivia para isso. Nunca questionou o fato de ser um fuzileiro. Nem nunca quisera outra coisa.

Mas, no espaço de duas semanas, o mesmo trabalho que adorava, com o qual se identificava, havia lhe tirado duas coisas das quais não quisera desistir.

Seu amigo. E a mulher mais fascinante que já conheceu.

Não podia fazer absolutamente nada em relação a Cedric. Mas, com Ginny, sim. Tudo do que precisava era de um plano, uma pequena estratégia e um meio de atraí-la de novo. Ele a teria de volta.

Ah, teria sim.

* * *

 **N/A:** Feriado pessoal! Que maravilha, que felicidade! O único problema, é esse calor dos infernos que anda fazendo... Meu Deus do céu, ninguém merece esse clima terrivelmente quente, em pleno outono!

Mas, deixando esse calor chato de lado... Vamos ao que interessa!

As revelações foram feitas! E agora, eles sabem quem são, as identidades estão esclarecidas... Porém, as coisas não foram muito boas, Ginny não aceitou muito bem, que o Harry é um homem de ação, dentro e fora de 4 paredes... Pois é, será que ele vai conseguir dominar a fera? Por que, podem acreditar, ela está bem furiosa com ele...

Agora se ele vai conseguir ou não, é o que vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo...

Então, não se esqueçam mandem muitos reviews, quanto mais tiverem, mais rápido vou atualizar... Afinal, tô precisando um pouco de apoio moral, gâlera!

 **Kahh** – Que bom que você está gostando da história! Ficou muito feliz, em saber disso!... E pois é Kahh, eles são bem teimosos, os dois, principalmente em assuntos do coração, e nessa história não será diferente... Mas, muitas coisas ainda os aguardam... Então, não deixe de conferir, e também de comentar... Adoro saber, se está curtindo ou não! Um grande abraço.


	8. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Harry deu uma hora a Ginny. Era o bastante para ela se acalmar, mas não o bastante para ficar remoendo os assuntos em questão. Ele usou o tempo sabiamente, passando pela casa de Ron para vestir um jeans. Ela não estava brincando quando dissera que não gostava de homens de uniforme.

Uma trégua não seria negociada se a aborrecesse logo de início. Não que esperasse rendição fácil da parte dela. Tinha uma personalidade forte demais para isso. Ela era intensa demais. E essa era apenas, uma, das razões para estar louco por ela.

Um dos motivos, para se recusar a deixá-la terminar aquilo entre os dois.

Estacionando a caminhonete em frente ao prédio baixo dela, respirou fundo. Batalhas travadas no meio da noite tinham um teor diferente depois que o dia amanhecia.

Preparado para vencer, Harry subiu até o andar de Ginny e bateu na porta.

Imaginava que ela ficaria zangada em princípio, talvez continuasse demonstrando aquela frieza recente. Ele, então, usaria seu charme um pouco, faria o jogo das desculpas, para levá-la a aceitar, enfim, que ele não havia feito nada de errado. E dentro de cinco minutos, ou dez no máximo, estaria se deliciando com o prazer que só encontrava com Ginny.

Alguns segundos depois, tornou a bater na porta.

Não teve de olhar para o relógio para saber que era 1h00. Assim, como não tivera de olhar para as janelas iluminadas do apartamento dela, antes de subir, para saber que ainda estava acordada.

Esperou alguns segundos e, a seguir, tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número do apartamento.

– É melhor você atender – disse no momento de deixar a mensagem quando a ligação foi parar na caixa postal. – Vou ficar aqui a noite inteira. A paciência é uma virtude especial minha, lembra? Posso aguentar até de manhã. Você sabe disso. Mesmo quando está nua, ondulando sobre mim e me enlouquecendo, posso aguentar. Na verdade, gosto de esperar. É como um teste pessoal, ver quantas vezes consigo fazer você gozar antes de não poder me controlar mais.

Antes que ele pudesse detalhar todas as coisas que gostou que ela fez para desafiar esse controle, a porta se abriu. Ele abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

Ginny o fuzilou com o olhar.

O cabelo, sexy e arrumado apenas horas antes, tinha sido escovado e lhe emoldurava o rosto como um halo avermelhado.

O rosto estava limpo, desprovido de maquiagem, e o ar de sedutora que havia combinado com o sensual vestido se dissipou. Agora, umas poucas sardas lhe salpicavam o nariz e havia leves vestígios de rímel sob os olhos furiosos.

Ele curvou os lábios. Aquilo seria uma estratégia de guerra. Fazer o inimigo achar que não queria o espólio de guerra para nem sequer lutar por isso?

Não.

Correu os olhos pela grande camiseta que ela usava, notando que o Jon Bon Jovi da estampa ainda tinha cabelos longos e cacheados. O tecido cinza desbotado a envolvia de tal maneira que as curvas desapareciam. Por baixo, um short de algodão puído lhe chegava a altura dos joelhos.

As unhas dos pés, porém, continuavam extremamente sexy, pintadas de vermelho cintilante.

As pernas bem torneadas ainda pareciam macias.

Sua pele translúcida estava corada pela raiva, e continuava tão desejável quanto estivera naquele minúsculo biquíni na praia.

De maneira alguma, ele se afastaria.

 _Queria_ esse "espólio de guerra".

– Precisamos conversar – ele falou. Tão logo o fizessem, mais depressa poderia livrá-la daquela velha camiseta e beijar-lhe os sexy dedos dos pés, um a um. Para começar...

– Conversar? Você sequer saber o que é isso? – perguntou ela sem sair da soleira da porta para lhe dar passagem.

– Já fiz isso uma vez ou duas – respondeu ele secamente. Achando que ela se mostraria mais fácil de lidar se achasse que estava no comando, não a pressionou para deixá-lo entrar. Em vez disso, recostou-se no batente da porta e abriu um sorriso charmoso.

Ginny recuou um passo automaticamente e seus olhos faiscaram, permanecendo firme, irredutível. Puxa, como ela era adorável.

– Acho que a oportunidade de conversar passou. Tenho certeza de que, como um militar, você deve saber que inúmeras batalhas já foram perdidas, não por causa dos erros, mas por não escolher o momento certo para certas coisas.

Harry não soube se era o fato de já estar a par do fato de que ela era filha do almirante Weasley, ou se era devido ao seu tom de voz, tão preciso, frio e semelhante ao do seu superior, mas a semelhança entre ambos foi digna de nota no momento.

– Não deixo que as decisões dos outros governem as minhas próprias decisões – informou-a. – E nunca perdi uma batalha.

– Bem, não terá mais como afirmar isso, não é mesmo? – desdenhou Ginny com um sorriso glacial.

O sorriso de Harry ameaçou dissipar-se por um momento. Imaginou que ela ficaria zangada, mas estava enraivecida, chegando a extrapolar um pouco.

– Você se importaria em me esclarecer uma coisa? – perguntou sem tanto charme. Sem aguardar uma resposta, prosseguiu: – Não fiz nada de errado. Não menti para você. Não a enganei para conseguir levá-la para cama. Nem sequer fiz promessas. Fui responsável, honrado e direto.

Esperou que ela fosse razoável e assentisse, mas, em vez disso, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e continuou com uma expressão ultrajada.

Uau. Sem dúvida, parecia determinada a continuar fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água.

– E então, qual é realmente o problema? – persistiu quando percebeu que a resposta não viria. – Por que está tão furiosa?

Pronto.

Bastava que os fatos fossem apresentados, de maneira simples e irrefutável.

Ele não esperava um pedido de desculpas logo de início. Imaginava que o orgulho, os espantosos rumos dos pensamentos de uma mulher e talvez um pouco de constrangimento por ter reagido de maneira um tanto exacerbada demais, teriam de ser trabalhados primeiro. Podia esperar.

Percorreu-a com o olhar mais uma vez, observando-a na camiseta folgada, de cor apagada, e seu sangue se aqueceu. Esperou que o deixasse entrar para que pudessem se divertir enquanto esperava.

– Oh, essas frases feitas – disse Ginny irônica, relaxando o bastante para recostar-se na beirada da porta que ainda segurava com força e cruzando um tornozelo por cima do outro. – O único problema com a sua argumentação, é que você está ignorando as intenções. A comunicação não consiste apenas nas palavras que falamos, mas também na mensagem que pretendemos partilhar.

– Não quero parecer grosseiro, mas o que pretendi partilhar foi o meu corpo com você e vice-versa. Bons momentos, muito sexo incrível e, conforme passávamos mais tempo juntos, talvez uma chance de termos algo a mais – Harry fez menção de pegar-lhe a mão, esforçando-se para conter a impaciência, dizendo a si mesmo que isso era parte do que a tornava tão desejável. A sua natureza impetuosa.

Ela moveu a mão, e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas, como ela não tentou fechar ainda mais a porta que mantivera apenas entreaberta, ele começou a relaxar. _Estava quase lá_.

– Oh, sim, as maravilhas do sexo. Foi sensacional, não foi? – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso. Harry voltou a ficar nervoso ao perceber que foi apenas um falso sorriso que não chegou a lhe iluminar os olhos. – E nós dois tivemos as mesmas intenções em se tratando disso. Mas um de nós, ao contrário do outro, escondeu fatos importantes a fim de conseguir todo esse sexo incrível.

– Não escondi nada – negou ele, começando a ficar irritado.

– Ah, não? Você não escondeu informações sobre o seu trabalho, seu estilo de vida, sobre as pessoas de seu convívio diário? Levando em conta que, para ser um fuzileiro naval, é necessário um tipo de dedicação que está arraigado no sangue, não contar isso foi uma opção proposital da sua parte. Uma vez que deixei os meus sentimentos quanto a um envolvimento com um militar, bem claros, só posso concluir que escondeu a sua carreira de mim deliberadamente.

Ela até parecia uma advogada empertigada falando. Ou pior, deu-se conta cerrando os dentes, uma psicóloga.

– Você não me disse o seu sobrenome – replicou.

– Tem razão – Ginny inclinou a cabeça com ar irônico, o que fez mechas ruivas lhe roçarem toda a volta do rosto. – E isso me torna fácil e um tanto inconsequente. O que, a meu ver, ainda é melhor do que uma pessoa ser mentirosa.

Já era o bastante. Harry endireitou as costas, lançando-lhe um olhar grave. Uma troca tola de ofensas? Era o melhor que ela conseguia fazer?

– Ouça, você tem alguns assuntos mal resolvidos com o seu pai. Deu para perceber isso. E sei que ele aborreceu você tentando lhe arranjar um encontro na festa. Mas o que isso importa? Nós somos ótimos juntos. Não vai jogar isso fora por causa... Por qual motivo? Tem alguma reação condicionada ao _estilo de Pavlov_ *, rejeitando automaticamente o que quer que seu pai aprove?

Tão logo proferiu as palavras, Harry contraiu o rosto.

Ginny tornou-se um bloco de gelo de repente. Exceto os olhos, que soltavam fogo. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, por um longo momento antes de tornar a fitá-lo. Dessa vez, ele quase deu um passo para trás.

– Ora, como você é esperto! Enunciando esses termos de psicologia como se fosse um especialista. É evidente que já estava com tudo planejado. Então, me diga, Harry... Sabe o significado de "encerramento"? E que tal "Argumentação indutiva"? E aqui está uma bem simples. Adeus.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Ginny fechou a porta na cara dele.

Furioso consigo mesmo, Harry sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

Merecia a retaliação, teve que admitir.

 _Droga!_ Queria apenas libertar-se um pouco das lembranças, uma chance de ser um homem comum em vez de um soldado que acabara de perder um companheiro de pelotão. O que havia com as mulheres, afinal, sempre à espera que um homem tagarelasse e contasse tintim por tintim como elas? Não queria falar sobre o seu trabalho, nem sobre Cedric. Estava em busca de uma válvula de escape, não de afundar ainda mais na areia movediça.

E se Ginny queria saber mais sobre quem ele era, o que fazia para viver, dependia dela. Deveria ter perguntado em vez de fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água por causa disso.

Resistiu à tentação de bater à porta outra vez e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Cerrando os dentes, fixou o olhar no vazio enquanto ordenava os pensamentos.

Não havia encerrado o assunto ali.

Jamais desistiria.

Por mais que detestasse ter de admitir, porém, bater em retirada era a única alternativa no momento.

Mas e, quanto a um futuro próximo?

Venceria, com certeza.

* * *

A última coisa que Ginny queria fazer depois de uma noite sem dormir, chorando por causa de Harry, era enfrentar seu pai. Queria ficar na sua cama, com a cabeça debaixo das cobertas e uma pilha de chocolates na mesa de cabeceira.

Sabia, no entanto, que o fato de ter deixado a festa do pai daquele jeito, abruptamente e sem maiores explicações, havia sido o equivalente a uma declaração de guerra. E que, como todos os conflitos que o almirante supervisionara, as batalhas seriam travadas para serem vencidas a qualquer custo. Mas, ela passara seus anos de formação aprendendo sobre estratégia e se sentia bem preparada.

Não venceria. Não, não se iludia a tal ponto. Combater um almirante da Marinha Americana, um militar que treinava os fuzileiros? Não tinha a menor chance. O máximo que poderia fazer era tentar diminuir os danos.

A espera do momento ideal era imprescindível. Teria de aguardar por um período longo o bastante para que a raiva dele passasse, mas que ainda não desse lugar ao ressentimento.

A zona de combate teve de ser escolhida com muita tática. Um _brunch_ à mesa da mãe não garantia que ele não se mostraria irascível. Porém, significava que ela teria de parar para uma garfada e, entre uns goles de café, ouvir os insultos.

As armas dela? Maturidade e lógica, e um dom para a comunicação. Desde que controlasse a raiva e argumentasse de uma maneira diplomática e inteligente, o almirante a ouviria. Poderia não concordar, mas ouviria.

 _Bem, então vá em frente,_ disse a si mesma. _Prepare-se para a batalha_.

Parando na varanda da casa dos pais, ela pousou a mão sobre o estômago em nós, fez uma breve prece silenciosa e bateu à porta.

Não reconheceu a governanta que atendeu, mas a seguiu sem muito ânimo pelo corredor e a sala principal. Quando passaram diante das portas-janelas onde tivera seu confronto com Harry, quase tropeçou nos seus sapatos Jimmy Choo. Por que ele teve que aparecer na noite anterior? Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente, a fúria e a mágoa fazendo-a querer esmurrar alguma coisa. Havia sido como a Cinderela no baile, só que vendo o príncipe encantado se transformar em um sapo ardiloso.

 _Não_. Segurando a alça da bolsa junto ao ombro com força, respirou fundo. Esse não era o momento para pensar em Harry. Todas as fraquezas, preocupações e distrações tinham que ser ignoradas. Porque, quitutes e iguarias à parte, viera para uma guerra.

– Mãe – disse a título de cumprimento. Então, com a mão um tanto trêmula, sorriu para o almirante. – Pai. Bom dia.

– Ginevra – exclamou a sua mãe. Estava perfeitamente maquiada. O cabelo era mais dourado, como o de Colin, do que acobreado como o da filha, e emoldurava-lhe o rosto sem rugas que não demonstrava o menor sinal de sua idade. A eterna anfitriã impecável indicou à governanta que arrumasse mais um lugar à mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava para beijar a filha no rosto. – Que surpresa agradável.

– Agradável? – desdenhou o almirante, fechando o jornal bruscamente e atirando-o na mesa. Dirigiu um olhar contrariado à filha. – Eu tinha expectativas mais elevadas em relação à sua mudança de volta para cá, mocinha.

Por um instante, apenas uma alegre fração de segundo, o coração de Ginny derreteu. Seu pai a queria de volta? Ficara à espera do seu regresso?

– E é assim que se comporta agora que está aqui? Insultando a mim e ao meu convidado?

Coração tolo, censurou-se ela mentalmente, sentando num cadeira e colocando a bolsa no chão, a fim de ganhar tempo para conter as lágrimas inesperadas.

– Lamento que tenha visto isso como um insulto – desculpou-se quando ergueu os olhos, com palavras sinceras. – Não tive intenção de aborrecê-lo.

Ginny prometera a si mesma, quando se mudara de volta para San Diego que conduziria o relacionamento com seus pais, de uma maneira madura, digna. Nada de se esconder, de evitá-los, de dramatizar as coisas.

– Ginevra deve ter tido um bom motivo para deixar a festa daquele jeito – interveio Molly com a irritação dando-lhe um quê estridente à voz. – Deixe para lá, Arthur. Ela voltou há apenas uma semana. É provável que nem tenha arrumado as coisas da mudança ainda. A última coisa de que precisa no momento, é se preocupar com um relacionamento.

Com a tensão diminuindo um pouco, Ginny dirigiu um olhar de agradecimento à sua mãe. Desde pequena, sempre foi raro ver sua mãe tomar o partido de alguém que não fosse o do almirante, especialmente em casa.

Bem, nada como poder contar com uma aliada para uma frente unida, afinal.

– Jantaremos todos juntos no próximo fim de semana – prosseguiu Molly, fazendo um gesto para que Ginny se servisse de alguma fruta. – Apenas uma reunião pequena e tranquila. Você poderá convidar o tenente, então, Arthur.

Ginny deixou os ombros caírem. Segurou o tecido da saia branca com força entre os dedos, para não bater com a mão na mesa. Havia se especializado em comunicação. Por que nunca conseguia fazer com que seus pais a entendessem?

– Lamento, mãe – tentou novamente, esforçando-se para ser paciente –, mas não estou interessada em começar a sair com o tenente Potter. Não estava ontem, nem estarei amanhã. Nem nunca.

– Isso é um absurdo – replicou o pai. – Ele é um bom homem. Tem uma grande carreira pela frente. Você está apenas sendo teimosa por conta do hábito.

– Não. Estou tentando ser clara. Acabei de me mudar de volta para cá e, como a minha mãe disse, nem sequer arrumei as coisas da mudança no meu apartamento. Começo num novo emprego amanhã, me dedicando a um trabalho que vai exigir todo o meu foco e concentração. Não estou interessada em ter um relacionamento no momento.

Ao menos, não estava mais. Apertou os lábios com força para impedir que tremessem. Até o dia anterior, estivera plenamente aberta à ideia.

– Falando nesse emprego – disse o almirante, pousando os cotovelos na mesa e lhe lançando um olhar glacial –, gostaria que você conhecesse o diretor do Instituto Dillard na semana que vem. Eles têm uma vaga para engenheiro acústico. Agora que você tem um currículo de alto nível, se qualifica perfeitamente ao cargo.

– Já tenho um emprego. Foi o que me fez mudar para o outro lado do país. – O estresse já começava a fazer com que as têmporas de Ginny latejassem. Deu-se conta de que o fato de ter praticamente abandonado a festa na noite anterior era apenas o prefácio do verdadeiro livro de queixas que o pai planejava lhe despejar.

Ele sacudiu a mão no ar, ignorando sua objeção.

– Vai precisar mudar de emprego. Viu o jornal de hoje? Há um artigo sobre você e essa verba para pesquisas sobre sexo que vai fazer. É totalmente inaceitável.

 _Inaceitável._ Quantas vezes ouvira essa palavra ao longo dos anos? Fechando os olhos, ela engoliu um seco e tentou vencer o nó na garganta. Por que esperara que as coisas mudassem?

– Está prestando atenção, mocinha?

Ele nunca usava seu nome. Talvez nem soubesse. Durante a sua vida inteira fora chamada de "mocinha" pelo pai e sempre num tom severo. Mas era por causa disso que estava angustiada? Preocupando-se, sentindo-se arrasada e, ao mesmo tempo, se desculpando por ter tomado uma decisão adulta num assunto que dizia respeito apenas a ela mesma?

Abrindo os olhos, tirou o guardanapo do colo e colocou-o ao lado do prato. Alternou um sorriso distante entre a mãe e o pai e, em seguida, levantou-se.

– Aonde pensa que está indo? – perguntou o almirante num tom de crítica.

– Tive a esperança de que, ao me mudar de volta para a cidade, nós poderíamos melhorar o nosso relacionamento. Se não com amor e apreciação da companhia uns dos outros, mas ao menos com respeito mútuo e camaradagem – informou-os ela na mesma voz macia e distante que usara para apresentar seu trabalho de conclusão de curso aos 22 anos. – Infelizmente, depois das poucas horas que passamos juntos desde que cheguei, percebi que isso é impossível.

– Você está fazendo drama – comentou Molly com um suspiro, colocando mais champanhe em seu suco de laranja.

– Não, mãe, estou apenas sendo prática – Ginny se agachou para pegar a bolsa e encarou seu pai. – Você já deixou claro que jamais serei boa o suficiente para corresponder aos seus padrões.

– O que quer dizer é que nem sequer tenta.

– Uma vez que, para isso, eu teria que sair com homens da sua escolha, não importando o que achasse deles, e também mudar de carreira para estar de acordo com as suas preferências, não. Nem sequer vou tentar.

– Se sair por aquela porta, não tem mais uma família. – a voz do almirante soou desprovida de emoção, como se tivesse acabado de ler o boletim da previsão do tempo. E provavelmente devia achar o tempo mais cooperativo do que a filha mais velha.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou na casa dos seus pais naquela manhã, Ginny abriu um sorriso autêntico.

– Essa foi a última coisa que me disse quando me formei na faculdade e me mudei para Nova York.

Não esperou uma resposta. De nada adiantava.

* * *

Três horas mais tarde, depois de ter tomado um comprimido para a dor de cabeça e feito uma compressa de água fria, Ginny estava deitada no sofá praticando meditação e respiração apropriada. O tecido agora quase mono sobre seus olhos diminuía a luz, ao passo que os sons suaves de sua fita para relaxamento eram como um bálsamo para os ouvidos.

De repente, alguém colocou a mão em seu braço.

Ela gritou. Com o coração disparado, soergueu-se abruptamente. O tecido na testa voou para um lado e o iPod para o outro.

– Calma! – Colin ergueu ambas as mãos, como se quisesse provar que não estava armado. – Sou eu.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Ginny olhou para o tecido, que agora, pendia da mesinha de canto, mas não teve forças para removê-lo. Em vez disso, voltou a recostar-se na almofada e passou um dos braços sobre os olhos.

– Fiquei sabendo que você fez o _brunch_ com os nossos pais. Então, eu trouxe sorvete.

Ela moveu o braço apenas o bastante para espiá-lo. Colin sacudiu o saco de papelão, como se tivesse uma prova.

– O seu favorito. Chocolate, caramelo e amêndoas – ele esperou que a irmã estivesse sentada ante de lhe entregar o saco de papelão. – A colher está dentro do saco.

Chocolate podia não ser uma cura, mas, com certeza tornava o sofrimento bem mais fácil, pensou Ginny enquanto abria o presente.

– Não acredito que cheguei a acreditar que as coisas seriam diferentes desta vez. Como fui burra – enfiou a colher na embalagem de sorvete, tratando de enchê-la bem.

– Você não é burra. A maioria das pessoas tem bons relacionamentos com os pais. Você apenas deve ter esquecido que os nossos não são humanos.

Ginny curvou os lábios. Então suspirou, olhando para a colherada de sorvete de chocolate antes de engoli-la de uma só vez. Estava delicioso, mas não a reconfortou da maneira como deveria.

– Além disso, não é por causa do almirante que a senhorita está aborrecida.

– Ora, se não é o rei da percepção – resmungou ela.

– Rainha, na verdade – sorriu Colin. – E, para provar, vou continuar a minha avaliação brilhante.

Ginny curvou os pés debaixo do corpo no sofá e fez um gesto com a colher para que o irmão provasse o sorvete.

– Você está aborrecida por causa do moreno bonitão da praia, certo?

Ginny deu de ombros, pegando mais sorvete no pote, em vez de sustentar o olhar de Colin.

– Você se divertiu com ele?

– Horas e horas de sexo selvagem contam como diversão?

– A meu ver, sim.

– Então, com certeza. Nós nos divertimos muito. Mas, apenas isso. Diversão.

– E o que há de errado nisso?

– Nada. – Levantando-se porque o chocolate do recheio começou a lhe pesar no estômago, não porque quisesse evitar qualquer aspecto pessoal da conversa, ela rumou para a cozinha anexa. – Quer água?

– Sim, obrigado. Enquanto você a pega, pode me contar o que espera de Harry.

Franqueza.

Honestidade.

Quarenta ou mais orgasmos.

Uma chance de construir um relacionamento.

– Nada. – Ginny tirou duas garrafas da geladeira, deixando que o ar frio refrescasse as faces afogueadas. Nunca conseguira mentir direito.

– Bem, então você conseguiu exatamente o que queria – concluiu Colin, acomodando-se numa poltrona, enquanto ela lhe entregava uma garrafa de água mineral. – É uma pena que ele não tenha conseguido o que queria.

Oh não, Harry conseguiu, sim. Na praia. Na sua caminhonete. Na cama dela. No chuveiro. Oras, na mesa da sala de jantar. Ele não era um homem tímido, retraído. Se quisesse algo além disso, teria dito.

Uma onda de amargura envolveu-a.

– E como você pode saber o que ele queria?

– Depois que você saiu ontem à noite, ele me procurou.

De volta ao sofá, Ginny pousou os pés no chão de repente. Arregalando os olhos, estudou o irmão, tentando ver o que ele não estava dizendo, ler nas entrelinhas.

– E, então?

– Então, você está interessada demais para uma mulher que não quer saber dele.

– Por que ele procurou você? – persistiu ela, ignorando a farpa.

– Para perguntar o que será preciso para fazer com que você volte a falar com ele. – Numa calça cáqui e polo, Colin apoiou elegantemente o tornozelo no joelho e bebericou a água. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, acrescentou: – E então? O que será preciso?

– Que Harry mude de carreira. Que tenha uma amnésia e esqueça que serviu com nosso pai. Que aprenda a importância da comunicação aberta e sincera.

– Ele não vai mudar de carreira. É um fuzileiro naval, totalmente dedicado ao que faz. Você mudaria de carreira por causa de um relacionamento? Acho que não – argumentou Colin num tom razoável.

Ela estreitou os olhos num momento para observá-lo, ele estava escondido na cozinha dos pais durante o _brunch_.

– Nessa caso, não há a menor chance de ficarmos juntos. – Levantou-se, começando a andar de lá para cá, pela sala do apartamento. – Porque ter um relacionamento com um soldado, ainda mais um fuzileiro, bem, seria como você namorar uma mulher.

– Oh – Colin fez uma careta. – Não precisa ser repulsiva.

– Mas, você entende o que eu quero dizer, certo? – Ginny parou em frente à poltrona do irmão e sentou-se na mesa de centro. – Não é como se fosse algo ruim para outra pessoa. Não estou menosprezando os militares em si em absoluto, nem a ideia de que alguém namore soldados.

– Apenas, não é algo que seja para você.

– Exatamente – assentiu ela, grata por conseguir fazê-lo entender.

– Com a exceção de que Harry... – acrescentou Colin com gentileza. – Exceto pelo fato dele ser militar, seria ideal para você, certo? Você se divertiu com ele, formou um elo. Tiveram um envolvimento sexual ótimo? Isso não é apenas uma coisa física. Sendo apenas uma vez ou duas, com certeza. Mas, por dias seguidos? Isso é uma forte ligação. Às vezes, do tipo que só se encontra uma vez na vida. Vai deixar que seus preconceitos impeçam isso?

Ginny soltou um profundo suspiro. Baixando os olhos para as mãos, observou os próprios dedos entrelaçados. Lembrou de como haviam tocado a pele bronzeada de Harry, afagando demoradamente. Acariciando.

Havia sido incrível.

Poderia correr o risco? Ele era o tipo de homem que exigiria tudo, sem reservas. Ela já havia aprendido isso em primeira mão em se tratando de sexo. Fisicamente, não haveria imposições de barreiras com ele, de nenhuma das partes. Ele se dedicava cem por cento e exigia o mesmo em troca.

Mas, ela precisava de mais, do que um envolvimento meramente físico.

Apenas uma semana antes, quisera sexo, achara que era o aspecto mais importante num relacionamento. Desejara algo que a fizesse sentir-se como uma mulher, plena de sua feminilidade, forte, sexualmente satisfeita. E conseguira.

Mas, a seu ver, o problema residia no fato de Harry ser um soldado. Não apenas um militar, a serviço do seu país. Mas uma máquina de batalha de elite, treinado especificamente e totalmente focado em missões perigosas. Alguém que sempre colocaria o país, o pelotão e sua carreira acima de qualquer coisa na vida.

Homens desse tipo eram excepcionais. Especiais. E, mesmo que ela tivesse desconhecido o fato antes, isso também era parte do que tornava Harry tão incrível. Assim, talvez conseguisse conviver com essa realidade.

O outro lado do trabalho dele, porém, envolvia guardar segredos. Ela nunca saberia o que Harry estaria fazendo, para onde iria em suas missões. Sempre estaria em segundo lugar, não apenas em relação às missões, mas também às informações confidenciais que perfaziam um total de oitenta por cento da vida dele. Por natureza e até necessidade, militares resguardavam uma parte de si. Não a partilhavam com absolutamente ninguém.

E isso ela não conseguia aceitar.

– Dê uma chance ao que vocês ainda podem ter, Ginny – disse Colin num tom quase de súplica. – Ao menos, converse com ele.

– Ele está pagando a você para dizer isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada, tornando a estreitar os olhos para estudá-lo.

– Eu apenas... – ele baixou os olhos por um momento e, em seguida, deu de ombros, dirigindo-lhe um olhar triste. – Quero apenas ver você feliz. Se estiver feliz, você continuará por perto.

Ginny inclinou-se para frente e segurou-lhe a mão, apertando-a com carinho.

– Vou continuar por perto de qualquer jeito, bobinho.

– Não – Colin sacudiu a cabeça. – Depois de tudo isso, você vai convencer a si mesma que sair com o Dr. Certinho é a coisa certa a fazer. E daqui um ano, vai se dar conta de como odeia isso, e trabalharem juntos se tornará um pesadelo. Assim, vai pedir a conta e se mudar para longe a fim de escapar de tanto sofrimento.

Ginny começou a rir, mas, então, percebeu que o irmão tinha razão. Era exatamente o que teria feito. Enrugando o nariz, provocou-o:

– Quando foi, afinal, que você ficou tão esperto?

– Sempre fui. Você simplesmente não estava ouvindo.

– Senti tanto a sua falta – Ginny segurou-lhe a mão com mais força, seu tom manso, gentil. – Nunca mais quero ficar tão longe. Então, que tal combinarmos uma coisa? Você não me pressiona mais para sair com Harry, e eu prometo que não vou namorar Dean. Desse jeito, você não me enlouquece, me fazendo desejar o que não posso ter, e eu não arruíno a minha carreira e não fujo.

– Se é o melhor que posso conseguir, aceito – concordou Colin resignado. – Mas ainda acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao fuzileiro sexy.

Ela já estava a meio caminho de se apaixonar por ele apenas com base na ligação física. Se lhe desse uma chance – a um relacionamento entre ambos –, acabar por se apaixonar irremediavelmente seria tão fácil quanto respirar.

E não podia, não se permitiria, apaixonar-se por um homem com o qual não havia como se comunicar, como dialogar. Um homem que mantinha uma parte de si mesmo guardada a sete chaves.

– Não posso – decidiu num tom grave, desejando que isso não doesse tanto. Os dois se conheciam havia menos de uma semana. Não deveria se sentir como se seu coração estivesse se despedaçando. – Porque os meus preconceitos acabariam arruinando o relacionamento de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

 ***Estilo de Pavlov:** O condicionamento clássico (ou condicionamento pavloviano ou condicionamento respondente) é um processo que descreve a gênese e a modificação de alguns comportamentos com base nos efeitos do binômio estímulo-resposta sobre o sistema nervoso central dos seres vivos.

 **N/A:** Estou literalmente congelando aqui! Esse frio chegou do nada, e veio com tudo! Nossa, eu amo frio, mas, não pensei que ele pudesse ser tão agressivo assim haha... E, estou achando que o clima está tão frio, assim como, o olhar gélido com que a Ginny encarou o Harry hahaha...

Bom, por falar em Ginny, vocês perceberam que ela está determinada a não ter um relacionamento com militares, e muito menos com fuzileiros navais, na verdade, com um em especial... Pois é, será que isso vai mudar?

Mas, não posso contar, afinal, não teria graça se contasse, não acham?

Por isso aguardem, no capítulo a seguir, haverá surpresas, não tão agradáveis para o nosso sexy fuzileiro naval de olhos verdes...

No próximo capítulo vai haver uma grande reviravolta... E para quem gosta de detalhes, foi mencionada uma pequena pista, do haverá a seguir no segundo capítulo... Por isso, não esqueçam de comentar, e me dizerem o que vocês acharam desse capítulo e também o que acham que vai acontecer no próximo...

Feliz dia do trabalho à todos! E um grande abraço quentinho!

 **Isinha Weasley Potter** – Aaah você voltou Isi! Que bom, que está colocando os capítulos em dia! Poxa, eu estou adorando a sua adaptação A Aposta, sempre saio correndo para ler, quando você atualiza! Hahaha Pois é garota, também queria um Harry desses para mim, a Ginny é boba, por dizer não para ele, aff... Mas, como disse, vai haver um grande reviravolta... Porém, não posso dizer mais... Só posso dizer, para continuar por aqui, e não suma! Adoro receber seus reviews!

 **Nah** – Seja muito bem-vinda Nah! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação, a primeira vez que li esse livro, eu achei perfeito, para adaptar ao Universo Alternativo. E realmente fico muito contente, que esteja aprovando. Já a Ginny e o Harry, eles vão evoluir bastante mesmo, principalmente a partir de agora... E mais uma vez, seja bem-vinda!


	9. Chapter 8

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Oito Meses Depois..._

– Cara, você se transformou por completo em um monge. Só falta a vestimenta.

As palavras de Ron ecoaram pelas barracas vazias no Quatar. O restante da tropa estava fora, celebrando o retorno da Síria. Harry havia recusado o convite para se reunir a eles, querendo dormir e descansar primeiro.

– Desculpe se não estou à altura dos seus padrões de diversão – resmungou ele sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

– Você está na fossa. Tem que esquecer essa garota.

– Estou dormindo. Descansando depois de três semanas árduas dessa última missão, lembra?

O suspiro de Ron deveria ter sido dado no meio de um palco, alto, sonoro, profundo, carregado de uma quantidade de exasperação que nem mesmo um adolescente resmungão teria usado numa semana inteira.

Harry quase sorriu. Mas continuou de olhos fechados. Queria dormir. O sono e o trabalho eram ótimos. O que acontecia nos intervalos entre ambos? Nem tanto.

Não que estivesse na "fossa". Isso seria estupidez. E não era do tipo que perdia tempo com coisas estúpidas.

– Você tem que esquecê-la, já falei mil vezes.

– Esquecer quem?

O silêncio foi uma bênção.

Se ao menos durasse.

– Já faz meses. E você continua com a ideia tão fixa nela que quase não faz mais nada. Para você só há as missões, a academia, o dojo, o campo de provas. Essa é a sua vida. Você virou um clichê, cara.

O mais triste era que, ele estava certo.

Colin estava com a razão. Depois de ter batido a porta na sua cara, Ginny não falou mais com ele. Telefonou. Foi até o apartamento dela. Fez todo o possível, exceto falar com o almirante para que intercedesse.

Enfim, não restou escolha a não ser desistir.

Não perderia tempo tentando uma reaproximação com uma mulher que não conseguia superar os assuntos mal resolvidos com o pai.

– Não sou um clichê. Não estou na fossa, e nem me tornei um monge. – Pronto. Defendeu-se de todas as acusações recorrentes de Ron. Talvez agora conseguisse dormir um pouco.

– Não é o que as suas atitudes demonstram. Um pouco de sexo seguro com desconhecidas ao acaso só para aliviar a pressão não lhe faria mal. Mas isso não faz o seu estilo, certo?

– Por que não escreve logo uma coluna sentimental, ou algo assim? – retrucou Harry, farto de pensar em Ginny e do fato de Ron persistir no assunto.

– Sabe, até que não é uma má ideia. "Caro Conselheiro, enviado por HP. Eu me apaixonei por uma garota que não posso ter e, agora não consigo esquecê-la. Como faço para curar o meu coração partido?"

Poderia ter sido engraçado, se não fosse algo tão próximo da verdade.

– Prewett, você é insuportável!

– Potter!

Felizmente, uma interrupção de outro oficial que não pôde ser ignorada por Ron.

– Senhor! – Harry levantou-se de imediato, colocando-se em posição de sentido, apesar do fato de estar de folga, usando apenas uma cueca boxer e _realmente_ estar tentando dormir.

– Novas ordens. Reporte-se ao capitão.

* * *

Com os olhos focados na águia de prata da insígnia da Marinha dos Estados Unidos numa placa na parede, Harry manteve-se em posição de sentido. O oficial detrás da mesa ignorava a sua presença, dividindo a atenção entre uma papelada à sua frente e um telefonema.

Com os ombros retos e firmes, o queixo erguido e os sentidos em alerta, ele sabia que seu rosto não contraía irritação alguma por ser deixado à espera, embora já tivessem se passado dez minutos. As perguntas que lhe povoavam à mente também não transpareciam em sua expressão impassível.

Não estava se perguntando por que fora retirado da missão em que estivera e, recebera ordens para retornar à base naval de Coronado sem o restante da equipe.

Nem tampouco curioso quanto à razão para essa reunião com o oficial ter sido assinalada como confidencial.

Ambas as coisas faziam parte do procedimento padrão de operações.

A pergunta que o intrigava, era por que estava se reportando diretamente ao contra-almirante Shacklebolt.

Muitas das ordens vinham de Shacklebolt, mas passavam pela cadeia de comando. Ele nunca se reunira com o contra-almirante. Nem sequer vira mais Shacklebolt pessoalmente desde a festa de aposentadoria do almirante Weasley em setembro, meses antes.

A raiva se reavivou em seu peito como sempre acontecia quando relembrava aquela noite.

Como já fizera inúmeras vezes anteriormente, lembrou a si mesmo que era um absurdo ficar tão melancólico por causa de uma mulher que mal conhecia. O único motivo para Ginny continuar a lhe despertar interesse, era porque não havia passado tempo o bastante com ela para que o gosto de novidade tivesse passado. Sexo sensacional, um corpo que atormentava seus sonhos eróticos e uma personalidade que quase o convencera que relacionamentos eram possíveis, fora da cama também... Apenas isso, nada com que devesse ficar obcecado.

Dormira com mulheres o bastante antes dela e, embora não se lembrasse de nenhuma que o tivesse afetado tanto, tinham sido encontros passageiros e não havia razão para que, o que acontecera entre ambos também não tivesse sido. Não era do tipo sentimental e não nutria paixão por nenhuma mulher que ficara no passado – ou deveria ter ficado.

Não. Não havia razão para estar zangado.

E nem para se lembrar da textura dos lábios dela, da fragrância floral de seu cabelo, ou da maciez das curvas junto a seu corpo. Era ridículo desejar poder vê-la, apenas mais uma vez, nua acima do seu corpo, ondulando na mesma cadência que a sua rumo ao auge do prazer. A última coisa de que precisava na vida era da distração de se perguntar como Ginny estaria se saindo no novo emprego, se já se adaptara à vida em San Diego, ou se ainda sentia falta de Nova York. Se acabara de desempacotar tudo e, se já fora à praia nesse ano.

Com a mesma disciplina que usava para levar seu corpo aos limites, para treinar com a elite e ser bem-sucedido nas missões que a maioria das pessoas julgaria impossíveis, Harry afastou da mente as lembranças e toda a tensão emocional que as acompanhava.

Era melhor se concentrar na pergunta mais imediata, em tentar entender por que, afinal, estava ali. Mais a título de distração do que por achar que encontraria a resposta, fez mentalmente uma lista de todos os conflitos conhecidos que poderiam requerer uma missão de, um só homem.

Ainda não tinha a menor ideia quando, enfim, o contra-almirante terminou o telefonema.

– Potter – disse ele quando recolocou o fone no gancho.

Já em posição de sentido, Harry concentrou toda a sua atenção no oficial comandante.

– Senhor.

– Você esteve na Síria recentemente.

Uma vez que foi uma declaração, não uma pergunta, ele não respondeu. Ainda olhando para a águia, teve noção de que sua mente se acelerou. A mais recente missão fora um sucesso. A equipe foi, inclusive, elogiada pelo chefe comandante pelo serviço benfeito. Aonde aquilo levaria?

– Ao longo de um ano, você passou seis meses a serviço no Oriente Médio, completou 72 missões e ganhou três condecorações.

Eram os dados exatos. Mas, o contra-almirante não estava à espera de uma confirmação.

– Você tem a reputação de ser um forte membro de equipe. Um homem que entende ordens, mas, que também pensa rápido e tem iniciativa quando é necessário.

E qual fuzileiro não era dessa maneira?

– Você provou que respeita as regras e as segue meticulosamente.

Harry teve de se conter para não revirar os olhos.

Qualquer integrante de sua equipe poderia estar ali ouvindo as mesmas palavras. Nenhum dos comentários era exclusivo à carreira dele. Assim, aonde, afinal, o seu superior queria chegar? Não estava avaliando o seu histórico de serviço por falta de assunto. Era algum tipo de teste.

Era um teste que já ganhara, deduziu Harry – ou perdera, dependendo da perspectiva – levando em conta que ainda estava ali.

Mas, o que estaria em jogo?

– Enquanto a sua ficha de serviço mostra uma afinidade com o trabalho em equipe e a liderança, a sua avaliação psicológica indica uma inclinação para a autonomia e a autoconfiança. Isso sugere que trabalha bem sozinho, possivelmente até melhor do que em equipe.

A avaliação psicológica dele? Ora, o contra-almirante havia esmiuçado todos os registros até chegar à avaliação psicológica inicial dele para saber se estava apto para aquela nova incumbência. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo?

Pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no gabinete, Harry olhou atentamente para o contra-almirante. Franzindo a testa, estudou o cenho carregado do homem mais velho, o brilho frio como o aço nos olhos que estreitava.

O que quer, que estivesse acontecendo, era algo grande.

– Vou ser retirado da minha equipe.

– Vai ser temporariamente realocado.

Com um movimento rápido de queixo, Harry fez sinal de assentimento quanto à nova missão e aguardou novas ordens. E esperou esclarecimentos.

O contra-almirante olhou pela janela por alguns momentos, como se estivesse decidindo quais informações deveria partilhar. Então, apertando os lábios com força, tornou a lhe encontrar o olhar. Com ar grave, respirou fundo antes de falar:

– Houve um sequestro. Uma civil com laços militares e, informações potencialmente perigosas, foi retirada à força de sua residência dois dia atrás. Investigações identificaram o grupo por trás do ato e indicaram a localização dela.

As palavras, _dela_ e _laços militares_ , acrescentaram uma dimensão de urgência a uma missão já incerta.

– O cativeiro se encontra dentro da área continental dos Estados Unidos – informou-o o contra-almirante. – O líder dessa facção de terroristas, como também muitos dos que o servem, é um cidadão americano.

Delicado. E estava fora do habitual _modus operandi_ dos fuzileiros navais.

– Dentro de dois dias, uma equipe neutralizará esse cativeiro. Todos os esforços serão feitos para manter os alvos vivos.

Harry fez uma careta mentalmente. Infelizmente, alvos tinham o potencial de se tornarem perdas indiretas. E reféns corriam igualmente o mesmo risco.

– A sua ordem é retirar a refém do cativeiro. Você irá sozinho, reportando-se apenas a mim. Terá vinte minutos antes que a equipe desembarque e ataque. Não informará a ninguém sobre esta missão, nem trabalhará em equipe com os homens designados para ela.

A mente de Harry tomou diferentes rumos. Uma parte questionava, por que, afinal, seu papel na missão ficaria oculto. Outra parte avaliava o que precisaria fazer sem arriscar a missão da equipe ou a segurança da refém. Uma terceira parte já entrava na função missão, distanciando-se emocionalmente ao mesmo tempo em que incorporava as expectativas de vitória.

– Você foi requisitado especialmente para essa missão, Potter.

Harry franziu a testa.

Como fuzileiro, seu treinamento era intenso e suas habilidades, diversificadas. Mas, o mesmo se dava com o restante da equipe. Era o comandante da Força de Ataque, o rádio operador e linguista. E era excelente no que fazia. Mas novamente podia dizer o mesmo de muitos dos demais companheiros. Assim, por que ele especificamente? Aguardou. Se Shacklebolt quisesse deixá-lo saber por que fora requisitado, diria.

O contra-almirante encarou-o. Não era o uniforme, a patente, nem o contraste do cabelo grisalho, com o rosto de cor negrume que o tornavam intimidante. Era a fria expressão de determinação que dizia que esse era um homem que faria o que fosse preciso para que o trabalho fosse realizado, não porque achasse que as consequências valiam a pena, mas porque nem sequer via consequências. Apenas a meta.

Depois de estudar Harry por alguns momentos, apertou o botão do interfone na mesa. Mas, não disse nada. Apenas aguardou.

Harry também aguardou. Por menos tempo, porém, do que levou para respirar fundo. A porta privada à direita do gabinete do contra-almirante se abriu.

Seu mentor, o homem que o recrutara, que moldara a direção da carreira de Harry e era pai da mulher mais sexy do mundo, entrou no gabinete. Weasley não disse uma palavra. Apenas ficou olhando para Harry com uma expressão indecifrável.

O contra-almirante, que se levantara, ergueu uma pasta de arquivo da mesa, bateu-o na perna algumas vezes e tornou a estudar Harry. Finalmente, com um longo olhar na direção do almirante, entregou-lhe a pasta.

– A sua missão. – Por, dizer, ficou a ordem de que o conteúdo da pasta fosse, lido e memorizado, ali no gabinete. Harry tinha acesso às informações, mas os dados ficariam sigilosamente guardados.

Acostumado a isso, Harry lançou um novo olhar ao almirante, mas não descobriu nada. Em seguida, soltou o cordão que fechava a pasta e retirou dela um pilha de papéis. Acima, havia uma foto colorida de 20x25cm. Nesse momento, o coração dele quase parou. O ar ameaçou lhe faltar. Um sentimento que mal reconheceu como medo contraiu-lhe o estômago.

Olhou imediatamente para o almirante.

– Senhor?

Weasley endureceu o maxilar. Baixou o olhar por um segundo para as mãos e, então, voltou a lhe sustentar o olhar.

– Estou solicitando um favor neste caso. Vários, na verdade. Tenho certeza de que entende a razão.

Chocado, Harry olhou outra vez para a pasta, mas, não respondeu.

Weasley contornou a mesa com passos rápidos, determinados. Só parou quando seu rosto ficou a poucos centímentros do de Harry.

Por entre dentes, ordenou:

– A partir deste momento e até que a missão seja concluída, você se reportará diretamente a mim e ao contra-almirante Shacklebolt. Você irá resgatá-la. E a manterá a salvo.

Frios olhos azuis fixaram-se em Harry como se estivessem gravando as ordens em seu cérebro.

– Traga a minha filha de volta. Sã e salva, tenente.

A parte do "senão" não precisou ser acrescentada. A mensagem ficou implícita na maneira como o almirante enrijecia o maxilar, na furiosa veemência de suas palavras.

– Você a resgatará antes que a equipe estoure o local do cativeiro. Vai tirá-la de lá em total segurança. E vai mantê-la escondida e a salvo até que receba a minha ordem para trazê-la de volta para casa.

Harry não teve que perguntar se a missão era autorizada. Sabia que o contra-almirante se encontrava numa linha bastante tênue, fazendo um favor ao velho amigo. Mas, não a ultrapassara. Mesmo que ele próprio o tivesse feito...

Tornou a olhar para a foto. O rosto de Ginny o olhava de volta. Uma foto de identificação oficial do governo. O cabelo ruivo vibrante estava penteado para trás, mas mechas errantes escapavam para brincar alegremente em torno do seu rosto. A foto captava o castanho avelã brilhante de seus olhos, os mesmos olhos que povoavam os seus sonhos. O sorriso sexy parecia um tanto maroto. Lembrava-se bem do contato daqueles lábios nos seus, do seu gosto doce.

Tentou conter a onda de fúria que o percorria. Não havia lugar para emoções numa missão. Não em uma missão bem-sucedida. E essa seria, prometeu a si mesmo.

Encontrou os olhos do almirante com os seus, que estavam igualmente duros e determinados.

– Eu a trarei de volta, senhor. Sã e salva.

* * *

Quase sem continuar respirando, jurou para si mesma que sobreviveria, mantendo intactas a sua vida, sanidade e talvez – por algum milagre – a sua fé na humanidade.

De olhos fechados, inspirando cuidadosamente pelos dentes para tentar bloquear o odor rançoso do recinto, concentrou-se em acalmar a mente.

 _Respire devagar. Relaxe. Não pense em mais nada a não ser na respiração._

– Vai acabar hiperventilando se continuar puxando o ar desse jeito.

Ginny emitiu um som sibilante por entre dentes durante a expiração seguinte e, entreabriu os olhos para encarar o homem sentado diante dela à mesa.

Fonte do odor rançoso, seu cheiro se encaixava perfeitamente em sua personalidade. Memorizara os traços dele como parte da promessa a si mesma de que não apenas sairia desse pesadelo, mas, assim que conseguisse, teria o máximo de munição possível para levá-lo à uma devida punição.

Baixo, com provavelmente cerca de 1,60m, ele tinha aquela síndrome de homem pequeno, flexionando sua força para a esquerda e a direita. Cabelo loiro-escuro, calvo, olhos castanhos, um rosto comum marcado por uma pequena cicatriz no queixo, tinha o olhar vidrado como de um rato. O que fazia sentido, uma vez que tinha a personalidade de um roedor raivoso.

Um roedor raivoso com um grande contingente de malfeitores na sua folha de pagamento. Os mesmos malfeitores que a haviam levado à força da calçada em frente ao seu apartamento. Que colocaram um capuz na sua cabeça, que a levaram para as regiões nevadas do meio do nada, ou mais especificamente, em alguma parte do Alasca. Que se revezavam para a vigiarem, depois que foi trancada, em um quarto, ou no laboratório improvisado que haviam montado. Ou na grande e precária, sala de jantar, onde se encontrava no momento, pensou, olhando de soslaio para o brutamontes que montava guarda junto a uma parede suja. E havia vários outros tipos de malfeitores no bando, os que serviam, os que cuidavam da parte "administrativa" e os encarregados exclusivamente de vigiar o perímetro congelado das instalações. Avistara-os ao longe quando subira na cadeira, em seu "quarto" para espiar o lado de fora, pela pequena janela gradeada.

– É melhor dizer alguma coisa – instruiu-a o rato. Seu tom entediado destoava da irritação com que tamborilava com a unha grossa e comprida no braço da cadeira, enquanto comia com a outra mão. – Não vai voltar para o seu quarto aconchegante, enquanto não detalhar o progresso que fez no laboratório hoje.

Um espaço de dois metros quadrados, sem aquecimento, mobiliado com um pequeno leito de lona, sem lençóis, apenas um cobertor, uma velha cadeira e um abajur que mal ficava de pé, estava longe de ser considerado aconchegante. Mas, para um rato, talvez fosse acomodações de luxo.

Ginny respirou fundo deliberadamente, soltando o ar devagar, mas, não disse nada.

Ele tamborilou mais alto com a unha.

Ela quase sorriu. Essas ínfimas rebeliões eram inúteis, mas, eram tudo o que tinha. Fazia quatro dias. Quatro longos dias de extrema tensão desde que fora raptada. Alguém já devia ter notado seu desaparecimento àquela altura. Colin teria alertado o pai de ambos. O almirante podia não ser um pai exemplar, mas quando se tratava de proteger os interesses dos Estados Unidos e seus cidadãos, ele era imbatível. O que significava que a tiraria dali logo. Ao menos era o que estivera dizendo a si mesma.

 _Ao longo de, exaustivos quatro dias._

No primeiro dia, esgotada devido ao terror e à viagem, implorou para saber por que fora sequestrada e para ser libertada. O rato lhe dissera que a informaria na manhã seguinte sobre o que precisaria fazer para permanecer viva. Depois que descansasse e tivesse tempo para pensar em todas as possibilidades, acrescentara ele para provocá-la. Em seguida, a havia trancado no quarto escuro, frio e _aconchegante_.

No dia seguinte, com a fúria encobrindo o pavor, ela tentou rebater com ameaças tão logo o rato destrancou a porta. Ele riu na sua cara e a instruiu para segui-lo até a sala de jantar. Não podia deixá-la morrer de fome antes que ela realizasse o seu novo trabalho.

Uma vez que o Instituto de Ciência havia recusado suas muitas solicitações legítimas, ele decidiu que era tempo de obter o que queria através de meios ilegítimos. Através da força e do sequestro. Como ela era o rosto público do projeto de mensagens subliminares do instituto, era claramente – ao menos na opinião dele – a especialista. Seria dever dela, explicou o sequestrador durante uma refeição composta de peixe defumado, ovos moles demais e bacon mal passado, desenvolver um novo programa de mensagens subliminares. Um programa que usasse a tecnologia que ela estivera desenvolvendo para cura sexual e, a voltasse para o estímulo e o aumento da raiva.

Ginny tentou argumentar com ele. A ciência em torno do uso de mensagens subliminares para o estímulo e aumento de reações emocionais era nova, explicou. Ao contrário das fitas cassete de anos antes, com mensagens sussurradas em meio a música relaxante que haviam obtido mudanças emocionais específicas através de ondas cerebrais. O foco psicológico dela era a sexualidade, não a raiva. Nunca estudara como o som se relacionava à percepção humana de emoções negativas. Não era neurologista. Não sabia em que ponto do cérebro a raiva era desencadeada e, portanto, não podia criar um programa que a estimulasse.

Ele apontou o garfo respingando gordura de bacon e ovo na direção dela e sugeriu que tratasse de aprender aquilo antes que lhe esgotasse a paciência. Em seguida, providenciou para que fosse acompanhada até o que ele chamava, de seu novo laboratório. Era um cômodo apenas um pouco maior do que o quarto, continha uma mesa e uma bancada de trabalho e duas cadeiras. Uma pilha de equipamento de áudio e digital, usado e de aspecto um tanto gasto, espalhava-se pela bancada, incluindo um processador de dados, e um estimulador neuromuscular. Ao lado, havia uma grande variedade de livros de Psicologia e um tablet.

Depois de lhe ordenar que trabalhasse, ele a deixou lá até o final de mais esse dia. Com um pilha de equipamento de segunda mão, adquirido em alguma venda de garagem, que não a ajudaria em nada, uma porção de livros sem significado algum e nenhum meio de pesquisa acessível, Ginny teve muito tempo livre para que a sua mente se alternasse entre imagens assustadoras do que poderia acontecer em seguida e, a esperança de que alguém a salvasse antes que tivesse de enfrentar o rato novamente.

Porém, ali continuava, começando a perder a esperança.

Assim, só lhe restou tentar bloqueá-lo de sua mente enquanto ele fazia mais uma refeição. Os jogos, as ameaças, o medo. Quatro anos de yoga, técnicas de respiração e de meditação há tempo abandonadas, foram tudo com que pôde contar.

Com isso em mente e, sim, por ter visto a irritação no rosto do seu sequestrador, tornou a fechar os olhos e respirou fundo através dos dentes.

– Está fazendo isso do jeito errado – retrucou a voz lamuriante. – Você tem que inspirar pelo nariz. É um filtro. Tem certeza de que é cientista? Parece não saber de muita coisa.

Ginny abriu os olhos de repente, preparada para responder à altura. Felizmente, viu o brilho maldoso nos olhos do roedor, antes de replicar em defesa própria. Comprimiu os lábios.

– Não estou surpreso, para dizer a verdade – prosseguiu ele, contemplando o grande pedaço de bife quase cru que tinha espetado no garfo. – Desapontado, claro, mas depois de sua falta de progresso nos últimos dias, nem um pouco surpreso.

Desviando aquele mesmo olhar contemplativo para o rosto dela, o raptor envolveu o pedaço de bife mal passado de uma só vez com os lábios gordos e o mastigou. Uma trilha de sangue e gordura escorreu pelo canto da boca até o queixo retraído e foi parar na frente da camisa branca. Ele pareceu não notar.

Estava esperando que Ginny mordesse a isca.

Ela se recusou.

Os olhos do rato brilharam novamente, como se, quanto mais se mostrasse desafiadora, mas o alegrasse.

– Achei que uma mulher como você, com todos esses diplomas pomposos e que não fez segredo sobre o jeito como torce o nariz para a família, seria um pouco mais esperta.

Ginny sentiu seu sangue gelar. Achou que esse sequestro estava totalmente relacionado à sua pesquisa. Mas, se o raptor sabia quem era a sua família com tais detalhes, isso mudava as coisas. Aquilo tudo tinha mesmo algo a ver com a criação de um "botão da raiva"? Ou estava relacionado ao seu pai? Se esse fosse o caso, qual a razão de toda aquela presepada?

– Por favor – disse, tentando soar razoável e calma em vez de apavorada e ansiosa. – Deixe-me ir. Não posso fazer o que está me pedindo. É esperto o bastante para ter pesquisado a tecnologia por si mesmo. Sabe que o equipamento que tem aqui é inadequado. E a pesquisa nesse sentido não é coesiva o bastante para se trabalhar.

Ela não estava poupando falsos elogios e nem hesitando em desmerecer sua pesquisa, mas, concluiu que salvar sua vida era justificativa o bastante para isso.

– Você está à beira de uma inovação. Acabou de dar uma entrevista na TV no mês passado. Está nos jornais, outros cientistas estão comentando a respeito em seus blogues – declarou ele, sacudindo o dedo na frente do rosto dela como se tivesse feito uma travessura.

Blogues? Seria verdade? Ginny sentiu os nervos ainda mais em frangalhos, acabados por se alternar entre a preocupação por sua vida e a esperança de que poderia haver câmeras escondidas ali que acabariam provando, que tudo aquilo, não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

– Assim sendo, não há motivo para você não pegar essa mesma pesquisa e fazer uns pequenos ajustes. A paixão pode ser canalizada tão facilmente para a raiva, quanto é, para algo tão trivial como sexo.

– Já lhe disse, não é algo assim tão simples como se apertar um botão. A minha pesquisa tem se concentrado no corpo físico e na cura. Não nas emoções. Não sei como dirigi-la para a raiva, fúria ou quaisquer outras emoções destrutivas que queira.

O olhar contemplativo dele não mudou. Nem sequer piscou os olhos. Talvez estivesse mais para serpente do que rato.

– Bem, talvez você só precise de um pouquinho de motivação. – Ainda com o garfo em uma mão e tamborilando na cadeira com a maldita unha, na outra, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e inspecionou-lhe o corpo com um longo olhar.

Ginny sentiu calafrios, como se alguém a tivesse mergulhado num poço cheio de lesmas.

– Você é uma bela mulher. Sem dúvida. Vicent ali – ele fez um gesto para indicar o brutamontes que a vigiava com mais frequência –, manifestou um interesse especial pelos seus encantos. Talvez eu deva recompensá-lo pelo serviço exemplar, que tal?

Com os olhos anuviados pelo medo, ela acompanhou-lhe o gesto até o capanga cujos próprios olhos redondos de roedor, brilhavam com lascívia. Sentiu a bile subir de imediato pela garganta, mas estava paralisada demais pelo pavor para sequer vomitar.

– É claro que Vicent foi um pouco longe demais com a sua última recompensa. – continuou o líder do bando num mesmo tom contemplativo. – Ela se tornou inútil para nós quando ele terminou. É difícil enxergar muita coisa através da tempestade de neve, mas, se olhar pela janela, poderá avistar a sepultura dela logo do outro lado da cerca elétrica.

Pontos pretos dançaram diante dos olhos de Ginny, e o ar pareceu lhe faltar de repente, como se nem sequer houvesse o bastante para oxigenar seu cérebro.

– Estou mais propenso a esperar a minha própria recompensa – prosseguiu ele devagar, fazendo uma pausa para tomar um gole de vinho, dando-lhe tempo para dar um pequeno passo de volta para trás da beira do penhasco de horror em que estivera prestes a mergulhar. – Eu mesmo acho o estupro um tipo inútil de persuasão. Se a mente estiver arruinada, o corpo não será bom para muita coisa, não é mesmo? E eu preciso que a sua mente esteja funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Ginny não soube se a mente voltaria a funcionar perfeitamente bem outra vez, mesmo enquanto se desviava das imagens hediondas que ela não conseguia parar de formar.

– Tantas possibilidades a levar em conta. – Ele bateu com o dedo indicador no lábio inferior, como se isso o ajudasse a tomar uma decisão. – Vou ter que pensar a respeito hoje à noite e informarei à você pela manhã.

Seu sorriso adquiriu um ar zombeteiro.

– Nesse meio tempo, sugiro que vá até o laboratório e veja o que consegue fazer, agora que está um pouco mais motivada.

– Você não pode fazer isso – replicou ela ofegante, num tom que era parte negação, parte prece.

– Posso fazer tudo que eu quiser. – disse ele sacudindo a mão no ar. – Vá. Vicent levará você até o laboratório.

Ginny levantou-se, apoiando sutilmente a ponta dos dedos na beirada da mesa até que os joelhos parassem de tremer o bastante para a sustentarem.

– Vamos, vá! – ordenou o rato, sacudindo os dedos na direção da porta. – Ao trabalho.

Sim, concluiu ela, tentando encontrar a fúria em meia às ondas intensas de pavor que ameaçavam sufocá-la.

Seu sequestrador era decididamente uma serpente.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui estou novamente... Me contem, vocês esperavam por essa reviravolta? Pois é... Uma missão ao resgate!

Vamos torcer para que o Harry chegue logo, porque, a coisa tá feia para Ginny... Sequestrada por ratos e serpentes, realmente, isso não é nada bom... Com certeza, pior que um pesadelo.

Então, como já disse muitas vezes, e provavelmente, vocês já cansaram desse clichê, mas, como sou uma chata persistente: aguardem para saber no próximo capítulo.

Um grande abraço, e até lá!


	10. Chapter 9

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Catorze horas depois, Ginny entendeu o que era ter o medo extraindo cada gota de energia de um corpo.

Estava completamente entorpecida.

Apoiando a cabeça nos braços junto à bancada do "laboratório", tentou fazer com os dentes parassem de bater.

Desde a ponta dos pés descalços – que ficavam ainda mais frios a cada vez que ela olhava pela janela, para a terrível nevasca lá fora – até o alto da cabeça latejante, estava inteiramente congelada.

Desesperada por um foco de pensamento – que a desviasse das horrendas visões que seu raptor introduzira em sua mente –, apelara para os livros. Em algum momento por volta das 3h00, havia preenchido um caderno de anotações. Não era nada capaz de produzir os resultados que o seu raptor desejava. Mas, talvez fosse o suficiente para aparentar que eram possíveis, o que poderia ajudá-la a ganhar tempo.

As palavras eram um borrão numa das páginas agora.

Ginny levou um minuto para perceber que era porque estava chorando, as lágrimas faziam a tinta escorrer.

Um som, não muito mais que um sussurro ao vento, chamou sua atenção. Seu corpo se preparou de imediato por dentro. Uma forte tensão percorreu-a, que até seu couro cabeludo doeu, tomando-a de assalto. Mal se atrevendo a respirar, moveu a cabeça ainda apoiada nos braços, apenas um pouco, a fim de poder espiar por sobre o ombro.

 _Droga._

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando focar o olhar no vulto parado do lado de dentro de uma janela, que devia ser pequena demais para que um corpo passasse por ela. O ar gelado envolveu-a como uma mortalha, fazendo-a piscar outra vez.

Tremores se alastraram por seu corpo, sacudindo-o incontrolavelmente. Ela ainda conseguiu reunir forças para erguer a cabeça.

– Gostaria que as alucinações viessem junto com uma sensação de calor – resmungou para o próprio braço.

O vulto se moveu. Ela piscou mais algumas vezes, esperando que a alucinação se desvanecesse. No entanto, ela aproximou-se mais.

E mais ainda. E cada vez, mais.

Quanto mais perto o vulto chegava, mais Ginny se convencia de que aquilo era uma mera ilusão, criada por uma mente ávida por lhe dar uma doce válvula de escape.

– Vamos – ordenou a ilusão.

Ela não ficou surpresa com o fato de que a alucinação tinha a forma de Harry e a sua voz possante. Afinal, em todos os seus pensamentos sensuais, todos seus devaneios e fantasias giravam em torno do fuzileiro sexy. Porém, na maior parte deles, ele aparecia nu e os arrepios eram sempre de ordem sexual.

– Claro, eu vou com você – disse num tom de provocação, para sua alucinação.

Talvez fosse melhor ela usar de bom humor, já que sua mente se dera ao trabalho conjurar uma imagem tão perfeita do homem dos seus sonhos.

– Mas, se eu for, você terá que me recompensar com muitos beijos e deleite sexual. Já fiz os cálculos. Por ter aparecido na festa e se revelar como um fruto proibido – disse para à alucinação –, você me privou de pelo menos 27 orgasmos. Portanto, concluí que seria o total que eu teria, se a nossa paixão tivesse seguido seu curso.

O vulto gelou por um segundo e, então, sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse livrar os ouvidos da estática.

Parecia um arsenal ambulante, com uma arma automática pendurada no ombro, pistolas junto dos quadris e uma fileira de aparelhos de ar assustador no cinto. Usava uma jaqueta branca impermeável para o frio intenso com capuz e, uma máscara de tecido cobrindo a parte inferior do rosto. Apenas os olhos estavam visíveis. E eram do mesmo verde vívido que ela se lembrava. Então, tornaram a ficar distantes. Alertas, avaliando, movendo-se constantemente em torno do recinto e quase tão frios quanto a neve do lado de fora.

– Vinte e sete, hein? – ele se adiantou até a porta, com movimentos ágeis e silenciosos. Encostou o ouvido bem rente à parede, verificou um dispositivo em sua mão e, então, fez um gesto de comando, dando a entender que ela devia se levantar.

– Vamos sair logo desse buraco, para podermos conversar sobre um meio de compensar esses orgasmos perdidos.

– Bem, então, vou querer uma compensação em dobro – disse Ginny sem hesitar. Por que, não? Afinal, aquela era a sua alucinação.

Por um breve instante, viu um brilho divertido naqueles expressivos olhos verdes. Sentiu de imediato a mesma ligação poderosa que existira entre ela e o Harry Potter real, de quase um ano antes. Seu coração havia vibrado, feliz, com a certeza de ter encontrado o par perfeito.

Coração tolo.

Então, ele se moveu, tirando uma mochila das costas. Abriu-a, extraindo dali coisas, ainda mais tentadoras, do que 54 orgasmos incríveis.

Roupas quentes. Meias grossas, botas pesadas e uma jaqueta.

Ginny soltou um gemido. Uma jaqueta grossa, impermeável, com um capuz forrado de pele.

Aquela alucinação estava se tornando cada vez melhor.

Um vento gelado atravessou o laboratório. Ginny sentiu uma rajada glacial atingir-lhe as costas e os flocos de neve contra seu rosto e cabelo.

Lentamente, aterrorizada com a possibilidade de que, caso se movesse demais, ele desaparecesse, ela ergueu a cabeça de cima dos braços.

Harry continuava ali.

Ela piscou.

Ele lhe estendeu as meias e as botas.

Umedecendo os lábios, Ginny hesitou. Então, tendo que saber de um jeito ou de outro, esticou a mão. As meias de lã eram quentes como o fogo de uma lareira, macias e bem-vindas.

As botas balançaram. Seu olhar alternou entre o resistente calçado, para o frio, e depois para o rosto do homem. _Ele era real? Estava ali para resgatá-la?_

A mente de Ginny parecia não conseguir assimilar aquilo.

Felizmente, porém, seu corpo estava todo entusiasmado com a ideia, e ela apanhou as meias, colocando-as nós pés gélidos.

– Você é de verdade? – sussurrou, estendendo as mãos para pegar as botas.

– Tão real quanto você, doçura. Vamos sair daqui. Temos cinco minutos antes que este lugar voe pelos ares.

Ela deveria estar com medo, não deveria?

Ou aliviada?

Entusiasmada, estática, ou agradecida.

Talvez o tempo incerto tivesse congelado suas emoções também porque não sentia nada.

Exceto o frio.

Como se estivesse se movendo dentro de um sonho, Ginny vestiu a confortável jaqueta branca camuflada. Sua mente estava anuviada enquanto tentava aceitar que Harry era real. A possibilidade de que ele fosse fruto de sua imaginação desesperada, não a impediu de segui-lo até a janela de qualquer modo.

Seus movimentos foram lentos enquanto aceitava a mão dele para ajudá-la a subir na cadeira. Desejou poder sentir-lhe a pele através da barreira das luvas grossas, sentindo como se seu corpo tivesse se recuperado de uma séria gripe.

Era real.

Ele estava ali.

E ela estava sendo resgatada.

– Há uma equipe do lado de fora? – perguntou. Por mais que ansiasse por deixar aquele lugar, sabia que haveria um arsenal apontado para a janela. Os guardas armados do bando ficariam exultantes em poder usá-la, para praticar tiro ao alvo. Sem mencionar que havia o risco de quebrar uma perna ao tentar descer pela janela do segundo andar.

– Estamos sozinhos – disse Harry num tom manso, aproximando-se mais da janela e usando os binóculos de infravermelho para verificar a área em torno do complexo. – Há uma corda pendendo do lado de fora, logo além, do parapeito. Consegue vê-la?

– Estamos sozinhos?

Como era possível? Fuzileiros trabalhavam em equipe.

De repente, o cérebro dela deu uma arrancada. Como um membro que despertasse, o formigamento foi doloroso, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Onde está o restante da equipe? O seu reforço? – foi uma pena que suas palavras tivessem soado estridentes, com um quê de histeria. Mas, bem, estava bem próxima da histeria e, portanto, isso já era esperado.

– Nós somos a equipe, eu e você. Não vamos precisar de reforços, porque ninguém vai prestar atenção em nós dentro de... – Harry tornou a olhar o relógio. – Quarto minutos.

Não estava histérico. Nem um pouco. Ginny franziu a testa, estudando-lhe o rosto para tentar ver se sua tranquilidade era meramente aparente, ou se estava mesmo confiante, sem se importar com o fato de estar conduzindo uma operação de resgate de um homem só.

Quanto mais o olhou, mais calma sentiu. Como se estivesse absorvendo a confiança e a força dele. Era verdade que estava totalmente envolto pelos trajes especiais de inverno. Mas a voz, a postura, enfim, a fisionomia inteira que apresentava, irradiava total segurança. Ele era treinado para aquilo. Estivera em centenas, talvez milhares de missões com situações bem mais arriscadas. Servira em tempos de guerra, oras.

No entanto, isso era ele.

Quanto a si mesma, estava tremendo feito uma vara verde...

– Estamos mesmo sozinhos? – sussurrou. Então, com um suspiro trêmulo, olhou para a triste bancada e a pilha de sucata destinada a servir de "aparelhagem". Talvez devesse ficar ali.

– Você confia em mim?

Ela desviou os olhos para o rosto de Harry. Mal pôde lhe distinguir os traços debaixo do capuz e dos óculos de proteção que ele colocara.

– Confia em mim? – repetiu ele.

Ginny engoliu um seco, esforçando-se para reprimir o medo. Teriam de fugir de um acampamento terrorista repleto de assassinos sanguinários, para se esconderem no meio de uma nevasca implacável. Apenas os dois, sem reforços. Sem acesso a nenhuma ajuda externa. Sem ninguém para resgatá-los caso algo desse errado.

Era evidente, que se ficassem ali, voariam pelos ares junto com o complexo dentro de quatro minutos.

Umedecendo os lábios muito secos, assentiu.

– Sim, eu confio em você.

Harry pegou-lhe a mão direita e enfiou-lhe o punho da jaqueta para dentro da luva térmica, que agora a aquecia. Fez o mesmo com a mão esquerda.

O corpo dela despertou bem mais depressa que a mente. Um calor, como não sentira mais desde a última vez em que ele a tocara, percorreu-a por inteiro. Como um prazer líquido, permeou tudo lentamente, desde o alto da cabeça até a ponta dos pés.

Harry fechou-lhe o zíper da jaqueta até quase abaixo do queixo. Com mãos tão gentis que quase a fez chorar, afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto e ajeitou o capuz da jaqueta em sua cabeça. O tecido forrado era tão quente, tão grosso. Quando ele puxou os cordões e lhe amarrou o capuz sob o queixo, ela se sentiu como se estivesse num túnel seguro, com o som dos batimentos cardíacos ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Ele a soltou apenas por um instante para pegar um par de óculos de proteção da mochila e colocou-os nela. Ajeitou melhor o zíper da jaqueta e prendeu o fecho no alto. Numa questão de segundos, não havia quase nada do seu rosto exposto.

Ginny não se lembrou de já ter se sentido tão protegida, tão bem cuidada por alguém assim antes.

Ele retirou por alguns instantes a máscara de tecido que cobria a parte inferior do seu rosto e, Ginny pode visualizar melhor suas feições.

– Faça o que eu lhe disser – falou Harry com gentileza, encarando-a intensamente. – Mantenha-se agachada, siga meus passos exatamente. Levarei você de volta para casa sã e salva. Prometo.

Incapaz de duvidar do contrário, com Harry olhando-a daquele jeito, Ginny maneou a cabeça.

– Preciso que realmente confie em mim. Não por eu ser o menor de dois males, mas porque tem absoluta certeza de que vou mantê-la a salvo. Porque acredita, sem sombra de dúvida, que sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, que sou muito bom nisso e que vou tirar você daqui.

Teve dificuldade em vencer o grande nó que se formou na sua garganta e, ao invés de falar, apenas fez um gesto de assentimento, concordando com o que ele dissera.

– Tem certeza?

Ela respirou fundo, engolindo um seco.

– Confio plenamente em você – prometeu ofegante.

O sorriso dele foi como o sol nascente. Caloroso, radiante e bonito. Ela sentiu que derretia por dentro. Então, Harry puxou-a para si pela frente da jaqueta, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a.

 _Oh, puxa._

Os lábios dele eram tão macios, deliciosos e mágicos. Do mesmo jeito, que ela se lembrava. O beijo foi breve, breve demais, mas tão doce que a teria feito chorar de emoção se ela não estivesse com medo de que as lágrimas congelassem seu rosto.

Harry recuou devagar, fitando-lhe os olhos. Em seguida, pressionou um botão na lateral dos óculos de proteção, ativando um zumbido no ouvido dela. Era um aparelho de comunicação, compreendeu.

– O que foi isso? – sussurrou com o hálito se condensando no ar gelado entre ambos. – Para dar sorte?

– Não preciso de sorte, doçura. Sou o melhor. É por isso que fui escolhido a dedo para resgatar você. E isso... – Ele a beijou outra vez, apenas um breve roçar de seus lábios frios. – Foi porque senti sua falta.

Nada como anuviar a mente de uma mulher e, levar seu coração a vibrar de alegria, para fazê-la descer por um janela pequena até o campo nevado e traiçoeiro do inimigo.

Ela não soube se devia admitir que sentira falta dele também. Se o fizesse, seria como um confissão de morte, feita porque achava que não teria outra chance. Podia ser uma superstição boba, mas preferia esperar para fazer qualquer declaração emotiva até que estivessem a salvo.

– Que sorte a minha – falou, colocando todas as coisas que não conseguia dizer num sorriso e esperando que ele entendesse. – Fico feliz em poder contar com o melhor.

* * *

Harry gostaria que Ginny não tivesse sorrido.

Foi algo que o tocou bem no fundo, fez com que parecesse que havia muito mais ainda em jogo.

Estava ali para realizar um trabalho, e não teria como fazer isso se deixasse as emoções interferirem. Qualquer tipo de emoção. A chave para uma missão bem-sucedida era uma mente tranquila, a habilidade de pensar três passos além e de lidar com o resultado de maneira sólida, de ir vencendo as etapas com fluidez, eficácia.

Aprendera logo no início da carreira que o único meio de ter êxito era bloqueando o medo. A preocupação, de qualquer tipo, era o equivalente a pendurar um alvo nas costas.

Não deveria ter beijado Ginny.

Estava em uma missão.

 _Ela,_ era o centro de sua missão.

Beijar a refém a ser resgatada, era algo que fugia totalmente do protocolo.

Mas não conseguira resistir.

Colocando a máscara de tecido no rosto novamente, e as alças da mochila de volta nos ombros, verificou o relógio.

 _Dois minutos._

Mantendo-a apoiada na cadeira, segurou o parapeito e subiu. Lançou-lhe um olhar.

– Prometa que vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser.

– Eu prometo.

– Mesmo que eu diga para correr, sem mim, fará isso. Na sua jaqueta, há as coordenadas, um compasso e um GPS. Não a tire.

Com os olhos imensos sob as lentes dos óculos de proteção, Ginny maneou a cabeça levemente, mas apertou os lábios com determinação, e se as mãos tremiam debaixo das luvas, o tremor era leve. Iria se aguentar firme, disse a si mesma.

Harry lançou um novo olhar pelo complexo ao redor e, então, ajeitou sobre a parte inferior do rosto dela o pano onde havia embutido um pequenino fio de comunicação. Fez o mesmo em si.

– Pronta? – sussurrou.

Ela reagiu com um pequeno sobressalto, indicando que o ouvira através dos fones e fez mais um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça.

– Então, aqui vamos nós.

Ele pressionou o botão em suas lentes, acionando os sensores de calor. Dois guardas do lado leste, e um a oeste. Consultou o relógio.

 _Um minuto._

Desceu o corpo pela beirada do parapeito, segurando-se às pedras ao redor com a outra mão. Fez menção de ajudar Ginny em seguida, mas, ela já se segurara no parapeito e saía sozinha pela janela. Segurou-a, então, pela mão e se inclinou para agarrar a corda.

– Espere até eu chegar lá em baixo e, depois, me siga – disse num tom baixo.

Ginny percorreu as instalações abaixo com um olhar preocupado, como se estivesse à espera de que o inimigo se manifestasse a qualquer momento no acampamento. Mas, assentiu. Usando a corda, de costas para a parede de modo que pudesse se manter atento a ameaças, Harry desceu rapidamente até o chão. Afundou na neve até a altura dos tornozelos.

Levou apenas um segundo para pegar a pequena mochila que deixara escondida junto à base da parede e tirou dali o calçado especial para neve. Totalmente alerta, com o dedo no gatilho de sua arma automática, calçou-o sem demora por cima das botas.

– Venha – disse para Ginny.

Ela desceu pela corta e, mesmo quando seu corpo bateu contra a parede duas vezes, não retardou seu progresso, evidentemente estava ansiosa para deixar aquele lugar.

E ele não demoraria para fazer a vontade de uma garota.

– Coloque isso – instruiu-a tão logo ela pousou os pés no chão e soltou a corda. Harry olhou para o relógio enquanto Ginny colocava o calçado apropriado.

Já passava um minuto do previsto. A explosão já deveria ter acontecido, fornecendo cobertura para a fuga dos dois. Tornou a olhar para os guardas. Eles continuavam em suas posições.

Recordando uma das frases favoritas de Cedric, _"Não mostre preocupação para não chamar a atenção"_ inclinou-se e pegou sua Glock de reserva da bota.

– Pronta? – perguntou à Ginny, percorrendo-a com o olhar.

– Pronta.

Entregou-lhe a arma.

Ela soltou um exclamação perplexa, mas pegou-a. Com uma segurança que teria deixado o almirante orgulhoso, verificou o pente e a trava de segurança. Com a respiração alta no fone dele, assentiu mais uma vez.

 _Que mulher._

Sorrindo sob a máscara, Harry virou a cabeça na direção norte. Hora de irem.

Tão logo saiu debaixo do alpendre do prédio, foi atingido pela força da tempestade de neve.

– Segure-se no meu cinto.

Um segundo depois, sentiu a pressão da mão dela. Ótimo. Agora, podia se concentrar no caminho à frente sem ter de se virar para acompanhar o progresso dela.

Sem o vento e a neve, poderiam ter percorrido os cento e cinquenta metros até a cerca de arame farpado em menos de meio minuto. Mas, avançando agachados por cima de uma camada de trinta centímetros de neve, levaram bem mais tempo.

Quando chegaram à cerca, ele parou e Ginny fez o mesmo logo atrás. Sempre vigilante, muniu-se do que pareceu um pequeno alicate emborrachado. Ele havia chegado pelo alto, fazendo rapel pelas árvores até o telhado do prédio de dois andares. Para saírem, seria necessário cortar o arame farpado da cerca que havia daquele lado.

Hesitou por um momento. Tão logo cortasse o arame, o alarme soaria. Se o complexo onde o bando de terroristas montava acampamento já tivesse sido atingido, o caos teria encoberto a fuga deles.

A cerca, ou os portões, eram o único meio de saída. As ordens eram para se manter oculto e não ser descoberto pelo inimigo: não atacar.

Assim, os dois se ateriam ao plano. E correriam um pouco mais depressa.

Ele respirou fundo.

Sabendo, então, o que provavelmente estava por vir, olhou para Ginny. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos assustados, os lábios brancos. Ainda assim, ela lhe sorriu.

– Até agora, tudo bem – ela disse.

– Sim. Quando eu cortar a cerca, vão saber da sua fuga. Há um veículo à um quilômetro e meio a leste daqui. Vai encontrar um rádio lá caso precise se comunicar com alguém. – Harry hesitou e, então, concluiu que ela era forte o bastante, tinha de ser forte o bastante, para enfrentar a realidade. – Se formos descobertos, continue correndo. Não espere por mim. Não olhe para trás, e nem tente me ajudar. Corra para o veículo e dê o fora daqui.

– Mas...

– Dê o fora daqui – repetiu ele com firmeza.

Harry a estudou com fascínio enquanto, em poucos segundos, ela controlou o tremor no queixo, respirou fundo como se estivesse extraindo forças do ar e o fitou com um súbito brilho determinado nos olhos, meneando, então, a cabeça.

– Isso mesmo, garota – sussurrou-lhe.

Em seguida, cortou o arame num trecho da cerca.

O mundo ao redor explodiu. Fogo se alastrou pelo ar. Pedras voaram. O chão tremeu. Ginny atirou-se no chão, cobrindo a parte detrás da cabeça com as mãos.

– Chegou a cavalaria – disse Harry com um sorriso, acabando de cortar o arame.

Assustada e rente ao chão, Ginny soergueu-se para olhar rapidamente na direção das construções do complexo, agora em chamas, notando os vultos que corriam de, lá para cá, feito ratos desorientados. Posicionou-se melhor, então, junto à cerca, passando por baixo do arame cortado.

– Segure o meu cinto e corra bem atrás de mim – instruiu-a Harry tão logo passaram para o outro lado. – Na maioria dos casos, os inimigos vão estar concentrados na invasão. Mas, se forem espertos, haverá gente vigiando o perímetro.

– Não me pareceram muito espertos – disse ela, demonstrando um pouco daquele jeito atrevido que ele lembrava com tanto gosto. – Mas, de fato, agem por instinto, como animais. Então, pode correr o mais depressa que quiser, eu acompanho você.

Os sons das rajadas disparadas pelas armas automáticas se elevaram. A equipe entrara em ação, percebeu Harry. E como os homens não faziam ideia de onde ele e Ginny estavam, os dois seriam confundidos como inimigos se fossem avistados.

– Vamos.

Confiando na promessa dela, Harry avançou depressa, mantendo-se o mais agachado que pôde. Movendo-se pela neve, tanto a da camada espessa que forrava o chão quanto a que caía e os açoitava pela frente, o progresso de ambos não foi muito rápido. Porém, iam se afastando cada vez mais do complexo, de qualquer modo, e seguiam na direção certa, segundo confirmava o GPS.

– Pare – ordenou, enfim, a um dado momento. Ele parou, ainda agachado e esquadrinhou a área com o olhar, à procura de sinais de calor corpóreo. Nada.

– Está certo. Podemos ir.

– Ir? Para onde? Como?

– O veículo. – Harry apontou para o que parecia um dos muitos amontoados de neve na paisagem branca, indistinta.

Enquanto Ginny sacudia a cabeça com ar confuso, ele afundou na neve quase até a altura do quadril e encontrou a ponta solta da lona branca. Puxando-a, descobriu a motoneve que havia deixado ali escondida.

– Isso é um veículo? – exclamou ela. – Tem certeza?

Harry sorriu largamente, sentando-se no veículo.

– Suba na garupa.

Com um olhar duvidoso, Ginny sacudiu a cabeça antes de se sentar atrás dele na motoneve. Não havia nada de sexy em relação às camadas de roupa entre os corpos de ambos, mas Harry ainda sentiu o libido se manifestando quando ela o abraçou pela cintura com força e passou as coxas em torno de seus quadris. Concentrando-se, assim que percebeu que ela estava bem segura, deu a partida e, com um último olhar na direção do céu flamejante, a oeste dar árvores, arrancou.

Avançaram pela neve velozmente, com a neve castigando-os com se protestasse com sua partida. Ele verificou o GPS, checando duplamente os poucos marcos ao longo do caminho para ter certeza de que estavam no rumo certo.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, depois de ter feito alguns desvios e voltado alguns trechos pelo mesmo caminho para verificar se não estavam sendo seguidos, chegaram ao pé da encosta de uma montanha. Ele desligou o motor da motoneve e, com os músculos trêmulos por causa do esforço para manter o veículo estável sob os ventos intensos, olhou ao redor. Um helicóptero os pegaria no topo da montanha. Ali na base, camuflada por arbustos congelados e neve, estava a grande tenda de topo arredondado que deixara previamente preparada. Não viu quaisquer vestígios de que alguém tivesse estado ali, ou entrado na tenda, mas não correria risco algum.

– Vou ver se o local está seguro. Venha até a frente e fique junto dos controles.

Desmontou, esperando até que ela segurasse o guidão e, então, muniu-se dos binóculos de infravermelho outra vez e verificou o perímetro. Cinco minutos depois, mas nunca perdendo-a de vista, voltou à motoneve. Ginny não se movera, o que ficava evidente pela neve que a cobria agora.

– Está tudo certo.

Os olhos dela estavam imensos sob as lentes plásticas dos óculos de proteção, demonstrando exaustão, medo e alívio. Mas, não se moveu.

– Está pronta para sair da neve?

Ginny confirmou com um gesto de cabeça que mais pareceu um tremor.

Sabendo que precisava levá-la para um lugar aquecido depressa, Harry optou pelo meio mais rápido. Ergueu-a nos braços. Ela não emitiu nenhum som, mas abraçou-o com força pelo pescoço.

Ele gostou da sensação, a despeito das várias camadas de tecido térmico que os separava.

Mesmo depois que se aproximou da tenda, não a soltou. Apenas mudou-a de posição enquanto abria a aba lateral de velcro e o zíper da tenda de lona. Foi apenas depois que estavam do lado de dentro, com um potente lampião à pilha aceso e o zíper da abertura fechado, que ele a colocou de pé no chão com gentileza.

Esperou até que ela parasse de oscilar e, então, tirou a sua máscara de tecido que lhe cobria a metade do rosto e, sorriu.

– Bem-vinda ao seu temporário, lar doce lar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nesse momento, estou me sentido como se estivesse no Alasca também, porém, é apenas, o sul do Brasil... Mas, que está tão frio quanto, a diferença talvez, seja, que por aqui, ainda não nevou... Ainda...

Agora, sobre este capítulo... Em uma missão de um homem só, Harry conseguiu resgatar a sua ruiva, ainda bem... Uma aventura e tanto, não é?

E agora, eles estão temporariamente presos no meio do nada, sozinhos... O que será que vai acontecer? Bem, isso vocês vão ficar sabendo no próximo capítulo...

Espero que tenham gostado desse... Se sim, comentem, ok?

 **Ps.:** Estou tendo sérios problemas para postar reviews na Fic's que estou lendo, porque, quando faço alguns comentários, uns são postados, mas outros não... E não sei por que isso acontece, e isso já está me irritando profundamente... Será que alguém poderia me explicar porque isso acontece? Se é algum tipo de problema do próprio site, ou se é alguma configuração... Enfim, não sei, só sei que não estou nada feliz. Desabafo aqui pessoal. Por favor, me ajudem.


	11. Chapter 10

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Ginny sentia a mente rodopiar. Não soube ao certo se o mesmo não acontecia ao seu corpo.

Os cinco dias anteriores tinham sido surreais. Como algo saído de um terrível pesadelo, algo com que nem mesmo o subconsciente a teria torturado. E agora terminara?

Ou _quase_ terminara? Pensou, olhando ao redor da tenda.

Era uma tenda espantosamente bem equipada para uma parada temporária. Dois catres, um fogão portátil, um conjunto de aparelhos que pareciam até capazes de controlar foguetes. Um pequeno arsenal a um canto, uma mesa e cadeiras no outro. E Harry no centro. Caixas estavam empilhadas junto a uma das paredes de lona grossa e vários livros encimavam um dos catres.

Ela tornou a olhar para ele enquanto se dava conta de que os nervos e músculos que haviam ficado dormentes durante o avanço veloz pela neve, começavam a protestar.

Mas Harry não estava prestanto atenção. Baixara o capuz e deixara os óculos de proteção de lado para colocar fones de rádio.

Observou-o atentamente, notando quais botões ele apertava e quais interruptores acionava.

– Base, aqui é Escoteiro. Réfem a salvo. Vamos esperar suas instruções. Escoteiro desligando.

– Isso é tudo? – ela franziu a testa ao vê-lo desligar tudo com um simples toque de um botão. Quis pegar o rádio e berrar pelo fone. Insistir para que alguém aparecesse e os tirasse dali. Queria voltar para casa, droga.

– Sim, é tudo.

Não, ela quis gritar. Queria um banho e roupas quentes. Muito chocolate. Sua própria cama, pipoca, e abraçar seu irmão.

– Onde estamos? – sussurrou, mais do que preparada para ouvi-lo responder "Em algum lugar congelado do inferno".

– No Alasca. Na Encosta Norte – explicou Harry, movendo-se pela tenda para ligar pequenos aquecedores.

Não demorou muito para que um agradável calor se espalhasse ao redor. Em seguida, ligou uma série de pequenos monitores. Em princípio, pareceram todos brancos, como se estivessem desligados. Aproximando-se mais para olhá-los, ela compreendeu que as imagens brancas eram neve. Enfim, viu no último monitor a rocha atrás da qual ele escondera a motoneve. Eram câmeras de segurança.

Harry achava mesmo que havia o risco de alguém segui-lo? Essa e milhares de outras perguntas fervilhavam na mente de Ginny. Mas, as primeiras que sairam de seus lábios foram:

– Quanto tempo vamos esperar aqui? Alguém virá nos buscar? Quem enviou você para me salvar?

– Ficaremos aqui até recebermos novas instruções – respondeu Harry sucinto.

– E isso vai demorar horas? Um dia? Dois? O que significa exatamente?

Ginny deu-se conta de que sua voz soara estridente, nervosa, mas não conseguiu evitar. Sentindo-se presa, mal conseguindo respirar, arrancou o lenço do rosto e, freneticamente, tentou desatar os cordões do capuz. Como estava com as mãos enluvadas, não conseguiu.

Estava ofegante. Pontos pretos espocavam diante de seus olhos. Antes de poder subumbir ao grito que se formou em sua garganta, Harry estava ao seu lado.

O contato de seus dedos quentes e gentis no rosto gelado dela, enquanto desatava os cordões acalmou-a um pouco, especialmente depois que ele lhe removeu os óculos de proteção e lhe baixou o capuz.

– Respire pausadamente – instruiu-a. – Inspire, prenda o ar e solte-o devagar. Isso mesmo, garota. Continue assim.

Sustentando-lhe o olhar, Ginny seguiu as instruções, respirando lenta e pausadamente, até que começou a recobrar o frágil e abalado controle.

– Desculpe – murmurou, enfim. O calor que se espalhou por suas faces, deveria ter sido bem-vindo naquele frio rigoroso, mas o constrangimento nunca era bom.

– Não há do que se desculpar – assegurou Harry, continuando a afrouxar-lhe a jaqueta e, então, tirou-lhe as luvas. Ocorreu a Ginny que era melhor que não tentasse livrá-la das botas e das meias porque se passaria um longo tempo até que quisesse ficar descalça novamente. – Você está exausta, estressada e deve estar faminta. A expectativa natural depois de ter sido salva, é volta para casa.

– E tem como você me explicar por que não posso? – perguntou ela num sussurro baixo, sem deixar de fitá-lo. Já esperou uma recusa, uma negativa. Era o que o seu pai teria feito. Todas as informações, incluindo em qual estado do país ela e o irmão iriam para a escola no mês seguinte, sempre tinham sido dadas em cima da hora e de maneira bem sucinta.

– Está é uma missão de duas etapas. Resgatar você é a primeira. A segunda é neutralizar o inimigo. Se formos apanhados, isso pode comprometer os esforços da equipe. Além disso, é noite. É mais seguro esperarmos até o dia clarear para prosseguir.

Ginny estava boquiaberta.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, enquanto retirava a própria jaqueta para pendurar as duas num gancho.

– Você, bem... Você respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ginny se deu conta de como soara tola assim que fez o comentário. Mas, nunca obtivera respostas quando era criança. Sempre ouvira que soldadinhos recebiam ordens sem questionar, questionar era um sinal de desrespeito, de demonstrar dúvida em relação ao superior.

– Você não me perguntou sobre informações confidenciais – explicou Harry, rindo do que ela julgava um milagre. – Vou responder o que puder. Você tem todo o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

Foi como se ele tivesse aberto as comportas. Antes que Ginny se desse conta do que acontencia, seu rosto estava banhado pelas lágrimas e de seus lábios escapavam soluços convulsivos.

Harry olhou-a com espanto, parecendo desesperado para fazê-la parar de chorar.

– Desculpe – disse ela, tentando controlar os soluços.

– O que... – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, dando-se conta de que aquele não era o momento para uma conversa racional. Vencendo a distância entre ambos, puxou-a para os seus braços.

Ginny não se importou com o fato de ter ficado zangada com ele durante meses ou de ter imaginado inúmeras cenas em que tornavam a se ver e, sentindo a sua falta e sofrendo com o distanciamento, ele lhe implorava para deixá-lo entrar em sua vida outra vez.

Em sua imaginação, sempre recusava.

Na vida real, agarrou aquela oportunidade como se Harry fosse o único oxigênio disponível ali. Logo que o fez, suas lágrimas cessaram. Seu coração parou de doer. Sentiu-se como se fosse uma garotinha assustada e ele o seu protetor. Queria que a envolvesse inteira com seu calor, sua confiança.

– Não sei o que há de errado – disse numa voz trêmula e um tanto entrecortada. – Estou a salvo, certo? Estou livre daquele lunático e de suas exigências absurdas. Não pode me fazer mal. O capanga dele não pode me tocar, não é mesmo?

Harry retesou os músculos por um momento, tenso e, então estreitou-a mais junto a si. Como se pudesse envolvê-la como se fosse um escudo, mantendo-a a salvo e protegida de fato.

– Está em segurança comigo – assegurou ele veemente.

E ela nunca quisera estar com ninguém mais.

Percebendo que enveredava por uma linha de pensamento perigoso, Ginny esforçou-se para recobrar a calma, para manter os pensamentos e a respiração sob controle e, então, soltou-se do abraço devagar.

– Obrigada – disse, enrugando o nariz num acesso de constrangimento. – Peço desculpas por ter me desmanchado em lágrimas. Sei que fuzileiros são treinados para lidar com emergências.

Harry estreitou os olhos, como se soubesse que ela mencionar seu trabalho, fosse uma tentativa de colocar uma barreira entre ambos. Não a censurou por isso, no entanto. Talvez ele gostasse dessa barreira... Ginny enxugou os olhos e esfregou o rosto úmido.

– Imagino que você não tenha uma escova de cabelo, ou algo que eu possa usar para lavar o rosto, não é? Ou bem, talvez, uma cabeleireira e uma manicure escondidas numa dessas suas mochilas.

– Ali – disse ele apontando para o catre à esquerda. Duas mochilas o encimavam, de tamanhos diferentes. – Roupas, artigos básicos de toalete. Logo adiante há um banheiro improvisado. Não há como tomar banho, mas pode se trocar.

Ginny acompanhou-lhe os gestos e, tornando a olhá-lo, umedeceu os lábios. Ficar nua, com apenas uma simples divisória de lona entre ambos? Seu corpo tremeu diante da ideia e, ansiou por lhe implorar que ficasse nu com ela. Mas isso não aconteceria, avisou a seu corpo. Harry estava além do seu alcance. Era totalmente errado para ela, e não era tola a ponto de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

– Obrigada – pegando a primeira mochila, examinou o contéudo e fico surpresa em não encontrar apenas uma escova de cabelos e uma de dentes, mas também presilhas para cabelo, leggings de lã grossa, roupa de baixo térmica e um suéter. Quis lhe perguntar como pensara em tudo, mas ocorreu-lhe que, quanto menos dissesse para chamar atenção para o fato de que estava prestes a ficar nua, melhor.

– Vou preparar algo para comermos, enquanto você se troca.

Ginny estreitou os olhos. Ele não parecia estar dando a mínima importância ao fato de que ela se despiria. Não parecia excitado, nem interessado. Nada.

Ótimo. Não era como se ansiasse para que ele quisesse vê-la nua. Havia encerrado aquela parte entre ambos, em definitivo. E foi por uma boa razão.

Quando se deu conta de que estava precisando se conter para não dizer "E daí?" e mostrar a língua, suspirou. Era evidente que a tribulação a estava afetando demais.

Pode ter sido pela irritação, ou mais provavelmente pelo nervosismo e o receio de ceder ao anseio de seu corpo e chamá-lo, mas o fato foi que trocou de roupa em tempo recorde. Teria preferido nem sequer tocar as roupas amarfanhadas de cindo dias de uso, uma vez que as tirou, mas não era como se a tenda dispusesse de serviço de camareira. Assim, enrolou-se e, notando alguns sacos plásticos amarrados a uma corda, atirou as roupas dentro de um deles.

Pronto. Lixo.

Ela usou a água do cantil para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, em seguida, permitiu-se se dar ao luxo de passar a escova longamente por entre as mechas ruivas embaraçadas.

Tão logo os prendeu numa trança e se sentiu limpa, arrumada e aquecida novamente, afastou a cortina e voltou a se reunir a Harry.

Por que, afinal, tinha de se ater a certos princípios? Ele parecia tão sexy e irresistível em sua calça camuflada para a neve, com a barra enfiada para dentro das botas militares e uma camiseta branca de manga longa. Tentou não esquecer que a corrente de prata que ele usava com uma placa de identificação, fazia parte de quem ele era. Tornava-o um soldado. _Alguém fora dos seus limites_ , quis gritar para si mesma. Mas, seu corpo não se importava. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era reagir com a inevitável e poderosa atração.

– Está com fome? – ele lhe lançou um olhar amistoso, mas distante por cima do ombro.

Ficou evidente que não estava tendo problema algum em esquecer os dois dias de sexo incrível e constante que haviam partilhado meses antes. Ou isso, ou não os achara incríveis o bastante para que agora a visse como alguém além de uma refém, que fora incumbido de manter a salvo.

E seu beijo... Ginny se obrigou a não suspirar e derreter ao recordar as sensações despertadas pelos lábios sensuais dele nos seus depois do beijo. Sim, seu beijo fora apenas uma maneira de tranquilizá-la em meio de toda a tensão. Ou talvez apenas para dar sorte, como ela mesma apontara, embora ele tivesse dito que sentira sua falta.

Antes que pudesse refletir mais a respeito, seu estômago – a única parte da sua anatomia que não ansiava pelo toque mágico de Harry – se manifestou.

– Sim, está com fome – disse ele com um sorriso largo, colocando na mesa dois pratos de comida que fumegavam de maneira tentadora.

Ginny colocou a mochila de volta no catre onde a pegara e sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

– Ração militar? – adivinhou com uma careta. – Meu pai costumava insistir para que jantássemos isso uma vez por mês. Era para que déssemos valor ao que os soldados têm de enfrentar para proteger nossas vidas.

– E deram?

– Assim obrigados, não – lembro Ginny, enrugando o nariz. – Mas isso ajudou a selar a minha decisão, de jamais entrar para a vida militar.

O sorriso amplo de Harry aqueceu-a mais do que todos os aquecedores portáteis na tenda juntos. Essa sensação – além da fome – acompanhou as primeiras colheradas. Então, se deu conta subitamente do gosto em sua boca.

Vasculhou a caixa aberta de comida que ele colocara na mesa entre ambos, até encontrar o sal. Precisou de dois sachês para conseguir terminar a refeição. Lançou um olhar a Harry, que saboreava sua comida como se estivesse coberta por uma camada de um saboroso queijo derretido.

– Você realmente não gosta dessa... – ela hesitou em chamar aquilo de comida. – Coisa, não é?

Ele deu de ombros, continuando a ingerir o cozido pardacento.

– Não é assim tão ruim. Cresci com fome durante a maior parte do tempo. Assim, tenho a tendência de me concentrar mais em encher a barriga do que no sabor.

Ginny quis perguntar, por que ele passara fome. A respeito de sua criação. Se a maneira de como fora criado influenciara em sua decisão de seguir na carreira militar. Se ingressara para assegurar três refeições diárias, ou algo semelhante. Enrugou o nariz ao olhar mais uma vez para a ração militar em seu prato. Ele teria irmãos? Uma família? Ainda passariam dificuldades, ou as coisas haviam engrenado?

Milhares de perguntas povoaram sua mente, mas não pôde fazer nenhuma. Parecia um assunto pessoal demais, sobre o qual não tinha o direito de especular. Ficara contente com o direito de percorrer o corpo musculoso dele com os lábios e mãos ávidas e, até em dançar nua à sua frente, mas fazer perguntas pessoais? Havia sido um completo tabu e continuava sendo.

O que era um absurdo. E também o era o fato de que, enquanto afirmara que quisera manter a comunicação com Harry no passado, nunca se perguntara a respeito de nenhuma dessas coisas. Havia se concentrado apenas nas partes da vida dela, que achara que a afetavam de algum modo. Enfim, quando descobrira até que ponto a afetavam, não quisera mais conversa.

Mexeu com a colher no cozido de aspecto esponjoso, tentando reprimir a vontade de chorar. Outra vez. Deus do Céu, estava com os nervos em frangalhos.

– Quando terminar toda a sua comida, tenho chocolate para a sobremesa – anunciou Harry num tom quase cantarolado.

Ela o encarou de imediato.

– Chocolate?

– Sim. Barras de chocolate, chocolate em pó e calda de chocolate.

– Está brincando? – disse Ginny reverente.

– Estou falando sério.

Ela olhou ao redor da tenda, perguntando-se onde ele o escondera. Não vira chocolate algum na caixa de opções insossas de comida. Então, motivada como nunca, comeu o restante da ração cozida o mais depressa possível para não ter que lhe sentir o gosto.

– Pronto. – Três minutos depois, estendeu o prato limpo. – Hora do chocolate.

– Já terminou? – com um ar de surpreso nos olhos verdes, Harry soltou uma gargalhada. Mas pegou o prato vazio, colocou-o num saco e apanhou uma caixa debaixo de um dos catres.

– É todo seu.

Ginny notou que as mãos tremiam – algo que se repetira demais ao longo daquela semana. Mas dessa vez era entusiasmo que a dominava enquanto abria a caixa.

– Humm – gemeu deliciada quando viu o conteúdo. Ali havia pelo menos duas dúzias de barras de chocolate, três embalagens de uma calda conhecida e um grande pote com duas divisões, uma repleta de pó marrom e outra de branco. Leite e chocolate em pó, basta acrescentar água?

Já apanhara uma barra de chocolate quanto se deu conta de que ali havia guloseimas destinadas a durar. Um longo tempo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Devo racionar isso? – perguntou num tom sério.

Harry fez uma pausa no ato de guardar o próprio prato já vazio e fitou-a nos olhos. Lançou, então, um olhar ao rádio e foi verificar os monitores das câmeras antes de se virar para tornar a estudá-la.

– Apenas de maneira suficiente, para não acabar tendo uma indigestão.

Ela continuou hesitando.

– Vamos esperar até recebermos uma mensagem avisando que o complexo está seguro e, que a equipe neutralizou todos lá dentro – disse Harry numa voz tão casual, que ela levou um minuto para perceber que ele a informara sobre o objetivo da missão. – Assim que avisarem que está tudo bem, alguém entrará em contato conosco para dar as coordenadas do local onde seremos retirados. O tempo que isso vai levar, dependerá apenas do tipo de resistência que a equipe está encontrando no acampamento do bando.

– Aquele sujeito era maluco – disse Ginny, fechando a tampa da caixa depois de pegar uma única barra de chocolate dali. – Ele falou em começar uma guerra, sobre a lealdade de suas tropas. Havia gente demais no bando para que eu conseguisse contar todos.

– Números não importam. O que conta é a estratégia. E os fuzileiros são os melhores em termos de estratégia.

– Já ouvi falar – disse ela com um sorriso. – Este é o seu trabalho habitual? Dar apoio moral aos reféns?

Harry curvou os lábios. Atravessou, então, a tenda parando diante dela.

– O que está fazendo?

Ginny conteve a respiração enquanto uma onda de excitação a percorria. Movida por seus preconceitos e reservas pessoais, nunca se sentira atraída por um homem de uniforme, nem roupa camuflada de tipo algum. Soldados não faziam o seu tipo.

Exceto Harry.

Foi dominada pelo súbito temor de que, se não tomasse cuidado, apenas _ele_ passasse a fazer seu tipo. Da maneira como as coisas iam, acabaria nunca mais tendo olhos para outro homem.

Harry pegou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos com gentileza.

– Estou lhe dando apoio moral.

* * *

Ele adorava a maneira como ela ria. Era um som tão agradável, tão alegre e rouco. E seus olhos castanhos pareciam dançar. O rosto dela se iluminava, adquirindo uma expressão feliz.

Adorava segurar-lhe a mão, sentir-lhe o contato dos dedos macios e elegantes. Um alívio tão intenso que o fez querer ajoelhar-se, o dominou. Ginny estava ali. Conseguira resgatá-la, mantendo-a viva, sã e salva.

Não podia dizer que nunca se preocupara numa missão. Desde a morte de Cedric, a preocupação era como uma segunda pele, sempre presente. Mas medo? Nunca entendera o que era o verdadeiro temor, até o momento em que abrira aquela pasta de arquivo e descobrira que Ginny era a refém a ser resgatada, nessa missão. Usara o medo, controlara-o a ponto de conseguir usá-lo para alimentar seus passos, para se manter totalmente vigilante. Para resgatá-la e levá-la em total segurança.

Ainda não estavam lá exatamente. Mas, ao vê-la rir dessa maneira descontraída, voltar a recobrar sua vivacidade enquanto o terror começava a se dissipar, sentia-se dominado por emoções como nunca sentira antes. Dava-se conta de que desejava coisas que jamais considerara antes. De que estava se importando, se envolvendo demais. Ron o acusara de estar "na fossa" por causa de Ginny. Percebia agora que estava apenas numa fase de espera.

E se tivesse as palavras corretas, se soubesse exatamente o que dizer, teria feito algum declaração emocional grandiosa.

De repente, sentiu um nó na garganta, e os pelos da nuca se eriçaram.

Devia a vida a esses sinais de alerta. Assim, fez uma pausa automaticamente, avaliando o perigo.

Ginny compreendeu.

Ela não representava uma ameaça para a sua segurança física.

Era uma ameaça ao seu estilo de vida.

Se deixasse essas emoções crescerem, cederia a qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Como deixar a vida militar. Desistir de sua carreira. Deixar o cabelo crescer um pouco mais. Droga, tinha certeza de que até arranjaria um daqueles cachorros de estimação, que as mulheres carregavam na bolsa, se ela pedisse.

Lentamente, esforçando-se para não deixar transparecer nenhum desses pensamentos inquietantes, soltou-lhe a mão.

Preferiria ter o medo de volta.

Ou ao menos aquele tempo de distância segura que a raiva dela ocasionara. Por que agora que Ginny estava ali, bem à sua frente? Com todos aqueles pensamentos malucos e emoções formando um redemoinho em seu íntimo? Ela era um perigo maior do que o arremedo de terrorista e seu bando de imbecis naquele complexo.

– Acho que o apoio moral faz mesmo parte das suas funções no trabalho – disse Ginny com o riso um tanto tenso, levando-o a se perguntar, se também não estaria emocionalmente sobrecarregada. Duvidava. Ela já enfrentara o risco de morte. Era provável que nem sequer estivesse levando em conta o fato de terem se reencontrado.

O que era bom. Eles tinham de manter as coisas desse jeito. Garantir que sua posição como fuzileiro, sua ligação de trabalho e até a amizade com o pai dela, permanecessem claras na mente de Ginny.

Isso a faria querer manter distância dele.

E, esperava, também faria com que ele próprio mantivesse sua distância, com que conseguisse recorrer o bastante ao treinamento e à disciplina para manter as mãos longe dela.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo que confirmasse que o fato de ter segurado a mão dela fora mesmo apenas um gesto solidário, de apoio, antes que pudesse citar o almirante de algum modo na conversa, a luz do rádio piscou e um ruído característico indicou que uma mensagem acabava de chegar.

Salvo por um comunicado inesperado. Sem querer alarmá-la, manteve o sorriso imperturbável.

– Bem, dar apoio moral e atender ao telefone. Ou ao rádio, nesse caso – comentou, adiantando-se até o moderno equipamento para ver do que se tratava.

Sua expressão não se alterou enquanto lia a mensagem.

O complexo pertencia a um homem chamado Hector Lukoski. Filho de um terrorista conhecido com ligações na Síria, Lukoski estava tentando fazer o próprio nome, longe da sombra do pai. Bem treinado em medidas defensivas, tinha um esconderijo subterrâneo. A equipe confirmara que havia apenas um meio de acesso ao local e já o interceptara. Mas em vez de explodir o covil, foram obrigados a fazer cerco e esperar. Nenhuma ação seria tomada até que novas ordens fossem dadas, o que não se daria antes de pelo menos doze horas.

Harry apertou algumas teclas para indicar que a mensagem tinha sido recebida.

Ginny não iria gostar da notícia.

Nem ele deveria dá-la, lembrou a si mesmo.

A mensagem estava em código para que ela não tivesse que saber a respeito. Para não se preocupar. Precisava de um plano, algo simples, pois, muitas vezes, quanto menos se complicava as coisas, melhor.

Faria um chocolate quente para ela, diminuiria as luzes e a convenceria a dormir.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ginny.

– É apenas um boletim do tempo – disse ele, dando um tapinha num dos monitores de câmeras. – Parece que vai nevar mais.

– Sei... – estreitando os olhos para estudá-lo, ela se adiantou até a aparelhagem de rádio e os monitores e espiou a mensagem. – Um boletim do tempo? É mesmo?

– O procedimento padrão é fazer uma checagem a cada duas horas. Um boletim do tempo é uma mensagem simples de usar. Se for interceptada de algum jeito, não diz nada. E, é sempre bom saber como está o clima.

Ele não soube dizer se ela estava acreditando, ou não. Esse era o problema com Ginny. Na metade do tempo, era um livro aberto, fácil de decifrar e pronta para partilhar de si. Na outra metade, fazia com que ele se sentisse como um garoto nos tempos do colegial, tentando conversar com a primeira namorada. Incompetente e inapto.

– Bem, ao menos a Marinha se mantém informada sobre o tempo – ela disse, enfim.

Harry permitiu que os ombros relavassem e soltou o ar que não reparara que estivera segurando. Não queria preocupá-la. O que estaria bem se o motivo fosse o de não dificultar a missão, com preocupações. Porém, sabia que havia outro. Era porque odiava a ideia de vê-la sofrer de algum modo.

Ron tinha razão. Ele estava com um problema.

– Está pronta para um chocolate quente? – perguntou, agindo como de custume quando enfrentava o problema. Venceria uma etapa de cada vez.

– Claro – ela olhou para a tela novamente branca da aparelhagem e, então, voltou a se adiantar até a mesa. – Posso ajudar? Parece que você está sempre preparando algo para mim.

Era porque, exceto pelas rações militares que tinham acabado de comer, ele acabara saboreando um pouco de cada refeição diretamente do corpo nu dela.

 _Não vá por ai_ , avisou a si mesmo. A imaginação não lhe deu ouvidos, no entanto. Enquanto esquentava água num bule para acrescentar o leite e o chocolate em pó, sua mente teceu várias imagens de como Ginny ficara coberta de geleia de ameixa. Ou de creme. Ou de bolhas de sabão que haviam escorrido lentamente por entre seus seios, com os mamilos empinados e provocantes, só à espera de seus lábios...

– Droga – resmungou, sacudindo a água quente que espirrou em sua mão. _Concentre-se, Potter!_ Desligando o fogo, misturou o leite e o chocolate em pó na água fervente e mexeu depressa.

– Está fazendo bagunça – comentou Ginny, virando-se na cadeira para poder olhá-lo. – Tem certeza de que não quer, que eu ajude?

Harry olhou para a mesa. O queimador do fogão portátil ainda chiava respingos de água do chocolate quente e o pó acumulara-se em torno do bule. Ele mexera a mistura com tanta força que as costas da mão haviam ficado salpicadas de pó e água.

– Pronto, aqui está o seu chocolate quente – disse ele, indicando o bule.

Precisando continuar em movimento, e passar para outra atividade que não envolvesse o corpo nu de Ginny, tornou a checar os monitores e, em seguida, foi até a abertura da tenda, onde afastou a falsa cortina para o lado, abriu um pouco o zíper e espirou para fora.

A paisagem continuava totalmente branca. Não era de admirar.

– Não vai querer um pouco?

 _Um pouco de você? Sim, muito..._

– Não. Obrigado. – acrescentou ele, tentando abrandar um pouco a rispidez. Lançando-lhe um olhar, viu que ela colocara metade da bebida numa caneca de lata e que segurava o bule no ar, olhando-o com uma expressão inquiridora.

Precisava realmente se controlar. Era apenas um descontrole induzido pela adrenalina, combinado com o fato de estar na presença de uma mulher que o obcecara. Nada demais.

Era o momento de passar para a fase dois do seu plano. Fazê-la dormir.

Atravessou a tenda, pegando o bule. Seus dedos se roçaram. Queria mais. Estava desesperado para tocá-la outra vez. Mesmo que fosse apenas as mãos dela ou o cabelo. Ainda tinha sonhos perturbadores, eróticos, com aquele cabelo vermelho acetinado. Ela o prendera numa grossa trança onde a luz produzia reflexos acobreados. Lembrava-se de como era entrelaçar os dedos pelo cabelo dela, das sensações de quando as mechas macias haviam deslizado por sua pele, de sua textura sedosa e fragrância. Num instante, passou de soldado, a homem.

Um homem excitado como nunca.

– Como está o chocolate?

– Espantosamente bom. – Ginny sorveu mais um gole e arqueou uma sobrancelha para olhá-lo. – Tem certeza de que não vai tomar um pouco?

Harry colocou o bule de volta na mesa.

– Fiquei satisfeito com a comida. – Mas estava aflito por mais espaço, do que a tenda propiciava. – Você deve estar exausta. Por que não termina o chocolate quente e tenta descansar um pouco?

– Achei que poderíamos conversar. – Ela abriu um sorriso doce e maroto, fazendo com que Harry se retorcesse por dentro de frustação. Ela deveria parecer fatigada. Não encantadora. Nunca tivera de lutar contra todas essas necessidades emocionais e sexuais antes, enquanto estivera a serviço. E não estava gostando nem um pouco da experiência.

– Conversar? Sobre o quê?

– Pensei em perguntar por que você especificamente foi incumbido da missão de me resgatar. Além de oferecer apoio moral, no que mais é especialista?

– Sou o rádio operador. Comunicações, idiomas: essa é a minha área.

– Parece divertido. – Ginny usou, porém, um tom que não denotava humor, nem divertimento. Olhou para a caneca de lata por um momento com ar pensativo e, então, encontrou-lhe os olhos com os seus. – Nós dois somos especialistas em comunicação.

Parou aí, como se estivesse diante da porta entre o agora e o amanhã, como se não tivesse certeza de que queria abri-la.

– E você achou que não houve comunicação entre nós – disse ele, concluindo que teriam de passar por aquela porta cedo ou tarde.

– E você acha que sim?

O tom de Ginny não foi de desafio. Pareceu apenas curiosa, o que o levou a perguntar se ela esgotara o suprimento de emoções negativas. Já vira isso antes. Era como observar alguém que tivesse chegado ao limite e passasse a agir numa espécie de vácuo emocional. Não duraria. Por mais tolice passageira que fosse, porém, esperava que a equipe os tirasse dali logo, antes que ela arranjasse suprimento novo.

Hesitou antes de responder. Havia uma grande chance de que ela ainda tivesse raiva estocada em algum lugar. E apesar de ele querer distância, aquela era uma tenda pequena demais para dividir com uma mulher furiosa. Por outro lado, não havia como não ser sincero.

– Achei que nos comunicamos muito bem. Nós nos concentramos numa coisa e conseguimos transmitir bastante bem um ao outro nossos desejos e necessidades.

Um brilho especial passou pelos olhos dela. De interesse. Calor. Uma curiosidade perigosa. Harry se preparou. Mas tão logo ela demonstrou a emoção, tratou de reprimi-la. Com gestos longos, deliberados, Ginny pousou a caneca na mesa e se levantou.

– Acabei de perceber que estou exausta. Vou me deitar.

Harry só permitiu que o alívio o dominasse depois que ela deitou num dos catres, ainda vestida, e se cobriu com o cobertor térmico. Para ajudá-la a pegar no sono, ele diminuiu as luzes no interior da tenda.

– Boa noite – falou num tom manso.

Ela não respondeu por um momento. Então, na forma de um suspiro, disse:

– Boa noite, Harry. E obrigada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nossa, estou inspirada... Mais um capítulo inteirinho, só para vocês... E depois desse aí, fiquei com vontade de tomar chocolate quente HAHAHA

Então, nesse capítulo no quesito sedução, os dois parecem estar resistindo bravamente, mas será que isso vai durar no próximo também?

Quem será que vai levantar a bandeira do "Eu me rendo!" por primeiro?

Bom, já sabem né? Vão ficar sabendo disso, só no próximo Chapter...

Poxa, gente, eu sou muito legal com vocês, postei dois capítulos seguidos, e até agora nada de comentários... Mas, tudo bem... Ainda não desanimei... Vou seguir até o fim!

Mas, por enquanto, até o próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Harry estava ciente da respiração de Ginny. Como se pudesse persuadi-la a relaxar, respirou junto com ela, de maneira suave, serena. Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que ela estava adormecida.

Foi quando ele se permitiu relaxar.

Devia dormir. Os alarmes do perímetro estavam ligados. Se algo mais pesado que neve passasse ali, ele saberia. Ainda assim, hesitou. Não conseguia confiar a segurança de Ginny, a máquinas e dispositivos.

Por um segundo, deixou que a frustração por estar daquele lado, afastado da ação, tomasse conta dele. Não fora feito para ficar de braços cruzados. Só à espera. Nem mesmo com uma linda mulher.

Com o relógio de pulso programado para despertá-lo dali a meia hora, obrigou-se a relaxar no catre. De olhos fechados, tentou tirar tudo – especialmente a mulher dormindo a um metro de si – de seus pensamentos. A fim de mantê-la a salvo, tinha de estar em sua melhor forma, física e emocional. E, para tanto, precisava dormir. Não conseguiria conciliar o sono, com certeza, se a imaginasse completamente despida, nua, usando apenas botas de couro de combate.

No fim, foram as botas que o ajudaram. Concentrou toda a sua atenção nelas e, lentamente, foi se entregando ao sono. Estava quase adormecendo, porém, quando ouviu algo.

Num instante, havia saltado para fora do catre. Estreitou uma soluçante Ginny nos braços.

– Está tudo bem, doçura – acalentou-a, afastando-lhe as mechas úmidas do cabelo ruivo do rosto. Através da tênue luminosidade dos monitores, viu que os olhos dela estavam aterrorizados. – Não há mais nada com que se preocupar. Estou aqui. Resgatei você.

– Por favor, me abrace – implorou Ginny, segurando-o com tanta força pela cintura enquanto ele continuava sentado na beirada do catre dela que deixou-o com menos ar. – Não me solte. Não permita que nada aconteça.

– Estou abraçando você. – Para assegurá-la do fato, correu as mãos pelas costas dela, para baixo e para cima, por sobre o suéter grosso.

– Me abrace com mais força... Nunca senti tanto medo, Harry. Quando fecho os olhos, vejo a imagem dele. Vejo o sadismo naquela cara de rato nojenta enquanto ele me ameaçava. Ele jurou que deixaria seus homens fazerem coisas horríveis comigo.

Uma onda de fúria tomou conta de Harry, sobrepujando a frustração e quase o levando a perder o controle.

– Você está a salvo, agora – garantiu mais uma vez, beijando-lhe o cabelo.

Não soube se foi porque Ginny precisou ver sua expressão para ficar mais calma, ou se foi uma reação ao beijo. Mas ela afastou o rosto do seu peito e recuou um pouco no catre. Apenas o bastante para se entreolharem. Para sentirem o hálito quente de um, no rosto do outro. Harry sabia que devia soltá-la agora. Estava de serviço ali. Numa missão. Havia jurado protegê-la. Droga, o próprio pai dela o escolhera a dedo, para levá-la de volta para casa sã e salva.

Todos os motivos – e havia vários – para soltá-la e manter a devida distância, entre ambos, inundaram sua mente.

Fitou os olhos dela, viu o calor que continham na íris avelã, e este calor o chamava, tocando algo em seu coração que o deixou sem chance de resistir.

– Apenas para avisar à você com antecedência, isto é um grande erro e eu lamento muito.

* * *

Ginny franziu a testa, mas, antes de poder perguntar o significado daquelas palavras, Harry a beijou.

E foi como despertar de um pesadelo e descobrir que estava a salvo, envolta por segurança e prazer. Foi como voltar para casa. Enquanto ele lhe cobria os lábios com os seus e intensificava o beijo, ela se sentiu realmente bem pela primeira vez em meses. Os lábios dele eram tão macios, tão doces. O corpo tão quente e sólido enquanto os braços musculosos a estreitavam mais, fazendo-a sentir-se protegida, desejada.

Queria mais. Precisava dele com um anseio desesperador. Com ele, estava a salvo, sentia-se como alguém por inteiro outra vez.

Correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, acompanhando os movimentos ritmados dos lábios sensuais que estimulavam os seus. Diante daquele toque mágico, as horríveis imagens dos quatro dias anteriores se dissiparam como fumaça, sendo levada pelo vento.

Estar nos braços de Harry era como estar no paraíso, pura e simplesmente. Era como se nada pudesse amedrontá-la, nada pudesse atingi-la enquanto ele estivesse perto.

Lentamente, ele afastou os lábios e recuou ligeiramente. Ginny o agarrou pelos ombros, tentando impedir que ele se movesse, que a deixasse.

– Você estava chorando – disse ele, enxugando-lhe gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas que ela nem sequer percebeu que haviam rolado por seu rosto. Afundou, então, a mão em seu cabelo vermelho, segurando-lhe a nuca com delicadeza.

Deus do céu, aquilo não era nada sexy, pensou Ginny. Chorar e soluçar no meio de um pesadelo. De cenho franzido, deixou que os ombros caíssem, enquanto despertava dos nevoeiros sexuais.

– Foi por isso que me beijou? Porque eu estava chorando?

Harry hesitou. Ginny pôde ver que ele estava refletindo, ponderando o passo seguinte. A maneira mais fácil, ou a verdade. Podia facilitar as coisas para ele. Afinal, o homem a salvara de um lunático fedorento. Mas ela queria mais, queria... Bem, queria que Harry tornasse a apertá-la em seus braços, que a possuísse com todo o arrebatamento; queria senti-lo dentro de si enquanto seus corpos formassem um só.

– Beijei você porque não consegui resistir – disse Harry, massageando-lhe o couro cabeludo com a mão, desmanchando-lhe a trança, afagando-a de uma maneira que a fez querer ronronar feito um gatinho. – Mas, eu deveria ter resistido.

A tensão ruim que havia começado a se formar desvaneceu-se. Uma onda de alegria invadiu Ginny, iluminando ainda mais seu sorriso. A excitação se espalhou por seu íntimo, diante da expectativa de sexo e graças aqueles dedos maravilhosos que continuavam se entrelaçando sensualmente por entre as mechas da sua nuca, massageando-lhe a cabeça, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

– Por quê? – sussurrou ela, correndo as mãos pelas costas de Harry agora, deliciando-se com os contornos dos músculos bem definidos sob a camiseta. As suas próprias razões para não tornar a se envolver estavam a anos-luz dali, naquele momento.

Era melhor se concentrar nas razões dele. Dessa maneira, poderia ajudá-lo a esquecer todas elas, a fim de passarem ao que realmente ambos queriam no momento.

– Porque você é você e, eu sou eu.

– Ah... – Ginny não conseguiu conter o riso. – Isso diz tudo.

Harry curvou os lábios de leve, mas não sorriu. Estudou-a com um olhar perscrutador, em vez disso, do tipo profundo, que podia enxergar até através da alma.

– Você é a filha do almirante. Eu sou um fuzileiro. Você está em busca de um relacionamento transparente e franco. Eu vivo nas sombras. Você é a vítima que está sob a minha proteção. E eu estou encarregado da missão de levá-la de volta para casa em segurança.

Como se as palavras dele tivessem aberto o zíper na aba da tenda, as garras gélidas da realidade envolveram Ginny. Ela parou de lhe afagar as costas, deixando que as mãos caíssem lentamente até seu catre.

Estavam mesmo em lados completamente opostos, ao que parecia, afinal.

– Bem, essas são razões sólidas – admitiu ela num tom sério. Como podia argumentar de frente com às próprias justificativas que dera até então? Se ambos já as conheciam tão bem era porque havia sido convincente o bastante quando as dera, certo?

Soltou um profundo suspiro, desejando poder acreditar que estivera sendo radical demais.

Na fisionomia de Harry, via a mesma frustração, a mesma relutância que a dominava. Soltou-a de seus braços, embora não se levantando da beirada do catre ainda.

Ela estremeceu, sentindo de imediato a falta de calor do corpo dele. Quis enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas novamente, mais isso significava colocar distância entre ambos, afastá-lo de si. E, com ou sem sexo, queria – precisava – que Harry ficasse ao seu lado pelo máximo de tempo possível.

– Sim, são razões sólidas e perfeitamente boas para mantermos as coisas como devem ser. – Harry endireitou as costas e correu a mão pelo cabelo negro e curto, deixando-o um tanto mais espetado, do que já era naturalmente. Deu um sorriso tenso.

Ginny só conseguiu sorrir de volta, porque podia ver que aquele tipo de tensão se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro dele e, se evidenciava mais na maneira como o tecido da calça camuflada se esticava na parte da frente.

Sentiu seu próprio coração disparado e estava um tanto ofegante, enquanto um zunido surreal ecoava em seus ouvidos. Era como estar sedenta de uma fonte fresca e cristalina de água e, não poder beber, ou faminta diante das mais tentadoras iguarias e não ter permissão para provar nenhuma. Literalmente com água na boca, correu os olhos demoradamente pelo corpo incrível dele.

– Sim, manter as coisas como devem ser... – concordou distraída.

– É necessário – disse Harry num tom um tanto brusco, fazendo-a se dar conta de repente, de que ele só afirmava aquilo, porque, _era a coisa certa a fazer._

– Somos dois adultos inteligentes, com maturidade o bastante para saber controlar nossas vontades. – Ginny correu a ponta dos dedos pela coxa dele, deleitando-se com os músculos que podia sentir, mesmo através do tecido grosso da calça militar. Lentamente, os dedos foram chegando mais e mais perto da impressionante ereção.

Ele estreitou os olhos, pensando rápido, calculando. Como se estivesse tentando encontrar um meio de ambos reverterem a situação em proveito próprio. _Despidos, de preferência._

– Apenas porque há esta coisa entre nós – disse ele, sacudindo a mão no espaço entre os dois, como se houvesse um campo magnético ali –, não significa que temos que ceder a ela – tentou argumentar.

– É claro que não – concordou Ginny, soltando um riso tenso, enquanto seus mamilos latejavam, sensíveis e pesados, a cada vez que roçavam o tecido da camisa sob o suéter por causa da sua respiração acelerada. – Afinal, não somos animais.

– Não. Não somos animais – concordou Harry, olhando-lhe os seios arfantes, moldados pelo suéter, com uma evidente expressão de desejo, o que só fez com que os mamilos ficassem ainda mais rijos. – Sabemos muito bem que não devemos entrar em uma relação, que já entendemos que é ruim para ambos.

– Ruim demais – disse ela ofegante, erguendo o olhar da frente da calça dele, para lhe encontrar os olhos carregados de paixão. – Ruim mesmo...

– Sendo assim, vamos fazer sexo selvagem, incontrolável, certo? – Harry estendeu a mão para lhe roçar o mamilo latejante com a ponta do dedo, de maneira provocante, fazendo-a ansiar para que ele intensificasse o toque.

– Oh, sim... Rápido, livre-se dessas calças logo! – ordenou ela, poupando tempo e arrancando o suéter por cima da cabeça.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry despiu a blusa de manga longa e começava a desatar os cordões dos coturnos especiais para neve. Aliás, o que havia com os calçados militares, afinal? Perguntou-se Ginny, acompanhando-lhe os gestos com um olhar expectante e impaciente pela demora. Evidentemente, quem quer que os tivesse criado, não estava com sexo rápido em mente.

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, Harry demonstrou falta de elegância ao saltar num pé só, em seu empenho para se livrar o mais depressa possível do calçado.

Sem querer perder tempo, Ginny respirou fundo e despiu a camisa de tecido térmico por cima da cabeça, depois do suéter. Sem sutiã, uma vez que jogara fora tudo que estivera usando durante os dias naquele maldito cativeiro, a pele de seu torso se arrepiou instantaneamente.

Até que o olhar de Harry, ardente e intenso, aqueceu-a como uma carícia.

– Nossa, você é linda – disse ele ofegante.

Então, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre um dos catres.

O barulho foi grande.

Ginny fez uma pausa depois de abrir o zíper da calça e, com as mãos nos quadris para abaixá-las, encontrou os olhos dele.

O desespero transformou-se em riso. Sem deixar de olhá-lo, ela tapou a boca para tentar conter uma gargalhada, mas quando viu que Harry abriu um sorriso largo, não pôde se segurar.

Em meio ao acesso de riso, cobriu a nudez com um cobertor e sentou-se na beirada do catre para observá-lo. Já de pé, fazendo jus ao excepcional condicionamento físico, ele estava endireitando o outro catre.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou-lhe tão logo conseguiu se controlar.

– Sim, mas acho que o catre nunca mais será o mesmo. – Com a ponta do pé calçado com uma meia, ele indicou o metal curvado numa das pernas baixas do catre.

– Oh – Ginny enrugou o nariz diante do estrago.

– Você não pode dizer que eu não sei como demonstrar romantismo – gracejou ele, ainda sorridente.

– Bem, um de nós "caiu" literalmente pelo outro – Ginny riu, então hesitou. Sem a nebulosidade em torno do espetacular resgate em que Harry a tirou do terrível pesadelo, ou sem o desespero descuidado que os movera na direção do sexo impetuoso e frenético, lhes restava... O quê?

Uma escolha.

Ela olhou para o cobertor preto de lã em que estava enrolada, notando que segurava as beiradas com força.

Mais no que viu, percebeu que Harry se agachou à sua frente, já completamente despido. Lentamente, depois de respirar fundo para tentar vencer o súbito nervosismo, ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo.

Ele era tão incrivelmente bonito. Os olhos verdes, tão calorosos e convidativos, e uma boca que era sexy, quer estivesse sorrindo ou sério. Notou a paciência em sua fisionomia, a tranquila aceitação de que a escolha era dela.

Havia sido tão difícil superar a dor de perdê-lo da vez anterior. E só conseguira, e ainda em parte, porque enterrara todos os sentimentos por ele, seus arrependimentos em desejos em algum canto da mente. Então, fingira que nada daquilo existia. Apenas a raiva. Ativera-se a esse sentimento. Usara-o como uma arma para reprimir quaisquer pensamentos perigosos, qualquer ameaça na tentativa de desenterrar tudo o que represara em seu íntimo.

Dessa vez, porém, não teria como contar com aquela raiva como escudo. Dessa vez, não poderia culpá-lo por nada que não fosse da responsabilidade de Harry, como fizera antes.

Agora, ela estava o aceitando exatamente como ele era, ciente das lealdades e obrigações dele. Se fizessem sexo, ela seria cem por cento responsável por sua escolha. Por seus sentimentos. Pelo que quer que acontecesse em seguida.

Sentiu as mãos um tanto trêmulas enquanto ele a fitava nos olhos. Naquelas intensas nuanças de verde, viu aceitação, apreciação e um calor que era mais profundo do que a paixão. Um calor ao qual não pôde resistir. Apavorada, mais incapaz de agir de outro modo, ela deixou cair o cobertor e abriu os braços.

Harry soltou um gemido satisfeito, espontâneo, e contornou-lhe os mamilos com a ponta do dedo, primeiro um, com todo o vagar, depois o outro. Como alguém que estivesse prestes a beber da fonte da juventude, ele inclinou-se para frente para sugar um dos bicos rosados delicadamente.

O gemido de Ginny foi mais alto e ofegante.

Harry, então, se levantou. Como um guerreiro poderoso dos tempos antigos, se ergueu, endireitando os ombros largos, esticando as pernas vigorosas, sua rija masculinidade destacando-se orgulhosamente entre as coxas musculosas. Sem poder resistir, Ginny apoiou-se num cotovelo sobre o catre e inclinou-se para frente para lhe soprar a ponta da ereção.

Houve uma reação instantânea, como se o membro tivesse vontade própria.

Ela lançou um olhar malicioso a Harry, cheio de promessas sensuais, e então, tocou-o intimamente com a língua. Harry cerrou os punhos ao longo do corpo, mas não se moveu. Não tentou assumir o controle da situação.

– Hum... – murmurou ela antes de tomá-lo em sua boca e afagá-lo de modo ritmado com os lábios. Ele flexionou os dedos da mão, como se fosse segurá-la, mas tornou a cerrar o punho. Como recompensa, ela sugou com vontade.

Harry deu um gemido alto.

– Agora, é a minha vez – insistiu, inclinando-se para se deitar sobre o corpo dela no catre. – Ou, desse jeito, você pode acabar ficando sem a sua parte.

– Oh não, não vou ficar sem a minha "parte" – garantiu ela, percorrendo-lhe as coxas com os pés descalços antes de fincar os calcanhares nas nádegas dele e, pressionar o centro latejante de sua feminilidade contra a ereção dele. – Você vai me dar tudo.

– Sim, vou lhe dar tudo, com certeza – disse Harry com um sorriso provocador antes de tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo faminto. Foi quanto bastou para enlouquecê-la de desejo. Precisava dele. Por inteiro.

– Agora – exigiu ela.

– Ainda não terminei – falou ele com um riso tenso, insinuando a mão por entre os corpos de ambos para tocá-la com intimidade.

Tão logo lhe tocou o clitóris túmido, ela sentiu os espasmos percorrendo-a. Foi uma explosão de prazer e calor instantânea. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, arrebatado pelo esplêndido orgasmo.

Harry possuiu-a com puro frenesi, dando arremetidas firmes, acompanhadas de gemidos guturais que a excitaram ainda mais. Pegou-lhe ambas as mãos, segurando-as acima da cabeça dela. Fitando-lhe os olhos, manteve a cadência de seus quadris, com arremetida após arremetida vigorosa, excitando Ginny cada vez mais. O prazer se tornou cada vez mais intenso, cada célula do corpo dela parecendo vibrar, até que os músculos internos se contraíram em torno dela em deliciosos espasmos de prazer.

E, antes que o prazer cessasse, Harry ergueu-lhe ainda mais as mãos e mudou um pouco a posição de ambos, de modo que, com as arremetidas incessantes, passou a lhe estimular o ponto G.

Ao mesmo tempo, inclinou a cabeça e lhe tomou um dos mamilos com os lábios, sugando-o com avidez. O prazer absoluto, como ela não se lembrava de já ter experimentado, embora soubesse que já o tivera antes e apenas nos braços dele.

Ginny quis fechar os olhos e se entregar com abandono ao êxtase avassalador, mas Harry a olhava nos olhos, com se a hipnotizasse, obrigando-a a deixá-lo, observar cada momento de seu orgasmo, para lhe enxergar através da alma enquanto o prazer a culminava.

E ela estava totalmente exposta, com a alma e o coração desnudados enquanto era tomada pela paixão. Não lhe restou mais nada a não ser sentir. E foi incrível apenas _sentir_.

Lentamente, flutuando como uma pluma, Ginny voltou à realidade. O coração estava tão acelerado que reverberava em seus ouvidos, não a deixando escutar mais nada. Mas estava bem ciente das sensações em seu corpo, do orgasmo que deixou resquícios de prazer que continuaram se espalhando como ondas formadas num lago.

E não era de se admirar.

Harry continuava se movendo dentro dela, mais devagar agora, de maneira ritmada, provocando-a com o seu próprio controle.

Era o momento de tomar as rédeas da situação, decidiu ela.

Abraçou-o pela nuca, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo preto e curto dele e, guiou-lhe os lábios até os seus. Beijou-o com doçura em princípio, como se o agradecesse pelo esplendoroso orgasmo.

Então, intensificou as carícias de seus lábios e língua, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com erotismo. Harry retesou os músculos e suas arremetidas voltaram a ficar mais rápidas.

Inesperadamente, ela o segurou pelos ombros e, num gesto que a deixou grata pelas aulas de Pilates três vezes por semana, empurrou-o com força e mudou a posição de ambos em cima do catre, ficando por cima.

– Hum... – ela sussurrou provocante.

Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso e assentiu.

– Hum... Sem dúvida.

Ele ajeitou o corpo de modo a soerguer-se, apoiando a cabeça na parede da tenda. Segurou-lhe ambos os seios dela, preparando-se para guiá-los até seus lábios.

Ginny cingiu-lhe os quadris com as pernas, fincando os calcanhares nas nádegas dele.

Então, estabeleceu o ritmo.

Rápido. Intenso. A tensão no rosto de Harry aumentava a cada arremetida que dava.

– Agora – ordenou num tom baixo, gutural. Com o rosto contraído pela tensão, olhou-a nos olhos.

Ginny jamais sentira tamanha intimidade, tamanha união de almas, como naqueles instantes. Harry e a ligação entre ambos se tornou seu mundo, seu foco exclusivo.

Ela arremeteu com mais força, estreitando os olhos, respirando por entre os dentes. Sentindo mais poder do que nunca antes em sua vida, Ginny arqueou os quadris, ondulando na mesma cadência. Então, contraiu os músculos internos, aprisionando-o em seu doce casulo.

Ele explodiu de prazer.

E era todo seu, pensou Ginny inebriada. Harry era todo seu e não queria soltá-lo nunca mais.

* * *

Harry foi absolutamente dominado pela intensidade da paixão que percorria suas veias. O êxtase o arrebatou com uma espantosa intensidade. De um jeito avassalador. Enquanto avançava mais uma vez pelo calor úmido de Ginny, seu corpo estremeceu por inteiro de prazer, os músculos se retesaram.

O seu êxtase desencadeou o dela. Ainda num mundo vertiginoso de prazer, observou quando mais um orgasmo tomou conta de Ginny. Era uma visão magnífica vê-la no auge do prazer, com os olhos cintilando, semicerrados, os seios sedutores balançando na mesma cadência de seu corpo. Ela, enfim, deixou a cabeça pender para trás e seus gemidos de prazer inundaram a tenda. E inundaram também o ego dele, redobrando sua satisfação.

– Uau! – exclamou Ginny momentos depois, olhando-o nos olhos. O cabelo estava úmido na testa, a pele brilhava sob a luz difusa. Lentamente, como se estivesse exausta, desabou sobre o peito dele.

– Sim, uau... – concordou Harry, erguendo-lhe o queixo para um beijo. Queria dizer algo mais. Encontrar as palavras para expressar exatamente como se sentia, explicar como ficara maravilhado. Mas, não pôde. E agora ela precisava descansar.

Dizendo a si mesmo que era a atitude de um cavalheiro e não uma retirada covarde, tornou a beijá-la e virou-se de maneira a ficarem de lado no catre estreito.

Ela se aninhou junto ao seu corpo como se fossem um só. Harry fechou os olhos para tentar escapar da avalanche de emoções que o tomava. A paixão, inesgotável, ainda se sobressaía, mas também era acompanhada de uma infinita ternura, de uma espécie de gentil doçura como nunca experimentara antes. Aquilo o assustou ao extremo e, portanto, concentrou-se na paixão.

Abraçou-a com força, permitindo-se um breve momento de doce rendição antes de erguê-la um pouco mais no catre e lhe guiando um dos seios até os lábios.

– O que está fazendo? – exclamou Ginny, entre surpresa e sonolenta.

– Ainda não terminei.

– Oh não, terminou, sim – protestou ela com um riso ofegante. – Eu acho que sim e, portanto, nem venha dizer o contrário.

Beijando-lhe a curva do seio com gentileza, Harry lhe lançou um olhar que era pura malícia.

– Eu jamais diria que os momentos de há pouco não foram incríveis. Mas, ainda não terminei.

– Você deve estar brincando.

Então, ele encontrou-a com seus dedos. Deslizou-os por seu calor úmido até chegar ao clitóris. Ela gemeu alto e deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro, cravando as unhas nos ombros dele.

– Não, você não está brincando – sussurrou. – Como...

As palavras morreram em seus lábios quando ele escorregou pelo catre, deixando um rastro de beijos molhados por seu corpo, até chegar ao centro da feminilidade. No momento em que começou a estimulá-la com seus lábios e mãos experientes, Ginny tornou a gemer e sacudir a cabeça devagar, como se não acreditasse que seu desejo podia se alastrar tão facilmente outra vez. Mas, entreabriu as pernas num convite, dando-lhe mais espaço e entregando-se com completo abandono ao que prometia ser mais um mar de enlevo.

Dessa vez, depois que seus corpos tornaram a se unir e ambos chegaram novamente ao ápice, Harry soube que dera tudo de si.

Cada gota de prazer.

Cada pedacinho de si mesmo.

Desabou, enfim, no catre, mantendo-a no calor de seus braços, virado de lado para não pressioná-la com seu peso. Teve de se conter a custo para não soltar um grunhido profundo ao se dar conta do que fizera.

Havia se apaixonado irremediavelmente por Ginny Weasley.

Estava perdido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Voltei pessoal!

E convenhamos, esse capítulo foi quente, não foi? Pois é, o Harry acabou de constatar um fato, até que ele não foi tão lerdo dessa vez né? HAHAHA Mas, não se animem muito não, esse momento de intensa paixão entre os dois, não significa que tudo está resolvido... Por isso, já sabem, há mais coisas para acontecer ainda...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... E como amanhã é feriado de "Corpus Christi", portanto, talvez, eu possa postar mais um capítulo, mas não estou prometendo nada...

E então, comentem, se tiver bastante comentários, eu posso postar o mais rápido possível, hein!

 **Izinha Weasley Potter** – Ei, minha frequentadora e comentarista assídua, como está? Ah sorry, pela demora, mas vai, nem demorei muito para atualizar, né? HAHAHA... Então, nesse capítulo, acho que foi meio que os dois mesmo que se renderam aos prazeres carnais HAHAHA... Eu também não iria me importar nenhum pouco em ficar em um "Lar Temporário" com um Harry desses, Ui! Eu não iria querer que fosse temporário, na verdade... Essa Gin, não sabe a sorte que têm... Um grande abraço quentinho Izi.

 **Hanna** – Que isso garota, fico lisonjeada pelo elogio, mas não fui eu quem escreveu esta história, admito que tive que adaptar várias coisas da história original para que se encaixassem com os personagens de HP, mas, a trama e o enredo não são da minha autoria... Mas, fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado... Continue por aqui, e espero que goste desse capítulo. Um grande abraço.


	13. Chapter 12

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Harry curvou o corpo por detrás do de Ginny, abraçando-a pela cintura e entrelaçando as mãos de ambos. Era o mais perto que podia chegar sem possuí-la outra vez. Mas, dali uns cinco ou dez minutos, com certeza desejaria tê-la novamente.

Ela estava quieta em seus braços. Quieta demais. E era evidente que não estava mais flutuando num nirvana sexual. Agora, seu corpo irradiava tensão.

Dali a uns minutos, ele acabaria com isso também.

– Você não chegou a me perguntar o que aconteceu lá no complexo – comentou ela, enfim, num tom penosamente baixo. – Isso faz parte das suas ordens? Você está em um serviço de busca e entrega, mas não tem permissão para saber o que há no pacote?

O protocolo deixava claro que ele tinha exatamente a função que ela acabara de descrever – um serviço de busca e entrega. Suas ordens tinham sido precisas. Não estressar a refém. Todo o processo de investigação e apuração seria conduzido pelo alto escalão. Portanto, pensou ele, contraindo o rosto, ela já conversaria com gente o bastante sobre a experiência traumática. Além do mais, ele não estava apto para isso. Ora, com a formação dela em Psicologia, ela estava melhor preparada do que ele naquele aspecto.

Ele tinha apenas de distraí-la e retardar o processo. Até que Ginny tivesse a chance de conversar com alguém que pudesse orientá-la a como proceder para voltar a se sentir segura.

– Tenho certeza de que já verifiquei "o pacote" minuciosamente. – Harry soltou um ligeiro riso antes de lhe mordiscar o ombro por trás. Oh sim, essa era a distração perfeita. Ginny estremeceu deliciada e pressionou as nádegas contra o corpo dele, o que o excitou prontamente, deixando-o tentado. Sim, tentando demais a possuí-la outra vez.

Mas, embora não houvesse um futuro para ambos juntos, embora as razões para que isso não pudesse acontecer continuassem sendo sólidas, não podia fazê-lo. Não podia seguir o mesmo caminho de antes. Vira as perguntas nos olhos de Ginny meses antes, soubera que quisera conversar, criar um elo que fosse além do plano físico. Ele poderia usar a desculpa típica da maioria dos homens, de que conversar sobre emoções era tolice, algo para garotas. Mas sabia que não era o que ela buscava. Ela queria apenas saber mais sobre o homem com quem estava dormindo, do que apenas sua posição favorita e o que mais o excitava, durante o sexo.

Já a magoara uma vez por ter optado pelo caminho mais fácil. Não o faria outra vez, se pudesse evitar.

– O procedimento padrão em um resgate, é entrar no cativeiro, salvar a vítima e sair. Não devemos fazer perguntas, a não ser que seja sobre algo que esteja relacionado à conclusão da missão – explicou.

– É isso o que eu sou? Alguém que faz parte do "procedimento padrão"? – Ginny não soou zangada, nem tampouco retesou o corpo, ou se afastou. Apenas o olhou por sobre o ombro com paciência e curiosidade. Como se pudesse esperar, por ter a certeza de que ele acabaria dando a resposta certa eventualmente.

Harry franziu a testa. Por que ela nunca reagia da maneira que ele esperava? Tinham feito amor e, em vez de mergulhar num sono profundo e tranquilo, saciada, ela começara a pensar no pesadelo do cativeiro. Alguém, afinal, entenderia como sua mente feminina funcionava? Onde estavam seus gatilhos emocionais?

– Não há nada de "padrão" em você – apontou ele com franqueza. – A verdade é que não sei fazer bem esse tipo de coisa.

Ginny se virou em seus braços, e ambos ficaram de frente, um para o outro. Seu cabelo vermelho, que estava solto, cascateou em torno de ambos, a pele acetinada e os ombros benfeitos, eram uma bela distração. Harry quis puxá-la mais para si outra vez, aninhar-lhe a cabeça em seu peito e distraí-la com sexo. Mas, pela maneira como ela o olhava, estava claro que não se deixaria desviar de seu intento de conversar.

– Que tipo de coisa?

– Como ajudar na recuperação emocional. – Ele deu de ombros, pouco à vontade. – Na superação do trauma. Você passou um verdadeiro inferno. Precisa conversar com alguém que saiba como orientá-la durante essa fase de recuperação. Eu diria a coisa errada, ou lhe daria um tapinha na cabeça porque não sei como reagir em relação a isso, ou esmurraria alguma coisa, movido pela raiva ao ouvir o que aconteceu. E você não precisa de alguém tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

Os olhos dela adquiriram uma expressão enternecida, os lábios tremeram de leve.

– Você é tão gentil – disse ela num tom manso, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos numa carícia quase tão íntima quanto um beijo.

– Não. Eu apenas não quero conversar sobre essa parte emocional. – Harry falou com uma quase indiferença, mas, no fundo, sentia-se como um garotinho na véspera de um passeio. Todo entusiasmado porque ela o achava gentil.

– Mas você faria isso, não é mesmo? Se eu tivesse que conversar a respeito para desabafar, se eu não pudesse esperar para falar com um profissional, que saberia me aconselhar, você falaria a respeito comigo?

Ele preferiria ter que levar um tiro, mas, esforçando-se para não aparentar o quanto era avesso à ideia, assentiu.

O sorriso de Ginny pareceu capaz de iluminar a tenda inteira. Soltando um riso rouco, abraçou-o com força. Os seios nus comprimiram-se de maneira tentadora contra o peito dele e as pernas de ambos se entrelaçaram.

– Sim, você é gentil – falou ela alegremente. – Você é realmente gentil o bastante para que eu não o faça passar por isso.

– Obrigado – sussurrou Harry e, então, porque palavras não eram o bastante, inclinou-se para beijá-la. Seus lábios se encontraram com volúpia, excitando-o mais e mais.

Talvez a espera de cinco minutos tivesse terminado...

Antes que ele pudesse descobrir, Ginny interrompeu o beijo e tornou a sorrir.

– Então, o "apoio moral" que você dá é só no ato do resgate em si? – provocou-o. – Não está ligado à recuperação?

– Bem, todos devem fazer aquilo que sabem melhor. E o que não sabemos, temos que deixar para os outros.

– E o que é que você sabe fazer melhor?

– Aquilo que me determino a fazer. – Ele não estava se vangloriando. Ele era, de fato, excelente no que fazia.

– E você não se preocupa às vezes? – Ela começou a lhe afagar o peito, mas não deixou de lhe fitar os olhos. – Chega àquele ponto em que, de repente, as coisas parecem demais para lidar? O fato de viver constantemente em risco, as missões, o perigo e o fato de nunca saber o que virá em seguida?

– Essa é a minha vida. Perigo, o inesperado. São coisas que já fazem parte da minha natureza. É como respirar. – Incapaz de resistir àqueles lábios, já avermelhados por causa de seus beijos, Harry inclinou-se para tomá-los outra vez como seus.

Quando, enfim, os deixou ela lhe lançou um olhar que dizia, que distrações eram proibidas. Ele se sentiu tentado a ver quanto tempo seria necessário para mudar aquele olhar e fazê-la se render à paixão.

Finalmente, porém, com aqueles olhos fixos pacientemente nele, deu um suspiro e admitiu:

– Sim, às vezes. Eu não costumava me preocupar. Falo sério quando digo que é um trabalho. Sou altamente treinado e muito bom no que faço. Assim, realizá-lo não é uma preocupação.

– Mas?

Como ela sabia que havia um "mas"? Harry repassou todas as palavras na mente, seu tom. Não houve "mas" algum ali, droga.

– Sabe, você acabou desperdiçando sua formação em Psicologia – provocou-a, tentando rir.

Apesar do sorriso, Ginny pareceu subitamente triste. Estressada. Ele pôde sentir a tensão nas suas costas.

– O que foi? – perguntou. – Por que isso a incomoda?

– Foi o que meu pai disse na última vez que conversamos. Ele queria me ver instalada em algum lugar seguro, cobrando por horas de cinquenta minutos e vasculhando a mente das pessoas em privacidade.

Era estranho. Antes de tê-la conhecido, Harry não imaginara que o almirante fosse do tipo intransigente com a própria família.

– Acho que as nossas famílias têm a própria visão para as nossas vidas e nem sempre coincide com a que temos – comentou a título de explicação.

– Ou nós temos um visão para nossas vidas que não coincide com a deles. – As palavras dela soaram um tanto amargas.

Era a mesma coisa, preparou-se ele para dizer. Então, deu-se conta de que não era.

– A sua também? – Ginny afagou-lhe o peito com vagar, começando a descer cada vez mais.

– A minha também o quê? – perguntou Harry distraído, com toda a sua atenção concentrada no ponto em que ela o tocaria em seguida.

– A sua família também tinha uma visão para você? Que coincidia com a sua? Ou era a sua que não coincidia com a deles?

Esquecendo-lhe a mão, Harry soltou um som de desdém.

– Eu não era relevante o bastante para que alguém sequer tivesse uma visão para mim. A irmã da minha mãe, só aceitou a minha guarda, porque esse foi o último pedido dela, em desespero. E a visão do marido da minha tia, estava quase sempre anuviada pela vodca. Eles não se importavam com o que eu fazia, ou deixava de fazer.

Ginny deslizou a mão de volta até o peito dele, descrevendo círculos na pele quente com a ponta dos dedos.

– Mas, eles devem estar orgulhosos agora, não é mesmo? Você foi condecorado tantas vezes. Recebeu tantas honras.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como ela sabia sobre seu trabalho?

Ela pareceu tensa por um momento e, então, deu de ombros.

– Bem, eu verifiquei os seus registros. E daí?

Sem poder evitar, Harry riu e, em seguida, beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. Ela era tão bonita. Sua sexualidade era evidente, sempre se manifestando. Era inteligente, o que provia o pano de fundo perfeito para torná-la ainda mais sexy. Mas e quanto à sua vulnerabilidade e doçura? Era uma das coisas que mais o atraía nela. Ginny escondia esse lado durante a maior parte do tempo e, portanto, quando a deixava transparecer, era algo duplamente especial.

– Fico contente que tenha se sentido curiosa o bastante para querer saber mais sobre mim – disse ele num tom suave.

Então, fez uma careta. Não queria falar sobre seu passado. Não havia nada do que se envergonhasse, há não ser pelos seus tios Dursley's, no entanto, esse não era mais o seu mundo. De qualquer modo, a sinceridade merecia ser retribuída com sinceridade e, portanto, lhe contou:

– Não conheci meu pais, eles morreram, devido à um acidente de carro. Logo após o incidente meu pai conseguiu sair dos destroços e resgatar minha mãe, que estava em seu último mês de gestação. Mas, ele não conseguiu resistir as lesões, e minha mãe sobreviveu apenas algumas horas após meu nascimento. Então, minha guarda foi deixada para sua irmã mais velha, à pedido dela, e também por ela ser o parente mais próximo, vivo. Eles me aceitaram, por obrigação, porque na verdade, nunca gostaram de mim. Por isso quando completei dezoito anos, aceitei a primeira oportunidade de ingressar na carreira militar. Sendo assim, fazem seis anos que não vejo meus tios e, não posso dizer que sinto saudade.

Horror, raiva e uma espécie de solidariedade tomaram conta de Ginny. Ela beijou-lhe o queixo, como se quisesse livrá-lo da dor que ainda pudesse sentir.

– Oh, eu realmente sinto muito – disse ela olhando-o com franqueza num tom de compaixão. Harry curvou um dos cantos dos lábios, numa especie de sorriso, em agradecimento. Ele já havia superado essa parte da sua vida. Era passado. Porém, não gostava de falar sobre isso.

– Mesmo quando não nos importamos, ainda dói quando eles fecham essa porta na nossa cara, não é?

Harry franziu a testa.

– Que portas se fecharam para você? – perguntou, embora já soubesse muito bem a resposta. Odiava o fato de que o almirante, um homem que sempre lhe servira como modelo, exemplo e que estivera em sua mais elevada consideração, podia ter sido tão negligente como pai.

– Meu pai me deserdou no outono passado. Mais uma vez.

 _No outono passado?_

 _Droga._

– Por minha causa?

O sorriso dela pareceu um tanto melancólico.

– Não, não foi. Se bem que o meu comportamento inaceitável em relação a você desencadeou a discussão.

– Com "discussão", você quer dizer guerra?

Ginny dirigiu-lhe um olhar sardônico.

– Pensei que você conhecesse bem meu pai. Ninguém trava uma _guerra_ com o almirante. Uma pessoa apenas o ouve. Obedece. Ou é deserdada.

– Eu fui o gatilho. Qual foi a munição?

– Meu pai não acha a minha carreira aceitável. É embaraçoso para ele e para minha mãe, que meu trabalho esteja ligado a comportamento sexual. Eles gostariam que eu usasse a minha formação em Psicologia para trabalhar para o governo. Ou, então, que eu tenha um belo consultório particular, onde possa aconselhar pacientes sobre comportamento sexual, atrás de quatro paredes e portas fechadas, que segundo acham, é o lugar mais apropriado.

– Mas, você disse à eles que seu trabalho irá ajudar muitas pessoas.

– É verdade. Ao longo do último ano, tem ajudado, sim, e continuará ajudando. Acabamos de receber uma vultosa verba para prosseguir com o trabalho, o que provavelmente foi o que despertou o tipo de atenção errada.

Ela prolongou o silêncio por um momento e, então, deu de ombros de leve, como se os aborrecimentos com a família não importassem.

– Já era de se esperar, era o meu pai teria dito – acrescentou ela irônica. – Para eles, o programa com o uso de mensagens subliminares para ajudar na cura de aberrações sexuais, não é nada além de _condescendência com os fracos_.

– Isso é um absurdo. – Harry ficou furioso com o fato de ela culpar a si mesma, ainda que de uma maneira indireta, por ter sido sequestrada, ou pelos preconceitos dos pais. – Você e o seu trabalho fazem a diferença no mundo, são importantes. E você adora o que faz. Não deixe que a intransigência dos outros a faça se afastar da sua paixão, do que você faz tão bem. Não permita que nem mesmo seu pai, e muito menos um terrorista, interfiram nos seus planos.

Ginny percebeu que sua tensão se dissipou, que seu corpo relaxava nos braços fortes de Harry. Soltou um riso ao comentar:

– Acho que é o que você faz, não é mesmo? Impedir que tiranos interfiram nos bons planos das pessoas.

– Essa é uma das nossas especialidades – confirmou Harry. Sempre se orgulhara de ser um fuzileiro naval, de servir seu país. Mas ao ver a admiração nos olhos de Ginny, sentiu-se ainda mais orgulhoso.

– Então, me diga, por que as coisas mudaram? – perguntou ela após um momento. Seu tom de voz soou repleto de compaixão, tão compreensivo e meigo que Harry desejou poder pousar a cabeça em seu ombro e deixar que toda a dor que já tivera se desvanecesse. – Você disse que não tem preocupações quanto a realizar o seu trabalho. Mas, se preocupa com alguma outra coisa, não é?

Harry ficou imóvel, como se ela tivesse tirado o pino de uma granada e a atirado em sua direção. Um movimento errado, e haveria uma explosão emocional ali. Não podia correr o risco.

– Bem, talvez você possa ter também a psicoterapia como uma ocupação secundária – gracejou tenso, perguntando-se como ela conseguira cercá-lo outra vez. O fato de ela ter desvendado os próprios dissabores não fora distração o bastante? Ter ficado órfão cedo demais, a infância de pobreza e o abandono dele mesmo já não fora o suficiente para ela ouvir? Ainda queria mais?

– Não precisa me dizer. – O tom de Ginny manteve-se compreensivo, solidário, repleto de empatia. Mas a mágoa com a recusa dele em se abrir mais evidenciou-se em seus olhos castanhos, na maneira como ela retesou os músculos dos ombros, na tensão do sorriso. – Eu apenas... Bem, você estava chateado antes. No outono passado. Fiquei triste em ver a dor em seus olhos.

Harry enrijeceu o maxilar. Ela notara naquele ocasião que ele estivera sofrendo? Era assim tão transparente? Por um instante, franziu a testa. Não havia sido por isso que Ginny dormira com ele, certo? Por piedade? Porém, tão logo este pensamento errante surgiu, se dissipou. Não houvera piedade alguma na motivação de ambos, no relacionamento breve e ardente que tiveram, e seria ridículo pensar nesses termos.

– Foi um período difícil – falou sucinto, imaginando que poderia encerrar o assunto nesse ponto. Então, esperando que ela aceitasse isso como uma explicação o bastante, acrescentou: – Eu havia acabado de servir em três missões, uma em sequência da outra e, estava ficando esgotado.

– Deve ser mesmo difícil. Como um fluxo de adrenalina que nunca para. Imagino que algumas vezes se chegue à beira da exaustão. – Ela se mostrava tão compreensiva que Harry teve que fechar os olhos para lidar com o impacto das emoções que essa empatia libertou. Queria esganar a si mesmo. Tivera acesso a toda essa simpatia e atenção oito meses antes. E, em vez de se abrir para ela, guardara tudo dentro de si, bem no fundo, onde aquilo poderia fermentar, inflamar e crescer. Quanta esperteza...

– Na verdade, não se nota a exaustão – ouviu-se dizer. – No início, o fato de haver sempre uma missão é estimulante. Você está sempre na ativa, no melhor de si. Isso o torna uma arma bastante eficaz.

– Mas após algum tempo, um arco que é puxado demais acaba perdendo sua completa eficiência, não é mesmo?

Ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

– Sim. É quando as coisas acontecem.

– O que aconteceu? – sussurrou ela, e sua voz foi como um alento. Sem exigências, sem perplexidade, era como se soubesse que havia algo doloroso ali, mas tivesse decidido não pressioná-lo, mantendo-se apenas à espera até que estivesse pronto para se abrir.

– Perdemos um integrante da equipe.

Harry estudou-a ao responder. Aguardou o julgamento. A expressão de choque, ou de horror. Mas o semblante de Ginny não se alterou. Os olhos podiam ter se suavizado um pouco mais, porém foi apenas isso. Abraçou-o com mais força, roçando-lhe os lábios com um beijo terno.

Conforto.

Cura.

Aceitação.

Pela primeira vez, desde do dia que soube da trágica morte dos seus pais em um artigo de jornal velho na biblioteca da escola, quando criança. E desde que vira a vida se esvaindo do amigo, Harry sentiu essas coisas. Tudo por causa de um leve beijo.

Ele não, compreendeu.

Por causa de Ginny.

Esperou. Agora que a porta estava aberta, ela perguntaria. Ela era intuitiva o bastante para perceber que a perda não fora simplesmente de um membro de equipe, embora isso já fosse arrasador o bastante. Faria com que ele falasse sobre Cedric. Sobre o que significara e quanto fora difícil a sua perda.

A perda de seus pais, ele não pôde sofrer. Pois era novo demais para perceber, quanto mais compreender. E seus tios nunca se deram ao trabalho de lhe contar e, muito menos explicar como isso acontecerá, quando ficará mais velho.

De repente, deu-se conta de que o estômago, que era de ferro nas batalhas, estava em nós.

– Com certeza, isso atormentou você, fez com que repensasse suas decisões, tomasse cuidado extra mesmo nas ocasiões em que é custoso diminuir o passo e ser mais cauteloso.

Harry recuou um pouco para olhá-la. Aquilo não era especulação, nem um bombardeio de perguntas. Não era pressão para que ele encarasse as coisas. E não havia cobrança, nem agressão emocional. Ginny estava tentando desconcertá-lo, não era? Ou pior, fazendo com que ele se apaixonasse por ela...

– Temos que lembrar que a vida é curta – disse ela, afagando-o no rosto carinhosamente. – Ninguém sabe o que o amanhã reserva, mas temos que viver os dias que nos são dados ao máximo, desfrutá-los.

Harry caíra de um penhasco uma vez. Seria de se pensar que era uma queda rápida e vertiginosa até o chão, repleta de medo da dor que certamente haveria no momento do impacto. E havia sido. Mas também havia sido surreal, feita de momentos para se avaliar cada decisão, cada erro já cometido e para analisar completamente qual fora o passo errado que levara à queda. Era estranhamente reconfortante saber que o mergulho para o monte dava tempo de sobra para o arrependimento.

Era como ele se sentia agora. Estava numa queda vertiginosa. Podia senti-la e sabia que não havia como mudar a direção, como deter o rápido mergulho. Que o impacto com o chão causaria dor, era inquestionável. Que lamentaria o fato de não ter ficado atento aos próprios passados, sem dúvida.

Apesar de tudo isso, se alguém lhe atirasse uma corda para puxá-lo de volta para a segurança, teria recusado. Porque certas coisas simplesmente tinham que acontecer.

Como se apaixonar por Ginny.

* * *

Harry a olhava como se pudesse enxergar através de sua alma. Como se soubesse o que se passava em seu coração e estivesse à espera de uma confissão. Ginny engoliu um seco, perguntando-se o que acontecera. E como lidaria com a situação. Porque o que quer que tivesse acontecido parecia ser algo de suma importância, algo imenso.

E não estava pensando na ereção que sentia contra sua coxa.

Concluiu que tinha três opções.

Envolver aquela ereção com seus dedos quentes para que ambos mudassem o foco atual para algo bem mais prazeroso.

Fazer algumas das dezenas de perguntas que fervilhavam em sua mente, como a de quem morrera. Se fora um amigo muito próximo. Como ele estava lidando com a perda todos esses meses depois. E tantas outras.

Ou poderia enfrentar os próprios medos e perguntar o que Harry estava sentindo. Como era enfrentar a morte de alguém tão estimado e como conseguia prosseguir da mesma maneira quando havia sempre o risco de ser o próximo.

Poderia perguntar também se ela era apenas um meio de fuga da dura realidade dele, uma válvula de escape, uma maneira de tirar o passado trágico e as preocupações da mente. Apenas um corpo quente e uma distração fácil. Ou se ela representava mais. Se podia haver mais entre ambos, juntos.

Essa última pergunta era assustadora.

Conseguira lidar bem com os sentimentos dele, quaisquer que fossem? Estava preparada para ouvir o que ele tivesse a lhe dizer? Se pedisse a Harry que abrisse aquela porta, não haveria alternativa a não ser enfrentar as emoções que estivessem do outro lado, quaisquer que fossem. E, então, para ser justa, teria de lhe dar acesso às suas próprias emoções, ao baú secreto onde guardara todos os sentimentos com os quais tinha medo de lidar.

Queria ficar com a primeira opção. Soube, porém, que odiaria a si mesma se ao menos não tentasse abrir as comportas emocionais.

– Uma vez que a vida é tão curta – falou ela, aproveitando o comentário que fizera –, não acha que é importante ser sincero em relação ao que quer?

– Sinceramente, quero você – disse Harry num tom de provocação, mas a expressão em seus olhos era profunda, reverente.

E ali estava ela outra vez, diante da opção de seguir pelo caminho mais fácil – sexo – ou o que era bem mais complexo e envolvia sentimentos. Antes de ter conhecido Harry, teria jurado que escolheria enveredar pelo caminho dos sentimentos, não importando o resultado. Mas fora fácil pensar assim quando houvera tão pouco em jogo.

Respirou fundo para reunir coragem e, enfim, perguntou:

– E o que mais, além de mim, você quer?

Imaginou que ele seria evasivo. Faria rodeios, ou acabaria voltando a fazer algum comentário relativo a sexo. Uma parte dela ansiava para que Harry o fizesse. Ao menos, ela saberia que havia tentado, que dera o melhor de si, mas que era culpa dele se ambos não mergulharam de cabeça naquele mar doloroso e confuso de sentimentos sinceros.

– Quero fazer alguma diferença no mundo. Quero saber que fiz o melhor. – Ele adquiriu um olhar distante por um momento, como se estivesse repassando na mente uma lista de desejos. Então, fitou-a nos olhos, deixando-a com o coração imediatamente descompassado. – Quero uma vida plena. Uma vida que tenha mais coisas além do serviço militar. Quero um lar. Algum lugar, uma pessoa que me aceite como sou. Que me queira pelo que eu sou.

Ginny se esforçou em lidar com o turbilhão de sentimentos que a invadiu, sem saber se devia abraça-lo com força ou fugir de medo. Ele queria tudo e não havia dúvida de que daria tudo de si em troca.

Gelada, mais amedrontada naquele instante, do que quando estivera em poder do sequestrador, diante de suas terríveis ameaças, Ginny não soube o que dizer.

De repente, um ruído alto, estridente, ecoou. Luzes fortes piscaram.

A expressão de Harry mudou de homem sexy para a de soldado determinado numa fração de segundos, enquanto lançou o olhar na direção dos equipamentos.

O medo tomou conta de Ginny por completo.

– São eles? Nos encontraram?

– Não – garantiu Harry, deixando os braços dela e saindo do catre agilmente. Adiantou-se até a aparelhagem, apanhando a calça do chão enquanto avançava. – É apenas uma mensagem. Nós fazemos a verificação a cada duas horas aproximadamente, lembra? Não há nada com que se preocupar.

Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio, deixando a tensão se dissipar, sentindo-se mole e exausta. Talvez, depois de dormir um pouco no próprio catre, de algum tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos, se sentisse preparada para conversar sobre sentimentos com ele. Para partilhar do que sentia... Droga, talvez até lá, já _soubesse_ como se sentia.

Mas nesse exato momento? Estava simplesmente grata pela interrupção.

Observou enquanto Harry respondia a mensagem pelo rádio, aliviada demais com a chance de uma fuga emocional para sequer ter curiosidade a respeito.

De repente, estremeceu. Sem ele ali a seu lado para aquecê-la, deu-se conta de que estava nua e com muito frio. Enrolou-se melhor no cobertor, mas não adiantou. Vendo que Harry vestia a blusa e a calça de volta, levantou-se com relutância para recolher as próprias roupas.

Com ou sem interrupção, teriam de retomar aquela conversa. Teria sido bem mais fácil sem a barreira das roupas.

Só havia chegado ao ponto de calçar as meias quando Harry tornou a se aproximar.

– É hora de irmos – anunciou ele.

– O quê? – perplexa, ela o encarou, tentando decifrar seu semblante. Em busca do que, não souber dizer. De repente, o medo voltou. Aquela tenda não era o seu lar. Não se localizava nem mesmo em meio à civilização. Ambos estavam praticamente no meio do nada; em confins congelados. Mas a tenda se tornara um reduto. Tranquilo, seguro.

Agora, teriam de sair dali?

Ele sentou na beirada do catre, calçando as botas.

– Prenderam Lukoski às 4h00. A área está segura. – Ele fez um pausa, erguendo os olhos dos cordões dos coturnos para lhe dirigir um breve sorriso. – Você vai poder ir para casa.

– Para casa... – A imagem do seu apartamento, com suas cores alegres e a sua cama macia, surgiu na mente de Ginny instantaneamente. Ainda melhor, a praia a apenas cinco minutos de distância. Areia quente, água tépida. Passaria os dois primeiros dias em casa na cama, aninhada sob as cobertas, dormindo feito um bebê. E, em seguida, passaria alguns dias na praia, tomando o máximo de sol que o seu corpo permitisse.

– Mas não podemos sair enquanto você não colocar as suas botas – apontou Harry, entregando-lhe o calçado como se quisesse apressá-la. Ela acabou de se vestir e as colocou em tempo recorde.

Nada mau para alguém que, nesse meio, ficou lançando olhares ao homem bem ali ao seu lado, perguntando-se por que ele parecia tão emocionalmente distante de repente.

– Estou pronta – disse quando acabou de colocar o suéter por cima da cabeça.

Ocupado com o equipamento externo de ambos, Harry não disse nada.

– E quanto a tudo isso? – ela fez um gesto que englobou o interior da tenda e seu conteúdo. – Temos de empacotar essas coisas todas?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa.

– Uma equipe virá recolher tudo mais tarde, depois que tivermos ido embora daqui.

– Deveríamos ao menos lavar a louça – Ginny olhou para os catres, um impecavelmente arrumado com as cobertas esticadas o bastante para se girar uma moeda em cima dela e o outro revirado com duas marcas nítidas de cabeças no travesseiro. – Ou ao menos arrumar a cama.

Ele acompanhou-lhe o olhar com uma expressão indecifrável. Por que ele estava tão frio e distante agora? Estaria envergonhado do que haviam feito? Era tão apegado às normas e procedimentos que se arrependia de terem feito amor ali? Ou de ter se aberto tanto, expondo seus sentimentos? Não falara a sério quando dissera que queria uma vida plena? Ou se dera conta de que esses seus desejos não se aplicavam a ela?

Harry lhe estendeu a jaqueta pesada que ela usara quando tinham ido para ali e, então, vestiu a sua. Logo em seguida, ele atirou o pote com o restante de chocolate e leite em pó num saco de lixo, sacudiu os cobertores e socou firmemente o travesseiro.

Ginny contraiu o rosto. Seu coração ficou subitamente apertado no peito enquanto se forçou a fechar bem a jaqueta.

Foi providencial não ter aberto seu coração. Parecia que Harry havia encerrado o assunto ali.

* * *

 **N/A:** Consegui! Viram só? Não prometi nada, mas mesmo assim, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês pessoal!

E então, nesse aqui, o Harry conta um pouco da trágica história dele, nada com que já não saibamos, para ficarmos surpresos, não é? Pois é, mas nessa parte, no livro original está diferente, por isso, eu adaptei... Acho que se encaixou bem, né?

Deu para perceber que foi modificado? O que vocês acharam?

Por favor, preciso saber! Gostaram desse capítulo?

Digam, falem, gritem, sei lá, qualquer coisa... Estou precisando de reviews pessoal!


	14. Chapter 13

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry queria socar algo mais sólido do que um frágil travesseiro. Uma parede de tijolos. Uma porta de aço. Uma fera enraivecida da selva. Qualquer coisa.

Por que naquele momento? Por que a mensagem teve que ser enviada justamente naquele momento? Por que não uma hora depois? Ou duas, até? Isso teria lhe dado tempo para lidar com o turbilhão emocional em que caíra. Para concluir a conversa e poder... O quê? Encerrar o assunto?

Sim. _Encerrar o assunto_.

Porque fatos eram fatos. Sentimentos, não importando o quanto fossem intensos e convidativos, não mudavam os fatos. Não podia pedir – não pediria – a Ginny que se tornasse parte da vida que ele escolhera. Apesar do quanto a amava.

– Você está pronta? A equipe de resgate vai estar à nossa espera no alto da montanha, dentro de quinze minutos.

– Temos que subir uma montanha?

Harry quis rir. Desejou poder encontrar um pouco de humor nesse final. Para que ambos concluíssem aqueles momentos ali com sorrisos. Mas, não conseguiu.

– O veículo de resgate não tem como chegar a esta área. É um terreno muito acidentado – explicou num voz um tanto ríspida. – Não é uma subida muito grande, e a equipe terá um sistema de cabos preparado para nos puxar até lá. Será como subir de escada rolante até o segundo andar de um shopping.

– Oh, exatamente como em um shopping – resmungou Ginny, parecendo tão irritada quanto ele próprio se sentia no momento. – A não ser pela temperatura de congelar, o vento tentando nos derrubar e a neve fustigando. Talvez até haja uma "praça de alimentação" à nossa espera quando chegarmos ao topo.

Harry sentiu-se péssimo. Sabia que ela estava reagindo ao seu tom áspero, à sua atitude. Apenas porque ele sabia que não havia um futuro para ambos juntos não significava que queria deixá-la zangada. Ou pior, aborrecida.

 _Só você mesmo, Potter,_ pensou zombeteiro. _Resgatou uma garota de um lunático perigoso, fez sexo com ela quase a noite inteira, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, e então faz com que ela se sinta mal por isso. O troféu de Garanhão do Ano deve chegar a qualquer momento._

– Praça de alimentação, hein? – disse, tentando soar espirituoso. Respirando fundo, aproximou-se para terminar de lhe ajeitar os trajes de inverno. – Vou ver o que posso conseguir.

Explicando a ela, que em vez de um helicóptero, que não pudera ser mandado naquelas condições de tempo, um veículo terrestre os pegaria na montanha, ele terminou de equipá-la rapidamente. Logo, Ginny estava pronta para enfrentar o rigor dos elementos. Embrulhada quase como uma múmia, com o rosto e o cabelo ocultos, apenas os olhos podiam ser vistos. E estavam expressivos como nunca, dizendo mais do que mil palavras. Transmitiam preocupação, tristeza e, um doloroso adeus. Eram mensagens altas e claras. Assim como os remanescentes de paixão que se alastrava tão facilmente entre ambos. Bastaria ele retribuir com um olhar. Uma só palavra, nem mesmo uma promessa.

E poderia fazer com o que havia entre eles prosseguisse.

Ela lamentaria o fato eventualmente.

Passaria a odiar o trabalho dele, a ligação com um homem em relação ao qual ela tinha sentimentos tão negativos, o próprio pai.

Ele odiaria o fato de magoá-la, se ressentiria da pressão silenciosa para que ele mudasse, e, com o tempo, não tão silenciosa.

Mas entre o agora e o momento em que tudo isso acabasse acontecendo, poderiam ter muito tempo explorando essa paixão. Tendo sexo incrível. Desfrutando deliciosamente a companhia um do outro.

Isso era viver o presente, não?

Mesmo sabendo que seria algo que se tornaria extremamente doloso depois que terminasse, que tivesse um fim.

– Vamos botar para quebrar.

Com isso e um sorriso rápido, ele ajeitou os próprios apetrechos em torno do rosto e fez um gesto para que ela passasse pela abertura de saída da tenda.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo depois que ele a prendeu com segurança ao cabo e lhe mostrou como subir enquanto a içassem para o alto da montanha. Levaram dez minutos para chegar até a base da elevação. Quando chegara ao local, depois que montara a tenda, Harry deixara preparado os ganchos e roldanas para os cabos e cavara buracos para os pés e as mãos na neve congelada. Um pouco de neve se acumulara dentro deles durante as trinta horas ou mais desde então, criando momentos um tanto mais complicados, mas, no geral, foram içados até o alto da montanha de maneira fácil.

Como havia feito anteriormente, Ginny manteve o pique e cooperou ao máximo. Ele quis lhe dizer que ela tinha sangue militar nas veias. Era tão corajosa, determinada e forte quanto muitas das pessoas com quem ele já servira. Mas, acho que ela não veria o seu comentário como um elogio e, portanto, absteve-se de fazê-lo.

No alto da montanha, para onde alguns homens da equipe tinham sido enviados previamente, ele afundou os dedos na neve espessa e ergueu-se na beirada com a ajuda do cabo. Então, virou-se, estendendo o braço até Ginny. Sem hesitar, apesar de estarem a dez metros de distância do chão, ela lhe deu a mão e deixou que ele a ajudasse a subir, primeiro erguendo-a junto à beirada e, então, colocando-se de pé, com o auxílio do cabo e dos demais.

Ele mal havia trocado algumas palavras com os homens pelo aparelho de comunicação quando luzes surgiram na trilha montanhosa do lado oposto, para além de onde o veículo em que a primeira equipe subira estava parado.

– A sua carruagem já está vindo – explicou Harry a Ginny, apontando na direção das luzes.

– Escoteiro, aqui é Tapete Mágico – disse-lhe prontamente o motorista do jipe militar que se aproximava através do aparelho de comunicação. – Está me ouvindo?

– Aqui é Escoteiro – respondeu Harry. – Já o temos no nosso campo visual.

– O pacote já está pronto para ir?

– Afirmativo.

O "pacote" o observava com seus imensos olhos castanhos enquanto ouvia o diálogo através dos próprios fones de ouvido.

– Estamos chegando. CAOS levará a encomenda pessoalmente. Tapete Mágico desligando.

 _Droga_.

O almirante estava no jipe?

Ele deveria avisar Ginny. Podia estar livre da responsabilidade pessoal por não ter contado a ela sobre a sua ligação profissional com o almirante, levando em conta as circunstâncias da ocasião. Mas e dessa vez? Sabia quem era o pai dela, exatamente onde ele estava e que chegaria a qualquer momento no jipe.

Se ele contasse, estaria infringindo completamente as normas.

Se não contasse, seria o fim de qualquer chance de ambos ficarem juntos.

Então, ele recordou o rosto da mãe de Cedric no funeral. Algum dia, poderia ser ele mesmo a estar num caixão coberto por um bandeira. Poderia pedir a Ginny que aceitasse uma possibilidade dessas? Correr o risco de que, algum dia, fizesse parte de uma cerimônia daquele tipo, aceitando uma bandeira dobrada e condolências militares?

Porque ele a amava o bastante para querer estar ao seu lado para sempre, compreendeu com um doloroso aperto no coração. E estarem juntos para sempre era lago que ele não tinha como prometer.

Era melhor não prometer nada, não pedir nada. E não deixar nada disponível. Desse modo, Ginny não sairia magoada.

E quanto à própria mágoa dele? A angústia profunda que se apoderava do seu coração? Bem, ele era um soldado especialmente treinado, preparado para lidar com qualquer tipo de dor e sobreviver.

– Obrigada – disse Ginny numa voz tão suave quanto um sussurro através dos fones.

Temendo o que mais ela pudesse dizer, Harry sacudiu a cabeça depressa e apontou para o grande jipe fechado, montado sobre um grande chassi de tração para neve, que se aproximava do alto da montanha pela trilha. O tempo de privacidade terminara. As comunicações estavam abertas desde o momento em que tinham começado a subir a montanha e não havia mais volta. E logo o almirante estaria ali.

Harry enrijeceu o maxilar.

Era hora de dizer adeus.

* * *

Ginny observou enquanto o veículo monstruoso se aproximava, parecendo uma tartaruga gigantesca de metal atravessando a neve. Era o seu meio de voltar para casa. De escapar do bizarro inferno em que sua vida se transformara inesperadamente, naquela semana.

Então, por que foi tomada por uma desesperadora vontade de descer a encosta da montanha e se esconder na tenda?

Ou melhor ainda, de se aninhar nos braços de Harry e lhe implorar para que não a deixasse ir?

Ele não lhe permitira agradecer. Porque seriam ouvidos pelos demais, sabia, ou porque talvez também não se sentisse à vontade com agradecimentos. Mas ele a salvara. Salvara sua vida. Sua virtude. E provavelmente sua sanidade.

Era um herói. Observou-o enquanto ele se colocava entre ela e o veículo que se aproximava, com um rifle de prontidão, como os demais homens da equipe também estavam. Era o procedimento padrão. Embora Harry tivesse falado com o motorista do jipe pelo aparelho de comunicação, não correria risco algum em relação à segurança de Ginny e só ficaria tranquilo depois que tivesse certeza de que eram militares americanos que se aproximavam no veículo.

Ginny deu-se conta disso enquanto o observava, vigilante, de prontidão, e, de repente, tudo o que ele fizera povoou-lhe a mente numa avalanche de lembranças. Tudo porque era um soldado. Um fuzileiro. Um herói. Como ela podia ter reservas quanto a isso, se era graças a todas essas coisas que estava viva? Como podia desejar que Harry trabalhasse em outra coisa, sendo tão incrivelmente talentoso com um fuzileiro? Enquanto houvesse facínoras e lunáticos e o mal no mundo, homens como Harry os combatiam. Mantinham o restante do mundo a salvo, exatamente com ele a mantinha à salvo agora.

Quis agradecê-lo novamente. Dizer-lhe o quanto ele significava para ela, quanto se sentia grata por tudo que fizera. E o quanto estivera errada em rejeitá-lo por causa do trabalho como militar.

Queria um chance.

Uma chance para ambos.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

Como se zombasse da demora dela em se dar conta dos verdadeiros sentimentos, o enorme jipe parou ruidosamente a poucos metros.

As luzes piscaram. Era um código, compreendeu ela, quando Harry e os demais baixaram as armas.

– A sua carruagem – falou ele, apontando para o veículo.

Tudo o que Ginny queria dizer ficou preso dentro de si, como uma bebida gasosa tampada. Era tudo intenso, mesclado e estava pronto para explodir. Queria lhe dizer tantas coisas...

Mas tivera a sua chance.

Como fizera tantas vezes no decorrer daquele dia, segurou o cinto dele e colocou os pés nas marcas que seus pés iam deixando primeiro na neve.

Chegaram ao veículo e ele lhe fez um gesto para que ela o contornasse. Dois soldados estavam em ambos os lados da porta aberta, com os rifles de prontidão. Dando-lhes cobertura extra, percebeu ela com nervosismo.

– Fique a salvo – disse Harry, enquanto Ginny se aproximava dos degraus.

– O quê? – Ela se virou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Você não vem? – Ele tinha que acompanhá-la. Ela precisava dizer a ele tantas coisas. Havia tanto a ser resolvido. – Não vai ficar aqui, vai?

– Vou voltar com os demais no outro jipe que já está à espera. Tenho que retornar ao complexo para encerrar os últimos detalhes da missão. – Ele falou num tom oficial de um militar, como se estivesse fazendo um relatório a um superior. Ou falando com uma pessoa estranha...

Apenar de não estarem sozinhos, sem se importar com a maneira com os demais interpretariam seu gesto, ela estendeu a mão enluvada. Antes de poder pensar no que dizer e como, uma voz familiar interveio:

– Bom trabalho, Potter. Agora prossiga com o encerramento da missão no complexo.

Ginny sentiu o gelo subir pela espinha. Teve a sensação de que se fizesse um movimento brusco acabaria se partindo em mil pedacinhos.

Subitamente, dominada pelo mesmo frio intenso que sentira no cativeiro, virou-se para olhar para o homem à porta do imenso jipe. Como ela, Harry e o restante dos soldados, ele usava roupa camuflada branca, um capacete, máscara e óculos protetores ocultando-lhe os traços do rosto. Não importava; teria sido capaz de reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar.

– Pai – cumprimentou-o num tom manso. – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

– Vamos. – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Sem saudação, sem explicação. Apenas uma ordem.

Como o coração pesado, Ginny olhou para Harry. Sua falta de reação dizia que não estava surpreso em ver o almirante. Soubera que ele estaria ali. E não a avisara.

Nem mesmo se tivesse pendurado uma placa no pescoço com os dizeres "Não estou interessado", a mensagem para ela, não teria sido mais clara.

Trêmula da cabeça aos pés, com os joelhos tão fracos que apenas o orgulho lhe permitiu subir no veículo, de repente quis ir para longe dali. E nunca mais ver neve na vida.

– Tenente – disse, olhando por sobre o ombro para dirigir a Harry um aceno de cabeça como forma de reconhecimento por tudo que fizera. Incluindo partir seu coração. – Obrigada.

* * *

– Tem certeza de que não quer uma fatia de bolo de chocolate? Ou talvez sorvete? Posso sair e ir comprar morangos frescos para acompanhar?

Ginny precisou reunir todas as suas forças para desviar o olhar do jardim dos pais para além da janela. Durante todo o tempo em que estivera fazendo a sua _terapia de ex-refém_ , como o seu irmão a designara quando ele conseguira parar de chorar, ela sonhara com a sua própria cama. Ainda assim, três dias depois que entrara naquele gigantesco jipe militar e saíra do inferno congelado, não tivera essa chance.

No início, foi mais fácil ficar ali. Os contatos e a influência do seu pai haviam assegurado que as reuniões com a equipe de investigação do caso, para os seus relatos de vítima sobre o que acontecera, e também as consultas com o psicólogo da Marinha fossem conduzidas através de visitas a domicílio. A atitude seca do almirante levara Dean, tomado de culpa por ela ter sido sequestrada, devido a pesquisas que ele iniciara, a reduzir suas visitas exaustivas ao mínimo. E a recém-descoberta veia maternal da mãe – e de sua _chef_ – significava que Ginny estava sendo paparicada como jamais havia sido em sua vida antes. Molly até chamara a equipe de beleza de seu salão habitual e, uma massagista naquela manhã para que a filha tivesse um necessário atendimento especial.

– Não é necessário. Estou bem assim, obrigada – disse à mãe com ar preocupado. Nunca percebera que ela tinha todo aquele instinto maternal, mas, ao longo dos dias anteriores, era algo que viera à tona com toda a força. – Ainda estou satisfeita com o que comi no almoço.

– O almoço foi há quatro horas. Você não está se alimentando direito.

– Só fiquei fora por cinco dias, mãe. Não foi tempo o bastante para perder peso e precisar me alimentar constantemente. – Ginny usou de um tom de gracejo para tranquilizar a sua mãe. Deu um tapinha na cintura do jeans para mostrar que não ficara folgada.

O sorriso que abriu dissipou-se quando viu que sua mãe contraiu o rosto e, soube que não foi por ficar horrorizada com a sua perfeita forma física.

– Por favor – suplicou ela, levantando-se do sofá diante da janela para ir abraçar a mãe pelos ombros. – Não chore, está bem? A cada vez que você chora, acabo chorando também. Sabe que não consigo me conter. E, desse jeito, vamos acabar sem uma gota de líquido no corpo.

– Tive muito medo – admitiu Molly. – Jamais tive tanto medo na vida. – Segurou a mão dela com força por um momento antes de dar um passo para atrás e se recompor, enxugando delicadamente os olhos.

Ginny afundou de volta no sofá e a olhou com espanto.

– Você teve medo? – Mas sua mãe parecera tão calma quando a recebera em casa na volta do Alasca. Era verdade que passara a agir de modo um tanto estranho com todos os cuidados e atenções. No entanto, ela não se dera conta de que fora por medo.

– O que você acha? – replicou Molly. – A minha filha, sequestrada por um lunático. Levada à força para o meio do gelo, para sabe-se lá onde. Não sabíamos quem havia raptado você, nem o motivo. E quando ficamos sabendo, foi ainda pior.

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e, então, prosseguiu:

– Fiquei aterrorizada. Seu pai também ficou, embora tentasse não demonstrar. Ligou para cada contato que tinha. Recorreu a todos os recursos possíveis e imagináveis. Escolheu a equipe de fuzileiros a dedo, exigiu o melhor para resgatar você. Mesmo assim, não tínhamos ideia de que...

Com as palavras morrendo-lhe na garganta, fungou, mas ergueu a mão para dizer que estava recobrando o controle. Assim, permaneceu sentada. Na verdade, estava surpresa demais em saber que o seu pai se preocupara a ponto de sequer conseguir se levantar.

– Colin e eu ficamos esperando aqui, é claro. Mas seu pai se recusou a ficar. Insistiu em ir ao Alasca para ir buscar você. Até esbravejou com Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Ele esbravejou com o contra-almirante?

Com a mente rodopiando e sem saber como lidar com aquilo, Ginny deu um tapinha distraidamente na almofada a seu lado. Para sua perplexidade, a sua mãe viu aquilo como um convite e sentou-se a seu lado.

– Como falei – prosseguiu Molly, dando-lhe uma tapinha no joelho –, jamais tive tanto medo na vida.

– Mas, já deve ter tido. Quero dizer, o meu pai serviu a vida inteira, dedicando-se à carreira militar. Ele lutou em duas guerras. Isso deve ter deixado você com medo, sem dúvida.

Ora, só de pensar em Harry voltando àquele maldito complexo para concluir a missão já ficara com palpitações...

– Esse era o trabalho dele. – Molly sacudiu a mão adornada de joias no ar, como se achasse o comentário tolo.

Ginny esperou até sentir-se diminuída, estúpida, como acontecera tantas vezes no passado quando sua curiosidade costumara ser ignorada. Mas a sua mãe não estava encerrando o diálogo. Apenas respondendo.

– É assim tão fácil? Pelo fato de ser o trabalho dele, você não sentia medo?

– Querida, ele foi treinado para lutar. Treinado em estratégia. Sabia usar armas e todos aqueles equipamentos de ar assustador e tinha um pelotão inteiro de homens, igualmente treinados e dedicados, lutando do seu lado. Como falei, era o trabalho dele. E ele sempre foi muito bom no que fazia.

– Mas o trabalho o colocava em perigo constante. Inimigos atiravam nele, tentavam matá-lo. Isso não preocupava você?

– Você assistiu ao noticiário ontem?

Sacudindo a cabeça numa negativa, Ginny franziu a testa. O que aquilo tinha a ver com o restante.

– Não lembro em que cidade foi. Peguei apenas o final do noticiário. Era a hora do tráfego e alguém ficou furioso. Ele parou o carro no meio do congestionamento, empunhou uma arma e começou a atirar. Matou três pessoas antes de ser detido.

Ginny conteve a respiração, horrorizada.

– Pobres pessoas.

– Exatamente. Estavam apenas tentando chegar em casa normalmente, levando suas vidas seguras e diárias. E alguém tentou matá-las. – Um misto de raiva, desgosto e compaixão contraiu o rosto de Molly. – Ao menos um soldado é treinado e preparado. Ninguém sabe quando sua hora chegará, querida. Pode ser numa missão, ou no mercado da esquina. Sendo assim, ficar sentado torcendo as mãos e se preocupando é um desperdício de tempo e energia, não acha?

Ginny maneou a cabeça, e o terror que se espalhara por seu íntimo quando se dera conta de que estava apaixonada por Harry começou a se dissipar. Mas, ao lado desse, havia um medo bem maior.

Respirando fundo, perguntou:

– Mas e quanto ao restante? O fato de que ele dedicou a maior parte da vida ao serviço militar. De que esconde milhares de segredos de você. Como isso não a incomoda?

Sua mãe pareceu atônita por um instante, como se nunca tivesse ponderado essas perguntas. Então, deu de ombros.

– Bem, isso também sempre fez parte do trabalho dele, certo? Eu estava ciente disso quando me casei com seu pai. Sendo assim, por que essas coisas me incomodariam? Quanto aos segredos... – Molly lançou um olhar para porta e, então, riu e ergueu ambas as mãos, como se dissesse "Ora"? – Querida, tenho uma porção dos meus próprios segredos. Segredos que seu pai nunca descobrirá.

Ginny arregalou os olhos chocada.

– Está brincando!

– Meus segredos podem não estar de acordo com as linhas de inteligência militar, mas são interessantes o bastante. Como a verdadeira cor do meu cabelo, por exemplo. Ou o meu peso de verdade, a coleção de cintas e modeladores Spanx. Seu pai pensa que eu como metade de uma toranja a cada manhã, mas nem imagina que saboreio vários bombons depois que ele sai. – Molly levou o indicador aos lábios, enquanto pensava no que mais estava escondendo do marido. – Há dois cartões de crédito que seu pai não sabe que eu tenho. Para as minhas compras de artigos femininos supérfluos, é claro. Ele não faz ideia de que eu adoro programas de auditório na TV durante o dia, ou que, quando ele sai, como doces na cama.

– E você esconde tudo isso dele? – Ginny estava aturdida, não tanto pelo fato de sua mãe ter segredos, mas por ela ter tantas coisas divertidas a esconder.

– É claro. Tudo isso faz parte dos meus esforços para me manter feliz, enquanto, represento a imagem de dama de classe que é tão importante para apoiar a carreira do seu pai. E não se esqueça, essas informações são confidenciais, minha filha, e as contei apenas a você.

Ginny riu para valer, até que algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Sua mãe, observando-a com um sorriso alegre, afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo para detrás da orelha, afagando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos quando o fez.

Sorrindo, Ginny teve certeza de que esses foram os momentos de maior proximidade e mais felizes que já tivera com sua mãe.

– Por que nunca me contou nada disso antes?

– Você nunca quis ouvir antes, querida. Sempre esteve ocupada demais se rebelando e fazendo as coisas do seu próprio jeito. – Molly deu-lhe um tapinha no joelho e levantou. – E você tem o hábito de se ater à raiva. Muito tempo depois que uma batalha termina, você ainda fica nas trincheiras, pronta para disparar novamente. O que torna a comunicação difícil.

Bem, ali estava. Ginny deixou os ombros caírem diante do peso da verdade. Seus pais não eram perfeitos. Nem tampouco estava tão abalada com a tribulação do sequestro, a ponto de achar que eles eram ótimos. Eram voltados para os próprios interesses, teimosos, preconceituosos e ambiciosos.

No entanto, ela se deu conta de que também era assim.

– Mãe, está tudo bem se eu ficar aqui mais esta noite?

– Vou adorar se você ficar – exclamou Molly, mas, então, seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. – Contudo, teremos companhia para o jantar. Fique à vontade para se reunir a nós, mas, se ainda estiver se sentindo melancólica, faça a refeição no seu quarto.

– Vou jantar com vocês – decidiu Ginny, surpreendendo a ambas. Bem, talvez uma refeição em que ela _não estivesse se atendo à raiva_ fosse interessante.

– Então, irei avisar a cozinheira – exclamou Molly com os olhos novamente alegres.

Saiu com um breve aceno. Ginny ouviu-a no corredor e, então, a voz mais grossa do seu pai. Ele voltara para casa depois do dia na base naval. Exceto pela insistência dele em estar ali durante as conversas com a equipe de investigação do caso – o que ela achara que era para ter certeza de que a sua filha não o constrangeria, mas agora ela se perguntara se não fora para dar apoio –, ela quase não o vira desde o retorno da Encosta Norte do Alasca. Nem disso se lembrava muito bem. Depois de dez minutos de um silêncio angustiante no jipe, tentando não chorar, ela adormecera e, só acordara num porta-aviões que estivera prestes a seguir viagem rumo à base naval do Coronado.

Deveria ir conversar com seu pai?

Tentar descobrir se havia uma ponte entre ambos como a que acabara de descobrir com a sua mãe?

Perguntar se tinha notícias de Harry e, se a equipe de fuzileiros navais já voltara ou não da missão?

Verificar se não havia falado durante o sono no catre do porta-aviões na viagem para casa?

Deveria.

Se queria um diálogo aberto e comunicação entre ambos, caberia a ela dar o primeiro passo.

E talvez sua mãe tivesse razão. Talvez ela costumasse se ater mesmo à raiva, criando barreiras desnecessárias.

Por outro lado, e se tudo que o seu pai quisesse fosse lhe passar mais um sermão? Ou criticá-la pelas suas escolhas na carreira? Ou qualquer outra das várias coisas negativas da lista?

As coisas sempre tinham sido tensas entre ambos. Seu pai sempre fora o intolerante a ela, a pobre filha injustiçada e incompreendida. Ele era rígido e ela, forte. Ele era o errado, e ela, a certa. Tudo sempre nesses moldes.

Agora, Ginny não sabia mais. Não tinha mais certeza.

– Quem quer rosquinhas de canela?

Salva de ter que convencer a si mesma a tentar uma aproximação com seu pai, Ginny olhou com um ar agradecido na direção da porta onde seu irmão segurava um saco de aroma delicioso de uma confeitaria.

– Colin – cumprimentou-o, levantando-se para lhe dar um abraço apertado. – Está aqui de novo? Pensei que você tivesse um show esta noite.

– Nada disso. Tirei uma folga. Afinal, não é sempre que a minha irmã quase me mata de susto.

– Esse parece ser o tema de hoje. – Ela pegou o saco de rosquinhas mesmo sem estar com fome. Desse jeito, acabaria engordando cindo quilos antes de sequer ter tido a chance de voltar para casa.

– Você está bem? – perguntou seu irmão, puxando uma cadeira para perto e sentando-se. – O que andou amedrontando você? Lembranças recentes? Pesadelos? Finais bruscos?

Ginny curvou os lábios. Pegou um pedacinho de uma rosca, mas não comeu.

– Mamãe disse que ficou com medo por minha causa. Quando me levaram, ela falou que vocês todos ficaram com medo. Quero dizer, eu sei que _você_ ficaria. Mas nem sequer me ocorreu que nossos pais também ficariam.

– Ela ficou bastante assustada – confirmou Colin. – E, sim, tenho que dizer que o nosso pai ficou também. Ele teve um acesso de fúria, atirou algumas coisas longe, me ordenou que ficasse aqui e tomasse conta da nossa mãe, enquanto ele lidava com a confusão toda.

Ginny curvou os lábios.

– Confusão?

– Sim. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele não se referiu a você – garantiu Colin, provocando-a com uma piscadela. – Ele estava falando sobre o Instituto de Ciência. O Dr. Certinho estava agindo como um cretino em relação ao sequestro, querendo livrar a própria pele antes de levar o caso às autoridades. Ele não queria que as notícias vazassem antes que tivesse conversado com os investidores.

Livrando a própria pele, sem dúvida.

– Esse Dean é mesmo uma figura – disse sardônica. Contudo, não estava surpresa. Ele mantivera contato com o terrorista durante quase um ano e nem sequer desconfiara que o sujeito era um assassino lunático. Se isso se tornasse de conhecimento público, a imagem dele ficaria arruinada. E a imprensa poderia ter criado um escândalo e feito o instituto perder sua verba. Ainda assim, o homem havia dito que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Talvez ele tivesse tido mais pressa para salvá-la se eles houvessem dormido juntos.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Colin se inclinou para lhe apertar o ombro de leve, num gesto solidário.

– Que bom que você não namorou com esse cara, não é? Quero dizer, que panaca.

Ela emitiu um som em concordância, tornando a olhar pela janela. Havia achado que o único obstáculo em relação a Dean, fora o fato de não excitá-la de modo algum. Mas, ao que parecia, nem mesmo todas as habilidades de comunicação do mundo tornariam ele um herói.

– Você vai ficar para o jantar? – perguntou à Colin.

– Sim, e você, vai?

– Claro. Mamãe me disse que teremos companhia. Mas, você pode se sentar ao meu lado na mesa e me entreter.

E distrair. Porque todas as suas reflexões de agora, estavam realmente interferindo em sua resolução em aceitar que as coisas haviam terminado entre ela e Harry.

Era evidente que, com ou sem resolução, não fazia diferença.

Agora, era ele que não queria mais nada com ela.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui está pessoal, o penúltimo capítulo...

Opa! Penúltimo capítulo? Sim, eu não escrevi errado, e vocês não entenderam errado... Este sem dúvida, é o penúltimo capítulo... Então preparem-se, pois, _o fim está próximo_...

Nossa, essa frase ficou meio apocalíptica, não é mesmo? HAHAHA.

Mas, enfim, a Ginny tadinha, está sofrendo com os males da rejeição... Pois é né, é àquela velha frase clichê: "Cuidado com o que você deseja, você pôde conseguir."

Então, até o último capítulo pessoas!

 **Isinha Weasley Potter** – Garota, também gosto muito desses momentos quentes entre os dois, Ui!... Pois é, eles se amam, só que não sabem dizer isso um para o outro, aí fica essa confusão... Nossa, que bom que não deu para perceber que eu dei umas modificadas, mas se um dia você for ler o livro original, você vai perceber – _lógico né_ haha _._ Mas infelizmente, não foi nesse capítulo que eles se resolveram. Porém no próximo, quem sabe? Hahaha. Espero que você goste desse capítulo Isii. Um grande abraço.

 **Kahh** – Caramba, fico muito, muito feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. Nossa, ainda bem que você percebeu isso hahaha, porque, era exatamente essa a minha intenção, deixar o Harry da adaptação, o mais parecido possível com o nosso menino-que-sobreviveu ahaha. Então, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que goste.

 **LivBlack** – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história. E fico muito agradecida também. Volte sempre, hein! Espero que aprecie esse capítulo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. A história original desse livro pertence a Tawny Weber, não estou recebendo lucro nenhum ao fazer essa adaptação, é apenas por diversão e hobby, por isso não é plagio, e sim uma transposição da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Harry manteve-se em posição de sentido, aguardando o sinal do almirante.

– Descansar – disse Weasley, contornando a mesa imponente no seu escritório, na sua casa, para ir se sentar como um rei em seu trono de couro. – Você é um convidado, Potter, relaxe e sente-se.

 _Pois, sim._

Harry sentou-se diante da mesa, mas, não relaxou. A reunião seria um pouco mais informal do que na base, onde fizera o primeiro relato sobre a missão. E podia ser o convidado do almirante para jantar, mas isso não mudava o fato de que essa era uma reunião formal.

– Você já recebeu reconhecimento oficial pelo trabalho benfeito – disse o almirante, entrelaçando as mãos diante do estômago enquanto o olhava. A expressão em seu rosto talvez fosse amistosa, mas era difícil dizer. O granito não era maleável. – Eu gostaria de lhe fazer o meu agradecimento pessoal também. Você libertou a minha filha, manteve-a a salvo e a levou até mim sem um arranhão. A mãe dela e eu lhe somos gratos.

Harry encarou-o. Sério? De verdade? Não achara que o almirante fosse do tipo que manifestava gratidão.

– Obrigado, senhor – falou. Então, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, ainda perguntou: – Como está Ginny? Já se recuperou de toda a tribulação?

Mais especificamente do sequestro e das agruras que enfrentara no frio e na neve. Não a parte do "sexo num catre e da subsequente suposta rejeição dele". Harry cerrou os dentes, ainda sem saber se fizera a coisa certa. Ou mais especificamente, sem saber se estava contente em ter feito a coisa certa.

Sentia falta dela. Passara oito meses sentindo falta dela, mas dizer a si mesmo que ela o odiava tornara mais fácil resistir à vontade de procurá-la. Agora que sabia que Ginny não o odiava...? Aquela vontade era quase incontrolável e cada vez mais intensa, enlouquecendo-o.

– Segundo o psicólogo, ela está superando o trauma de uma maneira saudável e não terá problemas em decorrência do que aconteceu. – Antes que Harry ponderasse que era uma explicação um tanto vaga, o almirante prosseguiu: – De acordo com a mãe dela, Ginny está frágil e não vem se alimentando direito, mas precisa apenas de um pouco de tempo e de descanso. E se você ouvir o irmão dela, que a entende melhor, ele vai dizer que ela está aborrecida com algo e precisa ir comprar sapatos para relaxar.

– Comprar sapatos?

– Ao que parece, é uma cura para tudo – disse o homem mais velho, parecendo perplexo e embaraçado. Então, tornou a adquirir o ar de militar graduado. – O importante é que Ginny está bem. E é, em grande parte, graças a você.

– Eu diria que é graças a ela mesma – declarou Harry sem pensar.

E se arrependeu de imediato. O almirante exibiu uma expressão pensativa, ponderando algo. Então, maneou a cabeça como se Harry tivesse feito uma grande confissão.

– Vou deixar o protocolo de lado por um momento – disse Weasley, dobrando as mãos sobre a mesa. Inclinou-se para frente e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso duro. – Gostaria de conversar com você, não como seu oficial comandante, mas, de homem para homem.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Na prática, uma vez que estava aposentado, o almirante não era mais seu oficial comandante. _Na prática._ Ainda assim, foi com a parte da conversa de "homem para homem" que mais o preocupou.

– Você e minha filha têm...

 _Oh, droga._ Têm o quê? Tiveram relações inapropriadas? Tiveram centenas de orgasmos juntos? Têm intensidade emocional o bastante entre si para abastecer uma novela?

– Vocês têm muito em comum. Ambos são jovens e solteiros.

Harry aguardou. Era tudo que Weasley sabia? Ou simplesmente não sabia o bastante sobre a própria filha para ter uma lista de coisas sobre ela. Os dois gostavam do mesmo tipo de música e riam das mesmas piadas. Ambos gostavam de praia e detestavam sentir frio. Eram especialistas em comunicações, que muitos haviam se especializado em evitar. Tinham uma química sexual que os arrebatava de um jeito incrível e um gosto mútuo por chocolate.

– Vocês dois são indivíduos intensos, concentrados no que fazem, possuem uma forte ética e metas para a carreira – declarou o almirante, enfim, com um quê de triunfo na voz. Sim, ele sabia o que pessoas jovens procuravam umas nas outras.

– Senhor, está tentando formar um par entre mim e Ginny?

Depois que ela reagira "tão bem" à última tentativa do pai?

– Formar um par? Digamos que é mais ou menos isso, que sou favorável à ideia de você e minha filha construírem um relacionamento juntos.

Depois de todas as reflexões quanto a um relacionamento com Ginny ser ou não, uma boa ideia, de ter pesado repetidamente, os prós e os contras, Harry nunca somara a aprovação do pai dela à equação.

Agora que a tinha diante de si, ele ainda não se importava. Se ele e Ginny tentassem resolver as coisas entre ambos, seria algo apenas entre eles dois. Não lhe importava se o almirante, lhes daria a sua aprovação, ou não.

Porém, não tentaria. Porque de nada adiantava. Um relacionamento entre ambos, acabaria magoando Ginny eventualmente. Harry deduziu que era melhor magoá-la um pouquinho agora, do que muito mais, posteriormente.

– Lamento, senhor, mas não estou em busca de um relacionamento. Além do mais – acrescentou Harry sem poder se conter: – Tenho uma carreira perigosa. As chances de eu ser ferido, ou morto, não são insignificantes. É demais pedir para alguém que conviva com isso.

O fato de o almirante sacudir a mão no ar ignorando sua preocupação não surpreendeu Harry. Mas, sua palavras seguintes, sim:

– Ginny cresceu em meio à realidade da vida de um soldado. Sabe que o perigo é relativo. Há outras inúmeras carreiras perigosas. Trabalho na polícia, corpo de bombeiros. Droga, minha filha acabou de mostrar que nem sequer é seguro trabalhar em um laboratório de ciências. Ela não vai se preocupar em relação à segurança do seu trabalho na Marinha.

Harry gostaria de poder acreditar nisso. De não correr o risco de condená-la a uma vida de sofrimento se persistisse em explorar aquela paixão entre ambos. Entretanto, a imagem do rosto da mãe de Cedric não saía da sua mente.

– Eu me preocuparia, senhor. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que o nosso trabalho requer foco total. Como se pode ter esse foco quando uma parte de si está... – Ele contraiu o rosto, dando-se conta de que enveredava pelo perigoso terreno das emoções ali. Mas, ainda queria uma resposta. – Como realizar bem o seu trabalho, se os seus pensamentos então em casa, se fica se preocupando com as pessoas que se preocupam com o senhor?

– Você faz o seu trabalho, porque, eles esperam que você o faça. Porque acreditam que você é muito bom e têm certeza de que seu treinamento foi o melhor.

O almirante deu de ombros e, então, bateu com a ponta do dedo na foto da sua esposa num porta-retrato em cima da sua mesa.

– Você garante que eles entendam seus motivos para ser um soldado, que sejam fortes o bastante para te apoiar. E os deixar tagarelar quando precisam demonstrar alguma preocupação, você lhes dá um tapinha no ombro, lhes passa segurança e demonstra como se sente. Então, se algo acontecer, eles vão estar preparados. Saberão que você fez o que tinha de fazer, o por que, e também quais são os seus sentimentos por eles. Com isso, uma vez que o choque passa, podem aceitar os fatos.

Harry o olhava com ar impressionado. Ao que parecia, o almirante também entendia de Psicologia. E talvez tivesse razão. Ele não enfrentara a morte prematura de seus pais, mas enfrentara a morte de Cedric. No entanto, nunca questionara se queria ou não continuar a ser um fuzileiro. Fora natural continuar. E nunca questionara a dedicação de Cedric ao trabalho. Nem tampouco a mãe de Cedric questionara nada disso.

– A única preocupação de que a minha filha poderia ter em relação à sua carreira, é o sigilo. Ela gosta de conversar, de dialogar. Toda aquela ladainha sobre comunicação. – O almirante sacudiu a cabeça como se a ideia de um casal se comunicando fosse bizarra.

Foi como se alguém acendesse uma luz diretamente no cérebro de Harry, e ele piscou algumas vezes com ar surpreso. Admirou-se não apenas com as sábias reflexões, mas com o fato de que, afinal, Weasley conhecia a própria filha bem o bastante para fazê-las.

Ainda assim... Não mudaria quem ele era. Por tanto, a questão do sigilo era uma questão tão válida quanto o perigo para evitar se magoar... Não, corrigiu a si mesmo, evitar magoar Ginny.

– Agradeço por me considerar adequado para a sua filha – declarou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Mas, digo novamente que a minha carreira é a minha prioridade no momento. Não acho que haja espaço para um relacionamento. Senhor.

Acrescentou a última palavra, porque, o homem parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

E, de fato, o almirante esmurrou a mesa em cheio.

– Ginny precisa de alguém forte. Alguém que a oriente, que a mantenha longe de problemas.

– Ela é forte o bastante para saber orientar a si mesma – apontou Harry, começando a ficar um tanto impaciente. – O único problema em que esteve não foi por culpa dela. Não acho que isso necessite da interferência dos pais.

Ele lançou as palavras como se fossem uma granada. Com cuidado, sabendo que provocariam uma nova explosão e, com um aviso a si mesmo para se preparar a saltar em busca de cobertura.

– Você não acha que ter sido mantida num cativeiro terrorista, por um homem condenado por cinco assassinatos até hoje, é uma situação que necessita de interferência dos pais? – A expressão do almirante estava neutra, mas sua voz soou gélida. Com ambos os punhos na mesa, inclinou-se para a frente com um olhar letal. – Ela não ouve a mim, nem à mãe, por tanto, precisa de alguém ao seu lado. Alguém que a proteja. Que a aconselhe e oriente a fazer escolhas mais inteligentes. Largar esse trabalho ridículo e, fazer algo mais. Como ter um consultório de psicologia. Se ela tivesse feito tudo isso antes, talvez, não estivesse tão frágil, confusa e precisando comprar sapatos agora mesmo.

Harry não sabia como alguém podia questionar a inteligência de Ginny. Mas, concluiu que podia dar o benefício da dúvida a Weasley e considerar o que disse, como uma preocupação paterna. Ou algo assim.

– Ela não quer abrir um consultório – apontou Harry de cenho franzido. – Quer fazer pesquisas, ajudar pessoas em uma maior escala.

– Minha filha tem dois diplomas. Não há razão para ela se envolver nessas tolices, em um campo tão absurdo, onde só acaba constrangendo a família.

– Ginny está pesquisando sobre cura sexual através de mensagens subliminares, porque, acredita nisso. – Argumentou Harry devagar. Como um homem de poucas ilusões, ainda estava atônito com o fato de o almirante chegar ao ponto de tentar arranjar um relacionamento amoroso para a filha, com o intuito de controlar suas escolhas na carreira.

– Ela poderia acreditar em outra coisa, com a mesma facilidade. – Replicou o homem mais velho.

– Ginny acredita que esta fazendo alguma diferença positiva no mundo.

– Ela aparece na televisão e fala com repórteres sobre sexo.

– Está apenas tentado ajudar pessoas que sofreram abuso e, não têm outras opções. Isso significa manter o assunto e as verbas renovados. Sim, ela fala sobre sexo, mas faz isso com encanto, respeito, bom humor e compaixão.

Se tentasse, Harry tinha certeza de que conseguiria ouvir o almirante rilhando os dentes.

– Eu poderia encontrar um meio de tornar isso uma ordem, Potter.

– A sua filha não está sob o seu comando. Senhor. – Com a amargura permeando o seu tom, Harry disse as palavras com total rispidez. E pela primeira vez desde que ingressara na vida militar, aos 18 anos, desejou poder abandoná-la.

– Sim, mas, _você_ está. E tem influência sobre ela.

Uma vez que o almirante ainda servia na base como um consultor civil, não havia como argumentar em contrário.

– Jamais usei ou usaria, a minha influência, para coagir uma pessoa a deixar o trabalho que ama. Eu me ressentiria de alguém que fizesse isso comigo e, esperaria o mesmo sentimento em troca.

Obviamente, não era o que Weasley queria ouvir. Com seu semblante endurecendo, ele cerrou os punhos e, então, deu seu golpe de misericórdia.

– Ainda tenho poder na base. Você seria inteligente em seguir minhas ordens.

A ameaça pairou no ar entre ambos.

E era real. Com a palavra certa no ouvido errado, Harry poderia estar fora da equipe de fuzileiros navais. Poderia ser enviado para um campo de treinamento em qualquer lugar que fosse, ensinando recrutas a nadar. Poderia acabar tendo de fazer flexões na ilha de Guam.

 _O almirante tinha esse tipo de poder._

Porém, Harry não se importou nem um pouco.

Pronto para recusar, respirou fundo e se levantou. Antes de poder dizer uma palavra, houve uma batida suave na porta.

Ele e o almirante se viraram naquela direção de imediato.

Era Ginny. Harry quase afundou de volta na cadeira. _Puxa, ela estava linda._

– Com licença – falou calma. O olhar que lançou a Harry foi resguardado, indecifrável.

– Sim? – vociferou o pai.

– Minha mãe me pediu para vir avisar que o jantar, já está pronto – respondeu Ginny num tom manso, dirigindo as palavras ao seu pai, mas, não afastando os olhos de Harry.

– Muito bem. – O almirante empurrou sua cadeira ruidosamente para trás e se levantou. – Continuaremos esta conversa depois do jantar, Potter.

– Devo dizer que já a encerramos, senhor.

Harry devia se importar com o fato de ter acabado de colocar sua carreira em risco. De estar arriscando tudo, seu trabalho, sua identidade, seu mundo, com sua recusa, ao não atender o pedido do almirante para que manipulasse Ginny.

Entretanto, tudo o que ele conseguia ver era ela; não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Parada junto à porta, resplandecia, como o próprio sol.

Os longos cabelos ruivos, cascateavam sobre os ombros nus. Ao contrário do rosto abatido e com olheiras no dia em que a resgatara, este estava levemente maquiado agora. Com um semblante de mulher sedutora, seus olhos castanhos estava profundos e misteriosos, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Ela usava um vestido de verão turquesa e lilás, com a seda emoldurando-lhe as curvas até se abrir numa saia ampla até a altura dos joelhos. Era um visual ao estilho antigo, como algo que uma _pin-up_ dos anos de 1950 teria usado. Caía-lhe perfeitamente.

Estava magnífica.

Ele ansiou por poder tocá-la, comprovar se estava tão adorável quanto parecia.

O almirante pigarreou alto, atraindo a imediata atenção dele. O homem mais velho já estava junto à porta, encarando-o com um olhar faiscante. Não era nem de longe o mesmo olhar encorajador, quando lhe dirigira esperando uni-lo à filha. Mas, o almirante julgara mais maleável antes.

– Se não se importar, pai – começou Ginny, enfim desviando o olhar de Harry, para dirigir um pequeno sorriso ao almirante –, gostaria de falar alguns minutos a sós com o tenente Potter. Não tive a chance de agradecê-lo apropriadamente antes. Gostaria de fazer isso agora.

– O jantar já está à espera.

Harry se perguntou se aquele convite para jantar ainda era válido. O homem mais velho não disse o contrário e, portanto, imaginou que fosse.

– Vou levar apenas alguns instantes – assegurou Ginny. Então, num gesto que chocou todos os três, pousou a mão no braço de seu pai. – Por favor.

Por um momento, o almirante adquiriu o ar de quem tivesse uma arma apontada na sua direção. Então, maneou a cabeça bruscamente, deu-lhe um tapinha desajeitado na mão e, até fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si quando saiu.

– Caramba! – exclamou Harry quase sussurrando. – Como conseguiu isso?

– Não sei ao certo – confessou Ginny com um ligeiro riso, dirigindo um olhar admirado para a porta fechada. – Mas, aproveite enquanto pode, porque, provavelmente ele vai voltar logo.

O sorriso largo de Harry manteve-se no lugar por apenas um momento. Então, dissipou-se enquanto a observou. _Deus do céu, como ela podia estar tão bonita?_ Agora que estavam a sós, desejou poder puxá-la para si e abraçá-la com força. Levá-la até o local privado mais próximo que não tivesse a marca do almirante e possuí-la com todo seu ardor.

Quis, porém, sair logo dali antes que acabasse se rendendo aos seus desejos e magoando inevitavelmente a ambos.

– É melhor nos reunirmos a eles – disse, apontando para a porta, para indicar a sala de jantar.

– Dentro de um minuto. – Ela o encarou, mas, logo em seguida baixou o olhar para os próprios pés, adornados por sandálias azuis de saltos altos, Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior. Enfim, deu um suspiro e encontrou-lhe o olhar novamente. – Quero realmente agradecer à você. E também pedir desculpas. E tão logo, eu confessar tudo, terei que fazer duas coisas de novo e, assim, acho melhor ir logo à primeira. – Tagarelou ela.

Harry encarou-a, tentando decifrar aquelas palavras.

Apesar da gravidade do que havia dito, olhava-o com um ar divertido ao ver que ele tentava entender o significado por trás do que ela dissera.

– E pelo que quer me agradecer?

– Por ter me resgatado. – Vendo que ele iria lhe contra dizer, Ginny ergueu a mão para impedi-lo de fazer quaisquer objeções. – Sim, sei que já o agradeci e que você dirá que fez apenas o seu trabalho. Mas, isso é mais do que apenas ter salvo a minha vida.

– Quer me agradecer por ter lhe dado apoio moral? – perguntou Harry, tentando soar espirituoso diante do que talvez acabasse sendo outra confusão emocional.

– Bem, você é excelente em dar apoio moral – provocou-a ela. E sua voz soou baixa e sexy, trazendo à tona todos os tipos de lembranças de seu corpo nu, de seus orgasmos fabulosos, dos sons que emitia no auge do prazer.

 _Sua deliciosa tentação. Oh, sim._

Como ele a queria. Com todas as suas forças. E não apenas sexo. Queria isso tanto quanto precisava respirar, mas, pensar a respeito no escritório do almirante, o pai dela, o fazia ter visões do futuro, na prisão da Marinha.

– Porém, eu queria agradecê-lo por um pouco mais do que isso – prosseguiu ela, tirando-o do seu mundo de fantasia. – Tive muito medo. Mesmo depois que você me tirou daquele pesadelo, continuei assustada. Você impediu que eu desmoronasse. Fez com que, me sentisse segura.

– Esse é o meu trabalho – falou ele, sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

– Sim, aí é que está o ponto. É o seu trabalho. É o que você faz, mantêm pessoas a salvo e, faz com que elas se sintam a salvo. – Ginny se aproximou, rompendo a distância pelo escritório, envolvendo-o com a sua fragrância floral, sua essência doce e familiar. – Atirei a sua carreira na sua cara no ano passado como se fosse algo ruim. Eu a usei, e também a sua ligação com meu pai, como pretexto para acabar com qualquer chance que pudéssemos ter.

Uma vez que ele também fizera o mesmo, teria de ser um imbecil para guardar ressentimento. Ou até para fingir isso a fim de mantê-la afastada.

– Você tem todos os motivos para ver a minha carreira como um obstáculo – assegurou. – E é um obstáculo. Não posso te oferecer um bom relacionamento. Não vou estar presente durante muitos fins de semana para levá-la para sair. Nem vou chegar em casa num horário certo no fim do dia. Vivo em situações extremas e isso acaba desgastando qualquer um.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e resistiu à vontade de chutar a perna da mesa do almirante. Era tudo verdade. Isso e muito mais. Mas queria, insanamente e de _todo o coração_ , pedir a ela que lhe desse uma chance de qualquer jeito. Que o deixasse amá-la apesar desses desafios.

No entanto, não poderia. Amava-a demais para lhe pedir isso.

– A minha carreira é quem eu sou. – Deu de ombros com resignação. – Ter um relacionamento bem-sucedido com um sujeito como eu é bastante difícil. Então, quanto a você ter me rejeitado no ano passado? Bem, foi a atitude certa, sensata, a se tomar.

– Acha que agi certo ao rejeitar você?

Ele contraiu o rosto de modo quase imperceptível.

– Acho que há muitas coisas contra nós. Minha carreira, a sua criação. O seu pai, o meu... – Deixou a voz morrer na garganta. Mesmo em nome da total sinceridade, não podia admitir que ainda sofria pela perda do amigo. Em vez disso, apenas deu de ombros, como se seu coração não sangrasse ainda. – Como você disse no ano passado, os problemas entre nós são grandes demais.

* * *

Ginny entrelaçou os dedos com nervosismo. Ele acabara de enumerar todas as razões que ela dera a si mesma para não ficarem juntos.

Devia se sentir grata. E para demonstrar sua gratidão, devia encerrar seus agradecimentos e deixá-lo ir jantar em paz.

– Você tem razão. A sua carreira é uma grande parte de quem você é. Assim como a minha é parte de quem eu sou.

Viu o brilho zangado nos olhos dele e soube que era em seu favor, o que a enterneceu de imediato.

– O que me traz à confissão, pedido de desculpas e ao segundo agradecimento – disse, aproveitando para se aproximar mais, o bastante para lhe sentir a fragrância máscula da colônia, o calor do corpo.

– É melhor se apressar. Duvido que seu pai vai esperar muito. Ele não deve demorar a vir nos lembrar do jantar. – Apontou Harry, olhando na direção da porta, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

Ele está nervoso? Como aquilo era doce, pensou ela quase sorrindo.

– Na verdade, a minha mãe sabe que eu queria falar com você. Ela vai impedir que meu pai nos interrompa. – Mais um fato surpreendente para ser acrescentado aos demais do dia. Bastara pedir, acrescentando um _por favor_ , e a sua mãe concordara em ajudar.

– Está certo. E quanto à confissão? – disse ele, recuando um pouco.

Dessa vez, Ginny sorriu. Gostou do fato de estar deixando o poderoso fuzileiro preocupado. Foi algo que deu esperança em relação ao restante da conversa.

– Ouvi atrás da porta – contou. Aproveitando que o apanhou desprevenido, aproximou-se mais e fitou-lhe os olhos com ar inocente. – Ouvi meu nome e não pude evitar.

– Seu pai realmente não gosta do seu trabalho – limitou-se Harry a dizer. Ele não revelou as ameaças do almirante, não alegou heroísmo ao defendê-la. O que a deixou ainda mais orgulhosa.

– Meu pai é autoritário, dominador, arrogante – disse ela dando de ombros. – Mas, também tem razão.

– Quanto a você deixar seu trabalho? – Aquilo chocou Harry e o deixou com um expressão um tanto zangada. – E por quê? Porque ele tem um lado puritano? Ou porque um patife aterrorizou você e tentou usá-la para criar uma arma?

– Por que tenho a impressão de que você vai ficar zangado, se eu responder que sim a qualquer uma dessas perguntas?

– Acho que é um absurdo você permitir que a intimidem. Por qualquer que seja a razão.

– Concordo. Ninguém tem esse direito, nem mesmo em nome do amor, de tentar controlar a vida dos outros.

Harry franziu a testa.

– Mesmo que uma pessoa ache que está fazendo isso para manter a outra a salvo? Ou porque acredita que um relacionamento não pode existir com meias verdades?

– Você sabe que existem aspectos na minha profissão que são confidenciais, sobre os quais não posso falar com ninguém – disse ela, segurando-lhe a mão, contente em ver que ele não tentou afastá-la, embora estivesse tenso, como se quisesse sair dali. Ou tenso, como se tentasse impedir-se de puxá-la para si. Concluiu que, se o impedisse de sair, ele acabaria por abraça-la de qualquer modo. – Você vê algum problema nisso? Quero dizer, meu trabalho gira em torno da sexualidade. Lido constantemente com as fantasias das pessoas e tento descobrir o que as excita. Sou uma cientista. Realizamos muitas coisas em nome da experimentação.

Deixou as coisas nesse ponto, com todas as insinuações propositalmente no ar.

Harry franziu o cenho, como se nunca tivesse pensado no trabalho dela nesses termos. Então, adquiriu um expressão de quem dissesse: _Bela tentativa._

– Então, você se sentiria bem num relacionamento repleto de segredos, em que não pudesse existir total franqueza? – indagou Harry, querendo lhe expor o blefe.

– Não.

Ele maneou a cabeça, como se já soubesse que estava certo.

– Preciso de total sinceridade num relacionamento. Ou devo dizer franqueza emocional.

– Não posso parar de fazer o que faço. – Harry lhe levou as mãos aos lábios, beijando-lhe os dedos com ternura. Então, soando como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas do seu peito, acrescentou: – Nem mesmo por você. E o que faço é perigoso. Perdi um dos meus melhores amigos no ano passado. Ele foi atingido por estilhaços de uma explosão bem diante de mim. Sei como é ter de prosseguir depois de uma coisa dessas. Vi como as coisas são duras para quem fica. Sei por experiência própria. Não posso pedir a ninguém que faça isso por mim.

– Sabe – disse ela, aproximando-se mais de modo que a barra de seu vestido roçou-lhe as pernas –, isso é se abrir emocionalmente, é usar de franqueza. É o que importa. Não os detalhes de uma missão, ou a localização da próxima invasão.

Franzindo a testa, Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

– Acho que você não me ouviu.

– Ouvi, sim. Cada palavra. Porém, reagi ao que realmente importa. Sei entender o perigo e aceitar o que você faz. E é nisso que meu pai tinha razão. Cresci cercada por centenas, milhares de homens que viveram com esse perigo. E a maioria desses homens ainda está vivo. Você é especialmente treinado para lidar com essa parte do seu trabalho. Não significa que treinamento elimina o perigo, ou que coisas horríveis não podem acontecer. Quando é o caso, elas acontecem de qualquer jeito.

– Como o seu sequestro?

– Exatamente. – _Obrigada, pai_ , pensou ela, grata pelo fato do almirante ter pensado nesse argumento tão razoável. – Mas, quanto aos segredos, ao perigo? Bem, se conseguirmos nos comunicar, se formos emocionalmente francos, podemos resolver quaisquer problemas que essas coisas possam criar.

Harry não parecia mais distante e fechado agora, mas seus olhos continuavam cautelosos. Vigilantes. Como se soubesse que havia alguma falha nesse argumento, mas ainda não a tivesse encontrado.

Pelo fato de ele estar tão preocupado com uma possível armadilha, Ginny se afastou, colocando alguma distância entre ambos. Apenas porque chegara a um ponto, em que se sentia bem em levar aquele relacionamento adiante, onde entendera e se conciliar com tudo, não significava que o mesmo tivesse acontecido com ele. Ou que aconteceria.

Uma onda de medo dominou-a. Com a respiração acelerada, lembro a si mesma que enfrentara a morte, droga. E conquistar o homem que amava? Era fácil. Ou não?

– Tenho um relacionamento de trabalho com seu pai – disse ele, como se estivesse colocando outra carta da mesa. – Ele se aposentou, certo, mas foi meu mentor durante anos. Vai continuar influenciando a minha carreira.

Ele fez uma careta ao acrescentar:

– A não ser que leve aquelas ameaças adiante, é claro. Então, é bem provável que eu acabe sendo transferido para a ilha de Guam.

– Ironicamente, começo a achar que tenho um relacionamento com o meu pai também – comentou Ginny, ainda incerta em relação a como se sentia quanto a isso. – Duvido que se torne um relacionamento muito próximo, ou até mesmo cordial. Mas, começo a acreditar que não precisa mais haver antagonismo e raiva entre nós.

– Uau!

– Eu sei – disse ela com um riso. – Olhe só para mim, toda adulta.

Harry percorreu-lhe o corpo com um longo olhar, como se quisesse lembrar a ambos de como, de fato, era adulta. Ela sentiu o desejo se alastrar por suas veias instantaneamente. _Oh, como o queria._ Loucamente. E, puxa, ainda tinham de resolver aquelas questões e, então, jantar com seus pais antes que pudesse tê-lo em seus braços. Assim, era melhor não perderem tempo...

– Se seu trabalho não fosse um problema nesse sentido, se o perigo e os segredos não existissem, você gostaria de estar num relacionamento comigo? – perguntou ela, colocando tudo na mesa. As perguntas, os receios, o seu coração aberto e exposto. Tudo ali para que ele pegasse, ou largasse.

– Mas, são um problema.

– E se não fossem? – persistiu Ginny, suplicando-lhe silenciosamente para que parasse de ser teimoso.

– Se não fossem um problema – disse Harry devagar, tão devagar que a torturou com a expectativa –, eu imploraria para que você saísse comigo. Estaria me empenhando ao máximo para conquistá-la de corpo e alma. Possuiria você na cama com tanto ardor que os lençóis pegariam fogo.

Alívio, prazer e excitação percorreram Ginny, fazendo-a querer abraçá-lo com força e depois sair dançando pelo escritório entre risos.

– Então, por que está fazendo dessas coisas um problema, Harry? Já estou em paz com elas; não são um problema para mim. Portanto, agora só depende de você. Não é por minha causa que essas coisas estão entre nós. – Ali estava a verdade. Atirada entre ambos como um desafio.

– Vi o que isso fez com a família de Cedric, quando lhe disseram adeus – falou ele num tom manso, fitando-lhe os olhos com uma intensidade que a fez querer chorar. – Vi todo o sofrimento. Como pode me pedir que faça uma coisa dessas com você?

– Não há garantias. Tudo que pode fazer é tornar cada dia que tivermos juntos especial, de modo que eu possa tê-los como um bem precioso, caso algo aconteça. Não é tudo o que todos podem fazer?

Harry franziu a testa, parecendo remoer as palavras, tentando encontrar a falha para descartá-las.

Ginny quis lhe dizer que superasse aquilo, que desse uma chance para ambos. Quis fugir dali e se esconder, para não ter de enfrentar a rejeição. E, principalmente, quis poder recuperar os oito meses anteriores, voltar ao tempo em que ele acreditava que havia uma chance para ambos. Antes que os medos dela tivessem alimentado os dele, antes de ter-lhe dado razões para acreditar que não era forte o bastante para lidar com um futuro ao lado dele.

Mas, não podia. Em vez disso, só lhe restava aceitar que dera o melhor de si, para convencê-lo de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Bem, ainda tinha um argumento. Porém, era algo que a fazia sentir-se nua. Apavorada.

Diante de uma possível rejeição, não podia fazê-lo. Não podia dizer a Harry que o amava e correr o risco de ser rejeitada.

– Ouça, não posso sair com você – declarou Harry, enfim, num tom baixo, como se as palavras tivessem lhe sido arrancadas.

Ginny precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para manter o sorriso no lugar e não aparentar que foi como se tivesse recebido um golpe físico.

– Bem, então... – Respirando fundo, olhou ao redor, ainda sorrindo. – Acho melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. Sei que a nossa presença ajudará na digestão do meu pai.

E tão logo fossem para lá, mais cedo ela poderia alegar uma dor de cabeça e se recolher para o seu quarto. Antes que conseguisse dar um passo na direção da porta, porém, Harry segurou-lhe as mãos, puxando-a para si.

Com uma expressão perplexa, tentou se soltar. Mas, então, percebeu que era exatamente onde queria estar e parou, olhando-o com um ar de desafio.

– Sim?

– Ouça – começou ele outra vez, entrelaçando a mão de ambos, junto às costas dela e mantendo-a bem junto de si. – Não posso sair com você, porque, isso não é o bastante.

– Você quer sexo também? – provocou-o ela, aproximando mais o rosto até que seus lábios roçassem os dele.

– Oh, sim. – Harry sorriu largamente. Olhou-a, então, com um olhar de falsa reprimenda. – Porém, não é aonde eu queria chegar.

– Achei que sempre fosse aonde você queria chegar. – Ginny estava tendo dificuldade em conter a euforia. O que era tolice, porque, ele nem sequer dissera o que ainda estava entre ambos, o que precisava tanto dizer a ela, ouvir. – Desculpe. Mas, por que não pode sair comigo?

– Temos assuntos para resolver entre nós, coisas que podem se tornar problemas. Sei que seu pai vai interferir. Sei que a minha carreira, o seu temperamento serão desafiadores. Mas, as coisas que importam são mais fortes.

– Meu temperamento? – perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos. Mas, então lembrou-se que a sua mãe, já avisara a respeito de sua tendência a ficar zangada. Era evidente que também precisava fazer algumas reflexões em relação a si mesma. Especialmente se isso ajudasse no entrosamento ainda maior com Harry. – Quais são as coisas que importam para você, então?

Harry a fitou com uma intensidade que a arrepiou de prazer.

– Quero um futuro. Um compromisso. Uma chance de ver se isso que existe entre nós... O calor explosivo, o humor doce e essa ligação peculiar... Uma chance de descobrir se essas coisas são reais. Se duram.

Um futuro? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não chorar de felicidade.

– Têm durado mais de oito meses – disse com um sorriso luminoso.

– Quero ver se duram em meio à nossa rotina normal. Se podemos trabalhar normalmente nos respectivos empregos, viver juntos e continuar a partilhar da franqueza emocional que é tão importante para você.

– Acha que conseguimos? – perguntou Ginny, desejando investir mil por cento de certeza naquilo, mas, precisando saber se ele tinha igual certeza e comprometimento.

– Acho que amo você o bastante para garantir que sim – disse ele num tom tão tranquilo, que levou um momento para que ela assimilasse o significado daquelas palavras. Quando o fez, seu coração saltou de alegria.

– Você me ama? – repetiu ela feliz. – A mim, com o meu temperamento, meu trabalho de pesquisas em torno de sexo e um pesadelo de pai? A mim, que insisto em conversar sobre todas essas coisas emocionais e sempre lhe perguntarei como se sente?

– Sim, amo você. Seu jeito doce, sexy e divertido. Sua inteligência. Você me impede de me esconder, dentro de mim mesmo – falou Harry reverente, encostando sua testa na dela. – Você faz com que eu me sinta um herói e, me mantém com os pés firmes no chão, na realidade.

– Sim – confirmou Ginny entre risos, depositando-lhe beijos no rosto. – Essa sou eu. A mesma que ama você de todo o coração e alma.

Harry fechou os olhos, como se fizesse um prece silenciosa de agradecimento. Então, tomou os lábios dela com um beijo repleto de paixão e de promessas. Com tanta esperança, quanto ardor.

– O que me diz de escaparmos do jantar? – Sussurrou ele conta os lábios dela.

– Escaparmos pelos fundos? – Sugeriu Ginny, olhando na direção da porta de vidro que dava para o pátio lateral. – Meu pai vai ter um ataque de raiva.

– Eu vivo perigosamente, lembra? – Com um largo sorriso, Harry ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a dali pela porta lateral.

Ginny abraçou-o pelo pescoço com força, aninhando a cabeça no peito dele.

– Meu herói – sussurrou.

* * *

 **FIM?**

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui está pessoal, o último capítulo.

Primeiramente, desculpem pela demora. A vida está um tanto corrida. Ontem por exemplo, teve um encontro em Curitiba com os Pottertubers que vieram para um bate-papo ao vivo, sabe? HAHA Foi muito bom, tinha muitas pessoas, e voltei tarde para casa.

Mas, vamos ao que interessa... E, aqui está o final, como compensação pela demora...

E antes que vocês me perguntem, ou não – mas, vou dizer do mesmo jeito –, essa história não tem um epílogo. Porém, estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade, de escrever um. O que vocês acham?

Esse epílogo seria da minha própria autoria, claro. Por isso, se vocês quiserem e/ou se vocês acharem que a história merece um bônus, posso me empenhar bastante para escrevê-lo.

Então, me digam nos reviews, se vão querer, ou não, um epílogo. Ok?

Ah, me falem também se gostaram, ou não, do final.

 **Isinha Weasley Potter** – Acertou em cheio, hein Isi! Era mesmo o Harry, o convidado para jantar... E agora eles finalmente, se renderam e se declararam ao amor. Ah, não chore, esse pode não ser o final, ainda. Como eu disse, esse livro não tem epílogo. Por isso, se você achar que a história merece um, eu posso escrever, ou pelo menos tentar... HAHA Mas, enfim, espero que goste do último capítulo.

 **LivBlack** – Mil desculpas pela demora. Mas aí está o último capítulo. E como disse anteriormente, o que acha de um epílogo? Seria muito? Ou esse último capítulo, já está de bom tamanho...? Bom, desculpe mais uma vez pela demora. Final de mês bem corrido. Espero que goste do capítulo.

 _Gostaria de agradecer, pelo apoio e ótimos comentários durante as atualizações, que me ajudaram a não desistir, e a continuar a adaptar essa história, afinal, isso tudo é para vocês: Isinha Weasley Potter, Nahh, Hanna, Kahh e LivBlack. Muitíssimo Obrigada. Sou imensamente grata a vocês e, a todos que continuaram a ler até o final. Um grande abraço._


End file.
